Assasin Creed: The Lost Legacy
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Un legado que se creia perdido, ahora volvera a renacer, Un Joven que fue considerado como un Jinchuiriki de Kyuubi, ahora sera el nuevo guardian en este mundo, en un mundo donde el recorrera solo en la oscuridad para salvaguardar la Luz, Elementos con Assassin Creed Revelations y Hermandad.
1. Prologo

Holas chicos como han estado aquí con un fic que tengo en mi cabeza y quiero hacerlo en realidad, bueno he tenido algunos percances como ejemplo que tuve que dar de baja varios fics que ya los tenia en olvido ya no les agradaban y ademas que ahora ya se quito el calor que había en México..ahora puedo descansar mejor. Y bueno gracias al apoyo de varios lectores y amigos me dieron buenos consejos para este capitulo y bueno sin mas rodeos es la versión alterna de mi fic de Assassin Creed: The New Genertation pero tendrá varios elementos de assassin creed 2: La Hermandad y Revelaciones pero tendrá algunas modificaciones de otras sagas.

También por esta ocasión sera pareja única y si se da la posibilidad entre que haya un harem para Naruto si se da la ocasión si no …será pareja única.

Sin mas preámbulos el prologo.

Prologo.

P.O.V Naruto

Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki…o eso creo, mi vida no ha sido la mejor, prefería haber tenido otra vida de una forma mas tranquila y normal ..pero no fue asi..nací huérfano en el incidente del ataque de una de las bestias de cola en la aldea de Konoha y el Yondaime Hokage decidió sellar a la bestia de cola llamada Kyuubi o Zorro de Nueve de colas en mi, y mi vida se convirtió en un infierno.

Fui odiado por todo el pueblo por algo que paso hace 13 años luego del ataque del zorro, luego que fui sacado del orfanato viví en un departamento dado por el sandaime Hokage, la única persona que me quería de verdad, pero el me ocultaba muchas verdades y algunos anbus que me protegían, bueno en que nos quedamos, he estado tratando de seguir adelante en esta aldea pero al parecer nada funciona desde siendo un bromista hasta ser un ninja de konoha para demostrar que soy Naruto Uzumaki y no el Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Dede hace años he sentido que 2 presencias siempre me han estado protegiendo desde que tenia 11, desde como luchar, como utilizar las kunais y shurikien y al parecer que eso era ''diferente'' para la academia para mi me sentía mas adaptado que el de la escuela que siempre me impedía mi crecimiento y daba muchos favoritismo a los herederos, no se cuanto tiempo soportare todo esto.

Se que debo superarme pero se me ha hecho imposible y estoy comenzando a dudar si el Sandaime me esta ocultando algo cuando le pregunto si tenia padres o por lo menos alguna vez tuve, todavía me falta buscar las respuestas hasta buscar la verdad.

Se que será un camino largo pero no importa si tengo que ir por ese rumbo solo o estar en la oscuridad pero buscare las respuesta cueste lo que cueste porque esa es mi promesa y la pienso a cumplir

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y esta es mi historia.

Fin P.O.V

Comenzamos en un día en particular, diría una fecha especial para los estudiantes de la academia Shinobi donde los estudiantes se convertirían en Gennins de Konoha y cumplir siendo shinobis leales a Konoha, bueno en este no es el caso de cierta persona.

Se trataba de un adolescente de unos 12 a 13 a niños de edad de cabellera rubia dorada de ojos azules zafiro y lo mas característico de el eran sus mejillas que tenían marcadas bigotes de Zorro, estaba vestido con un un traje de color naranja con azul, al igual que llevaba unas sandalias azules.

El estudiante era mas que Naruto Uzumaki que estaba por tercera vez tratando de pasar el examen para convertirse en ser Genni y así estar un paso para convertirse en Hokage pero todo comenzó mas tener malos resultados en el examen teorico, luego de una decepcionante derrota en el duelo de taijutsu y para rematar a penas pudo hacer con cierta dificultad con el Kawarimii no Jutsu y el Henge pero siempre tenia un talón de Aquiles,…el Bunshin no Jutsu por tercera vez volvió al fracasar y sin ninguna oportunidad en volver a tomar el examen decidió abandonar el recinto abatido, humillado y derrocado. No querían que nadie lo viera llorar ahora que su personalidad ya se estaba quebrando fue a un lugar donde nadie lo vería…al Monumento de los Hokages,

Ya en el lugar donde estaba las cabezas esculpidas de los Anteriores Hokages y por concidiencia o por instinto estaba en la cabeza del Yondaime Hokage pensando en que haría una vez que fracaso. Luego sintió 1 presencia que siempre me ha estado siguiendo, acaso es otra persona para rechazarme o el que me ha estado protegiendo.

Se trataba de un sujeto de apenas 24 a 28 años de edad estaba vestido con un traje blanco de capucha de punta de águila, llevaba botas cafés que le llegaba ala rodilla y se le veia que llevaba una espada a su costado al igual que una daga guardada en su espalda pero ese sujeto era un espíritu que solamente el podría mirar.

(Imagien a Altair de Assassin Creed Revelations en el Trailer como Espiritu)

Luego que ese espíritu le indicaba que lo acompañe y comenzó a correr diciendo al rubio que lo siguiera ahora que no tenia nada que perder estaba siguiendo al espíritu en las afueras de Konoha donde el espíritu tenia una gran agilidad como la de un ninja pero mucho mas flexible y veloz y durante media hora habían llegado a un lugar que parecía abandonado y el espíritu le hacia seña que fuera a ese lugar y luego comenzo a desvanecerse dejando algo dudoso Naruto, cada vez que llegaba a un punto los ''espíritus'' desaparecían pero ahora que tenia todo el tiempo disponible y nada que perder entro a este lugar donde todo era oscuro y luego todo se volvió negro para Naruto.

Subconsciente de Naruto

Ya en el Subconsciente se encontraba Naruto ahora inconsciente en un lugar ihnospido que era una isla entre la nada de su subconsciente que en el cual es una isla con el fondo gris oscuro con toque sombrío con varias piedras de una forma irregular con varios pasadizos en los cuales tenían lugares del cerebro que estaban conectados con el rubio, y una vez que estaban recuperando en si Naruto veía el lugar con algo de incredulidad.

Naruto: ¿Donde demonios estoy¿?, ¿hay alguien por ahí?

¿?: Por fin llegas, te he estado esperando mucho tiempo Naruto Uuzumaki.

Y a unos metros de el se encontraba un joven adulto de apenas de 25 a 27 años de edad, da cabellera castaño claro, ojos cafés, y de tez claro, llevaba vestido con una camisa azul junto con una chamarra de color café oscuro junto con unos pantalones jeans de mezclilla y unos zapatos deportivos blancos y se encuentra sentado, en una roca mirando al rubio.

Naruto: ¿Quien eres tu?

¿?: Me hieres compañero, he estado contigo desde hace 12 años que nacisteis, es lógico, porque estoy atrapado en tu mente, seguro que me conocerás como Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto: Kyuubi, pero eso es imposible…Acaso no te mato el Yondaime Hokage.

Kyuubi: Ah Compañero, creo que te han ocultado muchas cosas, no es raro, pero en fin, estamos desviando el tema.

Naruto: No, dime, ¿como sabes quien soy?, ¿sabes algo de mis padres? o ¿porque estas en mi mente?

Kyuubi: Primero cálmate, si te estas preguntando de que se todo eso, pues primero, los espíritus que has estado viendo desde hace tiempo, son tus antepasados.

Naruto: ¿Antepasados? …a ¿que te refieres con eso Kyuubi?

Kyuubi: Mejor llámenme con mi nombre, me llamo Clay, y estoy aquí para apoyarte y que busques la verdad, los antepasados que has estado mirando son tu legado que te han estado esperando.

Kyuubi: ¿Mi legado?, ¿quiero preguntarte otra cosa?

Clay (Kyuubi): No hay mucho tiempo Naruto, ven acompáñame

Y con eso el dúo estaba caminando en la orilla mirando el lugar de la isla o mejor conocida como el Lugar oscuro por parte de Clay, estaban llegando a una puerta donde estaba la salía del subconsciente del rubio.

Naruto: ¿ Que es este lugar Clay?

Clay: Eso. Eso de alli es tu salida de aquí al mundo exterior

Naruto: Te estas quedando allí comingo.

Clay: Mira Naruto, todas las respuestas que estas buscando, debes ir a la torre del Hokage, ahí en el pergamino del Shodaime Hokage, ahí estan todas las respuestas que estan buscando, una vez que veas la verdad, búscame y te revelare lo que tienes aun dormido, nos vemos en la noche…asi una advertencia en cuanto cruces esa puerta, todo cambiara . Nada parecera …..Normal.

Y una vez que estaba desapareciendo el rubio aun queria saber mas respuestas.

Naruto: Espera…..no te vayas.

Clay: Estoy contigo hasta el final….. Búscame en la Oscuridad.

Ahora que estaba solo Naruto decidió entrar a la puerta para regresar a su conciente e dirigirse a la torre de Hokage para buscar la verdad.

Ya una vez en el lugar donde estaba había una sala donde estaba ciertas cosas que se sentían que eran algo de el, entre las cuales estaban un conjunto de ropa algo particular para el porque es muy raro lo que tenían en Konoha

Se trataba de un traje parecido a los espíritus que lo han estado vigilando pero solamente tenia el color de un gris oscuro, con detalles en la capucha de punta de águila, unas hombreras con armadura liguera, unos brazales en los cuales se activaban y salían 2 hojas de gran filo y luego se ocultaban de nuevo, luego un conjunto de pantalón gris y unas botas oscuras. Ya luego una espada muy diferentes de las que usaban los Anbus o Jounin especializados en Kenjutsu.

(Imaginen la espada Yatagán de Asesinos)

Ya luego de colocarlo en su costado ahora vestido como uno de ellos, el rubio primero quiso comer en su departamento, ahora estaba mas tranquilo porque cuando pasaba entre la gente nadie sabia quien era y le daban un poco de respiro al evitar los susurros y las miradas de desprecio e odio que siempre lo herían, y una vez que no tuvo problemas al entrar a su departamento y vio varias cartas en la puerta y ahora que tenias unos minutos los empezó a leer.

Para Naruto

Hola Naruto-Kun, de verdad me da tristeza en que no pasaras, pero quiero darte algo antes de que me gradué, quiero que vengas a mi casa para hablarte de algo importante, te estaré esperando.

Se despide

Y.U

Para Naruto.

Hola naruto, escuche en que no pasasteis, no te preocupes, seguro que lo volverás a pasarlo, tanto chouji y yo te estaremos invitando a la barbacoa para al menos estar juntos por ultima vez...se que es muy problemático pero divierte con nosotros.

Se despide

S.N

Para Naruto

Hola naruto-san, en verdad lo siento si volvisteis a fallar, pero te doy la oportunidad en que lo vuelvas a ir a clases, para que vuelvas a tomar el examen.

Se despide

I.U

Para Naruto

Saludos Uzumaki-san, si quieres convertirte en ninja, espérame en las puertas de konoha con uno de mis hombres, te estarán esperando, te entrenare para ser un activo de konoha y por el bien del pueblo

Se despide

D.S

Para Naruto

Hola Naruto-Kun,

Saludos Naruto-kun, leí en tu reporte de tu fracaso en el examen, te puedo dar un tiempo libre para que te puedas recuperarte y volver a la academia, si necesitas mas, acúdeme a mí.

Se despide

H.S

Y una vez leído todas esas cartas naruto dio un suspiro de tristeza al saber que por esta vez no cumpliría lo que le pedían las cartas de sus amigos o de desconocidos y los dejo en la mesa donde estaba comiendo tranquilamente viendo que había llegado la hora de la verdad tomo sus cosas y lo cerro porque sabia que algo ocurriría y solo llevaría dinero y provisiones en caso que algo saliera mal. Y se dirigió hacia la torre del hokage.

10 minutos después

Ya en la torre del hokage, mas específicos donde estaba la bóveda donde estaba el pergamino prohibido del shodaime Hokage se abria paso para leerlo y entre una de ellas se encontraba algo que lo llamaba la atención, desde como hacer el Kage no Bunshin y 2 cosas que decían de su nombre y un titulo que es ''Clasificado''

El primero era un libro de pasta gruesa de color negro con un símbolo de una A pero diferente como el mismo símbolo que portaban los espíritus que lo vigilaban y Clay.

(Imaginen el Codice de Altair)

Y luego en el ultimo una carta que era algo muy serio y comenzó a leerlo, y cada palabra le estaba comenzando dolor mucho y comenzando a dudar si eso era verdad, o acaso estaban en una pesadilla.

Para Hiruzen Sarutobi

Sandaime-Sama, si esta leyendo esto, estoy lejos con mi familia, le estoy pidiendo un gran favor en que mantenga en secreto, puse el espíritu de Kyuubi en mi primer hijo Naruto para que mis otros hijos como Mito y Menma que tienen el poder del Jinchurikis de Kyuubi, se que lo que estoy haciendo esta condenando a mi hijo pero primero es el deber como hokage en ver la seguridad del pueblo, según calculado regresaremos cuando mis hijos tengan 12 años estaremos regresando a Konoha, porque mis hijos ya estarán capacitados para ser shinobis de konoha, y con mi hijo para compensar todo lo pasado..lo haré casar con un matrimonio político entre las herederas del clan Yamanaka y Hyuuga….cuando naruto se gradué como Chunni o la edad de 15 le diremos la verdad, pero hasta entonces, todo será un secreto

Se despide

Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze

Después de leer eso Naruto estaba dividido si odiar a la persona que lo habia condenado o estar feliz al saber que al menos tiene una ''familia'' y vaya familia, que lo abandonaron solo porque sus ''hermanos'' tienen el poder de una bestia de cola, y el alma del bijuu que destruyo la aldea que siempre lo han odiado, ahora sabia lo que le quería decir Clay que una vez que viera la verdad, todo cambiara para siempre, y ya estaba tomando la decisión de abandonar Konoha, ahora que no tenia ningún lazo que tenían, el Sandaime le había mentido, Los profesores lo han saboteado simultáneamente, los estudiantes o ''amigos'' no lo apoyaban, y los demás tanto civiles y shinobis lo despreciaban hasta el punto de ser escoria.

Luego de guardar la carta en el pergamino del shodaime, Naruto agarro el libro que sentía lo mismo cuando estaba en La Isla, decidió tomar sus cosas e irse de konoha de noche, pero cuando se retiraba de la ventaba que se habia escabullido. Ya luego de salir el rubio quería irse de konoha pero luego alguien caminaba en sentido contrario hacia la torre y ese era su profesor Mizuki hablando con un encapuchado que al verlo escondido, llevaba una mascara de porcelana tipo Anbu pero sin las características y con una inscripción de ''NE''.

Anbu: Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ''tora''

Mizuki: Si, tengo que llevarme el pergamino del shodaime para Orochimaru-sama, pero recuerda lo que quiero.

Anbu: Inmunidad si te capturan, Danzo-sama ya lo tiene preparado,

Mizuki: Muy bien, no quiero errores.

Anbu: yo no quiero que nos traiciones, si no sabes lo que te pasara.

Mizuki: Recuerda, nos vemos en el bosque de la muerte, para hacer el intercambio.

Anbu: Entonces vete Tora.

Y con eso el chunnin se iba dejando al anbu preparándose para robar el pergamino del shodaime, pero lo que no sabia que cierto encapuchado había escuchado todo y miro fijamente al anbu.

Naruto: Con que con eso tramabas Mizuki… si tengo que partir, me encargare de ti de una vez y para siempre.

Y una vez que el rubio estaba caminando de forma discreta y tranquila hacia el anbu, el se había subido desde los techo para colocarse que haria si capturarlo o matarlo, hasta que cierta ilusión del asesino estaba guiándolo.

Naruto: (Este no es un momento para ilusiones…pero que..)

Luego que veia que la ilusión del asesino que saltaba desde el techo para asesinar al anbu, pero en realidad le estaba indicando de cómo lo mataría de forma rápida y silenciosa.

Naruto: (Gracias por la ayuda)

Luego de colocarse en pocision , sacaba desde sus brazales la hoja oculta de su mano izquierda, estaba mirando ahora de forma analítica si alguien estaba cerca pero solamente estaba el solo, seguro que convenció a los demás de que se retiraban. Luego que el Anbu ya tenia el pergamino, Naruto salto del techo para asestarle un golpe fatal al anbu que no vio venir esto y esto que eran la ''elite'' de Danzo lo había asesinado con una cuchillada en el cuello murió al instante soltando el pergamino prohibido del shodaime hokage.

Naruto: (Estos no son los anbus del Sandaime, algo no pinta bien)

Luego de asesinarlo, tenia que seguir con el siguiente plan, que era emboscarlo y asesinarlo para dejar el pergamino y evitar que surgiera una tragedia y con eso tomaba el uniforme del anbu muerto y escondiendo el cuerpo del anbu en un pergamino de almacenamiento y así preparar la siguiente movida que tenia.

Media hora después, Atardecer en Konoha

Se encontraba un encapuchado con capa negra cubierta en su cuerpo y llevaba la mascara del anbu que acaba de asesinar, estaba llevando el pergamino del shodaime hokage luego que estaba esperando unos minutos había hecho un kage bunshin de si mismo para emboscarlo, pero luego escucho unos gritos.

Naruto: (Esta voz…no puede ser)

Tanto el Clon y el corrieron lo mas que pudieron y pudieron observar. Una pelea a muerte entre los Chunnin Iruka en contra de Mizuki

Iruka: ¿Porque estas traicionándonos Mizuki?

Mizuki: Estoy harto de esta aldea, de ese demonio y de ti, con ese pergamino, Orochimaru-Sama me recompensara con la vida eterna y un gran poder.

Iruka: Pero el es un traidor, entiéndelo.

Mizuki: Tonterias, el traidor es el estupido de Hokage que aun mantiene con vida al kyuubi entre nosotros y eso me repugna.

Iruka: No te lo permitiré, moriré protegiéndote de tu maldad.

Mizuki: No lo comprenderás, será mejor que mueras Iruka y jamás fuiste mi amigo.

Tanto mizuki lo penetraba con varias kunais en el torso hiriendo de muerte a Iruka y caia al suelo con un charco de sangre

Mizuki: Vez, esto no habría pasado si te unieras a mí y a orochimaru-Sama, seriamos imbatible.

Iruka: Jamas…me uniría a un…traidor.

Mizuki: Conserva tu aliento para que te oiga a gritar de dolor…ugh…

Luego sintio una puñalada en la espalda tanto en el torso y su espalda y vio al Anbu que lo iba a ''ayudar'' a darle el pergamino del Shodaime Hokage

Mizuki: ¿Que demonios estas haciendo Maldito?

Anbu (Naruto) : Ah mizuki-sensei, me hiriere al no recordarme, seguro que me recordaras muy bien.

Luego de deshacer el henge del anbu aparecía el rubio ahora con su nuevo atuendo de Assassin mirando seriamente aun con la hoja oculta en la espalda de Mizuki.

Mizuki: Maldito seas…demonio….debías haber muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Naruto: Conserva tu aliento porque lo necesitaras traidor.

Mizuki: y que me haras, no sabes hacer ni un bunshin, eres un fracaso como ninja y un asqueroso demonio.

Naruto: Me das lastima mizuki, al menos yo conservo mi dignidad y mi humanidad, no como tu escoria.

Luego de sacarle la hoja oculta del peliblanco, penso que ahora obtendría una venganza ante el chico pero lo unico que vio venir fue una hoja incrustada en su boca, luego de eso el rubio le daba vuelta la cabeza con ayuda de su espalda, ahora la cabeza estaba de cabeza mirando al lado contrario. Y cayendo al suelo con la expresión de terror en sus ojos .

Naruto: Que haya un lugar en ti en el infierno…Mizuki.

Luego de devolver la espalda de la cabeza del traidor, veia a Iruka muriendo poco a poco destrozando al rubio por la impotencia de ver a su maestro morir.

Naruto: Resista Iruka-Sensei, lo llevaremos al hospital.

Iruka: Ya es tarde para mi…naruto, gracias por detener a Mizuki…te estaré agradecido por salvar a la aldea.

Naruto: Sensei, conserve su energía, aun se puede salvar..resista.

Iruka: Naruto..antes de irme…quiero pedirte algo.

Naruto: Digamelo Iruka.

Iruka: Yo…lo siento..Mucho por…no poder..Ayudarte en la academia…lo siento si no abri…los ojos antes…tu..

Naruto: No diga mas Iruka….

Iruka: Yo te veo como…Naruto Uzumaki..Habitante de Konohagakure no Sato, no como el Kyuubi…me hubiera gustado…mas asesorarte como un buen ninja para Konoha .yy…..que pudieras alcanzar…tu sueño de ser…hokage.

Naruto: Iruka-Sensei.

Iruka: Estoy…honrado en que fueras mi..estudiante..naruto.

Luego cerro sus ojos dando un ultimo suspiro dejando a un abatido Naruto, que lloraba en silencio, ahora tenia manchada las manos de sangre y no habia podido salvar a Iruka en manos de su antiguo ''amigo'' Mizuki.

Luego de que el Kage bunshin le diera el pergamino del shodaime lo coloco al lado del cuerpo de Iruka y luego le daba una ultima bendición a el antes de partir.

Naruto: Sono Shi Wa, Anata Ga Nozomu Heiwa o Ataemasu. Yasuraka ni Nemure' (Que la muerte te brinde la paz que buscabas. Requiescat in pace")

Luego de tomar sus cosas y de despedirse del cuerpo de Iruka el rubio tomaba rumbo a la salida de Konoha donde nadie lo veria que fue del, pero el sabia…el tomaría el legado que le habían dejado los asesinos para el, ahora que ya no tiene ningún lazo en Konoha que lo ate, pero le iba a doler dejar a unas personas especial para el dejarlos atrás, a una familia que lo abandono, un pueblo que lo desprecia y que el Sandaime le ha ocultado muchas verdades.

Ahora naruto ahora lejos de Konoha miraba lo que una vez Konoha le daba un discurso en el cual marcaría para siempre para el Mundo shinobi.

Naruto: Entre las sombras, lejos del orden y de la paz, se oculta una verdad. Corrupción, Traciones, Asesinatos y Secretos. Secretos tan peligrosos que debo estar oculto para proteger a las personas que son preciadas para mi. Familia, Justicia y Honor eso son los valores que guían mi espada y mi hoja . Esta verdad esta escrita con sangre desde las sombras que asecho. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y al igual que mis antepasados Soy un Asesino (Assassin)

Y con eso se retiraba desde la sombras para dirigirse hacia un nuevo rumbo para el.

muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Disculpen por la tardanza y aun me falta otros proyectos porque actualizar pero ahora si mayo me están dando toda la madre, pero bueno, me dan dado proyectos finales, expocisiones y entregar un ante proyecto para las practicas.

Pero bueno espero que le gusten esta versión alterna de assassin creed revelations con algunos elementos de otras sagas.

Y bueno esta Historia tendra a Naruto acompanado y guiador por los espiritus de Altair, Ezio y con su companero Bijuu Kurama (Clay) o mejor conocido como Sujeto16

En esta ocasión, hare una excepción del harem ahora sera pareja unica, y si tratan de convencerme, podría hacerlo d lo minimo ehh. Acepto propuestas de entr chicas mínimo para Naruto siendo un Assassin.

Tambien hago una promocion en que visiten un fic de un amigo mio que esta empezando con los fanfics, se llama Alex no Kitsune y les recomiendo que pasen a ver su fic de crossover de naruto con Saint seiya Omega. Les recomiendo mucho.

Y bueno espero que le haya gustado este prologo.

También quiero avisarles de último momento de mis fics.

Hace un tiempo que tengo un amigo mio que ha sido mi consejero y Beta reader y bueno me ha recomendado algunos fics que he estado haciendo y como sabran que me estado expandiendo y tanto el y yo nos decidimos en dividir la cuenta entre nuestros trabajos.

"ahora comparto esta cuenta con mi amigo Ángel de la Luz 95. El se encarga de escribir las historias que el y yo hicimos realidad en escribirlas.

Los siguentes fics estaran a cargo de mi amigo Angel de la Luz 95 son:

El Tamer de los Milagros,

Naruto de Pegaso: La Leyenda del Caballero Divino

Naruto Kazekage

Y los fics que son mios como Anakin Namikaze (Alan) los fics que estan a cargo son

El Nuevo Ranger Legendario

El Tamer Celestial

The New Guardian Of The World

Naruto The First Paladin of The Kirigakure

Naruto Namikaze: The Story of a Vampire

El Paladin y la Hechizera

Una Nueva Historia y un Nuevo Destino

Assassin Creed: The New Generation

Muy bien acepto, desde opciones de parejas, armas, enemigos y habilidades que tendra ahora nuestro Assassin Rubio.

Muy bien con eso me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Nexo de Sincronizacion?

Hola amigos como han estado durante todo este tiempo disculpa si no he estado muy ocupado en las últimas semanas del cuarto semestre de la Universidad y ufff me están dando con todo con proyecto finales...pero mi otro motivo de mi ausencia fueron proyectos futuros que me he propuesto y bueno tengo betas que me han dado consejos y he estado hacienda listas de técnicas y jutsus pero todo eso se recompensara.

También quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo que me han dado y se los agradezco cada dia estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer fics y también dándome ideas creativas para cada una de ellas.

Y bueno al final del fic quiero darle los proyectos para auto-retarme para hacer estos fics en realidad.

Quiero agradecerles a:

Gjr-Sama: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te hay gustado mi fic y si era triste y dura la muerte de iruka pero debido eso tendrá un cambio radical en naruto siendo un assassin pero al menos pudo matar al traidor de Mizuki con una muerte que marcara a cualquier enemigo de konoha, y bueno ya que esta vez será una pareja única y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y si son unos bastardos la familia Namikaze y si Naruto no tendrá ninguna relación con ellos..y bueno el tendrá el legado de los Assassin y de Uzumaki como heredero y bueno como antes la pareja seria Yugao Uzuki y bueno te gustaran mas sorpresa que tengo para ustedes para este capitulo, disfrútalo mucho amigo.

: Hola amigo como te encuentras me alegro que te gustara el fic y bueno me dejaste con la duda en agregar a Connor Kenway pero me agrada, déjame ver que puedo hacer y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

metalic-dragon-angel: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el fic de hoy y si. Ya esta el capitulo que tengo para ustedes y bueno disrutalo amigo.

diego muoz agama: Hola Amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y bueno me siento feliz que sea de tu agrado, y buno esperare tus reviews en mis otros fic y al igual te deseo éxito y buena suerte en tus fics amigo y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy

Capitulo 1: Nexo de Sincronización

Nos encontramos en las afueras de un bosque espeso del país del fuego donde cierto encapuchado estaba corriendo lejos de lo que una fue konoha y aun con los recuerdos de la muerte de su maestro Iruka y del traidor Mizuki, Naruto sabia que debía huir de ese lugar y olvidarse de todo lo que le provoco ese dolor, odio y traición que le están causando por parte de Konoha, pero ahora era diferente. El debe buscar ese legado de lo que había contado Clay y una vez que estuvo fuera de konoha fue a descansar en un templo destruido que estaba ahí y vio que ahí podría descansar por esta noche.

(Imaginen al templo del clan uzumaki)

Ya una vez dentro del templo vio que todo estaba vacío, como si todo se lo hubieran llevado dando un toque de misterio en ese lugar y luego sintió un dolor en su cabeza de la ''típica'' jaqueca sabia que Clay lo estaba llamando y tomo lugar en el suelo en posición para hablar con su compañero asesino.

Mientras tanto en la Isla

Se encontraba el rubio con una ropa casual parecida al que llevaba Clay pero un poco mas oscura en la cual consistía con una playera blanca con un símbolo del águila en tribal una anorak negra dejando expuesta la imagen del águila de su playera uno pantalones jeans azul marino y unos zapatos deportivos negros con blanco y estaba mirado la isla donde sintió la presencia de Clay

Clay: Al fin llegas compañero…¿cómo te fue?

Naruto: ¿Como sabias que eso iba a suceder?…de que mi vida iba a cambiar completamente.

Clay: Solo te advertí que si dabas ese camino. Todo lo que conoces, cambiaria de una respectiva en la cual vemos nosotros.

Naruto: Te agradezco en que me hayas visto esa realidad aun peor…acabo de perder una de las pocas personas que me ven como un humano que a un demonio y matar por primera vez a un traidor…y.

Clay: y también la verdad de tus ``padres´´ no me lo tienes que decir...esa verdad fue oculta por el temor de que tu lo supieras.

Naruto: Ahora que se..Ya no me importa…prefería no haberlos conocido o tener contacto con ellos pero ahora es punto y aparte…porque me has llamado?

Clay: Este lugar que te has adentrado es uno de los templos del clan uzumaki.

Naruto: Uzumaki? Y porque tan importante eso.

Clay: ve en la parte detrás del templo hay u escondite secreto donde hay un pasadizo secreto en donde llegaras a un lugar especial y en el cual poder contestar a todas tus preguntas…que dices?

Naruto: Esta bien Clay..Pero quiero todas las respuestas.

Y con eso comenzaba a desaparecer dejando a un Clay quieto pero feliz en la decisión que había tomado su compañero.

Clay: Y pronto tendrás tus respuestas Naruto.

Al igual que el rubio el también desaparecía esperando que su compañero se contactara con el.

Mundo real

Ya de regreso a la conciencia naruto haciéndole caso a Clay fue la parte detrás donde esta el templo y vio un pasadizo secreto en donde estaban varios logos y símbolos de varios clanes que uno era el símbolo que llevaba en su ropa y en el libro que tomo. Y había una inscripción que estaba en la parte que era una ´´letrina´´´

Esta letrina no es lo que aparenta..Solamente los verdaderos assassin con sangre uzumaki podrán acceder ese túnel hacia su destinatario, pero te advertimos que será oscuro el camino pero podrás ahorrar tiempo en tu viaje.

Cuando termino de leer se sorprendió mucho que esa ´´letrina´´ era un túnel para ir a un lugar a donde quisiera y una vez dentro vio un logo del clan uzumaki con una descripción pidiéndole que le pusiera sangre en el logo y se activara el sello.

Ahora que naruto termino de leer ese detalle saco una kunai para hacerse una pequeña herida en su mano para ponerlo en el sello que comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Y luego lo único que sintió que su cuerpo desaparecía en un flash blanco. Donde lo llevaría a un lugar especial que fue buscado por su legado.

1 hora después

Uzugakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre los Remolinos)

En un templo conservado de lo que una vez fue Uzugakure no Sato ahora en ruinas y abandonado estaba una de las letrinas ahora que son Túneles que se conectaban a cualquier lugar del mundo shinobi y una vez que nuestro héroe a un mareado por el viaje sintió que todo le daba vueltas y tomo varias bocanadas de aire para recuperar un poco el aliento.

Naruto: (Próxima vez que viajo así. Prefería estar caminando que usar esa maquiavela cosa pero me ahorro tiempo en el traslado)

Y una vez que el rubio vio el templo se veía conservado que el del país del fuego y sintió algo como si estuviera conectado con algo.

Naruto: (No sé porque pero presiento que este lugar como si hubiera nacido en este lugar)

Y de repente una voz conocida para el lo estaba llamando y sabia que era su compañero ahora que estaba esperando las respuestas que le habría prometido.

Una vez que tomo un buen lugar para descansar cerro los ojos y espero para que Clay hablara con el y ahora era todo instantáneo el viaje espiritual.

De regreso en la Isla

Ya una vez e la isla estaba naruto esperando a su compañero Clay que también había llegado pero esta vez con una expresión seria.

Clay: Sígueme, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Durante algunos minutos tanto el dúo estuvieron caminando cerca de las costas de la isla donde podría sentir la brisa y los sonidos del mar, hasta que tuvieron que ascender de una colina donde había 10 aperturas parecidas como puertas.

Naruto: ¿Qué es este lugar Clay?

Clay: Antes de contestarte a esto..Primero…¿sabes porque elegisteis ser un assassin uno de nosotros?

Naruto: Después de que me abristeis los ojos de que había vivido en un mundo de odio, traiciones y de corrupción, yo no seré un shinobi cualquiera, ya abandone todo lo que me unía a la aldea..yo estaré luchando entre las sombras para proteger a la humanidad y traer paz y libertad.

Clay: Sabes..muy pocos se han comprometido en ser assassin, y tu eres uno de ellos, bien la pregunta que me hicisteis hace un rato…este lugar que sientes una conexión..es el lugar de tus ancestros.

Naruto: Ancestros.

Clay: Este lugar era la aldea del Remolino o mejor conocida como Uzugakure no Sato, una aldea llena de shinobis expertos en Fuinjutsu, y dominio del chakra nivel bijuu. Este lugar fue donde nació tu ``madre´´ y varios uzumakis.

Naruto: Ya veo..Pero porque esta casi destruida y sin gente.

Clay: Hace mas de un siglo que este lugar desapareció por la segunda guerra shinobi, en la cual las 4 grandes naciones sintiéndose amenazados por Uzu ordenaron un ataque global a este lugar…muy pocos sobrevivieron y están esparcidos por este mundo.

Naruto: Entonces no queda mucho por rescatar.

Clay: Te equivocas…antes de que fueran destruidos, muchos uzumakis e inclusive el Uzukage ordeno que se guardara todo lo valor en sus bóvedas subterráneas..y solo un verdadero uzumaki podrá acceder a ellas.

Naruto:¿A que te refieres a un ``verdadero´´ uzumaki?

Clay: Si mi memoria no me falla. Debido a las acciones de tu ``familia´´ se les negara y prohibirán en el uso de cualquier cosa que este relacionada con el clan uzumaki, por parte de tu madre se le ha prohibido ser la heredera del clan uzumaki y se le niega cualquier derecho a reclamar ese trono al igual que su esposo que tiene mucha conexión con Uzu sus sellos se le serán restringidos como el Hiraishin no Jutsu y tus ``hermanos´´ también serán desterrados al traicionar a su descendiente que tiene sangre uzumaki, por lo cual tu eres el único heredero de ese clan y de la aldea.

Naruto: Gracias por decírmelo, pero prefiero ganármelo que recibirlo por jerarquía y además no me atrae la popularidad seria como mis hermanos o sasuke o cualquier heredero con arrogancia, prefiero estar a si humilde y respetuoso.

Clay: y yo respeto esto pero tendrás que tomar ese cargo y por eso estamos aquí. Necesito decirte algo….¿cómo te evalúas como shinobi Naruto?

Naruto: a que quieres llegar a eso Clay…Como a caso soy tan mal shinobi.

Clay solo pudo suspirar al ver al rubio que no quería saber su historial como shinobi y el tenia que ser franco y directo.

Clay: Pues primero tu Ninjutsu es muy deficiente, solo sabes un jutsu que lo dominas, tu Genjutsu es inexistente, tu tajutsu ni siquiera sabes luchar lo básico y de armas, apenas puedes usar la hoja oculta y la espada. En mi conclusión apenas estas con vida como un aprendiz assassin.

Tanto naruto aun estoico pero en el interior estaba soportando ese diagnostico, el era un desastre como shinobi y apenas salía con vida en batallas, ahora tendría que tomarse mas enserio ahora que el es un Assassin.

Clay: Te seré sincero. Estamos aquí para entrenarte para ser uno de nosotros.

Naruto: ¿Un Assassin?

Clay: Exacto, para ser un Assassin, deberás tener un gran control de paciencia, precisión, puntería, estrategia, fuerza, liderazgo y valor. Pero al igual que muchos también te instruiré como shinobi.

Naruto: ¿Qué es lo que debemos empezar Clay?

Clay: Primero lo básico, los fundamentos, debido que tu control de chakra es un desastre por tus infinitas reservas de chakra, deberemos comenzar con eso y es por eso que te he traidor por aquí.

Naruto: ¿Que son esas puertas?

Clay: Estas puertas compañero son cada una de mis colas, para poder acceder el poder de cada una de ellas deberás tener un perfecto control de chakra y un nexo de sincronización

Naruto: ¿Nexo de sincronización?

Clay: Ahora llego eso, calma, veras Tu cerebro y tu cuerpo están destrozado, Demasiados fantasmas, demasiadas voces en tu cabeza y como se arregla esto. Tendrás que abrirte paso a cada una de estas puertas que accederás a cada uno de los datos guardados por tus antepasados y acceder a ellos, Acaba lo empezado, hasta que tus antepasados no tenga nada que mostrarte. Eso es un Nexo de Sincronización y cuando lo logres, podrás acceder el chakra de mi al 100% sin problemas alguno pero igual obtendrás habilidades únicas de los Assassin como la vista del águila y sentido del águila.

Naruto:¿ Cómo sabes tú todo esto?

Clay: Eso es lo que me paso a mí y a tus ancestros, es lo que tuvimos que pasar para convertirnos en assassin, pero una Advertencia, cuando comenzamos, ya no habrá paso atrás, tu vida será mucho mas diferente de lo que ya era antes…entonces ¿que dices Naruto?

Y en eso el rubio estaba con demasiadas cosas en que pensar, ahora que el era un assassin en proceso, necesitaba ser uno de ellos ahora que ya no tenia lazos con que le unía pero también veía un motivo mas en ellos que lo impulsara, algo que valía la pena por que luchar.

Naruto: ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Clay: Por el tiempo no te preocupes, en este lugar especial es una habitación del tiempo-espacio, estaremos aquí durante años entrenando pero en realidad, estaremos unos meses, yo digo que medio año, entrenaremos desde el control del chakra, habilidades del Sentido del águila, del sentido del águila, dominio de las armas, estrategia, liderazgo, acondicionamiento, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Bojutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Kayakujutsu e ShurikenJutsu, todo lo necesario para ser un Assassin y un Shinobi, entonces que dices Naruto, aceptas caminar ese camino oscuro en nombre de la luz, juras proteger a la raza de la humanidad por la paz y la libertad.

Naruto: Yo acepto, acepto luchar en contra quienes quieren dominar el mundo los que quieren el terror y arrebatarles la libertad, luchare sin importar lo que me pase, este es mi camino y no me importa si tengo que luchar contra un ejercito, luchare hasta mi ultimo aliento porque soy un Assassin.

Clay estaba satisfecho de la determinación de naruto, eso es lo que quería, que diera ese primer paso, estaba decidido en ayudarlo para ser el siguiente assassin porque necesitaría entrenarlo por una amenaza mayor que ha existido, y el era el único que podrá detener esa maldad.

Clay: Entonces, ve naruto a la primera puerta, empezaremos con el primer recuerdo, recuerda, termina con todo lo que viste y podrás acceder mejor el control del chakra de bijuu, si logras dominar los primeros 2, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento shinobi.

Naruto: Si Clay, y gracias por apoyarme.

Clay: Es lo mejor que puedo hacer y además estamos para apoyarnos compañero.

Ahora que naruto estaba viendo a su compañero esperando para que entrara dio un respiro y entro a la puerta esperando que le vendría en ese recuerdo.

Puerta 1 (Nivel de colas dominado)

El Guardian de Masyaf

Masyaf, Siria

1189, Altair con 24 años

Diario de Altair (Códice)

Estoy de regreso en Masyaf, luego de terminar una misión de matar a un importante templario en Acre, el Rafiq Hamid de Acre me encomendó que regresara a Masyaf por un ataque sorpresivo de los templarios, tengo que darme prisa para salvar a mis hermanos al mentor y mi pueblo. No perdonare ningún templario morirán en bajo de mi hoja oculta.

Nos encontramos en el pueblo de Masyaf donde estaba sitiada por templarios y un asesino estaba peleando en desventaja con su espada y apenas podría contraatacar a los templarios que ganaban terreno, hasta que cabalgando en un caballo blanco aparecía un asesino que a galopes mataba al primer templario en una tajada en el cuello, mientras que el segundo templario logro herir en la pierna del aprendiz pero cuando pensaba que podría matar al asesino el sujeto lo asesinaba con un cuchillo arrojadizo en su espalda matándolo al instante al templario.

Luego de eso el sujeto guardaba su espada para ayudar a su camarada que estaba herido que lo llevaba hacia un banco cercano entre el medio de la batalla.

¿?: ¿Estas Herido?

Assassin: Un pie roto, ¿como te llamas hermano?

¿?: Altair Hijo de Umar

Assassin: Umar….ah si. Un buen hombre que vivió tal como murió con honor.

En eso un escuadrón de asesinos liderados por un asesino que era el líder de ese grupo estaba buscando a altair y era más que menos que Abbas, el líder de la seguridad de Masyaf.

Abbas: ¡Altair! Nos han traicionado. ¡El enemigo ha invadido el castillo!

En eso Altair le colocaba un torniquete en la pierna que estaba sangrando en la de su camarada.

Altair: Sobrevivirás hermano, ¿y Al Mualin? ¿Dónde esta?

Abbas: Estaba dentro cuando entraron los templarios. No podremos hacer nada por el; Altair debemos replegarnos

Altair: Cuando cierre las puertas del castillo, flanquea a los templarios de la aldea y dirígelos al cañón

Abbas: ¡No tienes nada que hacer!

Altair: Abbas, Nada de errores

Altair: Si altair, en marcha hermanos.

Y con eso Abbas y su escuadrón tendría que flanquear a los templarios que habían y en cuanto a Altair tendría que salvar el pueblo y matar a cualquier templario que hay en la aldea.

Luego de que altair había reunido a los asesinos de Masyaf lidero el asalto para repeler a cualquier enemigo que había e la aldea, pero al igual protegían a los civiles para que estuvieran a salvo en un lugar seguro, mientras que altair se abría a paso matando a todo templario que se le cruzara, nadie de salvaba del ``Águila que vuela´´ y morían con una muerte rápida en el cuello o cortes en su torso a pesar que llevaban cotas de malla no podrían escapar de los assassin.

Ya cuando Altair había llegado hacia la colina del castillo había varios de sus camaradas muertos en combate y en la puerta estaba uno de sus ``amigos´´ que era el traidor Haras. que ahora llevaba los colores de sus peores enemigos. Los templarios, en el cual llevaba una armadura medieval de color negro con blanco. Al igual llevaba puesto cota de malla.

Haras: Un paso más y tu mentor muere.

Altair: No saldrás con vida de este lugar, Traidor.

Haras: No, no lo entiendes. No soy un traidor….

Luego se coloco su yelmo de forma amenazante mirando al assassin.

Haras:….pues o puedo traicionar, a quienes nunca quise.

Altair: Eres doblemente desgraciado, pues has vivido una mentira.

Luego de eso Haras se retiraba hacia el castillo y ordenando a sus soldados para cerrar las puertas y con eso que retenían a los asesinos y al mentor Al mualin mientras que el planeaba en como matarlo y salvar a su mentor.

Luego que altair viera que en una torre estaba desprotegida, comenzó a escalar para comenzar su siguiente plan, y asesinaba a cada templario vigía que estaba colocado, pero también veía que Haras comenzaba a ejecutar a sus camaradas de forma cruel y rápida con una ballesta les disparaba de forma rápida.

Haras: ¿Recurres a tus perros falderos para protegerte? Me decepcionas ¿Por qué no compartir lo que has descubierto con todos como un verdadero? ¿Por qué no compartir con tus hermanos el verdadero alcance de tu ambición? ¿Dónde esta tu sentido de la hermandad?

Despues de que altair ya estaba en la torre mataba a otro templario que estaba de vigía miraba como moría otro camarada por Haras, tenia que actuar rápido antes de que matara a su mentor.

Haras: ¡Otro buen hombre que muere y sigues sin decir nada! Me sorprendes; Me enseñastes muchas cosas, Al Mualin, pero la paciencia no fue una de ellas ¡Habla o te cortare la lengua, para que no vuelvas a hablar!

Ya cuando se dirigía para asesinar de una vez al Mentor en la torre Altair, ya estaba en posición listo para matarlo con un asesinato en el aire, analizo si mataba a Haras, obligarían a sus hombres a tomar la retirada. Ya en el momento exacto Altair se lanzo hacia el Templario que ya tenia mira en Al Mualin y lo único que pudo ver fue una sombra de una águila cayendo sobre el y sintiendo un dolor en su torso, Haras había sido herido de muerte y dejo soltar su ballesta y cayendo de rodillas pero aun mirando con odio hacia Altair y escupiendo sangre, y estaba diciendo decir sus ultimas palabras.

Haras: Pones mucha en fe en los corazones de los hombres. Los templarios saben la verdad. Los humanos son débiles, viles y mezquinos

Altair: No, nuestro credo prueba lo contrario

Haras: Ah, quizás no seas lo bastante sabio para entenderlo, pero sospecho lo contrario que soy demasiado listo para tragarme tales chorradas

Haras dio un ultimo suspiro en un hilo de sangre y cayo boca abajo hacia los pies de Altair que solamente lo miraba con Lastima.

Altair: Que la paz sea contigo….Haras.

Luego de darle una última bendición al templario quito las ataduras de sus camaradas y a su maestro dieron la orden de salvar a los demás, mientras que Al Mualin caminaba alado de Altair

Al Mualin: Le diste la ocasión de salvar su dignidad ¿Por qué?

Altair: Ningún hombre debería dejar este mundo sin haber recibido cierto favor.

Al Mualin: Pero rechazo tu gentileza.

Altair: Tenia ese derecho

Al Mualin: Altair, te he visto en convertirte de muchacho a hombre en muy poco tiempo, me llena tanta de tristeza como orgullo, ocupas el lugar de tu padre como si lo hubieran hecho a tu medida

Altair: No lo conocí muy bien como padre. Era en primer lugar un Assassin.

Al Mualin: Tu también nacisteis en el seno de la orden ¿Lo Lamentas?

Altair: ¿Como puedo lamentar la única vida que he conocido?

Al Mualin: Quizás encuentres un modo, con el tiempo. Y de ti dependerá elegir el camino que prefieras. Vamos muchacho….Prepara tu acero, esta batalla aun no esta ganada

Nivel 1: Terminado

Nivel de control: 1 Cola

Y con eso todo comenzaba a desmoronarse el lugar y el rubio que estaba en el cuerpo de altair salía hacia la isla donde estaba Clay sentado en una roca.

Clay: Felicidades Naruto, pasasteis el primer nivel del control del Bijuu.

Naruto:¿ Este antepasado..Es el mismo espíritu que he visto?

Clay: Su nombre es Altair ibh la ahad, él es uno de tus antepasados que te ha estado viendo, el te guiara en el camino para ser un Assassin, veo que aprendisteis mucho.

Naruto: Ni que lo digas, es como si ya lo estuviera vivido en esta vida.

Clay: Me alegro escucharlo, por hoy, ve al nivel 2 y comenzaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento.

Naruto: Esta bien Clay.

Y como el mismo ahora se metía para el nivel 2 del control de chakra del bijuu sin saber que otro de sus espíritus también lo estaba esperando y el rubio ya estaba dentro y comenzaba ver los recuerdos de su antepasado y se sorprendió de quien seria esta vez.

Puerta 2 (El Profeta)

Republica de Venecia, Italia, 1486

Ezio Auditore di Fiorenze con 27 años

Se encontraba un joven en un banco donde ese día en especial cumplía 27 años pero mas de una década ha estado asesinando a todos los conspirados que mataron a su familia, desde la familia Pazzi, los Barbarigos, y otros con influencia templaría habían muerto en manos del Auditore que no parara en su venganza encontrar del responsable de la muerte de sus hermanos y de su padre. Tanto amigos (Rosa y Leornando) trataron de animarlo pero lo veían decaído al recordar dicha época, había estado investigando de que tropas de la familia Borgia habían ido a Chipre para buscar el ``Fruto´´ del edén y gracias a los códices traducidos según una leyenda escrita, que en una ciudad flotante, se reuniría el Profeta junto con el fragmento del eden para abrir la cripta.

Ezio: ``El profeta aparecerá cuando el segundo fragmento llegue a la ciudad flotante y una vez reunidos los 2 fragmentos, se abrirá la cripta se esconde algo poderoso´´

Leornando: Exacto..¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Rosa: ¿Necesitas de nuestra ayuda ezio.?

Ezio: Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, hace un tiempo el Tío Mario me comento una vez de los códices, yo era un joven atolondrado y pensé que eran fantasías de un viejo. Ahora lo comprendo ..Las muertes de Mocenigo de los Medici, la de mi padre y de mis hermanos…Todo era parte de un plan para encontrar la cripta ¡El Español! Rodrigo Borgia

Rosa: ¿Necesitas alguno de nuestros hombres?

Ezio: No será necesario rosa..el barco de Chipre llegara mañana. Estaré allí para recibirlo

Leornando: Buena suerte ezio

Rosa: Tengas mucho cuidado ezio.

Ezio: Gracias por preocuparse por mi y gracias por lo del cumpleaños pero tengo una mison porque cumplir

Luego de eso se despedía de sus aliados y comenzaba a escalar entre los edificios se dirigía hacia el muelle mas cercano donde partieron por ultima vez la expedición de los borgia y luego de ``silenciar´´ a los guardias apostados en los techo vi a alguien que no había visto hace tiempo

Entre otro edificio Ezio vio a distancia a su Tío Mario Auditore vigilando a la expedición que habían desembarcado con el paquete. Tanto ezio seguía a los que custodiaban del paquete que sabia que era uno de los fragmentos del edén, tanto que se colo en una pared que podría escuchar lo que oía de los guardias borgia.

Capitan: El maestre espera y no tolera los errores. Embalad esto bien y hacedlo bien ya.

Ezio: (¿El español esta aquí? Eso cambia las cosas Si puedo infiltrarme en ese grupo y sustituir al mensajero. Podre llegar ese templario de una vez por todas)

Después de escuchar, la conversación del capitán, el capitán se retiraba dejando al mensajero preparando el paquete para ser escoltado, pero lo que no sabia que cierto assasin estaba escaneando entre los techo para un asesinato en el aire que tuvo éxito, y luego de ocultar el cuerpo y robar su armadura, ahora Ezio tenia el uniforme del ejercito borgia y por pura suerte que podría ocultar su rostro con un yelmo.

Luego de unos minutos el capitán lo estaba esperando si bien todo estaba bien.

Soldado (Ezio) : Si señor.

Capitan: Esto es muy importante. No salgas de la formación y haz las cosas bien

Soldado (Ezio) : Si capitán

Luego de eso Ezio recogía el cofre que contenía el fragmento y siendo escoltado por otros 2 soldados mas detrás suyo y el capitán en la delantera, tanto el estaba sereno y estoico pero estaba ansioso en matar de una vez en contra del borgia.

Media hora después

Ya en un lugar solitario en un puente de Venecia se encontraba un sujeto ya pasado de edad de 55 años vestido con una túnica negra con rojo y lo mas característico que llevaba un dije de la orden del temple (templarios) se trataba del ``El Español´´ Rodrigo Borgia.

Luego de eso los 4 soldados e inclusive ezio se arrodillaron para mostrarle su lealtad hacia el mientras que Rodrigo miraba el cofre con ansias.

Rodrigo: ¿De verdad lo tienes? ¿No os has seguido?

Capitan: No señor. Todo va perfectamente. Hemos obedecido sus órdenes al pie de la letra. La misión de Chipre fue mas difícil de lo esperado porque surgieron… complicaciones pero hemos vuelto con el artefacto y durante su transporte hemos seguido sus instrucciones esperando una generosa recompensa en la que sin duda ya habría pensado….

Luego de eso en el torso del capitán comenzaba a sangrar y salía una punta de la hoja oculta muriendo en el acto aterrando a los demás soldado que el que tenia el cofre lo habría asesinado pero mientras que Rodrigo estaba estoico hacia.

Rodrigo: Ezio. Ha pasado mucho tiempo

Mientras que los 2 soldados sacaban sus espadas para matar al ``traidor´´ y ya a centrimetros de matarlo ezio con sus hojas ocultas duales los mataba enterrando sus hojas en el cuello de los soldados al instante.

Ezio: Rodrigo. Y bien ¿Dónde esta el?

Rodrigo: Hmmm ¿quien?

Ezio:!Vuestro Profeta! Deja de fingir que no sabes nada Rodrigo ¿Cuántas personas han muerto por lo que hay en esta caja? Y mira: Aquí no hay NADIE.

Y en eso el templario comenzaba a reírse de forma siniestra dándole mala espina al auditore que aun mantenía firme su espada.

Rodrigo: Jejejejeje Afirmas que no eres creyente y sin embargo estas aquí. Es que no lo ves? El profeta ya esta aquí. Yo soy el profeta,

Luego de su discurso saco su espada que era una espada medieval de hoja ancha y de gran fabricación hecha ala medida, en el pomo se notaba el símbolo de los templarios.

Rodrigo: Ahora, Dame el fruto

Ezio: Ven tu a quitármelo.

Tanto ezio se lanzo en un duelo de espadas en contra de Rodrigo que a pesar que era un anciano, sabia luchar muy bien y eso era peligroso, el esquivaba en todo sus ataques pero ezio era mas ágil y rompía cada defensa que podría, irritando mas al templario que le quedaba pocas opciones y luego tuvieron que separarse pero a un mirándose entre si a muerte.

Rodrigo: ¿Esto es todo? ¿Dónde esta el resto de tu gente?

Ezio: ¿Qué gente?

Rodrigo: Ya veo que no tienes ni ida ¡GUARDIAS!

Luego de eso salio un escuadros de guardias que sacaban sus armas hacia ezio que el auditore tenia que derrocar ese escuadrón y al templario, mientras que el templario se escondía detrás de ellos, nuestro héroe ya comenzaba a salir sus frutos de combate logrando derrocar a los 5 guardias sin cansarse.

Rodrigo: Veo que eres muy terco que tu padre...que lastima hubieras sido un buen miembro para nosotros.

Ezio: Jamás seré como uno de ustedes, prefería morir que unirme a ustedes.

Rodrigo: Entonces acompañaras a tu padre en el infierno.

Y luego comenzaban a aparecer más soldados pero con mas fuerza, en total ezio tendría que luchar en contra de 25 en contra de 1.

Mientras que ezio parecía que todo estaba perdido, detrás de el aparecía su tío Mario mirando feliz de ver con vida a su sobrino.

Mario: Jaja, Tranquilo Ezio, No estas solo.

y con eso el auditore se lanzaba el combate en contra de ellos mientras que uno de los guardias atacaba a traición a ezio pero alguien lo atacaba en su espalda con un cuchillo de carnicero y era el Zorro.

Ezio: ¡Zorro! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Zorro: Eso te íbamos a preguntar

Luego de eso 2 guardias mas caían muertos por cuchillos arrojadizos incrustados en sus torsos y aparecían mas aliados de Ezio y se trataban de Antonio de Magianis y Bartolomeo d;Alviano.

Ezio: ¿Vosotros?

Antonio: Haz las preguntas después Ezio. Ahora no dejes que borgia se lleve esa caja.

Bartolomeo: ¡Avanti!

Ahora que tanto Ezio, Mario, Antonio, Zorro y Bartolomeo estaban luchando en contra de los guardias, dos mujeres se le unían y se trataban de las líderes de cortesanas Paola y Teodora que mataba a cada guardia con la guardia baja y de forma rápida. Mientras que Rodrigo aun luchando con ezio estaba viendo la situación y tendría que aprovechar ese momento

Rodrigo: Ahora todos vosotros moréis

Ezio: Esto no ocurrirá Rodrigo, tus planes acaban aquí ahora

Antonio: ¡Acaba con el Ezio!. Estamos detrás de ti

Bartolomeo: ¡Venid a mi Cobardes! ¡Todos juntos! Mi Bianca esta deseando aplastar cráneos

Luego de unos minutos estaban reduciendo drásticamente los guardias de Rodrigo mientras que el borgia aun confiaba en poder matar al auditore y sus alados.

Rodrigo: Me das pena. No puedes oponerte al destino ¡Lo que se esconde en la cripta será mío!

Zorro: Mirad amigos. Ezio se ha convertido en un autentico guerrero. Ja ja ja ja. Calma muchacho . Quien se mete con el Zorro. Le doy con el morro

Mario: ¡Que divertido! Hay que hacerlo más a menudo.

Rodrigo comenzaba a impacientarse ahora solamente le quedaban 5 guardias y los demás asesinos no tenían ningún problema en matar a los suyos.

Rodrigo: Esta batalla la tienes perdida muchacho. Vas a morir a mis manos igual que tu padre.

Luego de una equivocación dada por Rodrigo estaba siendo acorralado por ezio que ya tenia listo su espada para clavarlo en su pecho.

Ezio: Esto es por mi padre….ughhhhh

De ultimo minuto Rodrigo pudo darle una patada de punta pie a ezio para lograr huir solo ahora que sus tropas fueron aniquiladas por completo y dejando el cofre a manos de Ezio dando un respiro de alivio a sus aliados.

Paola: Se ha ido pero tenemos lo que buscaba

Ezio: ¡No! Tengo que ir tras el….

Teodora: ¿De verdad Ezio? ¿Acaso no has venido por otra razón, hijo mío?

Ezio: ¿Teodora? ¿Qué…..? ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?

Luego el grupo comenzaba a reunirse en forma de circulo rodeando a ezio y aparecía otro sujeto que no había visto jamás. Se trataba de un adulto no mas de 40 a 45 años de cabellera corta y oscura, de tez blanca, llevaba una túnica negra y botas oscuras y se le notaba que llevaba una espada corta a su costado.

¿?: Creo que lo mismo que tu Ezio. Esperamos ver al profeta

Ezio: Yo he venido a matar al español. Vuestro Profeta me trae sin cuidado ¡No ha aparecido!

¿?: ¿Estas seguro?, Ezio?

Ezio: ¿Que?

¿?: Se vaticino la llegada de un profeta. Y aquí estas tu. Sin que nosotros lo supiéramos. Puede que seas tu la persona a la que estamos buscando

Ezio: ¿Como? ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?: Nicolás Bernardo de Maquiavelo. Soy un assasin adiestrado a la antigua usanza para salvaguardar la evolución humanidad. Igual que tu y que todos nosotros.

Ezio estaba sin palabras, todos los que conocía que lo han estado apoyando durante este tiempo eran Asesinos desde un principio lo han estado protegiendo.

Ezio: ¿Sois todos Asesinos? ¿Paola, Zorro?

Y en frente de el su tío Mario le ponía una mano en su hombro tranquilizando a su sobrino que seguía aturdido.

Mario: Así es sobrino. Durante años hemos guiado tus pasos, enseñándote todo lo que necesitabas para unirte a nosotros. Ha llegado el momento

Y luego de Mario Antonio le daba un sobre negro en las manos de Ezio mirándolo seriamente.

Antonio: Tenemos lo que buscábamos, pero queda mucho que hacer. Vuelve aquí al anochecer.

Y todos se estaban retirando a sus respectivos refugios esperando la noche de la iniciación de Ezio mientras que el auditore seguía mirando el sobre que le había dado Antonio y decidió ir a un lugar para quitarse la armadura de los borgia e tomar su traje blanco de Assasin

24:00 hrs Medianoche

Lugar: Republica de Venecia, Centro de la Ciudad.

Torre de Vigía

Se encontraban reunidos todos los Assassin en un círculo con una hoguera de fuego y en el centro se encontraba Ezio que estaba siendo bendecido por su Tio Mario.

Mario: laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. Son palabras escritas por nuestros antepasados, el núcleo de nuestro credo.

Nicolas: Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda…

Ezio:…. Nada es Verdad

Nicolas: Aunque otros hombres se dejan coartar por la ley o la moral, recuerda…

Ezio:….Todo esta permitido

Nicolas: Actuamos entre las sombras para servir a la luz. Somos Asesinos

Todos: Nada Es Verdad. Todo Esta Permitido.

Mario: Es la hora Ezio, En esta era moderna, no somos tan literales como nuestros ancestros. Pero nuestro credo no ha cambiado ¿Listo para unirte a nosotros?

Ezio: Lo estoy.

Antonio sacaba unas pinzas que ha estado en la hoguera y al notar su rojo en el metal ya estaba en punto de ebullición y le pedía que le diera su dedo anular izquierdo.

Antonio: Esto te dolerá un rato, hermano. Como tantas otras cosas.

Y lo marcaba con una quemadura en el dedo dando como ultimo paso para ser un Asesino del credo.

Nicolas: Benvenuto, Ezio. Ya eres uno de nosotros. Ven, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Y todos se retiraban de la torre con el salto de la fe como ultimo proceso para demostrar siendo un Assassin y Ezio era el último y se subió lo más alto de la torre y salto hacia una pila de paja que había alado de la calle. Dando comienzo como Assassin.

Nivel 2: Terminado

Nivel de control: 2 Colas

Ya para nuestro héroe estaba de regreso en la Isla con un Clay sorprendido que avanzara con rapidez y constancia.

Clay: Felicidades por terminar el nivel 2. el Asesino que vistes fue Ezio Auditore de Florencia, Asesino de la Italia Renacentista. Tanto Altair e Ezio tienen muchas cosas en común, y atreves de cada nivel demostrara momentos claves, dolorosos e importantes en la cual avanzaras para buscar respuestas.

Naruto: Todo eso tenia oculto en mis memoria.

Clay: y todavía te falta, pero eso es un buen comienzo, ahora que dominas 2 de mis colas, puedes dominar de nivel Gennin a Chunnin, comenzaremos con Ninjutsu Basico e Elemental, después con las demás ramas.

Naruto: Te parece bien si descansamos, Clay.

Clay: Si necesitas descansar, ya hicisteis lo que necesitabas, pero mas adelante continuaremos avanzando tus memorias.

Y con eso nuestro héroe se despedía de su maestro y preparando para descansar para otro día mas siendo un Assassin.

Y bueno con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Disculpen por el mes que me atrase. Pero Mayo. Lo odio me han dado hasta no poder en; la universidad, y ufff me agotaron con proyectos, trabajos finales, exposiciones y exámenes. No me dejan respirar ni un momento. Pero me tome la libertad en escribir este capitulo.

Y si me lo pregunta que pasara por Konoha bueno tengo algo especial para el capitulo que tengo para ellos.

Y gracias por su votación de la pareja ahora que la Elegida será Yugao Uzuki.

Y bien también me han dado otras propuesta de otras chicas así que me gustaría que dieran una lista para Naruto en este capitulo o si no se quedara Yugao como pareja Principal.

Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa de ese nivel de control que deberá cursar naruto en cada una de las memorias de Altair e Ezio para avanzar siendo un Assassin pero ala vez dominar el control del bijuu.

Aviso

Antes de retirarme. Tengo proyectos porque hacer por eso me he estado atrasando además de la universidad y me gustaría que dieran su opinión a partir de estos fics que les propongo.

La leyenda del Espadachín Errante

Se trata del fic de que naruto después de la batalla del valle del fin termina en un lugar de un país y encontrado una tumba de ciertas personas dejado sus armas y legado, y por lo tanto Naruto tiene un nuevo sentido a su vida para tomar ese legado y convertirse en el orgullo de los espadachines de kiri.

Crónicas del Guerrero Multielemental. (Todavía no encuentro título)

La historia se basara en el juego de Naruto Dragon Blade Chronicles. Y con el cannon e Manga. Pero mucho mas diferente de lo que han visto.

(Todavía no armo bien la trama por tanto papeleo que me han dado)

Los Herederos de Konoha.

(Todavía en Producción ''Clasificado'')

Los que quieran apoyarme, dándome consejos, peticiones o dudas, envíenme reviews o Pm, aquí estaré para recibirlos con gusto pero también hago un aviso de un amigo mío

Un amigo mío llamado Ángel de la Luz 95 me ha pedido y le di total libertad en tomar 3 fics que aun no tomo y en los cuales ya son de su gusto

Entre los cuales están

Naruto de Pegaso: La Leyenda del Caballero Divino

Naruto: El Kazekage

El Tamer de los Milagros

Muy bien acepto reviews, dudas, consejos o peticiones, aquí los estare esperado con gusto y bueno yo me retiro amigos

Muy bien con eso me retiro amigo, gracias por esperar.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	3. Capitulo 2:La victoria requiere entrenar

Hola amigos como han estado amigos que tal les ha ido en ese tiempo ahora que soy libre de la Universidad..Por fin vacaciones y bueno me ha gustado mucho ese trama de mi fic de Lost Legacy y me he estado dedicando en investigar nuevas técnicas, jutsus, mas trama para este fic que ha sido el agrado de muchos.

Y otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanzas pero la universidad me agota literalmente..Desde proyectos, actividades, practicas, informes y siempre en la ultima semana me lanzaron bombas de trabajos finales y que podría hacer…hacer lo primero de la universidad y luego ahora a dedicarme a los fanfics.

Bueno también he estado viendo nuevos proyectos porque hacer y bueno tanto amigos míos y por mi iniciativa hare realidad estos fics un hecho, espero que sean de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a:

Zafir09: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y si tanto la Familia Namikaze no podran acceder a las técnicas del clan uzumaki si no recibirán una sorpresa que no será el agrado de ellos, y me alegro que te gustara los niveles que tuvo que superar el rubio y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

metalic-dragon-angel: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y si será mucho mas interesante el entrenamiento que tendrá el rubio espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y si Naruto junto con Clay aprenderán mucho mas técnicas pero al igual mas secretos para el rubio, y bueno en cuanto a la base…déjame pensarlo porque se me ocurrieron otras ideas para el fic y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como has estado me alegro que estés de regreso..ya extrañaba tus reviews y bueno sip Naruto esta comenzando a aumentar su nivel para ser un Assassin y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo amigo.

Emir1298: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y bueno gracias por la petición de Connor, tengo algunas ideas para el siguiente capitulo y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 2: La victoria requiere preparación

Nos encontramos un día más en Uzugakure no sato en cierto lugar en una cueva subterránea de la torre del Uzukage ahora en ruina se encontraban ciertas personas que estaban descansando, se encontraba un sujeto de apenas unos 25 a 27 años de cabellera castaño claro, ojos cafés y llevaba vestido con el traje estándar de los Assasin del credo, se trataba de una túnica blanca de manga larga que le llega hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones negros, unas botas de combate, pero también llevaba una faja que se le notaba que llevaba unos cuchillos arrojadizos y unos brazales de cuero en sus hojas ocultas, solamente no llevaba puesto la capucha de punta de águila

(Imaginen a Darim y Clay de Assassin Creed Revelations)

lo que estaba haciendo era preparar un desayuno algo ''básico 'para su compañero que ha estado agotado por los dos primeros niveles del control de chakra del bijuu ahora necesitaba que su amigo rubio estuviera lleno de energías para este día que en realidad en este lugar han pasado solamente uno mes en este lugar.

Mientras que el olor de la comida recién hecha le estaba llegando a un dormido naruto se estaba levantando por la comida.

Clay: Buenos días dormilón.

Naruto: ¿Cómo es que puedes salir de mi cuerpo? el sello del yondaime debía retenerte.

Clay: No es así naruto, luego de que lograste pasar los 2 primeros niveles de mi chakra me han dejado las puertas abiertas para salir algunas veces al mundo exterior. Pero por un tiempo limitado.

Naruto: ¿Limitado?

Clay: Aunque me gustaría estar afuera. No puedo estar mucho tiempo afuera. Pero no te preocupes naruto, cada vez que avances más, mas tiempo ilimitado podre estar contigo.

Naruto: Me alegro escuchar eso, entonces ¿todo hicisteis tu el desayuno?

Clay: Por supuesto, no quiero que mi compañero este bien desnutrido. Necesitas buena alimentación y alimentos nutrientes que tu ''preciado'' ramen.

Naruto: Hey, no insultes el alimento de los dioses Clay.

Clay: Cuando pruebes esta comida, te gustara, créeme

Naruto: Esta bien, lo intentare.

Luego de que se sentaran para comer y que la comida se trataba de unos pescado fritos, unas frutas recolectadas por Clay y para rematar un jabalí al horno de la fogata donde ambos estaban disfrutando de la comida hecha por el ''bijuu''. Y durante una media hora ambos habían devorado todo lo que había, y solo había huesos de los pesados y el del jabalí.

Naruto: Debo admitirlo pero la comida estuvo deliciosa, no había comido mucho durante este tiempo Clay.

Clay: Claro Naruto, en este lugar pasa rápido el tiempo, aquí hemos estado un dia pero aquí en esa cueva especial creada por los Uzumakis estaremos por mucho tiempo entrenando, así nos ahorraremos un tiempo, pero algunas veces tendremos que ir a la superficie para traer la comida.

Naruto: Ya veo. Bueno ahora que comimos….cuando comenzara el entrenamiento Clay.

Clay: Veras. Mientras que conseguía la comida. Para mejorar en tu control de chakra y en todas las ramas para ser un shinobi y un assassin, necesito que hagas algo.

Naruto: ¿Dímelo Clay?.

Clay: Utiliza el Kage no bunshin y haz todo los clones que puedas.

Naruto: ¡Que! Pero ¿porque?

Clay: No cuestiones.. Solo hazlo y te lo diré.

Naruto: Hai , Kage no Bunshin (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)

Y entre el humo aparecieron mas de 1000 clones de naruto por suerte la cueva era amplia para la suerte de clay que miraba con algo de asombro pero lo disimulaba.

Clay: Tu cantidad de chakra es enorme, pero con ellos nos servirán, mira naruto..El secreto de los clones de sombra, son muy buenos para espionaje y para el aprendizaje. Cuando un clon es destruido o lo cancelas todos sus recuerdos y experiencias se transfieran al original en pocas palabras lo que aprenda el clon el original lo sabrá todo lo que ha aprendido en poco tiempo pero., hay un riesgo.

Naruto: ¿Un riesgo?, ¿de que tipo de riesgo Clay?

Clay: Sabes ¿porque fue catalogado un Kinjutsu de rango B?

Naruto: ¿Kinjutsu?, pienso que por su uso del chakra.

Clay: Acertasteis un poco, el Kage no Bunshin es un Kinjutsu por su requisito de grandes cantidades de chakra para crear un solo clon, y los que intentan, terminan exhaustos o muertos.

Naruto: ¿Y que pasa los que tienen la capacidad de hacerlos?

Clay: Los que aun pueden, si disipan un clon de ellos, tienen más riesgos en caer en coma por el conocimiento extra y terminan con un derrame cerebral o en la muerte. Pero en tu caso es especial.

Naruto: ¿Especial?. A ¿qué quieres llegar?

Clay: Debido que tienes grandes bobinas de chakra y enormes reservas, estas a salvo de los efectos, solamente tendrás un desmayo a jaquecas pero nada grave.

Naruto: Ufff por lo menos podremos aumentar el entrenamiento.

Clay: Exactamente naruto, necesito que dividas en 10 grupos, les daré sus tareas especificas para este año

Naruto: ¿Quieres decir un mes?. ¿Verdad?

Clay: Si, no te preocupes por el tiempo. Mejor preocúpate mejor por el entrenamiento porque será en serio, no acepto que tires la toalla.

Naruto: Oye, jamás me daré por vencido y si quieres que estemos el resto de nuestros días, bien yo estaré avanzando y seré uno de ustedes pase lo que pase.

Clay: Muy bien Naruto, déjame hacer los mios, Kage no bunshin (Jutsus clones de Sombras.)

Y entre ellos aparecían 10 Clones de Clay.

Clay: Así estarán la cosas Naruto, 100 clones para el Nijutsu, 100 para el Genjutsu, 100 para el Taijutsu, 100 para el Fuinjutsu, 100 para el Bukijutsu, 100 para el Control de chakra, 100 para el Kayakujutsu, 100 para la estrategia, 100 para las habilidades de los Assassin y 100 para traer alimentos, agua y demás cosas que necesitaremos para este mes. ¿Están de acuerdos todos?

Grupo de Clones: Hai Sensei.

Clay: Eso es lo que quería escuchar, todos los clones vayan con mis clones a sus respectivos lugares, el original se queda conmigo.

Naruto: Si sensei.

Mientras que el dúo se iban a un lugar mas alejado los clones estaban con sus respectivos maestros para comenzar el duro entrenamiento que estarían en este tiempo y para el rubio conocerá lo que es el infernal entrenamiento por parte del Bijuu mas poderoso que haya existido..no sabe en lo que se ha metido.

Grupo 1: Ninjutsu.

Se encontraban el primer grupo del centenar de clones de naruto con el clon de Clay viendo que le haría con su tortu….digamos ''entrenamiento''

Clay (Clon1): Muy bien chicos, primero necesito que se dividan en 50 clones para entrenarlos en las artes ninja y el el otro en el Nijutsu elemental.

Naruto (Clon1): Disculpe sensei, ¿qué es el Ninjutsu Elemental?

Clay: Veras naruto, en el mundo shinobi hay 5 tipos de chakra con su transformación elemental, estan el Katon (Elemento Fuego), Suiton (Elemento Agua), Doton (Elemento Tierra), Fuuton (Elemento Viento) y Raiton (Elemento Rayo), y están los elementos secundarios como el Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), Yoton (Elemento Lava), Jiton (Elemento Magnetico) o Mokuton (Elemento Madera), para descubrir que naturaleza tienen ustedes, necesito que uno de ustedes tengan ese papel.

Tanto el clon de Clay le había dado un papel al clon de naruto que veía ese pedazo de papel con algo de curiosidad:

Clay: Agrega chakra al papel , si es Katon, se quemara, si es Suiton se mojara, si es Doton se desmoronará, si es Fuuton se dividirá en dos partes y si es Raiton se arrugara el papel.

Y el clon del rubio agregaba chakra al papel y para la sorpresa de todos por un lado se dividía en 2 y la otra parte de mojaba el papel dando una pequeña sonrisa al clon de Clay.

Clay (Clon1) : Excelente naruto, tienes el Fuuton como elemento principal y el Suiton como secundario el Fuuton es fuerte ante Raiton pero es debil ante Katon, mientras que Suiton es Fuerte ante el Katon pero es débil ante el Doton.

Naruto (Clon2) : ¿Que quiere que hagamos sensei? para comenzar de una vez.

Clay: 50 necesito que aprendan varias arte ninjas para tu repertorio, aquí he encontrado en la biblioteca de Uzu varias técnicas que debes aprender..

Naruto (Clon1): Enseguida sensei, en marcha chicos.

Y los 50 comenzaban a entrenar con las artes ninjas (Ninpou) para su repertorio con la vigilancia a distancia de Clay mientras que la otra mitad del grupo estaba esperándolo.

Clay: Ustedes necesito que la primera mitad aprendan esta lista de Jutsus de Suiton de nivel genin y Chunnin en un rio subterráneo que este por aquí pero también que entrenen con su chakra en su interior para convertir su chakra en Agua,:mientras que la otra mitad entrenen con el Fuuton con esta lista de jutsus que hay, hagan que su viento sea el mas fluido, filoso y preciso posible…¿Me escucharon bien?

Naruto (Clon2): Hai sensei.

Tanto la otra parte de clones entrenaban como si lo llevaba el diablo con el entrenamiento del Suiton y Fuuton, la otra mitad entrenaba con los Ninpous con un ojo atento de Clay que estaba observándolos si hay alguna duda en el entrenamiento.

Grupo 2: Genjutsu

Mientras tanto con el segundo grupo estaba un Clay viendo como iba a entrenar al grupo de clones, sabia que el genjutsu seria lo mas difícil porque no era su fuerte para el, pero tenia algunas estrategias para darle una ventaja para el.

Clay (Clon2): Muy bien chicos, se que en esa área es el mas débil de ustedes pero es importante el genjutsu para su arsenal.

Naruto (Clon3): Pero sensei, es imposible hacerlo uno, lo hemos intentado pero es difícil hacerlos.

Clay (Clon2): El problema que tienen con su genjutsu es por sus reservas enormes de chakra; para los usuarios e especialistas del Genjutsu, deben tener su control de chakra a la perfección, pero no se alarmen chicos, haremos algunos sencillos hasta el intermedio para acostumbrarse.

Naruto (Clon4):Son importante las ilusiones para los assassin.

Clay (Clon2) : Si porque la Ilusión siempre ha sido nuestra mejor arma, para el ataque sorpresivo y mortal pero tenemos algo en común, se podría decir que tenemos un don Especial

Naruto (Clon4): ¿un Don especial?

Clay (Clon2) : Para algunos assassin con rasgos especial tenemos. Cierta inmunidad a las Ilusiones, no caen en la tentación o ilusiones potentes y si nos damos cuenta, lo disipamos sin problema alguno.

Naruto (Clon4): Genial, ¿cuando empezamos para los Genjutsus?

Clay (Clon2): (Jej fue difícil pero logre convencerlos para entrenarlos en el genjutsu) de inmediato, les explicare que deben empezar…me escucharon bien.

Clones: Hai sensei.

Y asi comenzaron a entrenar el arte de las Técnicas Ilusionaras (Genjtusu) en el cual seria difícil pero no imposible entrenarlos ahora con más seguridad que los clones están decididos a entrenar en esa arte dedicado para las ilusiones

Grupo 3: Taijutsu.

Se encontraba otro grupo de clones en el cual el tercer grupo estaban formados esperando ordenes al clon de Clay que por dentro estaba feliz porque hay un arte marcial que le quedara muy bien para el.

Clay (Clon3): Muy bien grupo, se que su taijutsu es débil pero hay un arte en el cual le quedara muy bien ustedes.

Naruto (Clon5): ¿De qué se trata sensei?

Clay: Se trata del Taijutsu del Aguila.

Naruto (Clon6): ¿Taijutsu del águila?

Clay (Clon3): Es un taijutsu basado en nuestra arte marcial de los Assassin, se basa en la precisión, velocidad, agilidad, fuerza y adaptabilidad para nosotros el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas es esencial cuando nosotros debemos incapacitar a luchadores sin armas, pero cuando es de ultimo recurso se vuelve nuestra mejor aliada, podremos desde noquear a los guardias, desarmar a enemigos hasta matarlos sin necesidad de derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

Naruto (Clon5) : Perfecto, ya queremos empezarlo a entrenar

Clay (Clon3): Tranquilo chaval, el Taijutsu del aguila e otros taijutsus hay una subrama que les vendrá bien, el Nintaijutsu.

Naruto (Clon5): ¿Nintaijutsu?

Clay (Clon3) : Es una variación del Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, es la combinación de taijutsu con Ninjutsu con el chakra elemental, algunos shinobis de otras naciones utilizan esa variación en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero se necesitas que ambas disciplinas las dominen y que se relacionen entre si, por ejemplo algunos shonibis de Kumo tienen la habilidad del raiton con su taijutsu y los de Iwa con el Doton haciéndolos de temer. Entonces ¿qué dicen chavales? Tanto el Taijutsu del Águila y sus variantes.

Naruto (Clon6): No tienes porque decirlo 2 veces, quiero ser el mejor en ese usuario como nunca hubiera pasado.

Clay (Clon6) : Me agradan esos ánimos. Muy bien. Posición de Kata…ya.

Naruto y clones: Hai Sensei.

Y con eso Clay, les ensenaba lo básico del taijutsu del águila que era mucho mas diferente el taijutsu de la academia de konoha, era mucho mas fluido, ligero, ágil y mas fuerte en los ataques, para los clones era algo nuevo pero enriquecedor porque estaban aprendiendo rápido con las katas básicas del taijutsu del águila y sus variantes así dando unos buenos rendimientos en la parte del Taijutsu

Grupo 4: Fuinjutsu.

Se encontraban otro grupo entrenando mas específicos en una parte de una biblioteca muy amplia de Uzu, donde hay una enorme cantidad de libros, pergaminos de Fuinjutsu (Tecnica del Sellado) que según era ''imposible'' aprenderlos, pero para los Uzumakis o usuarios con una dedicación al estudiar esa rama seria una de las ramas mas poderosa y peligrosas que acompañara cada shinobi,

Mientras que el clon de Clay (Clon4) veía a cada clon de Naruto aprender los sellos desde lo mas básico hasta el intermedio pero su forma de aprender era muy acelerado y avanzando, sabia que los uzumakis eran talentosos pero el era un Prodigo.

Clay (Clon4): (Va muy bien la formación, a pesar que tengo poca formación, ellos lo dominan ala perfección, es una lastima que sus ''padres'' decidieran abandonarlo, hubieran sido la familia mas poderosa, pero gracias a su negligencia, Naruto tendrá un camino diferente y un buen futuro en nuestro bando) Muy bien chicos, sigan a si con el Fuinjutsu, a ese paso crearan sus propios sellos y superaran hasta el mejor uzukage que hayan existido.

Grupo 5: BukiJutsu

Nos encontramos en una arena de combate en plena base subterránea en donde había un gran arsenal de armas conservaba por siglos de la existencia de Uzu, las armas eran una gran variedad, desde Kunais, Shurikens, Katanas, Ninjatos, y otras armas para cada shinobi que debió defender uzu con sus vidas, pero había un set que le hacia cierta relación para los clones de Clay y Naruto.

(Imaginen las armas de Assassin creed revelations en la base de Yusuf.)

Clay (Clon5): Muy bien chicos, aquí aprenderemos lo que es el Bukijutsu…alguien sabe lo que es eso.

Y los clones no tenían ni idea de lo que era.

Clay (Clon5): Muy bien ufff Bukijutsu es la Técnica de las armas, esa rama es una gran variedad de armas, desde el Kenjutsu (Técnica de Espada) Bojutsu (Tecnica del baston) ShurikenJutsu (Tecnica del Shuriken) Kyujutsu (Tecnica del Arco), para nosotros los Assassin dominamos una enorme variedad de armas especificas en la cuales nos adaptaremos.

Naruto (Clon7): Pero sensei, con la espada y la hoja oculta no es suficiente para defendernos.

Clay (Clon5) : Lamento desilusionarnos pero no será a si, necesitan tener mejor armamento, si te das cuenta cuando revivisteis las memorias de Altair y Ezio dominaban una variedad de armas cuando combatían…no es así.

Naruto (Clon7) : Tiene razón, pero cree que podremos dominar todas.

Clay (Clon5) : Por supuesto , si sus ancestros pudieron, ustedes lo harán y mejor, aprenderemos mediante a la practica.

Naruto (Clon8) : Te refieres que nosotros.

Clay (Clon5): Exacto, se enfrentaran entre si mediante duelos con esas armas, aprenderemos desde el trabajo de equipo, adaptabilidad y precisión.

Clones: Hai, sensei.

Clay (Clon5) : Pues comiencen de una vez, cuando hayan terminado, se enfrentaran ante mi si en verdad entrenaron…¿me entendieron?.

Clones: Si sensei.

Y todos tomaban cada tipo de armas y comenzaban con un ligero ''calentamiento'' con dada una de las armas dadas por clay, y había una gran variedad de todo tipo, desde las armas arrojadizas (Cuchillos, kunais y shurikens), de corta distancia (Cuchillos, espadas, y lanzas) y larga distancia (Arco y flecha y ballesta).

Mientras que su sensei veía a cada clon en como le iba en su entrenamiento, y solo veía un grupo que tenían problemas con las armas pesadas pero sabia que con el tiempo se adaptarían bien a ellas, y volvió a su inspección.

Grupo 6: Kayakujutsu (Bombas)

Nos encontramos a un lugar alejado por ahí...y se sabrán porque están alejados de los demás grupos. Sencillos porque el grupo de centenar de clones estaban esperando para que les digieran que es el Kayakujutsu por parte de su maestro.

Clay (Clon6): muy bien grupo, estamos alejado de aquí por seguridad de todos

Naruto (Clon9): Lo que sabemos, es el uso de sellos explosivos.

Clay (Clon6): Casi, pero nos especializaremos en algo mas. Han usado bombas.

Naruto (Clon9): Solamente de humo pero son inútiles porque no puedes ocultarte completamente.

Clay (Clon6): Bueno, hace un rato querías saber del Kayakujutsu, es la Técnica de los Explosivos, una de las peligrosas para en mi opinión, muy pocos están especializados en esta arte, desde el temido Hanzo la Salamandra hasta los usuarios del Bakuton. Pero para nosotros los assassin usaremos estas bombas para tu iniciación ya que sean de gran apoyo cuando estés en una situación critica y necesitaras de estas para salvar tu vida y la de los demás.

Luego de eso el clon de naruto veía en una mesa donde había ciertas bombas y varios ingredientes que se les hacia extraños para el.

Clay (Clon6): Bueno tal como lo prometí. Si quieres aprender a elaborar tus bombas puedo enseñarte

Naruto (Clon10): Estos materiales para las bombas, nunca los había visto antes.

Y cuando ya iba a preparar algo, clay algo preocupado lo detiene y ve su rostro de preocupado dándole mala espina para los clones.

Clay (Clon6): ¡Eh,eh,eh! !No toques eso! Un movimiento falso y ¡Kaboom! Se vendrá todo abajo.

Y por esa reacción todos los clones retrocedieron con miedo al saber que eso era ''inestable'' las bombas.

Naruto (Clon10): ¿Va enserio?

Y en eso aun con su cara de preocupación en parte del asassin, dándole aun mas miedo a los clones, pero luego la cambio a una sonrisa burlona dejando perplejos y en shock los clones del rubio.

Clay (Clon6): Ja Ja. Que cara se te ha puesto Jajajajajaj es algo que no olvidare.

Grupo de clones: No es gusto sensei, no nos hagan esas bromas pesadas.

Clay (Clon6): Vale disculpa, pero a veces se necesita humor algunas veces, bueno mira te enseñare como se construyen las bombas.

Ya una vez terminado la falsa alarma por parte de clay, tenia unos planes con diferentes tipos de bombas que les hacia curiosidad a los clones que veían específicamente los planos.

Clay (Clon6): Las bombas se elaboran mediante una combinación de tres elementos, el proyectil, la pólvora y el ingrediente principal

Naruto (Clon10): ¿Cuáles son esos ingredientes principales?

Clay (Clon6) Entre los ingredientes principales en los cuales hemos estudiados, hay tres tipos de bombas que podremos crear, las Tácticas, distracción y Fatales. Y te estarás preguntando cuales son sencillo, podremos agregar desde sangre falsa, Azufre, Fosforo, Aceite de Mofeta, Clavos, monedas de oro falsas, esas son las de distracción y tácticas.

Naruto (Clon10): y las letales, ¿cuáles son Sensei?

Clay (Clon6): Ahí si necesito que prestes atención, las letales hay tres tipos, entre ellas están las Metralla, Carbonilla y Venenos.

Naruto(Clon10): Venenos, ¿es posible colocarlos en las bombas?

Clay (Clon6): Es posible, pero es un arma de doble filo, están entre la Aconito, la Cantarella o la más temida Estramonio. Con el tiempo aprenderás a crear tus propias bombas con diferentes ingredientes, muy bien ya basta de charlas y comencemos a crearlas.

Grupo de Clones: Hai Sensei.

Y con eso todo el grupo se sentaron en las silla con sus respectivas bombas, en las cuales con cuidado estaban creados sus creaciones para la causa y aun con algo de preocupación ponían la pólvora indicada, el tipo de bomba y los ingredientes que debían usarla y todo bajo la atenta vigilancia de Clay por si las cosas podrían salir…..explosivas.

Grupo 7: Control de chakra.

Se encontraba en un lugar mucho más tranquilo donde había otro rio subterráneo donde el otro contingente de clones estaba esperando ordenes de su maestro.

Clay (Clon7): Bueno nosotros encargaremos con ejercicios de control de chakra sabemos que no es tu fuerte pero haremos lo mejor que podramos

Grupo de clones: hai sensei

Clay (Clon7): necesito que ustedes se dividan 4 grupos de 25 clones.

Grupo de Clones: Hai Sensei

Clay (Clon7): buenos cada grupo tendrá cada uno de ustedes tendrán un ejercicio diferente uno harán ejercicio de subir por lo arboles pero con hoja adheridas y igual otro grupo solo será sobre agua, el tercer hará ejercicio de hacer flotar una hoja por momento, el ultimo grupo se podrá una roca en la frente y la mantendrá en su mayor tiempo posible ahora vaya hacer ejercicios recuerde hagan su mejor esfuerzo en este entrenamiento.

Clones: hai sensei

Y asi estuvieron entrenando los diferentes ejercicios del control de chakra , que la mayoría al principio comenzaron con fallas e dificultad, al paso del tiempo estaban entrenando a un ritmo constante pero lento, dando un poco de alegría a Clay que ese entrenamiento le saldría bien para sus pupilos mientras que veia en donde estaban fallando.

Grupo 8: Estrategia

Nos encontramos en otra sección de la biblioteca en el cual otro grupo de clones estaban leyendo tipos de estrategias por parte de Clay indicándoles que la estrategia esta en la mano que la fuerza y liderazgo.

Naruto (Clon11): Sensei, ¿es necesario aprender la estrategia?

Clay (Clon8): Cada assassin, han tenido liderazgo, fuerza, agilidad, lealtad, resistencia, pero si no tienen la estrategia, todo se desbarata lo que has planeado. En mi opinión, hay batallas que se han ganado con armas. Pero hay guerras que se han ganado la estrategia, evitando bajas de tus aliados, acortar tiempo y atacar duramente el enemigo, es por eso que la estrategia es valiosa. Ahora entiendes su importancia.

Naruto (Clon11): Hai, lo siento no sabia lo que pensaba.

Clay (Clon8): No te preocupes, es común de que aprendas cosas nuevas, será mejor que continuemos con el estudio.

Grupo de clones: Hai sensei.

Y con eso siguieron sus estudios con otros libros de estrategias de varios autores famosos que encontraron en la biblioteca de Uzu tales como Sun Tzu, Miyamoto Musashi y otros tipos de estrategias como Emboscadas, Incursiones, Asaltos, Guerra relámpago, Retiradas, Fortificación, y guerras de guerrillas, la especialidad de los assassin.

Grupo 9: Habilidades de Assassin

Nos encontramos donde el penúltimo grupo estaban practicando con las experiencias reunidas de Altair y Ezio, desde las habilidades generales tales como escalar en las paredes, saltar de cada edificio, utilizar contraataques, bloqueos, huidas falsas, esquivadas, pero al igual entrenaban con varias otras tales como las recientes habilidades despiertas de Naruto entre las cuales están entre la Vista del Águila y el Sentido del Águila, desde detectar quienes eran aliados o enemigos. Y así estuvieron entrenando parte de esto y estarían esperando para que el original entrenara con las demás memorias de Altair y Ezio.

Grupo 10: Cacería

Se encontraban ahora afuera donde el ultimo centenar de clones estaban de recolección, desde pescando peces, recolectar bayas, frutas, verduras que hay en Uzu, mientras que otro grupo cazaba desde Jabalís, y ciervos, y con la guía de Clay que coopero con la recolección de agua en los ríos fueron hacia donde era la torre del Uzukage para otro mes mas para el entrenamiento.

Ya con los Originales Assassin

Nos encontramos donde el dúo estaba el santuario donde habían estado entrenando para el control de chakra de bijuu y ahí donde clay le pidió a Naruto que meditara para ir a su subconsciente para dirigirse hacia el siguiente nivel.

Clay: Muy bien naruto, ahora harás tú la otra parte de tu entrenamiento, pero antes quiero decirte algo.

Naruto: ¿Que me quieres decir Clay?

Clay: SI lo terminas antes de la noche, quiero hablar contigo, algo personal…podrás hacerlo.

Naruto: Claro, lo terminare sin problema alguno.

Clay: Entonces. Éxito en tu siguiente fase del control…y suerte.

Naruto: Gracias amigo.

Y con eso se conectaba con su mente para dirigirse hacia la isla, ya una vez dentro de ella, se dirigía hacia el tercer nivel de las memorias de sus antepasados y revivirlas para acceder a mas habilidades de ellos y del control del bijuu .

Naruto: (Muy bien, debo terminarlo antes del anochecer. No hay tiempo que perder)

Y luego de tomarse un respiro se metió a la siguiente puerta que lo estaban esperando las memorias de los assassin.

Puerta 3

Héroe de Masyaf

Jerusalén, Israel

1191, Altair con 26 años

Diario de Altair

Se me ha encomendado junto con 2 hermanos míos para hacer la misión mas importantes de nuestras vidas o para el credo, se nos encomendó ir a Jerusalén hacia el templo de Salomón para recuperar el tesoro oculto, pero hay un enemigo que se interpondrá en nuestro camino…templarios, no me importa las vida que arrebatare, hare lo que sea para recuperar y el tesoro para la orden, Nada Es Verdad. Todo Esta Permitido.

Nos encontramos dentro del templo del salomón y se veía a un anciano rezando dentro del templo, pero detrás de el se encontraba un sujeto que ya tenia planeado asesinarlo mientras que su aliado intentaba persuadirlo de no asesinar a un inocente.

¿?: Espera, ¿tiene que haber otro modo?. No tiene por qué morir

Luego eso el líder que tiene la capucha puesta llega hacia la espalda para asesinar fríamente hacia el anciano clavando su hoja oculta en la yugular del anciano matándolo al instante dejando al segundo molesto por su osadía y el tercero sorprendido.

¿?: Excelente trabajo, La fortuna sonríe a tu acero

¿?: Fortuna no, Destreza. Tú fíjate en mí y aprenderás algo.

¿?: Cierto, aprenderás a despreciar todo lo que el maestro nos han enseñado

¿?: ¿Y tu como lo hubieras hecho tu?

¿?: Habría procurado no llamar la atención. No le habría quitado la vida a un inocente, habría actuado siguiendo el credo

¿?: Nada es Verdad. Todo Esta Permitido. Algún día entenderás esas palabras. No importa como hagamos el trabajo solo que lo hagamos.

¿?: Pero eso no esta permitido…..

¿?: He dicho lo correcto.

Luego de eso el segundo assassin frustrado y aun mirándolo con rencor a su líder se alejaba del grupo.

¿?: Voy a explorar, procura de no deshonrarnos más

Luego de que se fuera el segundo assassin, el tercero se le acerco a su líder assassin.

¿?: ¿Cuál es la misión? Mi hermano no me ha contado nada. Solo se que es un honor que me hayan invitado.

¿?: El maestro cree que los templarios hallaron algo en el monte del templo.

¿?: ¿Un Tesoro?

¿?: No lose, pero el maestro debe pensar que es muy importante o no me habría pedido de que lo recuperaba. Sígueme Kalif.

Kalif: Si Altair.

Luego de eso fueron a explorar al lugar donde fue el segundo de que se trataba del hermano mayo de Kalif, Malik Al-Sayf. Luego de seguir el camino se habían topado con varios obstáculos de escalar paredes hacia donde estaba un soldado templario de guardia.

Luego de que Altair lo asesinara con la hoja oculta a la espalda del guardia, se colaron en la torre del vigía donde estaba cierto tesoro que tanto Asesinos y Templarios estaban peleando en el templo de Salomón.

Malik: Alli, deber ser el arca….

Kalif: ¿Cual?

Malik: El Arca De La….Alianza.

Altair: No seas idiota, eso no existe. Es solo una leyenda.

Kalif: Pues que es….

Luego de eso Malik observaba debajo en donde estaban y algo le preocupo y debido a su reacción le dio mala espina a su hermano y su ''hermano''

Malik: Silencio…alguien viene

Luego de eso debajo de ellos entraban un escuadrón de caballeros vestidos con una camisa acolchonada de algodón, pantalones negros, botas oscuras y lo mas característico de ellos es su logo, se trataba de la cruz roja. Los caballeros templarios están en el templo. Mientras que su líder se trataba de un hombre de 1.80 metros, de tez clara, era calvo de ojos cafés oscuros, llevaba una armadura medieval que consistía con una cota de malla, un yelmo de pieza completa, guantes metálicos al igual que sus rodilleras, mientras que portaba con orgullo el logo de la orden del temple.

¿?: Hay que cruzar esta puerta antes del amanecer. Cuando antes lo hagamos, antes nos podremos nuestra atención en esos chacales de Masyaf.

Tanto los assassin, estaban perplejos, ahora su misión había dado un giro inesperado, ahora entre sus ojos, estaba el pleno líder de la orden templaría, sus peores enemigos. Mientras que los hermanos Al-Sayf estaban preocupados por su aparición, Altair se lo veía ansiado en matarlo de una vez.

Altair: Roberto de Sable, ese hombre es mío.

Malik: ¡No!, Se nos ordeno coger el tesoro y luchar en contra de Roberto si es necesario

Altair: Esta entre nosotros y el tesoro. Yo si creo que es necesario

Malik: ¡Discreción Altaír!

Altair: Hablas de Cobardía. Es nuestro mayor enemigo y ahora podremos librarnos de el

Malik: Ya has violado dos normas del credo, ahora pretendes romper la tercera. No comprometer a la Hermandad.

Altair: Soy tu superior, en grado y destreza. No se te ocurra cuestionarme.

Luego de esa discusión altair tomo la iniciativa de asesinarlo con sus propias manos a Roberto mientras que lo seguían Malik y Kalif preparando para lo peor. Y luego de descender de una escalera estaban frente a frente los Assassin vs la orden del temple.

Altair: ¡Alto Templarios! No sois los únicos interesados en el tesoro.

Roberto: Vaya. Eso explica que uno de mis hombres desapareciera…Y dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Altair aun mirándolo con sed de sangre y con hoja oculta ya descubierta lo miro fijamente a Roberto.

Altair: Sangre

Altair se lanzo a matar a Roberto que le dio un puñetazo a la cara del assassin el templario sujeto fuertemente la mano que contenía la hoja oculta y mirando con burla y arrogancia a altair que aun tenía los ojos de sed de sangre.

Roberto: No sabes en que te has metido Asesino..Te perdonare la vida solo para que vuelvas a ver a tu maestro y entregarle un mensaje…..''Tierra Santa ya no le pertenece'' que huya ahora que aun puede..si se queda, todos moriréis

Segundos después lo empujo fuera del edificio destruyendo la puerta donde había unas ruinas separando a sus hermanos de los templarios que los tenían acorralados.

Roberto: ¡Hombres a las armas! ¡Matar a los Asesinos!

Unos minutos después de ser empujado se recupero para poder escapar de esa trampa que se había metido y maldiciéndose a si mismo por fracasar en la misión, de no poder recuperar el tesoro, de que sus hermanos morir y de no poder asesinar a Roberto.

Altair: (Maldición le he fallado maestro…tengo que regresar a Masyaf no hay tiempo que perder)

Ya una vez escalado hacia la salida del templo Altair se dirigió hacia las afueras de la ciudad para tomar un caballo para dirigirse a galopes hacia Masyaf y tenia por lo menos una semana para anticipar el inminente ataque de Masyaf por parte de los templarios.

5 días después.

Después de estar a galopes de su caballo, cansado, frustrado y decepcionado habia llegado las puertas de Masyaf y todo estaba en calma, pero para el, era mala señal porque era la calma antes de la tormenta, y cuando iba a ir al castillo es detenido por uno de sus amigos y camaradas Rauf.

Rauf: Altair has vuelto

Altair: Rauf.

Rauf: Me alegro verte sano y salvo. Espero que tu misión haya salido exitoso

Altair disimulo su frustración con un pequeño gesto de alegría pero poco para no notar lo sucedido de su misión a Rauf.

Altair: El Maestro esta en la torre

Rauf: Si si, enfrascándose en sus libros como siempre, te esta esperando

Altair: Gracias hermano.

Rauf: Que la paz sea contigo Altair

Altair: y contigo también.

Ahora que se habia despedido de su hermano, corrió como pudo desde la aldea hasta llegar a la colonia donde estaba el castillo y sede del credo de los asesinos. Y ya en la puerta, lo estaba esperando su mas querido ''amigo'' Abbas Sofian que lo miraba con odio y resentimiento.

Abbas: Ahh por fin has vuelto

Altair: Abbas

Abbas: ¿Dónde están los otros? o es que te has adelantado para ser el primero se cuanto te disgusta compartir la gloria…Dicen que el que calla otorga.

Altair: No tienes nada mejor que hacer.

Abbas: Traigo un mensaje del maestro...Te espera en su estudio..Date prisa, debes estar impaciente por besarle los pies

Altair: Sigue hablando así y probaras mi acero

Abbas: Seguro que tendremos tiempo para eso ''hermano''.

Luego de despedirse de abbas, subió las escaleras donde lo estaba esperando su maestro Al Mualin donde en la entrada fue bien recibido por los guardias y ya una vez dentro del estudio ahí estaba su Maestro esperándolo.

Al Maualin: Altair.

Altair: Maestro.

Al Mualian: Háblame de tu misión, confió en que hayas recuperado el tesoro templario

Altair: Surgió un problema, Roberto de Sable no estaba solo

Al Mualin: Nuestro trabajo nunca sale lo esperado, somos lo que somos, porque sabemos adaptarnos.

Altair: Esta vez no ha sido suficiente.

Al Mualin: Que estas diciendo

Altair: Te he fallado

Al Mualin:¿El Tesoro?

Altair: Perdido

Al Mualin: ¿Y Roberto?

Altair: Ha escapado

Luego de escuchar de eso su expresión de tranquilidad a uno de enojo cosa que suspiro altair que eso iba a pasar. Y comenzaba acercarse a su pupilo con intenciones nada buenas.

Al Mualin: Te envió a ti a mi mejor hombre, para que llevaras a cabo la misión mas importante que hemos realizado hasta ahora. Y te presentas con disculpas y pobres excusas.

Altair: Yo…

Al Mualin: ¡CALLATE! ¡NI UNA PALABRA MAS!, Esto no es lo que me esperaba, habrá que organizar otro equipo

Altair: ¡Juro que lo encontrare! Iré…

Al Mualin: ¡No! ¡No harás nada! ¡Ya has hecho suficiente!...¿Donde están Malik y Kadaf?

Altair: Muertos

En ese momento aparecía Malik vivo pero muy grave herido, sobretodo en su brazo izquierdo que sangraba mucho al tal grado que la sangre ya no era un rojo claro si no un rojo oscuro.

Malik: No…los dos no

Al Mualin: ¡Malik!

Malik: ¡Al menos sigo vivo!

Al Mualin:¿ y tu hermano?

Malik aun herido miro fijamente a Altair que sabía que lo iban a delatar y el tendría que esperar lo peor.

Malik: Muerto…por tu culpa.

Altair: Roberto me saco de la sala, no podría volver, no pude hacer nada

Malik: Porque no quisisteis hacerme caso..Nada de eso hubiera pasado..y mi hermano…..aun mi hermano seguiría vivo. Tu arrogancia casi nos cuesta la vida.

Al Mualin: ¿Casi?

Malik: Tengo lo que tu favorito no pudo…Ten, tómalo

Luego de eso un assassin traía en sus mano un cofre del tesoro hecho de oro para Al Mualin dando un poco de alegría pero molesto por las cosas que pasaron por la arrogancia y la ineptitud de Altaír.

Malik: Auque me temo que he traído mas que su tesoro.

Y al instante aparecía un informante alarmado y agitado porque se le notaba que habia corrido mucho dándole mala espina a los assasin.

Informador: Maestro nos atacan..Roberto de Sable esta asediando el pueblo de Masyaf.

Al Mualin: Así que quiere batalla. Muy bien se la daremos. Ve, informa a los demás, prepararemos la fortaleza.

Luego de eso el maestro miro a Altair con seriedad y a Malik con un tono de voz de mando.

Al Mualin: En cuanto a ti Altair, nuestra discusión tendrá que esperar. Ve al Pueblo, Destruye estos invasores y expúlsalos de nuestro hogar, y tu Malik, ve al hospital para que te atienda tu brazo.

Malik: Si Maestro

Altair: ¡Asi lo Hare!

Luego de tomar su armamento se dirigió rápidamente hacia la línea de ataque donde Raif ya lo estaba esperando en las puertas.

Rauf: Altair me alegro de verte, ayúdanos

Altair: ¿Que ha pasado?

Rauf: ¡Templarios!, han atacado al pueblo, muchos de los nuestros han podido escapar, muchos pero no todos.

Altair: ¿Dime que quieres que haga?

Rauf: Distrae a los templarios, tenlos ocupados mientras rescato a los que estan atrapados

Altair: A si lo hare.

Después de que Rauf con algunos de sus hombres fueran a rescatar a los demás, Altair junto con algunos los que pudieran luchar combatieron a muerte ante los templarios que tenían de rehenes a los civiles y soldados heridos, altair y los demás no tuvieron compasión con los templarios que no sabían contra quienes combatían, y luego de unos minutos Altair junto con sus hombres a paso lento pero seguro pudieron rescatar a los civiles y heridos hacia la fortaleza mientras que Rauf y Abbas combatían contra los demás hasta que dieron la orden de uno de sus voceros.

Vocero: ¡Contengan el ataque y vuelvan a Masyaf! ¡Es una orden de Al Mualin!.

Todos los asesinos, guardias y soldados se retiraron del lugar hacia la fortaleza para la siguiente fase de su plan mientras que altair guiaba a los heridos junto con Rauf.

Ya en la Fortaleza.

Ya una vez todos dentro de la fortaleza, altair se dirigía hacia su maestro para guiarlo pero Rauf lo detuvo en una torre que estaba el

Rauf: Altair ven, Al Mualin no ha terminado con nosotros

Altair: ¿A donde vamos?

Rauf: Arriba, es una sorpresa para los huéspedes, tu haz lo que yo haga y enseguida lo entenderás.

Ya una vez en la torre siguió a Rauf junto con uno de sus hombres hacia una de las plataformas puestas en la torre principal de la fortaleza donde en la parte frontal estaba un grupo de assassin y su líder Al Mualin contratado en contra de Roberto y sus templarios.

Roberto: ¡Hereje! ¡Infieles! Devolverme lo que me habéis robado.

Al Maualin: No te pertenece Roberto, márchate de aquí antes que diezme mas tus filas

Roberto: Estas jugando con fuego

Al Mualin: Te lo aseguro, no es ningún juego

Roberto: Que así sea, traer al prisionero.

Entre las filas de Roberto un prisionero de masyaf que estaba atado fue asesinado a traición de una penetración en su espalda por un templario.

Roberto: Vuestro pueblo esta en ruinas y casi no les queda provisiones ..¿Cuánto tardara tu fortaleza en rendirse?, tus hombres te serán fieles cuando les falten la comida y no tengan agua

Al Mualin: Mis hombres no temen morir Roberto, abrazan la muerte y la merecida recompensa.

Roberto: Bien…entonces les daré lo que quieren

Mientras que en la torre Rauf junto con Altair y un voluntario ya en la plataforma le estaban siguiendo indicaciones.

Rauf: Bien hacerlo sin vacilar.

Al Mualin: Demostrar a Roberto que no conocéis el miedo ….!EN NOMBRE DE DIOS!

Ya al unísono los 3 saltaron de un altura considerable a 100 metros de la torre hasta la parte debajo de la fortaleza donde había pajas para amortiguar su caida, Altair y Rauf les fue bien pero su voluntario se quebró la pierna.

Rauf: Yo me quedare con el, tu tendrás que seguir sin nosotros, sube la rampa que esta ahí y la trampa que le tendimos ve y acciónala, aplasta vuestros enemigos.

Ahora que altair estaba solo, se subió una de las bijas que había para irse a la rama que estaba, y gracias que estaba bien oculto, se subió hacia donde estaba la trama que era un grupo de troncos en una trampa colocada.

Altair desenvaino su sable para cortar la cuerda que retenía los troncos y para los templarios e inclusive Roberto escucharon un estruendo que los paralizo de miedo, detrás de ellos un grupo de troncos se abalanzaban hacia ellos aplastando una gran cantidad de templarios mientras que los que sobrevivieron junto con Roberto ordenaron la retirada forzada huyendo de Masyaf pero juraron vengarse de los asesinos por esa derrota.

Mientras que altair satisfecho de su victoria, aun le daba miedo de que fuera juzgado por sus actos en la misión y de su batalla, pero estaría conciente que hizo lo correcto a pesar de todo y estaba preparado para lo peor.

Ya en la fortaleza.

En la explanada se encontraba Altair junto con dos guardias al lado del joven asesino y enfrente de el estaba Al Mualin caminando alrededor de el mirándolo fríamente dándole escalofríos a Altair.

Al Mualin: Has derrotado a Roberto y sus fuerzas, tardara un tiempo de atacarnos de nuevo. Dime sabes porque has triunfado ahora…por escuchar. Si hubieras hecho lo mismo en el templo de Salomón Altair, todo eso se habría evitado.

Altair: Hice lo que me ordenasteis….

Al Mualin: ¡No! Cobrasteis por tu cuenta, Malik me contó que actuasteis con arrogancia…!TU! despreciasteis las normas

Y en seguida los 2 guardias tenían sujetos a Altair que intentaba forcejear pero era difícil porque lo habían agarrado bien.

Altair: ¿Que estas haciendo?

Al Mualin: Hay unas reglas sin el credo de los asesinos no somos nadie. Tres normas básicas que tu has olvidado..te las recordare. La mas importante Aparta de tu hoja…

Altair: De la carne del inocente, lose

Lo único que sintió fue una bofetada por parte de Al Mualin.

Al Mualin: y contén tu lengua , hasta que te de permiso para usarla y también conoces el prefecto …porque matasteis a ese viejo en el templo..era inocente, no tenia porque morir …Tu insolencia no tiene limites si no te vuelves humilde de corazón yo mismo te lo arrancare con mis propias manos . La segunda norma es la que nos da fuerza, Esconderse a plena luz, camúflate entre la gente y fúndete con la multitud lo recuerdas. Por lo visto has preferido exponerte y llamar la atención antes que atacar. Tu peor infracción ha sido la tercera y última norma ..''Nunca Comprometas A La Hermandad'' su significado es obvio, tus actos no deben causarnos daños ni directo e indirecto pero tu egoísmo en Jerusalén nos has puesto en peligro a todos peor aun has traído el enemigo a casa todo los hombres que perdimos han muerto por tu culpa.

Luego de alejarse de altair saco entre su cinturón una daga pequeña dándole un ligero escalofrió a altair, sabia que le había llegado su final pero no se negaría, el había fallado todo lo que ha amado y protegido y se merecía ese castigo.

Al Mualin: Lo siento de verdad….pero no admito traidores

Altair: ¡No soy un traidor!

Al Mualin: Tus actos indican lo contrario…no me has dejado otra elección…La paz que sea contigo Altair.

Altair lo único que sintió fue un dolor penetrante e intenso en su esto estomago donde estaba ahora en el suelo muriendo de desangramiento por la apuñalada de su maestro, tanto altair ya comenzaba a sentirse frio y ver borroso las cosas. Hasta que todo se desmorono y todo se volvió negro.

Nivel 3: Terminado

Nivel del Control: 3 Colas.

Ya una dentro de la isla nuestro héroe estaba respirando agitadamente y tocarse su estomago, ese dolor era real, sintió esa puñalada que me habían metido, luego de saber que era sus memorias, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Naruto: (Ese dolor, era tan real, Pobre altair, lo que tuvo que pagar por sus acciones, espero no cometer esos errores, honrare lo que has hecho altair)

Luego de recuperarse de ese impacto que se llevo se recompuso para dirigirse hacia la cuarta puerta que lo estaba esperando, ahora que quería saber mas de Ezio Auditore se metió hacia el siguiente nivel sin saber que lo esperaba..

Puerta 4

El Libertador de Florencia

Republica de Florencia, Italia

1497, Ezio con 37 Años

Después de arrebatar el fruto del edén a Rodrigo Borgia Ezio, Maquiavelo y Da Vinci estuvieron investigando del fruto del edén para Ezio le abrio mas posibilidades de ver el futuro mientras que Da vinci, aumento su inteligencia, creatividad y inspiración para crear cualquier tipo de inventos, pinturas y esculturas, después de que saber que el fruto seria perseguido por templarios, por ordenes de Mario Auditore a Forli donde la Condesa Catherina Sforza lo estaria cuidando con su vida, pero las cosas no salieron así….después de darle el fruto a Catherina, su ciudad fue atacada por los hermanos Orsini, enviados por ahora el Papa Alejandro VI o mejor conocido Rodrigo Borgia, luego de que Ezio, Maquiavelo y Mario fueran en auxilió hacia la condesa pudo matar a uno de los hermanos Orsini pero el segundo secuestro al hijo de Catherina y pidiendo que le den el fruto del edén por el chico, y luego de una tensa negociación pudo dar muerte al hermano Orsini pero no sin antes darle una ''sorpresa'' a Ezio, antes de morir de una manera brutal el le clavo una daga en el torso de Ezio herido de gravedad dejando caer el fruto del edén y un Monje que ha estado espiando a los hermanos y los asesinos robo el artefacto para sus siniestros planes.

Ese monje se trataba de Girolamo Savonarola un Monje loco que había escuchado leyendas de ese fruto y Quera para sus siniestros planes de su ''utopía perfecta'' una Italia de nuevo a la época medieval, es por eso desde cuando murió el ultimo miembro de los Medici Lorenzo de Medici, Savonarola tomo el cargo con mano de hierro y creando un reino de terror en Florencia o mejor conocido como ''La Hoguera de las Vanidades''

Su siniestro plan consistía en asesinar a las mentes intelectuales de Florencia, desde Inventores, Pintores, escritores, filósofos, Artistas e músicos para su utopía perfecta e inclusive los que se vistieran de la alta sociedad eran asesinados por sus seguidores.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta Savonarola que estaba en la mira por dos grupos. Los asesinos dirigidos por Ezio y Maquiavelo y Los Templarios por Rodrigo Borgia. Ezio tenia algo personal en contra del monje por el asesinaron a su amiga y prometida Christina Vespuccio por los soldados de el ahora cegado por la venganza ante el estaba dando caza a los lugartenientes de Savonarola habían dejado expuesto al multitud furiosa en contra de el, y para empeorar las cosas, los borgia lo andan persiguiendo como si fuese un animal.

Ya en el la que fue una vez la mansión de los Medici ahora donde habitaba Savonarola, estaba una turba furiosa entre las puertas exigiendo su muerte mientras que los asesinos Paola, Maquiavelo, Zorro, Mario y Ezio entre la multitud esperando para tomar el Fruto del Eden y matar de una vez al Monje.

Paola: Lo has hecho bien ezio, Savonarola ahora esta débil sin sus hombres esta solo.

Ezio: ¿Que toca ahora?

Nicolas: Observar.

Ya en la puerta aparecia el monje con el fruto del eden en su plena plenitud hacia la multitud furiosa.

Girolamo: ¡Silencio! ¡Exijo Silencio! ¿Porque estáis aquí? ¿Porque me molestáis? ¡Deberíais estar limpiando vuestras casas y purificándoos! ¡Hay hogueras que alimentar, plegarias por rezar, pecados porque expiar! ¡Vais a cumplir mi voluntad y someteros a mi!

Luego de que trataba de controlar las mentes de la multitud ezio con destreza lanzo un cuchillo arrojadizo en la mano del monje obligando a tirar el fruto y la multitud se lo estaba llevándolo cargando al monje que se oponía que lo mataran. Pero debido que se cayo el fruto un soldado leal a los borgia tomo el fruto huyo lo mas que pudo pero cierto asesino ya lo estaba esperando y frustro los planes de que los Borgia obtuvieran de nuevo el fruto del edén.

Ya de noche.

Nos encontramos en la explanada del centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba Savonarola atado a una hoguera exigiendo que lo liberaran ante todo el pueblo furioso por todo lo que han hecho mientras que los asesinos ahora con el fruto, tendrían que calmar a la turba que no hicieran ''justicia'' propia.

Girolamo: ¡Dios es testigo de este sacrilegio! ¿Cómo podéis tratar a su profeta de esta manera? ¡Blasfemos! ¡Herejes! ¡Os quemare por esto! Me oís ¡Arderéis en la pira!

Y uno de la multitud le prendió fuego a la hoguera del monje que estaba implorando a su dios que lo salvara de su final.

Girolamo: Señor, ten piedad. Liberarme de las garras del mal. Estoy rodeado de pecado y te imploro Salvación. Señor ten piedad...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Comenzó el sufrimiento del monje ahora que se estaba quemando vivo para la gratitud del público de los florentinos pero para el desagrado de los asesinos sobretodo de ezio que a pesar que odia al Girolamo no merecería ese final.

Ezio: Nadie merece morir con tal sufrimiento.

Luego de eso salto entre la multitud hacia donde llego donde estaba el monje y con un salto lo remato con su hoja oculta para evitarlo mas del sufrimiento pero no sin antes decir unas ultimas palabras.

Girolamo: Eres tu. Sabía que llegaría este día. Por favor Ten piedad.

Ezio: La tengo….Vete y que sea tu Dios quien te juzgue. Requiescat in Pace.

Luego de darle una muerte justa a Girolamo Ezio se subió hacia la explanada para que todos los vieran desde la multitud, sus compañeros y los agentes borgia que los estaban vigilando.

Ezio: Silencio, Silencio. Hace veintidós años estuve en este mismo lugar, y vi a mis seres amados morir traicionados por sus presuntos amigos. La sed de venganza me ofusco y me habría llegado a consumir de no ser por la sabiduría de quienes me entrenaron para superar mis instintos. Nunca me adoctrinaron pero me enseñaron a buscar respuestas. No necesitamos que nadie nos diga que debemos hacer, Ni Savonarola ni los Medici. Somos libres para seguir nuestro propio camino. Hay quienes están dispuestos a arrebatarnos esa libertad y quienes renuncian a ella gustosos. Pero es la capacidad de elegir nuestra verdad la que nos hacen humanos. No hay libro ni maestro que pueda ofrecernos las respuestas ni mostraros el camino ¡Elegid vuestro sendero! No me sigáis a mi ni a nadie mas.

Luego de eso todo el pueblo estaba en silencio, habían sido liberados por un hombre, que ha sido traicionado que su familia fue tachado como ''traidores'' pero no se consumió por la venganza, si no en busca de justicia ante los que buscan el mal y ahora los dejaban libres de elegir su sendero para esta generación que liderara Florencia, mientras que los asesinos estaban orgullosos de ezio por todo lo que había hecho por su ciudad natal y evitar que su venganza lo matara lentamente. Ahora tenían el control de nuevo del fruto del edén y los borgia habían perdido de nuevo esa batalla. Y después de eso todo se volvió blanco para el rubio.

Nivel 4: Terminado

Nivel del Control: 4 Colas

Luego de eso Naruto estaba de regreso en la isla donde ahora estaba mas curioso de la vida de Ezio, tanto había luchado por todo lo que había perdido pero gracias a quienes lo apoyaron salio adelante a pesar de todo. Ahora queria saber mas de Altair después de lo sucedido.

Naruto: Ahora quiero saber más de altair, antes del anochecer para reunirme con Clay.

Ahora que le faltaba una puerta para el quinto nivel nuestro héroe se fue corriendo hacia la puerta siguiente sin saber que sorpresa le traería al rubio.

Puerta 5

El Águila y el Fruto

1191, Altair con 26 años

Masyaf, Siria.

Nos encontramos en las puertas de Masyaf ahora el ambiente era gris, tétrico y solitario, donde Altair luego de meses de ser degradado a Novicio tuvo que remedirse matando a 9 hombres, los nueve hombres que eran cruzados y sarracenos pero tenían algo en común,,,eran templarios los 9 dominaban con terror las ciudades de Damasco, Jerusalén y Acre pero gracias que Altair les dio caza ahora tierra santa esta a salvo,,,pero cuando tuvo que lidiar un duelo a muerte en contra de Roberto de sable pudo darle fin no sin antes darle una advertencia..una aterradora advertencia que le dejo petrificado a Altair.

FlasBlack

Altair: ¡Todo ha acabado! ¡Es vuestro fin! Y también el de vuestros planes.

Y aun con sangre en su boca aun podría hablar manteniendo su cordura.

Roberto: Jajajaja No sabes nada de planes, solo eres su marioneta el te ha traicionado igual que me ha traicionado a mi.

Altair: ¿Explicaos templario o callar de una vez?

Roberto: El te envió a matar a nueve hombres, los nueves que guardaban el secreto del tesoro

Altair: ¿y que?

Roberto: No eran nueve los hombres que encontraron el tesoro, nueve no, si no diez

Altair: ¿Diez? ¿quien conoce el secreto debe morir¿ ¿decirme su nombre?

Roberto: Oh lo conoces de sobra dudo mucho que estés dispuesto a matarlo como a el como lo estas por matarme a mi.

Altair: ¿A Quien?

Roberto: A tu maestro…Al Mualin.

Eso lo dejo helado a Altair, a pesar que mantenía su mirada estoica trataba de no quebrantar su expresión por tal verdad que le estaba diciendo su mayor enemigo.

Altair: ¿Pero no es un templario?

Roberto: Nunca te has preguntado ¿como es que sabia tanto de nosotros? ¿donde encontrarnos? ¿cuantos éramos? ¿cual era nuestra meta?

Altair: El es el maestro de los Asesinos.

Roberto: Si.. Pero el es el maestro de las mentiras. Tú y yo somos peones en su juego ahora con mi muerte solo quedas tu ..Crees que te dejara vivir sabiendo lo que sabes

Altair: No tengo interés en el tesoro

Roberto: Ahh pero el si la única diferencia entre tu maestro y yo es que a el nunca le gusto compartir

Altair: ¡No!

Roberto: Que Ironía, Yo tu mayor enemigo te he mantenido a salvo..Pero ahora me has quitado la vida y al hacerlo te has condenado a ti mismo…uhhhhh.

Después de eso cerro sus ojos para despedirse de ese mundo dejando al asesino perplejo y luego de una disculpa por parte de Ricardo Corazón de León y de Saladino Altair tomo un caballo y se dirigió a galopes a Masyaf rezando de que su maestro no haya actuado con el artefacto.

Fin de Flashblack

Ya una vez dentro de la aldea toda era gris y pocos habitante que estaban.

Altair: ¿Que ha pasado aquí?..¿donde están todos?

Y un aldeano con la mirada perdida y con voz monótona se le acercaba al asesino.

Aldeano: Han ido a ver al maestro

Altair: ¿Han sido los templarios?…¿han atacado de nuevo?

Aldeano: Sigue en el sendero

Altair: ¿Que sendero?..¿de que estas hablando?

Aldeano: Hacia la luz

Altair: ¡Habla claro!

Aldeano: Solo existe lo que nos enseño el maestro, esa es la verdad.

Altair: ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Aldeano: Caminaras por el sendero o tu también perecerás así lo ordena el maestro

Altair: ¿Ha sido Al Mualin?…¿verdad? ¿que te ha hecho?

Aldeano: Lo hago sea el maestro que nos haya llevado a la luz

Ahora que aldeano se iba altair se dirigía hacia la fortaleza y veía a cada aldeano murmurando varias cosas como ''maestro'' el es la luz,,el es nuestro líder…el traerá paz a este lugar ya una vez llegad en el centro de la aldea fue rodeado por un contingente de soldados de Masyaf bien armados y al ver sus miradas vacías sabia que estaba siendo controlados por Al Mualin pero ya no había opciones no aceptarian su derrota e iban a matarlo hasta la muerte y Altair tuvo que asesinarlos en un duelo mortal a cada uno de ellos pero llegaban mas de ellos dispuestos a eliminaron de no ser por una lluvia de cuchillos que diezmo a la mayoría de ellos y el responsable de eso fue Malik y un grupo de asesinos que no estaban controlados por su ''maestro''

Malik: ¡Altair! Aquí arriba.

Luego de ese suspiro de Alivio Altair subió hacia las puertas de la fortaleza donde estaba Malik y su grupo de resistencia.

Altair: Llegaste en el momento justo

Malik: Eso parece.

Altair: Prepárate para oir eso…Al Mualin nos ha traicionado.

Malik: Si..y también a sus ''aliados'' templarios

Altair: ¿Como es que lo sabes?

Malik: Después de hablar en Jerusalén, fui a las ruinas del templo de Salomón, Roberto llevaba un diario. Donde había escritos sus revelaciones. Lo que leí ahí me destrozo pero también me abrió los ojos tenias razón altair. El Maestro nos ha utilizado no para salvar tierra santa sino para apoderarse de ella ¡Hay que detenerle!

Altair: Cuidado Malik, si tiene la oportunidad nos hará lo mismo que a los demás mantente lejos de el

Malik: ¿Que propones tu?..aun tengo mi brazo fuerte y mis hombres a un son fieles..seria un desperdicio en no aprovecharlo.

Altair: Pues distrae a estos esclavos, ataca el fuerte por detrás, si consigues desviar su atención, podre llegar hasta Al Mualin.

Malik: Hare lo que me pidas pero..

Altair: Estos hombres ya no son nuestros, si puedes evita matarlos.

Malik: Lose, el maestro ha traicionad nuestro credo pero nosotros no haremos lo mismo, lo intentare

Altair: Se que lo harás . La paz sea contigo amigo mío

Malik: Has sino tu quien nos los has devuelto.

Después de despedirse Malik y sus hombres fueron a retener a los hombres de Al Mualin mientras que altair se habría paso hacia la fortaleza donde todos estaban ahí esperando a su ''maestro'' mientras que altair se abría pasado discretamente hacia la puerta pero sin evitar daño a los inocente que no tuvieron culpa por las acciones de Al Mualin.

Ya dentro. Todas las puertas se cerraban automáticamente para evitar que Altair huyera y ya dentro de un jardín privado de Al Mualin estaba todo vacío y cuando se había adentrado hacia un cuadro principal una fuerza lo retenía obligado a estar quieto.

Altair: Uahhhhhh ¿que ocurre?

Y en palco estaba Al Mualin sosteniendo el fruto del edén y su espada templaría mostrando sus soberbia ante el.

Al Mualin: Vaya el aprendiz regresa.

Altair: No soy los que huyen

Al Mualin: Tampoco los que escuchan

Altair: y por eso sigo vivo

Al Mualin: ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?

Altair: ¡Sueltame!

Al Mualin: Oh Altair oigo odio en tu voz, siento su calor, soltarte seria una imprudencia

Altair: ¿Porque haces esto?

Al Mualin: Encontré pruebas

Altair: ¿Pruebas de que?

Al Mualin: De que nada es verdad..De que todo esta permitido

Ahora su artefacto estaba brillando con intensidad y en frente de Altair aparecían los nueve hombres que había dado muerte y todos desenvainados sus espadas listos para matarlo.

Al Mualin: Venid hombres..Matar al intruso. Acabar con su vida

Ahora que Altair estaba libre estaba combatiendo a muerte en contra de los nueve hombres que había matado pero ellos eran simples ilusiones de el y lograba eliminar dichas ilusiones y solo había polvo y cuerpos por parte de Al Mualin que estaba frente a frente en contra de su aprender y lograba detenerlo con el fruto del edén.

Altair: Ahhh lucha tu..¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Al Mualin: He enfrentado a mas de mil hombres todos mejores que tu, todos ellos murieron a mis manos ….!NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

Altair: ¡Demuéstralo!

Al Mualin: ¿De que puedo tenerte miedo? he aquí el poder que tengo.

Y otra vez el fruto le daba mas poder ahora se multiplicaba en 10 Al Mualin y todos con su espada rodeando a Altair.

Y se reinicio de nuevo el combate ahora en contra de los clones de Al Mualin, y eran muy engañosos porque cuando derrotaba uno se disipaba y cuando pudo detectar el ''original'' de una tajada de su sable todos los clones desapareciendo en un flash volviendo a paralizar al asesino.

Al Mualin: ¿Unas ultimas palabras?

Altair: Me mentisteis, llamasteis a Roberto loco cuando tu meta era la misma

Al Mualin: Es que nunca me ha gustado compartir.

Altair: No lo conseguirás, llegaran otros hombres que te detendrán.

Al Mualin: Ahh y es por ese motivo que el hombre sigua libre no podrá haber ''paz''

Altair: Al último hombre que dijo eso, le quite lo mate

Al Mualin: ¡Palabras valientes chico! Pero inútiles

Altair: Pues suéltame y te demostrare que estas equivocado

Al Mualin: Jajajajajaajaj

Altair: Dime ''maestro'' ¿porque no me has hecho que los demás? ¿porque no me has controlado mi mente?

Al Mualin: Lo que eres y lo que haces están disimuladamente unidos quitarte uno significa perderlo lo otro y esos templarios tenían que morir Ahhh la verdad es que lo intente, cuando estabas en mi estudio, te ensene el tesoro pero no eres como los otros no te engaño la ilusión

Altair: ¿Ilusión?

Al Mualin: Es lo que siempre ha sido ''El Tesoro Templario'' ''El Fruto Del Edén'' ''La Palabra De Dios'' lo entiendes ahora el mar rojo nunca se abrió, el agua jamás se convirtió en vino no fuero las intrigas de Eris las que provocaron la guerra de Troya si no esto.

Y le mostraba a la cara el fruto del edén en todo su esplendor brillando.

Al Mualin: Ilusiones, todas ellas

Altair: Tus planes también son una ilusión la de obligar a todos a seguirte.

Al Mualin: Acaso es menos real los fantasmas de sarracenos y cruzados persiguen, estos dioses cobardes que se retiran del mundo para que los humanos puedan matarse en su nombre…ellos aviven en una ilusión yo solo les ofrezco otra que no exigen tanta sangre.

Altair: ¿Pero ellos eligieron estos fantasmas?

Al Mualin: Ah si solo algún converso hare que los eligen.

Altair: No es Correcto

Al Mualin: Ahh ahora abandonas la lógica y la sustituyes con la moral..me has decepcionado

Altair: ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Al Mualin: Tu no quieres seguirme y no puedo obligarte.

Altair: Y tu te niegas a renunciar a tus planes.

Al Mualin: Esto es un callejón sin salida

Altair: ¡No!, ¡Esto es el final!

Al Mualin: Te echare de menos Altair…has sido mi mejor discípulo

Y luego de soltaron, se enfrentaron un duelo final que era el mas decisivo para ambos, Altair le había lanzado un cuchillo pero cuando le fue dado el propio Al Mualin se disipo en un flash amarillo y todo se distorsionaba las cosas, Altair se estaba mareando al saber que estaba cayendo en una ilusión creada por el fruto pero también escuchaba la voz de su ''maestro''

Al Mualin: Ciego Altair..Siempre has sido un ciego y siempre lo serás.

Altair: (Tranquilízate altair..es solo una ilusión, Al Mualin trata de manipularte)

Ahora que altair estaba tranquilo utilizo la vista de águila para saber en donde estaba el maestro y estaba a unos metros fuera de su alcance, y ahora que había detectado, seguían combatiéndose entre y aun al mualin seguía usando las ilusiones pero ahora poco a poco cuando altair se dio cuenta que el fruto le estaba robando su vida aprovecho el momento para darle fin a su vida y a sus planes de tierra santa.

Al Mualin: ¡Imposible! El Discípulo no puede derrotar al maestro.

Altair: Nada es Verdad. Todo esta Permitido

Al Mualin:…Eso parece….me has vencido ve a recoger tu premio.

Altair: Haz jugado con fuego anciano, debisteis destruirlo

Al Mualin: Destruir lo único que puede acabar con las cruzadas y traer la paz verdadera ….!Nunca!

Altair: Yo lo haré

Al Mualin: ….Eso lo veremos.

Después de eso el fruto del edén revelaba un mapa del globo terráqueo donde se localizaba muchos artefactos e templos para los fragmentos del edén para el asombro de los asesinos después de eso todo se volvió negro para naruto ahora que había acabado la quinta fase de su entrenamiento.

Nivel 5: Terminado

Nivel del Control: 5 Colas

Ahora que estaba de regreso en la isla el rubio ahora estaba agotado por estar entrenando durante este tiempo, ahora quería saber lo que han hecho clay y sus clones durante todo este tiempo que estuvo en su mente.

Ya de regreso en la realidad.

Ahora que estaba de regreso, ahí estaba clay cenando un pescado frito donde estaba sentando.

Naruto: ¿De qué me perdí?

Clay: No mucho. Has progresado mucho..has pasado la mitad de mi poder del control, al igual que tus clones han progresado considerablemente ahora disípalos.

Naruto: Esta bien. Pero que es lo que quería decirme.

Clay: Si no caes inconsciente..te lo diré..si no, descansa lo mas que puedas

Naruto: Hai..

Luego de revertir todo sus clones todo los recuerdos, conocimientos y experiencias estaban llegando al cerebro de naruto que no aguanto mucho un golpe tremendo de conocimiento y cayo desmayado pero por suerte su compañero lo agarro para que no cayera al suelo, y una vez que lo acostó el también revirtió todo sus clones y viendo todo lo que ha visto di una sonrisa para el assassin.

Clay: (Felicidades naruto, has progresado muy bien, ahora que tienes controlado el nivel ahora de chunnin a jounin aumentaremos mas tu entrenamiento y veo que has aprendido mucho de tus antepasados,,y solamente hemos estado un año y medio) en este lugar especial resulto que estaríamos ausente durante mas de dos meses. Bueno se me acaba el tiempo debo descansar igual que tu..Nos veremos mas adelante naruto)

Y con eso nuestro bijuu se metía de nuevo en el cuerpo de su amigo para recargar fuerzas pero en mente que le tendría para el siguiente entrenamiento ahora que sus fuerzas habian aumentado.

Mientras tanto en las costas de Uzu

Se encontraba un bote donde ciertas personas donde habian decendido hacia las costas de la aldea de uzu, se trataban de dos sujetos al parecer vestidos con el clasico capucha de punta de aguila, con la sola diferencia que uno llevaba de color negro con rojo y el segundo de blanco con azul. Entre sus armas significativas que se podrian apreciar eran una espada Jian y el otro una Hacha Tomahawnk.

¿?: Seguro que nuestros mentores estarán ahí.

¿?: No te preocupes sempai, ellos estan aquí, pero debemos apoyarlos porque la creciente amenaza templaria esta latente.

¿?: Ni que lo digas, debemos estar preparado para todo.

¿?: Debemos acampar,, estamos exhaustos.

¿?: Tienes razon..esperemos ver a los mentores para la liberacion de las aldeas.

¿?: Que duermas bien

¿?: Igualmente.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Disculpen por la tardaza pero ahora si me pase de escribir mucho pero espero que sea de agrado de ustedes.

Y también como sabrán…he visto varios de sus comentarios y como ya estaba Yugao Uzuki pero si me dan otra pareja para naruto sera bien recibida será su pareja principal..Ahora hay que buscar una pareja o 2 para Clay (Kurama) que tendrá un papel también importante para este fic.

Quienes seran esos dos nuevos asesinos que llegaron a las costas de Uzu

Tambien he estado viendo que armas le gustarían que ambos obtuvieran..Desde las armas de assassin creed: BrotherHood and Revelations

O armas shinobis elegidas por mi que les vendran con sus estilos.

Bueno también estaré haciendo otros fics e disfrutando las vacaciones, aceptare cualquier petición en PM o en facebook.

Bien acepto dudas, felicitaciones, consejos o peticiones serán bien recibidas.

Muy bien con eso me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima Amigos.


	4. Capitulo 3: Nuevos Aliados

Hola amigos como han estado chicos, gracias por su preferencia por los fics que me han dado y con eso me han dado mucha libertad y creatividad para hacer este capitulo que tengo para ustedes, y bueno ahora que tengo mas ideas en la mente…al parecer haré algunos cambios en el summary…originalmente tenia pensado hacer una combinación de Assassin creed Brotherhood y Revelations..pero gracias al agrado de varias entregas de ese grandioso juego ahora quiero expandirlo y ya verán quienes o que partes habrán y bueno ampliare mas los personajes, antagonista y parejas sobretodo.

Y bueno aun me falta mucho pero es un buen comienzo, espero que sea un agrado este capitulo que tengo para ustedes. Pero antes.

Quiero agradecerles a:

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y si hubo de todo, desde el entrenamiento extenuante de Naruto por parte de Clay, las memorias de Altair y Ezio, y ya sabrás quienes son esos dos personajes que llegaron a uzu y bueno ya casi termina su estadía en Uzu y veras que pasara en este capitulo disfrútalo amigo.

caballerooscuro117:Hola amigo un tiempo que esperara tus reviews, como has estado me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y bueno seguro que te sorprenderás de quienes serán esas dos personas, y gracias por los tips de las parejas pero ya tengo otras ideas que te agradaran mucho, disfrútalo amigo.

metalic-dragon-angel: Hola amigo que tal me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, espero que te guste la sorpresa que te gustara, disfrútalo amigo.

DarkKayser: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y me alegro que te encante y bueno...me estoy esforzando para que sea el agrado de mucho, y veras mucho mas cosas que te gustara mas el juego de Assassin creed, te recomiendo mucho que lo juegues , y en cuanto a las parejas estoy con varias opciones como Anko o Hinata..Admito que son bellas, hermosas, muy fuertes y de gran personalidad y bueno les tengo algunas sorpresas para este fic desde armas, parejas y rivales para nuestros asesinos y gracias por apoyarme con el fic, disfrútalo amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo, como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y como dije hubo un extenuante entrenamiento por parte de clay a su pupilo naruto y bueno ante lo domas opciones de parejas ya estoy escogiendo varias opciones para naruto y para clay, disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Gjr-Sama: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y si..clay sabe cocinar para su compañero porque ahora que necesita nutrientes para el rubio que en vez del ramen, y bueno seguro que te sorprenderás para el siguiente capitulo que tengo para ti, disfrútalo amigo.

Emir1298: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy…y si…ella estará..Pero ya descubriste las sorpresa pero en fin..espero que te guste mas sorpresa para el siguiente capitulo amigo.

Leo: Hola amigo primero muchas gracias por tu preferencia a mi fic me alegro que te haya gustado, y al igual que a ti me encanta el juego de Assassin creed, y bueno te tengo varias sorpresas que tengo..como había dicho ya tengo opciones de las chicas que me habías propuesto..me agrado la idea de Mei y con los otros protagonista de los aassassin, espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo que tengo para ustedes, disfrútalo amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 3: Nuevos Aliados.

Nos encontramos de nuevo en la aldea de Uzugakure no Sato donde nos encontramos en la base ahora un poco mas decorada al gusto de nuestros héroes que estaban desayunando algo ligero para su agrado del rubio, para Clay habia preparado de desayuno y almuerzo y se trataba de varios platillos de pescado a la parilla y jabalí a la barbacoa donde el duo estaba comiendo a su gusto

Clay seguía vestido con su uniforme estándar de los Assassin de Masyaf mientras que naruto..Bueno digamos que ha tenido muchos ''cambios''. Desde que se despertó de su descanso

Bueno digamos que ahora media 1.70 metros de altura una altura considerable ahora que se le notaba que había crecido considerablemente debido a la nueva dieta de naruto por parte de su compañero, al igual que el extenuante entrenamiento..han dado sus mejores frutos, ahora en vez de un desnutrido, debilucho y pequeño rubio ahora era un atlético, formido y resistente naruto de 15 años de edad donde su cabello rubio dorado había crecido ahora tenia largo tipo melena pero tenia en la parte detrás de su cabello atado de cola de caballo par acomodar bien su cabello.

(Imagien a Ezio cuando tenia 17 años de edad.)

Clay: ¿Que te pareció el desayuno naruto?

Naruto: Excelente Clay, cada vez tu comida es la mejor.

Clay: Me esmero mucho para mejorar, y vez como te había dicho ahora has crecido.

Naruto: Ni que lo digas..no me había creido que crecería de esta manera.

Clay: Y crecerás mas cuando terminemos nuestra estadía, pero antes, necesitamos salir afuera.

Naruto: ¿ y algún motivo por ir afuera. ?

Clay: Digamos que llegaron…..aliados.

Naruto: ¿ Aliados?… ¿a que te refieres?

Clay: Veras quienes son y te sorprenderás.

Naruto: Bueno no hay tiempo que perder.

Clay: (Ni que lo digas naruto)

Ya una vez dejado de comer, fueron hacia la superficie de la base subterránea donde estaban nuestros héroes para ir hacia arriba a las ruinas de Uzu para recibir a los nuevos aliados que estaban esperando

Mientras tanto en las costas.

Nos encontramos en las costas de la aldea de Uzu donde los sujetos acamparon en una casa destruida donde ellos también ya estaban desayunando un par de pescados cocidos al fuego donde estaban disfrutando la tranquilidad de la aldea.

La primera era una joven de 18 años de edad de tez clara de cabello corto que le llegaba a los hombros de color negro, ojos cafés oscuros y a pesar de su edad era algo baja que la de su compañero de apenas unos 1.65 metros, llevaba vestido el uniforme estándar de los assassin pero ahora de color negro con rojo y llevaba un par de hojas ocultas en sus brazales y una espada jian en su espalda.

El segundo era un joven de 20 años de edad de tez moreno claro de cabellera tipo Mohawk de color negro, llevaba el uniforme estándar pero con el color blanco con azul en los bordes de su uniforme, llevaba sus hojas ocultas junto con una hacha tomahawk, un arco y flecha y un garrote de guerra (Warclub) en su espalda.

¿?: ¿Que te pareció los pescados sempai?

¿?: Muy buenos, no comía desde que estaba con mis padres, este lugar es muy tranquilo.

¿?: Me gusta este lugar, es un buen lugar para vivir después de que hay acabado nuestra misión.

¿?:: Ni que lo digas, podremos traer a nuestra familia para vivir tranquilos…

¿?: ¡Sempai! Alguien viene.. ¿Puedes detectarlos?

¿?: Ya lo hice, al fin aparecieron los mentores.

¿?: Seria mejor presentarnos, ya quiero conocerlos.

¿?: Si será interesante conocerlos.

Y una vez dejado su campamento temporal fueron hacia el lugar donde había siento el asesino donde vieron dos siluetas vestidos con el uniforme estándar de los asesinos con su capucha de punta de águila.

Ambos asesinos saludaron de su forma tradicional con el puno en su pecho haciendo una reverencia hacia nuestros héroes.

Clay: Naruto saluda a todo tu clan familiar

Naruto: Saludos Asesinos. Es un honor encontrar tan buenos amigos lejos del hogar.

¿?: Veis sempai seguro que nos recibiría bien nuestro mentor.

¿?: Me ganasteis por esta vez hermana.

¿?: Siempre te gano sempai.

¿?: Hmp…

Naruto: No os preocupéis no lo convertiré en costumbre, bien traigamos sus cosas hacia la torre del uzukage, ahí donde estamos entrenando.

¿?: Esta bien, vamos sempai.

¿?: Voy detrás de ti.

Luego de que naruto y clay acompañado de sus nuevos aliados se trajeran sus cosas hacia la torre del uzukage, estábamos en la entrada de la base subterránea donde entrenaban el entrenamiento de assassin de naruto.

Clay: Bien chicos, ¿ quien quiere presentarse primero?

¿?: Ire yo..Me llamo Shao Jun, asesina del credo de los assassin, tengo 18 años, soy asesina desde que mi familia me introdujo pero después de un tiempo comprendí lo que es el credo y el compromiso ante la humanidad ante la amenaza de los templarios, mis objetivos en buscar la paz para el mundo libre de la opresión de los templarios.

¿?: Soy Connor Kenway, tengo 20 años, mis padres y mi hermana son asesinos, me uní voluntariamente luego de que los templarios destruyeran el pueblo de mi madre, mis objetivos es dar caza hasta el ultimo templario y respetar el credo de los asesinos.

Clay: Bien como sabrán soy Clay Kaczmarek, tengo 28 años, soy un asesino luego de que mi mentor junto con mis hermanos me instruyera y buscara las respuestas de la raza humana y la lucha ante los templarios y mis objetivos es ver un nuevo dia libre y sin miedo ante la dominación.

Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 15 años y durante ese tiempo que he estado entrenando comprendí y me abrieron los ojos de la realidad que vivimos, he vivido y como todos una cadena de odio que nos consumen lentamente, pero ahora es diferente yo luchare en contra del destino y en contra de los templarios y buscar lo que han buscado todos, y es la paz y la libertad de la humanidad.

Clay: Muy bien chicos, ¿quieren entrenar con nosotros?

Shao: No será necesario mentor, hemos sido entrenados por nuestros padres, y además queríamos instruirlos en las modificaciones de sus hojas ocultas.

Naruto: ¿Modificaciones?.. ¿te refieres que hay mas de una modificación?

Connor: A si es mentor, varios de nuestros maestros hemos estado modificando nuestro arsenal.

Shao: En nuestro caso tenemos nuestra propia creación que son los dardos con cuerda.

Naruto: ¿Dardos con cuerda?

Shao: es una modificación de la hoja oculta en que consiste en lanzar un dardo a tu objetivo y anclarlo para poder abocarlo y sofocarlo, pero también para tumbar a enemigos montados a caballo o ocultos en los árboles.

Clay: Interesante modificación, deberíamos aprender eso naruto.

Naruto: Seria interesante aprenderlo.

Shao: Sera un honor que se los enseñe mentores.

Connor: y bien …que han estado aprendiendo.

Clay: Bueno veras connor, Naruto ha aprendido desde ser shinobi hasta las artes de los assassin, para mi opinión, hasta el momento el rango de Chunnin a Jounin.

Connor: Interesante ¿que mas?

Clay: Naruto ha tenido un ninjutsu fuerte, ha aprendido los Ninpous, una variedad de Jutsus de Suiton y Fuuton, su Genjutsu es medio pero ha estado aprendiendo a la mala,, su taijutsu es solidó, el Taijutsu del águila le quedo como anillo del dedo y combinando con Fuuton lo vuelve mas letal, su Fuinjutsu es perfecto, solamente falta crear sus propias versiones, sus dominios de las armas es el mejor, esta comparando con nosotros, sus creaciones de bombas es interesante, es autodidacta y los demás como la estrategia, dominio de las habilidades generales esta muy elevado pero aprende rápido.

Connor: ya ha aprendido ¿el sentido del águila?

Clay: lo domina poco, de hecho este mes íbamos a dominarlo por completo.

Shao: ¿Un mes?.. ¿como harás eso?

Clay: en esta base subterránea, era el lugar donde entrenaba los mejores shinobi de Uzu contando con el Uzukage, y para nosotros, hemos estado durante 2 meses entrenando arduamente durante el entrenamiento de mi amigo, y en esta base sentimos que en estos dos meses fueron mas de 2 años.

Connor: Interesante..Con eso acortaremos un poco mas el tiempo.

Clay: Le interesaría estar con nosotros en la base..pueden curiosear o entrenar un poco.

Shao: Por no no hay problema.. ¿Tu que dices sempai?

Connor: no hay mucho que hacer..Vamos hermanita.

Y con eso el cuarteto se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la base subterránea donde estarían entrenando durante estos meses que les tenia esperando.

Clay: Bien chicos..Solo les quiero decir que ustedes no sentirán el peso de su edad..Solamente nos afectara a nosotros. Así que están a salvo.

Connor: Esta bien.

Clay: Bien naruto...como hace un mes 1000 clones para entrenara ahora aumentaremos mas el nivel de Chunnin a Jounin.

Shao: ¿No es un poco excesivo mentor?

Naruto: No te preocupes shao, puedo controlarlo, Kage no Bunshin (Jutsu clones de Sombra)

Y aparecían 1000 clones de naruto esperando ordenes del original.

Naruto: Bien chicos, como hace un mes se dividían en grupos de 10 de 100 clones de cada grupo, harán lo mismo pero ahora lo harán solo, ahora aumentaremos mas el nivel de chunnin a Jounin.

Grupo de clones: Hai Jefe.

Y con eso el millar de clones entrenaban duramente ahora con niveles mas elevados, el grupo se dirigía a un lugar especial donde estaria entrenando el naruto original y una explicación de las variaciones de las hojas ocultas.

Ya una vez fueron a un lugar diferente donde estaban 9 estatuas de piedra donde estaban los 9 asesinos originales en el mundo shinobi, ambas rodeando el santuario y en la parte principal de ellas estaban una armadura que seguía cerrada por parte de un conjunto de sellos.

(Imaginen el santuario de los asesinos de Monteriggori)

Connor: Que es este lugar.

Clay: Este es el santuario. Lo construyeron los fundadores originales de uzu y el Shodaime honrar el recuerdo de la orden de los asesinos y proteger sus secretos. En estas estatuas son los asesinos que lucharon por la libertad del hombre cuando mas amenazada se veía.

Y en el centro de todas las estatuas se encontraba un pedestal con una armadura en particular que consistía de una armadura metálica de titanio, botas negras, y en el peto se veia unas hermosas decoraciones de gran detalles que se apreciaba una águila, un lobo en los hombros y en el pecho el logo del clan Uzumaki

(Imaginen la armadura de Rómulo de AC la Hermandad pero con unas personalización mía del clan uzumaki)

Naruto: ¿Y esta armadura Clay?

Clay: Esta armadura es la del último Uzukage Kenshin Uzumaki, según leyendas, fue capaz de derrocar a ejercitos enteros con sus tecnicas de fuinjutsus y sus habilidades de asssasin, su armadura es ligera y muy resistente. Te la daría hasta que completes tu fase de control de chakra de mi y podrás accederlo.

Naruto: Solamente faltan la mitad del control de tus colas, seria mejor que empezamos.

Clay: muy bien ve al centro del santuario e intenta completar las demás puertas, tomate tu tiempo.

Narutoi: Lo haré

Clay: ¿Y ustedes que haran shao y connor?

Shao: Ire ver si podremos mejorar nuestro armamento o explorar la aldea, quieres acompañarme sempai.

Connor: Si no hay mucho problema, pero regresamos para enseñarle las modificaciones de la hoja oculta hermanita.

Shao: Esta bien.

Clay: bien, los veré mas adelante, bien Naruto, intenta terminar lo que te quedasteis pendiente.

Naruto: Hai.

Y ahora que estaba meditando ahora mucho mas rápido de lo común, llego a su subconsciente donde estaba de nuevo la isla y se dirigía hacia la sexta puerta donde lo estaba esperando, sentía todo esos recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente, sentía, fluya como eran las vidas de Altair y Ezio y decidió no esperar mas y se metió hacia la puerta.

Puerta 6

Domingo Sangriento

El Vaticano (Roma) Italia

1499, Ezio con 40 años

POV de Ezio

Luego de que libere la ciudad de Florencia de Girolamo Sarovarola, al fin los templarios perdieron mucho poder y solo quedaba uno en el poder y era mas que menos que…Rodrigo Borgia o mejor conocido que el Papa Alejandro VI, los borgia se refugiaron en roma luego de que sus cómplices y aliados murieran en mis manos, ahora quiero acabar todo lo que empezó mi padre y dar justicia por todo lo que ha hecho Rodrigo.

Gracias al apoyo de mi gente, pudimos descifrar los códices de Altair y utilizando mis habilidades únicas (Vista de Aguila) encontré que era un mapa global de direcciones de otros templos (criptas) con artefactos llamados ''los fragmentos del edén'' yo he tomado la decisión de ir a Roma para matar de una vez y para siempre a Rodrigo borgia, luego de semanas desde las Toscana a Roma he llegado al puerto donde esta el Castillo de Sant'Angelo donde había una gran vigilancia, pero eso no me impidió en que llegara mi objetivo, había cierta resistencia desde la guardia papal hasta solados leales de los borgia, luego de ''limpiar''de evidencias de que no estuve en ese lugar, he llegado hasta un pasadillo donde estaba La Capilla Sixtina donde estaban en una misa del domingo.

Ahí había cantos angelicales de los chicos con su voz aguda para dar ese toque celestial que le daba en la capilla y al lado, la guardia de la guardia papal en las puertas y cientos de seguidores de papas vestidos de ropa oscura, algo no iba bien.

Ahí estaba Rodrigo borgia hablando en latin explicando el tema de hoy de la bilbia y de su agenda papal que le tocaba, se que esta diciendo mentiras. Luego de que pude columpiarme hacia unos andamios de la capilla, tuve que saltar hasta unos candelabros grandes que estaban en la mira debajo de Rodrigo.. había llegado la hora de terminar de una vez por todas a Rodrigo.

Luego cerré los ojos y dio un salto donde con mi hoja oculta me catapulte hacia Rodrigo que seguía dando su sermón a sus seguidores.

Fin de POV

Ezio: Creí….creí que ya lo había superado. Pero soy humano. He esperado tanto y he perdido tanto…Requiescat in Pace, bastardo.

Luego de eso activo su hoja oculta para darle el golpe de gracia Rodrigo abrió los ojos con sed de sangre que me helo.

Rodrigo: Me temo que no.

Luego de ponerse de pie y sujetando un ''cetro'' y logro aturdir a Ezio gracias al centro dándole un buen golpe al asesino

Ezio: Ughhhhhhhh

Luego de recuperarse su golpe intento lanzarse a Rodrigo pero el templario creo una barrera invisible para lanzar a ezio hacia los segadores que estaban desconcertados de todo lo que le pasaba.

Rodrigo aprovechando de eso activo el ''cetro'' y brillo con intensidad hacia ezio y los que estuvieran dentro de la capilla, cayeron al suelo con un dolor intenso el la cabeza incapacitando a la mayoría de todos,excepto a Ezio dejando un mal sabor a Rodrigo.

Rodrigo: ¿Como es que lo resistes?

Y en el cinturón de ezio brillaba una ''manzana'' dorada dando la impresión de darle invulnerabilidad al asesino dejando una sonrisa siniestra al Papa mirándolo con codicia.

Rodrigo: Ya veo; Muy amable por traerme el fruto. Ahora ¡Dámelo!

Ya recuperado de su golpe saco su espada y mirándolo con odio listo para matarlo.

Ezio: Vete al Infierno.

Rodrigo: ¡Ah!, Jajajajaja, siempre tan obstinado igual que tu padre. Alégrate hijo mió, pronto te reunirás con el.

Luego de que sujetara su cetro que era en realidad otro artefacto del fruto del edén Ezio sabia que ahora se enfrentaría ante otro usuario de los fragmentos de edén.

Rodrigo: ¡Vas a darme el Fruto!

Ezio: Como quieras

Al igual que Rodrigo, Ezio saco el Fruto del edén y brillando con intensidad se dividía en 5 Ezios , en ambos todos desenvainados sus espadas rodeando a Rodrigo que seguía mirándolo con codicia e envidia.

Rodrigo: ¡Fascinante! Tienes un poder impresionante. Pero si crees que te vas a salvar, estas muy equivocado

Ezio: ¡Al ataque!.

Grupo de clones: A la Vittoria (A la Victoria).

Ahora la capilla se ha convertido en una arena de combate donde que Rodrigo dominaba con excelencia el cetro como si fuera un bastón y una lanza ala vez mientras que los 5 ezios y el original le estaba bloqueando sus defensas y contraatacándolo en varios lugares para evitar de que se escapara.

Rodrigo: ¡Te haré pedazos Asesino!

Ezio: No si tu mueres primero.

Rodrigo: ¿Cuánto tiempo crees podrás resistir?

Ezio: El tiempo que sea necesario para acabar con todos ustedes.

Rodrigo: ¡Tienes motivos para temerme!

Ezio: No te tengo miedo, estas rodeado, no tienes a donde huir

Rodrigo: Un Truco astuto, pero inútil

Luego de que destruyeran los clones de ezio ellos se disolvieron como si fueran una ilusión pero Rodrigo estaba agotado y ''débil'' a la merced del asesino.

Rodrigo! No! No consentiré que me lo quites…

Ezio: Se acabo, Rodrigo. Deja de Luchar y te prometo que el final será rápido.

Rodrigo: ¿De veras, Ezio? ¿Si estuvieras en mi situación, te rendirías con facilidad?

Luego de hacer un tiempo, golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo de su cetro hacia el suelo para crear una onda expansiva que aturdió a ezio.

Rodrigo: ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?

De repente se volvió invisible gracias al fragmento del edén se dirigía hacia un Ezio que seguía en el suelo que trataba de recuperarse de la onda expansiva, y aun con su fruto del edén en su mano sintió que algo lo aplastaba de la mano obligando a tirar el fruto. Y entre sus ojos estaba Rodrigo borgia recogiendo el fruto del edén.

Rodrigo: ¡Por fin!

Ahora con los dos fragmentos del edén en su poder los combinaba en uno solo con la manzana y el cetro aumentando mas su poder para el horror de Ezio que trataba de levantarse pero no pudo reaccionar porque Rodrigo lo miraba fijamente.

Rodrigo: Ahora me encargare de ti

Y otra vez golpeo en el suelo con su cetro, levitaba al asesino inmovilizando a Ezio y en ese momento Rodrigo sacaba un stilleto (Daga Italiana) entre sus ropas y se acercaba hacia el asesino enterrando el stilleto en el torso de ezio hiriendo de muerte dejando una gran cantidad de sangre salpicando el lugar.

Luego eso Rodrigo se iba hacia la parte superior de la Capilla dejando a un Ezio que caía hacia el suelo con la herida profunda en el torso muriendo poco a poco debido a la perdida del sangre. Y perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Ezio: (Maldición...no puedo dejar que eso termine…jure que acabaría de una vez a Rodrigo…no importa lo que me pase, el tiene que caer y pagar por todo lo que ha hecho)

A pesar de la herida profunda y de la perdida de sangre, se puso un desinfectante en la herida, y unos torniquetes debajo de su herida, y a pesar de que seguía mareado activo su vista de Águila a ver a donde se había ido Rodrigo, y vio ciertas puertas secretas que había en la capilla, luego de activar ciertas llaves se abría debajo del suelo un pasadizo secreto en donde estaba un lugar donde tenia un túnel que le llevaba un lugar inhóspido donde ezio estaba muy desconcertado de este lugar. Luego de escuchar los quejidos y frustraciones de Rodrigo vio al papa ahora sin los fragmentos del edén tratando de abrir la puerta principal del pasadizo que según la profecía…lo que se oculta de la cripta..se encuentra…..Dios. y Rodrigo querría ese poder para si mismo y convertirse en la siguiente deidad algo que Ezio impediría a toda costa a pesar que le costara la vida,,no dejaría que los templarios tengan ese poder.

Rodrigo:!Ábrete, maldición! ¡ABRETE!

Y al instante ezio con su espada desvainada caminaba lentamente hacia Rodrigo pero hizo lo mas inesperado que haría., se estaba desarmando.

Ezio: Se acabo…Rodrigo

Tiraba su espada, su daga, sus cuchillos arrojadizos, sus hojas ocultas duales y su guantelete, mientras que Rodrigo se daba la vuelta mirándolo frente a frente.

Ezio: Sin trucos. Sin artefactos antiguos. Sin Armas….A ver de que madera estas hecho, anciano

Rodrigo: Muy bien, jugaremos con tus reglas.

Ezio tomo la iniciativa en darle un puñetazo a Rodrigo que lo esquivo a penas, mientras que el le devolvía el golpe y ezio lo bloqueaba pero ambos estaban tanto peleando y discutiendo entre si

Ezio: ¿Qué es lo que buscas en la cripta, Rodrigo?

Luego de una patada por parte de ezio Rodrigo la evadió y intentando a darle golpes en la parte herida de ezio lo evito

Rodrigo: ¿No sabes lo que hay en su interior? ¿De veras quieres convencerme de que los poderosos asesinos no lo imaginan?

Ezio: ¿Qué hay que imaginar?

Y de nuevo un par de puñetazos hacia el papa atontaron al papa pero luego le dio un gancho hacia el asesino que retrocedió por el golpe.

Rodrigo: ¡Dios! ¡Dentro de la cripta esta Dios!

Ezio: ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que Dios vive debajo del Vaticano?

Rodrigo: Es una sede mas lógica que un reino sobre las nubes ¿No te parece? Rodeado por coros de Ángeles y querubines….Una Imagen preciosa, pero la VERDAD es mucho más increíble.

De nuevo ezio trataba de darle un gancho y una patada al templario y a pesar de su edad era ágil y mas sobretodo que llevaba su uniforme tradicional de los Papas que era grueso y pesado.

Ezio: Digamos que te creo ¿Qué esperas que haga el cuando abras esa puerta?

Rodrigo: Me da igual. No busco su aprobación. Solo Poder…

Ezio: ¿Crees que el te lo entregara?

Rodrigo: El ser que hay al otro lado de la pared no podrá resistir al cetro y al fruto. Fueron creados para someter a dioses.

Ezio: Se supone que Dios es Omnisciente y todopoderoso ¿Crees que dos antiguas reliquias podrán en contra de el?

Ezio vio una abertura y le dio un golpe en el estomago debilitando a Rodrigo, mientras que el templario le daba un golpe en la herida del torso del asesino lesionándolo mas.

Rodrigo: No tienes ni idea. Tomas tus imágenes de un libro vetusto y antiguo. Un libro por cierto, escrito por HOMBRES.

Ezio: ¿Tú, que eres el papa, desprecias así el texto sagrado de la religión?

Rodrigo: ¡Ja ja ja! ¿Tan ingenuo eres? Me hice papa porque eso me otorgaba muchas oportunidades y también poder. ¿Crees que me tomo enserio una sola palabra de ese ridículo libro? En el no hay mas que mentiras y superstición, igual que en cualquier otro texto religioso escrito en los últimos diez mil años.

Ezio vio que se estaba debilitando por su edad, y se acercaba para estrangularlo con fuerza evitando que usara otra de las artimañas del templario dejándolo a la merced del asesino que ya lo tenia vencido y lo empujo al suelo ya derrotado Rodrigo.

Y aun aturdido, golpeado, derrotado y débil estaba delirando ante su enemigo Ezio en sus últimos momentos del 1499 que comenzaba a terminar.

Rodrigo: ¡No puedes! ¡No! ¡Es mi Destino! ¡Mió! ¡Yo soy el Profeta!

Ezio: Nunca lo fuisteis

Rodrigo: Acaba con esto de una vez

Ezio: No. Matarte no me devolverá a mi familia. He terminado

Luego de humillar al templario se retiraba del lugar sellando al templo para evitar que Rodrigo lo habrá pero antes de irse miro por ultima vez a su rival con lastima.

Ezio: Nada es Verdad. Todo esta Permitido. Requiescat in Pace.

Después de eso Ezio tomo los dos artefactos del fruto del edén dejando la cripta cumpliendo lo que había cumplido y luego todo se volvió negro para nuestro héroe al saber que había terminado otra memoria revivida.

Nivel 6: Terminado

Nivel del Control: 6 Colas.

Una vez terminado la sexta memoria de Ezio el rubio recibía toda la memoria que revivió de Ezio, estaba asombrado, que lo que vivió, mientras que Naruto se dirigía hacia la séptima puerta y para ser exactos, quería saber que memoria le traería a Altair y se metió hacia la siguiente puerta sin saber que le traería.

Puerta 7

El Regreso Del Mentor.

Masyaf, Siria

1247 , Altair con 82 años

Diario de Altair

Después de que tuve que arrebatar la vida de Al Mualin quien era el Décimo templario que descubrió el fruto del eden, tuve que tomar el cargo del credo de los asesinos a mis 26 años de edad, muchos me aceptaron como su mentor pero algunos estaban molestos y despreciando lo que he hecho a través del tiempo y ese hombre era Abbas sofian, me tenia un rencor luego de que su padre se suicido por asesinar a mi familia, debido a sus actos su familia fueron tachado de lo peor que había, marginándolo, despreciando a Abbas, me siento lastima por el, no puedo matarlo porque lo considero mi hermano a pesar de su odio..Luego de estudiar profundamente del fruto del edén, cree mi propio diario que es un manual de cómo ser asesino..Llamado Códice ahí explican de mis inventos, modificaciones de cómo luchar, como asesinar, como modificar la hoja oculta, mas revelaciones del fruto del edén y sobre todo…nuestro objetivo como asesino. Perón un tiempo tuve que dejar el credo para una misión de detener la expansión mogola por parte del Templario, Gengish Khan..pero debido a mi ausencia en Masyaf, Abbas realizo un golpe de estado, asesinando a mis hombres mas fieles, desde los Rafiqs de Damasco, Acre y Jerusalén sobretodo a mí amigo Malik que murió en manos de el..Su locura de poder no tuvo limites, el ha roto el credo, ha despreciado por todo lo que he hemos luchado y todo por un odio hacia a mi, su odio no tiene limites, luego de que asesinara a mi hijo Seth, no puedo esperar mas, luego de mi misión de Mongolia, me regrese a una Masyaf para un solo fin…matar de una vez a Abbas, no debí haberlo perdonado luego de que tratara de robar el fruto del edén..Mi esposa, Maria trato de hacer las pases entre Abbas y yo, pero nada sirvió, uno de sus siervos luego de que me dijeron como mato a mi hijo Seth caí en la ira y en el odio y el fruto aprovecho eso y controlo mis emociones asesinando con brutalidad al siervo que también había muerto mi esposa Maria por mi acción. No tengo nada que hacer en Masyaf, me han visto que no soy el mentor, tuve que huir con mi hijo Darim a la mala cuando Abbas fue por mi cabeza y el fruto, me Autoexilie por 20 años y estando con mi hijo ayudando a otros credos de expansiones mongolas e templarios, pero ahora luego de que Abbas por deliberadamente perdió territorios de Tierra santa a propósito,,tengo que regresar y poner orden al credo no puedo dejar de que el destruya todo lo que ha hecho solo por su odio y codicia, no ya no importa si una vez lo vi como hermano..tiene que morir.

Nos encontramos en las puertas del pueblo de Masyaf donde 4 asesinos estaban el una fogata cenando y contando sus opiniones de lo que una vez fue Masyaf, 3 estaban puestos con la capucha de punta de águila mientras que el cuarto no la llevaba puesta

Asesino1: Dicen que por ahí que gritan en sueños, llamando a su padre.

Asesino2: Abbas. Que tipo tan miserable

Asesino4: No somos quienes para juzgarlo

Asesino 3: Claro por supuesto que si. Si nuestro señor se ha vuelto loco, querría saberlo.

Asesino1: Chsssst…

De repente detrás de ellos aparecía un sujeto de la tercera edad ya muy viejo vestido con el uniforme estándar de los asesinos, pero de color café caoba oscuro, con toques de gris , se le notaba una barba de chivo ya canosa, se le notaba que solo llevaba las hojas ocultas duales en sus muñequearas.

Asesino1: Buenas noches, Anciano.

¿?: Agua

Asesino 3: Claro, Siéntate con nosotros

Mientras que se sentaba el asesino3 le daba una cantimplora de cuero al anciano que la bebía con mucha sed se le notaba.

¿?: Muchas gracias

Asesino2: ¿Qué te trae por aquí Anciano?

¿?: Compadeced a Abbas mas no burléis de el. Ha sido huérfano casi toda su vida, avergonzado del legado de su familia. Ansia desesperado el poder, porque se ve impotente

Mientras que el Asesino4 se levanto de su asiento molesto por lo que decía el anciano, no le gustaba como dirigía Abbas pero al menos era el mentor.

Asesino4: Es nuestro mentor. A diferencia de Al Mualin o Altair no nos ha traicionado.

El anciano se sentía mal por lo que escuchaba pero uno de ellos trato de defenderlo junto con los otros

Asesino1: ¡Tonterías! Altair no era ningún traidor. Fue expulsado Injustamente.

Asesino4: Bahhh, mejor me voy a mi guardia, nos vemos.

Mientras que el asesino4 se iba, los demás asesinos se quedaron mirando al anciano que se sentía incomodo y nervioso en que lo descubrieran su identidad.

Asesino1: Eres…eres tu…Había rumores. Pero no me lo creía…eres tu…Altair.

Altair: Me preguntaba si podría hablar en persona con Abbas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Asesino3: Imposible. Los tedayines (Capitanes) de Abbas nos mantienen fuera del castillo.

Asesino2: Menos de la mitad de los guerreros, Son Asesinos de verdad.

Altair: Y ¿Por donde empiezo?

Asesino3: Por nosotros

Altair: Muy bien, necesitamos en buscar de los demás asesinos en que nos sigan a nuestra causa, ustedes dos (Asesino2 y 3) necesito que convezcan a los demás de que el mentor ha regresado, pero evita matarlos si puedes.

Asesino2 y 3: Si mentor.

Luego de que el grupo se separaba, altair debido a su mayoría de edad, caminaba a paso lento y le seguian el asesino1 junto con otros que vieron a altair y aun eran leales a el, mientras que les unía otros conversaba con el asesino.

Altair: Decís que esos hombres son crueles ¿Ha alzado alguno su hoja contra un inocente?

Asesino1: Si, me temo. La Brutalidad parece ser su única afición

Altair: Entonces morirán, pues han puesto en peligro la orden pero los que aun vivan según el credo serán perdonados

Asesino1: Puedes confiar en nosotros

Luego de que el asesino se retiraba para alentar a mas asesino a que le sugieran, Altair vio a dos Capitanes de Abbas hablando de cómo había rompió las reglas del credo, había violado mujeres, asesinado a inocentes y robarles las pertenencias, y veía a un anciano que podrían asesinarlo fácilmente, error fatal

Altair caminaba lentamente hacia ellos y con sus hojas ocultas les clavaba en la traquea al mismo tiempo de los capitanes que morían desangrados y asfixiándose debido a su sangre en su traquea.

Debido a eso..Varios seguidores de Abbas notificaron al tercer capitán que mando a llamar los guardias mientras que otra sección los asesinos se reunieran con Altair que ya tenia en la mira del tercer capitán.

Asesino5: Mentor…bienvenido seas.

Altair: Gracias hermano, me haré cargo de el.

Asesino5: Tiene nuestro apoyo.

Luego de que el tercer capitán mando a llamar su grupo salieron mas de 10 asesinos junto con el desenvainando sus espadas

Capitan3: ¡Ahí! ¡Matad a los traidores!

Pero los asesinos liderados por el capitán fueron masacrados por una lluvia de flechas y cuchillos por parte de los seguidores de altair que escalaron en los techos y otros asesinos asesinaban a los guardias del capitán obligando al capitán tomar su espada y lanzarse sin discreción alguna en Altair.

Capitan3: Sin ese artefacto, no sirves para nada. ¡NADA! Patético miserable ridente o muere.

Altair: No me juzgues por mi edad, no me derrotaras con facilidad.

Capitan3: Patético anciano, deberías haber muerto hace tiempo…ughhhhhhh

Y detrás de el, de la nada Altair lo asesinaba clavando su hoja oculta en el corazón matando al instante al capitán, dando suspiro a los demás.

Altair: Seguidme al castillo y no vertáis sangre si podéis evitarlo

Asesinos: Si mentor.

Luego de un paso lento hacia el castillo y de varias muertes de mas seguidores de Abbas altair llegaba hacia la puerta del castillo pero lo estaba siendo custodiado por un cuarto capitán que estaba desarmado.

Capitan4: Altair. Hace dos décadas de la ultima vez que te vimos tras estos muros ….Nos vendría bien tu sabiduría…mas que nunca.

luego de eso el capitan junto con sus guardias le siguieron hacia la puerta principal donde estaba Abbas en ela entrada del estudio y mirando a altair con odio pero con miedo viendo a la persona que mas odiaba.

Abbas: ¡Matadlo! ¡Matadlo Ya! ¿A que estáis esperando?

Asesinos y civiles: No atacaremos al mentor traidor.

Abbas: ¡Entupidos! ¡Os ha embrujado!

Luego de que ninguno de ellos no atacarían altair Abbas se refugio en el estudio esperando que alguien asesinara altair mientras que altair, caminaba lentamente hacia el estudio varios seguidores de el lo estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos, muchos haciendo su reverencia en forma de respeto por todo lo que ha hecho. Mientras que los guardias lo dejaban entrenar.

Altair: Cierren la puerta, ese enfrentamiento es entre Abbas y yo

Guardia1: Lo entendemos mentor.

Guardia2: Haz lo que tengas que hacer mentor.

Ya una vez cerrado las puertas, Altair estaban cara a cara con Abbas que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera con su espada listo para un combate final entre ellos.

Altair: Di a los tuyos que se rindan.

Abbas: ¡No! ¡Estoy defendiendo Masyaf! ¿No harías tu lo mismo?

Altair: Has corrompido todo lo que representamos y perdido todo el terreno ganado. Todo sacrificado en aras de tu propio rencor.

Abbas: ¡Y tu has desperdiciado tu vida mirando ese Fruto, Soñando con tu gloria!

Altair: Es cierto Abbas. He aprendido de ese fruto. Sobre la vida y la muerte, el pasado y el futuro.

Abbas: ohh si…de verdad

Altair: Déjame demostrártelo

Entre su manga de su hoja oculta habia un cierto artefacto donde había un canon rudimentario pero pequeño que Altaír le insertaba una bala de plomo en el canon y lo apuntaba hacia Abbas mientras que el veía esa ''arma'' y pensaba que ya se estaba volviendo loco y no hizo nada, hasta que altair activo el arma y con un estruendo con uno sonido en forma de trueno le disparo a Abbas en el torso cayendo de las escaleras rondando hacia los pies de altair herido de muerte.

Abbas ya en las ultimas, y sujetando su herida que le brotaba sangre por la bala miraba altair con rencor en los ojos mientras que Altair se arrodillaba mirándolo con tristeza.

Abbas: Jamás te lo perdonare Altair. Las mentiras que contasteis sobre mi familia, mi padre. La humillación que sufrí.

Altair: Pero no eran mentiras, Abbas. Tenia Diez años cuando tu padre vino a verme. El Lloraba, suplicando perdón por traicionar a mi familia….y entonces se rajo el cuello. Vi consumarse su vida ante mí. Es una imagen que nunca olvidare.

Abbas:: ¡No!..No es cierto..No es cierto.

Altair: Pero no era un cobarde, Abbas ¡Recupero su honor!

Abbas: Espero que haya otra vida después de esto. Lo ver entonces y sabré la verdad de sus últimos días…y cuando llegue tu hora, te encontraremos y entonces…..ya no habrá mas….dudas. uhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dio un ultimo suspiro muriendo en los pies de altair dejando al anciano triste de ver como partió a pesar de que lo dijo la verdad, aun lo seguía odiándolo todo lo que sufrió,,al menos el descansaría en paz finalmente y se reuniría con su padre, ahora tenia que hacerse cargo de un credo corrompido, frágil y débil, sabría que el camino seria oscuro y turbio, pero saldrían adelante en sus últimos días de su vida.

Nivel 7: Terminado

Nivel de Control: 7 Colas

Una vez terminado nuestro héroe estaba en perplejo shock, todo una vida pasado en sus ojos vio en Altair, todo lo que tuvo que luchar, lo que tuvo que pelear, sufrir para proteger el credo a pesar de la muerte de muchos de sus seres queridos, siguió adelante con su vida y logro lo imposible.

Naruto: Ya era un anciano, pero seguía luchando por mantener unida la hermandad. Para muchos seria un cabezota pero para mi no puedo mas que admirar su valor. Los asesinos fueron su vida de principio al fin. No tuvo otra.

Tuvo un momento para descansar para dirigirse para la penúltima puerta que ahora seria la de Ezio, y vio que aun le quedaba tiempo y se metió a la siguiente memoria que le tendría algo especial para el rubio

Puerta 8

Fin de los Borgia

Barcelona, España

1507 Ezio Auditore con 48 años

POV

Ezio continúa en 1499, donde sale de la Cripta, confundido por lo que vio en el interior. Escapa de Roma con su tío Mario Auditore y llega a Monteriggioni. Una vez en casa, Ezio es consolado por la posibilidad de que su venganza personal ha terminado y que sus días como un asesino han terminado; sin embargo, Nicolás Maquiavelo desafía la decisión de Ezio de dejar a El Español Rodrigo Borgia ahora el Papa Alejandro VI, vivo. A la mañana siguiente, Monteriggioni es asediada por César Borgia, hijo de Rodrigo, quien asesina a Mario, secuestra a Catherina Sforza y se lleva el "Fruto del Edén". Ezio logra escapar con su familia por unos pasadizos secretos que hay en la villa y viaja a Roma, el centro de la Orden Templaría en Italia, una vez más, buscando venganza contra los Borgia. Allí, descubre que los Asesinos están fallando en la lucha contra la corrupción. Decidido a rescatar el Gremio, Ezio convence a Maquiavelo de que tiene todo lo necesario para reunir una Hermandad lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir a los Templarios y su nuevo enemigo, César Borgia.

Durante los próximos cuatro años, Ezio junto con los demas asesinos como El Zorro, Bartolomeo y su Familia Claudia y Maria pusieron el clave en el Rescate de Catherina Sforza, la muerte de los templarios. Juan Borgia (El Banquero), Octavio de Valois (Comandante del ejercito expedicionario de Francia) y Michelleto (Sicario y mano derecha de Cesar) y además de varios agentes templarios en toda roma y poco a poco va restaurando Roma a su antigua gloria. Ezio se convierte en líder de la Orden y es ascendido al rango de _Il Mentore_ (en italiano, "El Mentor").

César, sabiendo de las acciones de Ezio, se enfrenta a su padre y desesperadamente le pide más dinero y el propio Fruto, Rodrigo Borgia (el Papa) se niega e intenta envenenar a su hijo, al darse cuenta de que la ambición por el poder de César no puede ser mantenida a raya. César, sin embargo, da la vuelta a la mesa hacia su padre y lo mata. Ezio después de enterarse de la ubicación del Fruto, lo recupera tras una persecución y una batalla contra los guardias en el interior de la Basílica de San Pedro. Ezio la utiliza para aplastar las fuerzas de César y retirar el apoyo de sus seguidores. Cesár es arrestado por el ejército del Papa Julio II y es llevado a la prisión de Viana, España.

Pero tiempo después Ezio descubre con el fruto del edén que en un futuro Cesar Borgia causaría mas problemas en el futuro y no tuvo que esperar mas..tuvo que partir una misión peligrosa hacia España donde tendría que enfrentarse por ultima vez ante Cesar.

Fin de POV

Eso nos lleva en la batalla de Volpejera donde los Reinos de Viana, Navarro se enfrentaban ante los Reinos católicos y de Barcelona por ese territorio y por desgracia, el comandante y capitán que estaba a cargo del ejercito de Navarro y Viana era mas menos que Cesar borgia

El ejercito de borgia estaba destruyendo los ejércitos unidos de España, haciendo atrocidades, desde violaciones masivas, asesinatos sin discriminación de civiles e inocentes, destrucciones de monumentos históricos y la captura y ejecución de los prisioneros de guerra, pero todo villano siempre tenia una piedrita en el zapato y esa piedrita era Ezio auditore.

Luego de emboscarlo en el campo de batalla Cesar huyo hacia el castillo de Viana donde se estaban enfrentando con los demás ejércitos mientras que Ezio atravesaba a paso lento ante el pueblo destruido y luego de derrotar a varios soldados y colarse en una torre de asedio vio a Cesar atacando a traición a los soldados que intentaba derrotarlo.

Ezio: ¡Cesar! ¡Los Muros te rodean! No tienes a donde huir.

Cesar: ¡Entonces ven Ezio!

Luego de que cerrara la puerta de la torre, Ezio estaba luchando la batalla mas importante y difícil de toda su vida, en la cual Cesar estaba siendo acorralado por ezio, luego de varios intentos de apuntarlo con su hoja oculta, pudo destruir la armadura de acero de Cesar que decía que era impenetrable pero esa armadura era muy frágil ante la hoja oculta de ezio que la destruyo dejando expuesto a Cesar.

Cesar: No puedo Morir. La fortuna sonríe al mas fuerte.

Ezio: Hoy no es tu día Cesar.

Cesar: ¡Soy el mayor guerrero que haya existido!

Ezio: Si tú lo dices, solo eres una excusa de un borgia.

Cesar: ¡No he conocido la derrota!

Ezio: Porque siempre traicionabas a quienes estaban de tu lado, tus aliados, tus esbirros, tu hermana, y hasta tu propio padre los has traicionado por tu corrupción.

Cesar: Tonterías..!Un Auditore no me va a vencer!

Ezio: Estas atrapado Cesar, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho.

Cesar: Roma, Italia y toda Europa serán mías

Ezio: Mientras que yo viva jamás se te harán realidad.

Y debido a los cañonazos debido a la batalla Cesar se distrajo por unos momentos y ezio lo remato con la hoja oculta tumbándolo hacia el suelo.

Cesar: ¡El Trono era mió!

Ezio: Desear algo no te da el derecho a tenerlo

Cesar: ¿Qué sabrás tu?

Ezio: Se que un líder guía el pueblo, no lo somete

Cesar: ¡Yo guiare al hombre, un nuevo mundo!

Ezio: Que ninguno recuerde tu nombre. Requiescat in Pace

Cesar: No puedes matarme. ¡Ningún hombre puede Matarme!

Ezio: Queda pues en manos del destino.

Seguido después Ezio agarro el cuerpo de Cesar que aun seguía con vida hacia el acantilado del castillo y mirando por última vez los ojos de Cesar lanzo al Borgia al acantilado hacia su trágico final. Y poniendo fin de una vez por todas a la Familia Borgia.

Nivel 8: Terminado

Nivel del Control: 8 Colas.

Ya una vez terminado su penúltima puerta y lo agotado que estaba decidió ir al mundo real que lo estaba esperando sus compañeros que seguían entrenando con sus clones o otros esperaban que regresaba.

Clay: Felicidades Naruto, casi has terminado las 8 puertas de las Memorias de Altair y Ezio, ya solamente falta una y habrás dominado al 100% del control del chakra de Bijuu. Como te sientes.

Naruto: Me encuentro agotado pero bien al revivir las ultimas memorias, todo lo que vi, lo que sentí lo que me demostraron mis ancestros.

Connor: ¿Cuánto tiempo cres que termine su entrenamiento?

Clay: Ya pronto, solamente estaremos aquí unos 4 meses en este lugar para mejorar a Naruto y después a ponerlo en práctica

Shao: Por mi esta bien..pero te parece bien si podremos descansar..porque ustedes mentores deben modificar sus hojas ocultas. Encontramos varios bosquejos de varias hojas ocultas a su gusto

Naruto: Por mi esta bien ¿Tu que dices Clay?

Clay: No hay problema.

Connor: Esta todo bien, hoy debemos cenar y empezar con sus hojas ocultas.

Todos: Bien.

Y con eso preparaban para la cena para nuestros asesinos que necesitaban descansar una vez que el rubio disipo los clones de sombra pero ahora en vez de desmayarse..ahora le dio una gran dolor de cabeza pero nada grave. Y todos estuvieron en una fogata que cenaron a su agrado.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno que les pareció la sorpresa de esos dos personaje que introduje desde Shao Jun hasta de Connor Kenway, y habra mas otros personajes que les sorprenderá y bueno también como anticipo ya casi terminara el entrenamiento de Naruto en Uzu y comenzaremos con una saga (Arco) en la cual comenzara una saga de Assassin.

Y bueno debido a los votos estoy divido entre las pareja para los assassin asi que pondré una votación en las cuales habran posibilidad d parejas.

Para Naruto Uzumaki

Yugao Uzuki (Pareja Principal)

Opciones

Haku Yuki

Oc Uzumaki (Karin, Tayuya, Sara, Honoka, Fuuka)

Anko Mitarashi

Hinata Hyuuga

Kurenai Yuhi

Koyuki Kazana

Ino Yamanaka

Sabaku no Temari

Amero (Medic Nin de Suna)

Mei Terumi

Shion

Ryuzetsu

Oc Anbu Girl

Kurotsuchi

Mabui

Hokuto

Opciones de Clay (Kurama)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Anko Mitarashi

Mei Terumi

Tsunade Senju

Shizune Kato

Ayame Ichiraku

Hana Inuzuka

Kurotsuchi

Opciones de Connor Kenway

Samui

Ameyuri Ringo

Kurenai Yuhi

Konan

Kin Tsuchi

Opciones de Shao Jun

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuga

Zabuza Momochi

Itachi Uchiha

Darui

Choujuro

Y tengo una sorpresa especial por las armas que les he comentado y unas armaduras especiales que tendrá Naruto y Clay ala vez.

Bueno acepto dudas, felicitaciones, consejos o peticiones. cualquiera acepto en el PM o en el Facebook aqui estare para cualquier duda

Muy bien con eso me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	5. Capitulo 4: En perfecta sincronía

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de Nuevo hacienda un Nuevo capitulo del fic de Assasin Creed The Lost Legacy y bueno como sabrán ya es la ultima parte del entrenamiento de Naruto en Uzu y veran algunas sorpresas en ese capitulo y aun si sabrá todo lo que han hecho en estos meses en Uzu y bueno también me di un tiempo para descansar para descansar mi cerebro y al igual que otros fics y también disfrutar las vacaciones y bueno ahora de nuevo en la accion ahora les traigo sorpresas que estarán en este capitulo de hoy que tengo para ustedes. Pero primero….

Quiero agradecerles a:

fanfic meister:Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y el capitulo, y bueno veo que te gustaron las opciones de las parejas y si me distes muy buenas para este fic y bueno espero que te guste la sorpresa que te tengo para el siguiente capitulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y sip ya esta apunto de dominar el chakra de bijuu y te gustara la ultima puerta (memoria) para la sincronización perfecta para Naruto, y ya ando chocando la idea de la aldea de uzu, pero bueno,disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Emir1298: Que hay emir me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y gracias por los ánimos, siempre me esmero en mejorar en cada fic y capitulo que hago y no te sientas malo si revelasteis la sorpresa es normal cuando te alegrasteis y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Tkoluigi: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y ya vi las opciones de las chicas, espero que te guste la sorpresa que tengo para el siguiente capitulo que tengo, disfrútalo amigo.

DarkKayser: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y me alegro que te agrade mas el juego de Assasin creed, y sip solamente falta una memoria mas y Naruto tendrá la sincronización completa para el rubio, y estoy de acuerdo contigo..las naciones elementales no serán lo mismo y gracias por las opciones de las chicas y veo que te agrada mucho de Hinata y Anko y de las insólitas pero escasas Mabui, Shion y Koyuki, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy amigo porque te vendrán sorpresas.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y si no te preocupes si no dejasteis review en el capitulo anterior y bueno como has visto ya naruto tendrá la sincronización completa y un power up que te agradara, y ya veras sus sorpresas…y sip al final se convirtió en Harem aunque la principal será Yugao eso si y muy buenas opciones que me distes para las chicas me agradaron, espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo de hoy que tengo amigo.

metalic-dragon-angel: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y sip te gustara y te sorprenderá la ultima puerta de Naruto, seguro que quedaras impactado, bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y sip ya están desde Connor Kenway y Shao Jun como los aliados de Naruto y Clay y ya veras la ultima memoria que tiene el rubio seguro que te agradara y gracias por la opciones de las parejas y todavía sigo en decisión con quien pongo a Shao pero ya veras que pareja le pongo, bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Leo: Hola amigo como te encuentras, gracias por el review y las ideas que me has dado, y bueno gracias por la idea del gancho de AC Syndicate pero déjame chocarlo bien vale…espérate un momentito porque el rubio tiene que disfrutar de su gira en el mundo elemental y gracias por las opciones de las chicas e igual que ati me gusta el harem pero las personas que se lo merecen como los protagonistas buenos. Y no te preocupes por Tsunade ya le tengo la pareja indicada para la Senju y ya veras la ultima puerta del rubio junto con el armamento y sus armas.

caballerooscuro117: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y gracias por los tips de las chicas, seguro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, disfrútalo amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 4: En perfecta sincronía

Han pasado mas de 3 meses luego de que Naruto termino la penúltima puerta de sus antepasados, ahora que revivió las memorias de Altair Ibh Ahad y Ezio Auditore Da Fierenze, tenia mucha mejor sincronía con sus habilidades de Assasin, desde el despertar de la Vista de Águila y el Sentido del Águila al igual que otras habilidades.

Sin contar que ha mejorado muy bien las habilidades ahora aumentada a un máximo nivel ahora que termino el nivel de Jounin ahora había comenzado desde hace tres meses los jutsus, habilidades y técnicas ahora de nivel Tobeketsu Jounin, Anbu, Sennin y Kage ahora que sus reservas de chakra estaban controlados y mejorados podría entrenar mucho mas intensamente hasta caer el cansancio, desde el ámbito del Ninjutsu Elemental era muy bueno en el Fuuton y Suiton, termino todo los jutsus que habia en la biblioteca general que había en Uzu, su Fuuton era muy filoso, desde entrenar jutsus de corta a distancia haciendo que su viento sea el mas filoso que puede cortar hasta el mismísimo diamante y la mejor defensa, y de media y larga distancia causando estragos en el campo de batalla, mientras que el Suiton estaba igualado con el Nidaime Hokage con su chakra de Suiton, ahora era indepediente sin la necesidad de usar agua en el ambiente, mientras que el Genjutsu, ahora todo era diferente, anteriormente era el peor usuario del Genjutsu, agregando que era inmune a las Ilusiones creadas, ahora podría crearlas, fue un proceso duro, difícil pero valió la pena. El Tajutsu y el Nintaijutsu era formidable el Taijutsu del Águila era muy fluido, fuerte, ágil, adaptable y resistente y al igual que los demás usuarios, el fue innovando varias técnicas del águila y combinando con el Suiton y Fuuton era mortal. En el Fuinjutsu era un prodigo, termino todo el entrenamiento de la técnica de Sellado, había creado sus variaciones, estilos y varias cosas con el Fuinjutsu haciéndolo un verdadero Uzumaki genuino. En el dominio de las armas era un as, luego de descubrir mas armamentos era adaptable, flexible, preciso y mortal con cualquier arma que tenia en sus manos, desde la hoja oculta, la espada, las dagas, kunais, armas de larga distancia y otras pesadas. Mientras que en la elaboración de bomba era un terror para cualquier enemigo, había creado pólvora de cualquier tipo para sus ingredientes, y buscado artefactos para agregarlo haciendo mas mortíferas en el campo de batalla, mientras que en el control de chakra estaba estable ahora que su dominio del chakra de bijuu ya estaba a punto de dominar a la perfección. Mientras que en la estrategia, debió que ahora que practicaba mas la lógica, las estrategia y calma era mas preciso en sus decisiones aunque también tenia lo temerario por parte de su descendencia uzumaki. Ya en lo demás sus habilidades como Assasin eran increíbles las memorias revividas de Altair y Ezio se acomodaron a la genética de Naruto recordando cualquier habilidad que tenía sus ancestros haciendo un mismo Assasin.

En el tercer mes que tenia un tiempo para descansar, había encontrado una cámara oculta entre la torre del Uzukage y el Santuario de los Assasin un pedestal con un pergamino de invocación…pero no cualquier invocación.

Para Naruto sentía algo que lo conectaba con ese pergamino, luego de leer el requisito que lo solicito que era firmar con sangre y vio que no había firmas de ese pergamino y era el primero, luego de firmar el pergamino fue llevado en una invocación inversa y estaba en un lugar montañoso con varios nidos enormes de águila, y se encontraba águilas de tamaño colosal que impactaría para cualquiera.

Ahí el líder del clan Águila llamado Hraesvelgr se presento ante Naruto diciendo que era el elegido para ser su invocador por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su entrenamiento y el requisito era de que tuviera el corazón de oro que tiene, y su dominio del Fuuton y Suiton lo instruyo en un mes intenso, porque tendría que dominar el Senjutsu del Águila.

Ahí estuvieron en el mes siguiente aprendiendo y dominando el Senjutsu del Águila que era uno de los mas raros, sus habilidades sensoriales eran mas nítidas, su instinto era mas alto, al igual que su fuerza, precisión y velocidad eran mas altos, sobretodo que tuvo que mejorar en el Fuuton y Suiton con las artes sabias (Senpous) fue un mes para matar al rubio, casi no la contaba cuando reunía el chakra natural pero debido a sus maestros y su jefe águila pudo dominarlo sin morir en el intento. Ahora Naruto era el primer invocador y primer usuario del Senjutsu Águila convirtiéndolo en el Shodaime Washi Sennin.

Ya una vez terminado su entrenamiento extra del Senjutsu continuaron con las modificaciones de la hoja oculta, gracias a los bosquejos del códice de Altair y varios en los pergaminos de Uzu había cientos de modificaciones, variaciones de la hoja oculta para mejor su uso.

Entre estas mejoras que hicieron clay y naruto fueron modificaciones tales como la del Canon oculto, una arma de fuego tan mortífero que es capaz de penetrar cualquier defensa y la mejor armadura pero tan pequeña que se puede ocultar en la hoja oculta. Entre otras , un gancho que es una unión entre la hoja oculta y de ti sujetando cualquier cosa, mientras hay otras tales como una mini ballesta en la mano que fue llamado la Phantom Blade o Hoja fantasma capaz de lanzar una pequeña flecha a velocidades rápidas, y también en su otra hoja oculta modifico para lanzar dardos envenenados con los venenos que ha estado estudiado, y al igual un gancho propulsor para en casos de emergencia si hay paredes empinadas imposibles de escalar, el gancho propulsor le seria de gran ayuda. Y otras modificaciones más así que el dúo entreno con sus nuevas hojas ocultas para los assasin.

Luego de su intensivo entrenamiento del Senjutsu y de las modificaciones de la hoja oculta se encontraba de nuevo en el Santuario Clay esperando.

Clay: ¿Listo para la ultima parte?

Naruto: Estoy listo Clay.

Clay: Bien, pues nosotros estaremos esperando y una vez terminado, te haremos tu prueba de Iniciación.

Naruto: ?Iniciación.

Clay: Todo assasin, debe iniciarse en un rito de Iniciación, y tu que eres parte del credo no te lo puedes perder.

Naruto: No me lo perdería para nada.

Clay: Entonces, te deseo éxito en tu ultima memoria.

Naruto: Gracias por apoyarme Clay, y no te preocupes, no me tomara mucho tiempo.

Clay: Muy bien, te veremos en la noche.

Ya una vez en el centro entro a su subconsciente donde habia llegado a la ultima puerta que lo tenia algo de particularidad, era mucho mas grande la puerta que las otras, le dio cierta curiosidad que le traeria los recuerdos y se metio hacia la ultima memoria sin saber que le cambiara para siempre.

Puerta 9 parte 1

Gratos Recuerdos

Masyaf, Siria

1514, Ezio Auditore con 54 años

Resumen

Ezio Auditore, quien se encuentra camino a Masyaf en deseo de cumplir el sueño de su padre: encontrar la biblioteca de Altair, Durante su trayecto, relata todas sus aventuras a su hermana Claudia por medio de cartas.

Ezio ha viajado a la fortaleza del antiguo asesino en Masyaf para descubrir los secretos que Altaïr había descubierto previamente, y encontrar el verdadero propósito de los asesinos. Al llegar, se encuentra que Masyaf fue tomada por los templarios. Ezio, se escapa a las entrañas del castillo, donde descubre la entrada a la biblioteca de Altaïr, también se entera de que necesita cinco "llaves" para entrar en la biblioteca; los templarios tienen una debajo del palacio del sultán otomano, el resto se encuentran escondidos en Constantinopla, que forma parte del Imperio Otomano. Viaja allí y es recibido por el líder de la Orden de los asesinos, y se hace amigo de un joven estudiante llamado Suleiman. Ezio se hace amigo de Sofía Sartor, una joven viajera italiana y coleccionista de libros, de la cual se acabará enamorando. Sofía ayuda a Ezio y descubre la ubicación de las llaves restantes, manteniendo sus intenciones y la posición en secreto con ella.

Mientras tanto, Constantinopla es un caos debido a los conflictos entre el príncipe y su hermano Ahmed Selim, que están peleando sobre quién heredará el Sultanato. Atrapado en medio del conflicto, Suleiman revela a Ezio que él es un príncipe otomano y que sospecha que los templarios están detrás de la pelea. Ezio descubre evidencia de que Manuel Palaiólogos, con el apoyo de los templarios, está tratando de levantar un ejército para derrocar a los otomanos y restablecer el imperio bizantino. Ezio, mata a Manuel y se recupera la llave final, sólo para descubrir que Ahmet, es el verdadero líder de los templarios para abrir la biblioteca de Altair.

En Constantinopla, Ezio descubre que han matado al líder de los Assassin otomanos y que Ahmet ha secuestrado a Sofía, exigiendo las llaves a cambio de su vida. Ezio está de acuerdo, pero inmediatamente se da la persecución a garantizar la seguridad de Sofía. Se recupera las llaves, pero antes de que pueda hacer frente a Ahmet, Selim llega con sus ejércitos y ejecuta a Ahmet, después de decir que su padre "hizo su elección". Debido a la aprobación de su hijo Suleiman, Selim le dice a Ezio que debe abandonar Constantinopla, advirtiéndole que no puede volver nunca más.

Fin del Resumen

Han pasado dos semanas luego de que Ezio Auditore y Sofía Sartor fueran Exiliados de Constantinopla por ahora el nuevo Sultan Selim pero agradecido por destruir y desenmascara al traidor otomano Ahmet y sus seguidores Templarios Bizantinos. Han llegado al desolado y abandonado Masyaf donde el clima aun estaban en invierno decoraba un ambiente de nieve en el castillo de lo que una vez fue hogar de Altair.

Ya en la puerta del castillo se encontraba cierta pareja que estaban observando el ambiente.

El primero era un adulto llegando a la tercera edad, pero aun siendo adulto, de unos 50 años de edad de cabello corto y ya gris con negro en su cabello. Estaba vestido con una túnica blanca desgastada con una armadura ligera en sus hombros y su torso, llevaba armado una espada yatagan y sus hojas ocultas duales.

Mientras que la segundo era una Joven de unos 25 a 30 años de edad, pelirroja con un hermoso arreglo en su cabello, tenia un cuerpo envidiable a a su edad, era delgada, de cintura fina, de gran trasero y busto que se le notaba en su vestido verde largo.

Se trataban de Ezio Auditore da Fierenze y Sofía Sartor.

Sofía: ¡Menuda Subida!

Sofía suspiraba junto con ezio al caminar las escaleras largas que conducían hacia el castillo. Mientras un ezio acompañaba a su ''amiga'' hacia las escaleras donde se dirigía hacia el estudio de Altair y su Biblioteca.

Sofía: Esto es precioso. ¿Aquí es donde empezó tu orden?

Ezio: Empezó hace miles de años, pero aquí fue donde renació.

Sofía: ¿Con el tipo que dijisteis? ¿Altair?

Ezio: Altair Ibh La'Ahad. Nos fortaleció y luego los libero. Vio la locura de mantener un castillo asi. Era un símbolo de arrogancia, que llamaba la atención de nuestros enemigos.

Sofía: y la necesidad de capuchas amenazadoras….¿También fue idea suya?

Ezio: Je je je je je.

A pesar de ese lugar era tétrico y solitario sin vida, aun tenia humor entre ellos para aligerar las cosas. Pero Sofía tenia una curiosidad que tenia para su ''amigo''

Sofia: Antes mencionasteis un credo ¿Cuál es?

Ezio: Nada es Verdad. Todo esta Permitido.

Sofia: Esto es bastante cínico.

Ezio: Lo seria si fuera una doctrina. **Pero es una mera observación de la naturaleza de la realidad. Decir que nada es verdad supone darse cuenta de que los cimientos de la sociedad son frágiles y que debemos ser los pastores de nuestra propia civilización. Decir que todo esta permitido es comprender que somos los arquitectos de nuestros actos y que debemos vivir con las consecuencias, sean gloriosas o trágicas.**

Sofía veía el pesar de Ezio al decir la verdad del creado y de darse cuenta todo lo que le había pasado en su estadía en Constantinopla.

Sofía: ¿Lamentas tu decisión? ¿De vivir tanto tiempo como Asesino?

Ezio: No recuerdo haber tomado esa decisión. Esta vida me Eligio a mi.

Luego de encontrar una cámara subterránea gracias al ingenio de Sofía y las habilidades de Ezio exploraron un poco más el lugar.

Ezio: Durante tres décadas, he servido a la memoria de mi padre, la de mi tío y de mis hermanos y luchado por aquellos que han sufrido el dolor de la injusticia. No lamento esos años, pero ha llegado el momento de vivir por mí y dejarlos de lado. Dejar todo esto.

Ya una vez llegado a una puerta ''metálica'' que tenia grabados de un centauro con un arco y flecha, un cangrejo, una quimera y una águila.

Ezio: El final del camino.

Entre su bolsa tenia las 5 llaves que habia encontrado por toda Constantinopla, las colocaba una de cada las cerradura en los grabados.

Sofía: ¿Qué esperas encontrar tras esa puerta?

Ezio: Sobre todo conocimiento. Altair fue un hombre profundo y un escritor prolífico. Construyo este lugar para guardar toda su sabiduría. Vio muchas cosas en su vida, descubrió muchos secretos tanto inquietantes y extraños. Conocimientos que llevarían a meros mortales a la locura.

Sofía: ¿Eso no te preocupa?

Ezio: Sofía, ya deberías saberlo; no soy un mero mortal.

Luego de que descubrieran que las llaves se colocaran en los grabados que eran meras constelaciones de cada una de ellas y la que coincidían era la constelación del Águila y ya puestas sus llaves la puerta se abría luego de 300 años cerrada la ''biblioteca'' de Altair.

Sofía: Más te vale volver de allí con vida.

Ezio al saber un poco la preocupación de la pelirroja le dio un calido beso para tranquilizarla mientras que ella le daba una antorcha que ella prendió para ayudar al assasin.

Ezio: Eso pretendo

Ya con una antorcha Ezio dejo a Sofía que se adentrara en el estudio de su antepasado mientras que el exploraba en un tonel totalmente oscuro, y al ver lo intacto que era se había conservado bien durante todo este tiempo, cuando se adentraba mas y mas llegaba hacia una mesa redonda donde los muebles que deberían tener libros todos estaban vacíos. Como si no fuera una biblioteca como decían las leyendas e mitos.

Pero ezio vio algo que lo dejo perplejo y se acercaba lentamente y era un esqueleto sentado en la silla principal.

Ezio: Ni libros…ni sabiduría. Solamente tu hermano mió.

Ezio se agachaba para ver mejor al esqueleto y veía que era su antepasado…Altair.

Ezio: Requiescat in Pace. Altair.

Luego de hacerle una bendición de despedida del cuerpo de Altair algo sujetaba el cuerpo esquelético en su mano y era una….Sexta llave que necesitaba ezio para abrir la biblioteca.

Ezio: ¿Otra llave?..Que raro.

Luego de eso vio detenidamente y era una de las memorias de altair sin saber cual era el motivo de esas memorias revividas por su antepasado

Puerta 9 parte 2

Legado Perdido

Masyaf, Siria

1257, Altair con 92 años

Han pasado mas de una década luego de la muerte de Abbas, Altair tomo de nuevo el cargo del credo de los asesinos, el credo estaba corrompido, débil y frágil por la maldad de Abbas, fue un camino oscuro que caminaron el credo ,pero salieron adelante durante ese tiempo, Altair a pesar de su edad muy avanzada aun podria dirigir al credo con un liderazgo fuerte, los asesinos vieron una nueva oportunidad, pero debido a las invasiones mongolas amenazaban mas al credo por el hijo de Genghis Khan. Ogatai Khan que quiere venganza ante altair por la muerte de su padre y el robo de la espada del edén. Pero altair y asesinos mongoles pudieron ocultar dichos artefactos,

Mientras eso sucedía unos visitantes de Italia que eran los exploradores Nicolo y Maffeo Polo (padres de Marco Polo) visitaron a Altair en su estadía, sin saber que ellos también eran del credo de los asesinos de la Italia medieval, Altair al ver que le llegaba sus últimos días de su vida, le dio su legado a Nicolo su Diario (Códice) y las 5 llaves de la biblioteca, pero luego fueron atacados por una división mongola pero fueron repelidos por los asesinos de Masyaf, y la habilidad perfecta del fruto del eden de Altair que repelió el ataque de los mongoles poniendo a salvo a los Polo y a su hijo Darim.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, tenia que dejar a todos fuera de Masyaf, todo lo relacionado de conocimiento y armas fueran llevados a otras partes del mundo por la seguridad de todos.

Asi que nos llevan en esta citación

Nos encontramos en la puerta de la cámara secreta de la biblioteca se encontraba un Anciano ya muy avanzado de unos 90 años de edad, ya con poco cabello canoso griasesco y barba de chivo blanca, se le notaba lo gastado que estaba por su edad, estaba vestido con una ropa holgada del uniforme estándar de los assasin, de color blanco, rojo y negro llevaba algo redondo en sus manos cubierto por una manta negra., y en frente de el se encontraba un adulto de unos 40 a 50 años de edad se le notaba que ya le brotaba canas en su cabello negro y vestido con el uniforme de los Assasin de Masyaf, estaba hablando con el. se trataban de Altair y su hijo Darim

Altair: ¿Te ocupasteis de mis libros?

Darim: Si, Enviamos algunos a los Polo. El Resto vendrá conmigo a Alejandría.

Altair: Bien. Muy bien

Darim: Padre, no lo entiendo…. ¿Por qué construir una biblioteca si no pretendías conservar tus libros?

Altair: Debes irte. Cuando regresen los mongoles los mongoles, no debe quedar nadie aquí.

Eso le sorprendió a su hijo porque tan importante construir esa ''biblioteca'' poniendo nervioso a su padre.

Darim: Entiendo. Es una cámara acorazada. No una biblioteca.

Altair: Debe permanecer oculta, Darim. Lejos de manos codiciosas. Al menos hasta que transmita el secreto que contiene.

Darim: ¿Qué secreto?

Altair: Vete. Reúnete con tu familia…y vive bien.

Darim triste de ver por ultima vez a su padre le dio un ultimo abrazo a su padre que tambien se sentia mal por despedirse de su hijo pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Darim: Cuanto hay de bueno en mi empezó contigo, padre

Luego de separarse altair se adentraba hacia la cámara sellándose solo dejando a un Darim dejando el lugar solo e irse con su Familia a Alejandría esperando que tuviera un buen final su padre y empezando un nuevo comienzo con su familia.

Luego de sellar la puerta altair a paso lento apagaba cada una de las antorchas del pasadillo a oscuras y escuchando las voces de Al Mualin y Maria recordando todos los momentos que tuvo el fruto del eden

Al Mualin (Voces): Una gran sabiduría conlleva un gran dolor. Quien aumenta su saber, aumenta su pesar.

Maria (Voces): ¿Qué es lo que te cuenta? Dime ¿Qué ves?

Altair: (Voces): Extrañas visiones y mensajes. De quienes nos precedieron, de su ascenso y de su caída…..

Maria (Voces): Pero ¿Qué será de nosotros, Altair? ¿De nuestra familia? ¿Qué dice el Fruto?

Altair (Voces): ¿Quiénes son los que nos precedieron? ¿Qué les trajo aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

Maria (Voces): ¡Deshazte de esa cosa!

Altair (Voces): ¡Pero es mi deber, Maria!

Ya una vez llegado al fondo de la biblioteca había una habitación secreta donde Altair ponía el fruto del edén en un pedestal, luego cerrando la habitación con un mecanismo de defensa del lugar sellando la habitación.

Altair (Voces): Si te preguntan, di que mande el Fruto muy lejos. Diles que lo envié a Chipre o Cipango o que lo lance al fondo del mar. Diles lo que sea con tal mantenerlos lejos de aquí. No deben hallar el Fruto, hasta que llegue el momento justo.

Ya altair luego de esconder el fruto del edén, se sentía fatigado y débil y caminando poco a poco tambaleando había llegado a una silla suspirando viendo que le llegaba su final, entre su túnica tenia una llave que le había dado a Nicolo polo y grababa sus últimos momentos de su vida encerrado en la biblioteca protegiendo el secreto que contiene pereciendo en el lugar.

Puerta 9 parte 2

Terminado

Regresando al parte 1

Luego de revivir la ultima parte de la vida de Altair, Ezio se despedía del cuerpo de Altair llegando a donde estaba el fruto del edén brillando con intensidad liberando pulsos electromagnéticos con constancia.

Ezio: ¿Otro artefacto? No. Mejor quédate ahí. He visto suficiente para una vida.

El fruto del edén lanzo otro pulso de energía desorientando a Ezio sabiendo quien o alguien lo estaba mirando.

Ezio: ¿Naruto?

Naruto: (En un lugar viendo a Ezio): ¿Se dirige a mí?

Ezio: Ya había oído antes tu nombre, Naruto, hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora persiste en mi mente, como la imagen de un viejo sueño. Ignoro en donde te encuentras o de que medios te vales para oírme. Pero se que me escuchas.

En ese momento decidió quitarse sus hoja ocultas de sus muñequearas y tirando su espada al suelo.

Ezio: He llevado la mejor vida que me ha sido posible, sin saber su fin, pero atraído como una polilla a una luna lejana. Y aquí, al fin descubro de una extraña verdad. Que soy un mero conducto para un mensaje que escapa a mi entendimiento ¿Quiénes somos, quien ha hecho que compartamos asi nuestras historias? ¿Hablar a través de los siglos? Quizás tu llegues a responder todas las pregunta que he formulado. Quizás seas tu quien haga que todo este sufrimiento merezca al fin la pena

Y en frente de Ezio gracias al fruto que seguía emitiendo energía aparecía un holograma de Naruto mirando al asesino y en eso Ezio le tocaba el hombro queriendo decir algo importante para el

Ezio: Ahora escucha….

Luego de que lo tocara un brillo dorado cubrió todo el lugar cegando al rubio que escuchaba las palabras de ezio pero sentía todo el chakra de su amigo que fluida completamente sin problema alguno y sentía algo que le aumenta mas y mas el poder.

De repente una capa de chakra lo cubria completamente su cuerpo dándole una nueva apariencia y su chakra se le veía que era un color azul oscuro con celeste ala vez en los bordes.

(Imaginen a Naruto en su modo bijuu pero de color azul)

luego de terminar todas las memorias de Altair y Ezio su Nexo de Sincronización esta completa a la perfección y pudo lo que muy pocos han llegado, completar el modo bijuu completo luego de un extenuante entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar, al fin ya tiene la sincronización perfecta.

Puerta 9: Terminado

Nivel de control: 9 Colas

Sincronización Completa.

Durante unos momentos había llegado de regreso al santuario donde estaban todos esperándolo.

Clay: Felicidades Naruto, lo lograstes has logrado lo imposible

Naruto: ¿ Imposible?

Clay: Solamente pocos asesinos han pido completar su entrenamiento tanto física, mental y espiritualmente, pero tu has hecho lo imposible, has dominado todas las artes que han existido, has dominado las habilidades generales de los assasin, tiene el modo sabio de las águilas, el modo bijuu de mi y el nexo sincronizado, tienes todas las habilidades de Altair y Ezio en uno mismo.

Naruto: No me lo puedo creer, todo lo que hemos empezado para esto..Eso es algo que solo sucede en cuentos.

Clay: Pero eso es real, y veo que ya no es necesario esa prueba porque has superado todas mis expectativas, ustedes que opinan aprendices.

Shao: Merece ser ascendido a Maestro nos han superado a todos.

Connor: A pesar de los joven que eres, admito que eres mucho mejor que todos juntos, y yo luchare a tu lado hasta la muerte.

Shao: Igual yo mentor, luchare a su lado.

Clay: Naruto, siempre hemos tuvimos diferencias e igualdades, pero gracias a lo que me has demostrado todos tus esfuerzos, estoy feliz de ser tu compañero, y un amigo que estará en las buenas y en las malas.

Naruto: Chicos yo….

Clay: Naruto Uzumaki de Uzu. Desde ahora serás llamado el Maestro, guardián de todo nuestra orden y nuestros secretos.

Luego de superar todo el asombro, los logros que ha hecho, dio un respiro para recuperarse para mirar hacia sus camaradas.

Naruto: Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda…

Asesinos: Nada es Verdad

Naruto: Aunque otros hombres se dejen cuartar por la ley o la moral, recuerda…..

Asesinos: Todo esta Permitido.

Luego de su bienvenida al credo de los asesinos clay le pidió que viniera hacia donde estaba la armadura de Kenshin ahora que estaba abierta las rejas que lo retenía luego de completar el control del chakra de bijuu.

Naruto: ¿Qué necesitas Clay?

Clay: Naruto, El estado de tu armadura, tu vestimenta y el de tu armamento es lamentable, por eso que has logrado todo esto y te mereces esta armadura que le perteneció al Uzukage Kenshin, te lo ganasteis Naruto.

Naruto: Muchas gracias, Kenshin, en donde quieras que estes gracias por ese don. ¡Ojala me pueda proteger de mis enemigos!

10 minutos después

Ahora nos encontramos fuera de la torre del uzukage donde el grupo de assasin se encontraba ahora que su nuevo maestro llevaba vestido con la armadura del Uzukage listo para la batalla, y sus armas que llevaban consigas era una espada corta de mango de oro con el símbolo de los assasin, una daga de gran tamaño gruesa de color negro, una ballesta incorporada, y una lanza de dos manos en su espalda, y llevaba consigo una capa roja con bordes dorados en sus hombros con el logo del clan uzumaki

(Imaginen la Ezio con la armadura de Romulo en Ac Brotherhood al igual que la capa Auditore pero todo personalizados)

Shao: Excelente armadura Mentor.

Connor: Se ve muy pesada pero muy poderosa.

Clay: Digno heredero Uzumaki.

Naruto: Bien basta de halagos, a donde partiremos ahora.

Connor: luego de estar 6 meses en la isla de Uzu, varios de nuestros hombres empezaremos a construir este lugar como nuestra base permanente para el credo de los assasin, tenemos los planos y los bosquejos para las construcciones de los edificios, murallas, y defensas para este lugar.

Shao: Exacto sempai, nosotros construimos hace meses una red de palomas mensajeras en el mundo shinobi, están esparcidas por cada una de las aldeas escondidas, desde las 5 grandes naciones, hasta las aldeas menores, tenemos nuestros contactos esperando sus ordenes.

Clay: Muy bien, a donde iremos ahora.

Naruto: Iremos a….

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Que les parecio el capitulo de hoy

Ya con eso termino la última parte de la saga en Uzu y el entrenamiento de Naruto terminando con su Nexo sincronizado.

Y como veran agrege un ultimo entrenamiento que se me habia faltado y era el Senjutsu y la invocación personal de Naruto que es mas ni menos que las Aguilas.

Como dato adicional tendran 3 armaduras naruto para todo el fic y bueno para adelantarlos esas armaduras junto con sus armas seran

Armadura de Altair (Espada de Altair, Daga de Altair, Cuchillos Arrojadizos)

Armadura de Kenshin: (Longsword Roman, Dagger of Brutus, Sword Bastard, Spear, Crossbow)

Armadura de Ishak: (Sword Vlad Tepes, Dagger Beyazid, Crossbow)

Y como sabran tendra el modo sabio del águila junto con su contracto de invocación, dejando a un lado el de los sapos.

Y hasta el momento de las parejas van el momento y agregare otras opciones son.

Pareja de Naruto.

Yugao Uzuki (Pareja Principal)

Hinata Hyuuga 3 Votos.

Kazana Koyuki 4 Votos

Mei Terumi: 3 Votos

Anko Mitarashi 4 Votos

Haku Yuki 4 Votos

Oc Uzumaki (Ya tengo alguien en especial) 1 Voto

Mabui 3 Votos

Ayame Ichiraku 2 Votos.

Kurenai Yuhi 3 Votos

Shion: 3 Votos

Ryuzetsu: 1 voto

Karin Uzumaki: 3 Votos

Fuuka: 1 Voto

Tayuya: 1 Voto

Kurotsuchi: 1 Voto

Oc Anbu Girl (Eligan de que aldea quieren la Anbu) 1 Voto

Ameno (Medica Suna Nin) : 1 Voto

Yugito Nii :1 Voto

Para Clay Kazmarek (Kurama)

Tsunade Senju 3 Votos

Shizune Kato 3 Votos

Mei Terumi: 2 Votos

Hana Inuzuka: 3 Votos

Ayame Ichiraku: 2 Votos

Anko Mitarashi: 1 Voto

Kurotsuchi :2 Votos

Para Connor Kenway

Samui: 4 Votos

Kurenai: 3 Votos

Konan: 2 Votos

Ameyuri Ringo: 2 Votos

Kin Tsuchi: 1 Voto

Para Shao Jun

Itachi Uchiha: 4 Votos

Naruto Uzumaki : 1 Voto

Choujuro: 1 Voto

Darui: 1 Voto

Rock Lee: 1 Voto

Nuevas opciones de Parejas (Para Naruto, Clay, Connor y los demas Assasin instalados en las 5 grandes naciones)

Ino Yamanaka

Tenten

Hanabi Hyuuga

Yakumo Kurama

Mito Uzumaki (Hermana de Naruto)

Kushina Uzumaki (Madre de Naruto)

(A ambas les tengo algo especial que me recomendo un amigo y tendran papel circunstancial en este fic)

Sabaku no Temari

Yukata

Sari

Ruka (Kunoichi de Kiri)

Hotaru

Suzembachi (Nieta del Shodaime Tsuchikage)

Fuu

Karui

Oc Girl Hyuga o Uchiha

Sara

Shizuka

Tsunami

Oc Assasin Girl

Y entre las hojas ocultas modificadas estan

Hojas ocultas Duales

Canon Oculto

Hoja y Dardos envenedados

Gancho-Cuchilla

Dardos con cuerda

Phantom Blade

Gancho Propulsor.

Bueno que le gustaria para el siguente capitulo..a donde se dirigiran nuestros Assasin luego del entrenamiento del rubio, comenzando su saga como Maestro Assasin.

Si gustan les puedo enviar imagenes de las armas, chicas u de los personajes.

Y digan que armas, chicas o antagonistas pondrian en este fic, estoy abierto para las opciones chicos.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	6. Capitulo 5: Consecuencias

Hola amigos como le han ido durante este tiempo, me alegro que todo ha ido bien en estos fics, y bueno, me he tomado el tiempo y escribir ese capitulo gracias a algunos consejos de unos amigos, y bueno espero que sea el agrado de ustedes y ya comenzaremos una nueva saga o Arco para el Nuevo Maestro Assasin, y veran otras cosas que han estado esperando, y bien gracias por las ideas de enemigos, aliados, parejas, y armas sobretodo, espero que sea de su agrado y bueno sin mas comenzamos pero antes.

Quiero agradecerles a:

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y sip termino el entrenamiento de Naruto y ya veras las misiones para el grupo de Assasin, y bueno ahora que me agrado mucho ese fic, como que lo dejare en pendiente ese fic de assasin, pero alégrate que habrá mas sorpresas para el fic.

ElSabioGris: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y gracias por tu preferencia y gracias por las opciones de las chicas, bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capitulo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y si ya ando viendo como seria la base en Uzu, y me alegro que te gustara el Senjutsu y contracto de invocación de las Águilas (Algo original y único), espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y si ya debía hacerse un cambio con el color del modo bijuu de naruto a uno mejor, mejor que el color azul. Y si, de Mentor a Maestro, por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su extenuante e imposible entrenamiento que tuvo que recorrer Naruto, y ya veras lo que sucede el siguiente capitulo amigo.

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi: Hola amigo, como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, eso me orgullece por lo que he hecho, y veras que te agradara el siguiente capitulo y no te preocupes si eres nuevo, te gustara ese mundo de fanfiction y gracias por las opciones de las chicas para nuestros Assassin, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como has estado durante este tiempo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y sip debía obtener el modo bijuu porque necesitara todo el poder posible para las amenazas existentes que habra y gracias por las opciones de las chicas y gracias por el apoyo, y en cuanto al fic de Paladin de Kiri, sen tendrá que esperar porque ahora me encargare de ese fic, y además no te desanimes porque el de paladín siempre hago sorpresas que te dejaran boquiabierto, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Leo: Hola leo, como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, si anteriormente quería poner solamente a Yugao, ahora pondré en el harem porque veo que le gusta esa parte..a quien no, y bueno puse la opción a Mito porque tengo algo reservado en ella, y como todos, tenemos un gusto en especial por las pelirrojas, son bellas, siempre con energía, felices, fuertes y un poco intimidantes, pero en fin, ando chocando entre el Arco o la Ballesta y ya ando chocando la base en Uzu, y me alegro que te guste el fic, me esmero cada dia mas en aprender, y no te preocupes no dejare ese fic porque me ha encantado ese fic desde lo creer, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo mio

Jackski : Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y el capitulo de hoy y si estoy narrando como es el juego para darle un toque mas cuando lo juegas, asi le atraen mas tanto el juego y el fic, y bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 5: Consecuencias

El mundo shinobi, esta formado por las grandes cinco grandes aldeas shinobis junto con las aldeas menores, pero desde hace tiempo todo ha cambiado por un hecho que dio la vuelta en 360 grados por un acontecimiento que tembló el mundo shinobi, todo comenzó hace un año. Ese año fue la desaparición del Jinchuiriki del Kyuubi y ''Hijo'' del Yondaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

La noticia de su ''desaparición'' de Naruto Uzumaki ha dado la vuelta por todo el mundo shinobi, y solo por varios motivos lo andaban buscando al joven Jinchurikis, por poder, venganza, avaricia y codicia de todas las aldeas existentes y organizaciones. Buscaban el poder del Bijuu mas poderoso de todos, el Ktisnue no Kyuubi, la herencia y legado del Yondaime Hokage y otros por su poder.

En Sunagakure no Sato luego de que sus espías e informantes supieran de que el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi huyera, el Yondaime Kazekage Rasa mando a su mejor escuadrón de Anbus para capturar a el para su aldea y mejorar su armamento en Suna y ''remplazar'' al fracaso de su hijo que tiene como Jichuiriki del Ichihi no Shukaku, luego de que su hijo no controla muy su poder y se ha convertido en una bomba de tiempo latente, el Daimyō o Senor Feudal del pais el viento le ha quitado fondos a su aldea y darle las misiones a Konoha obligando que el propio Kazekage utilice su polvo dorado para substituir su economía inestable, ahora que tenia la oportunidad de capturar al chico, pondría de nuevo a la grandeza de Suna e obligaría a su hija mayor en casarse con el para que se una definitivo su aldea.

En Kumogakure no Sato luego de que sus infiltrados y espías recibieran esa información fueron contactados por el Yondaime Raikage A, que mando de inmediato una caza global para el hijo de su rival y enemigo, luego de su fracaso de Capturar a ciertas herederas, tendría que estar en cuidado de no provocar una cuarta guerra shinobi, por eso envió a sus mejores Anbu y Jounin para forzar y controlar al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi para su Aldea, para el disgusto de los Jinchurikis de Nibi y Hachibi en secreto.

En Iwagakure no Sato, las cosas eran un caldo de hervidero, estaban divididos en dos facciones, en la primera lo querían ver muerto porque esta totalmente relacionados por sel el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y su aplastante derrota por la tercera guerra mundial shinobi, y por otro buscaban por su poder del Bijuu, para el Sandaime Tsuchikage mando a sus mejores hombres y les dio ordenes estrictas de No Matarlo, y ya tenia sus planes para controlarlo con un matrimonio forzado por parte de su Nieta.

En Kirigakure no Sato estaban en plena guerra civil por la Purga de líneas de sangre, había facciones buscando al Jinchuriki, por una parte, el Reinado del Terror del Yondaime Mizukage Yagura mando a sus mejores hombres, entre ellos algunos miembros de los espadachines de la niebla a capturar al Kyuubi y utilizar al bijuu para destruir de una vez por todas a la resistencia rebelde, mientras por el otro lado, los rebeldes a pesar de las perdidas mandaron a cuantos hombres pudieron para encontrar al chico para ayudarlo en su causa pero aun con miedo de que fuera un Jinchuriki como la de si antiguo Kage, tenían esperanzas en que podrían ayudarlo en esa guerra que estan a punto de perder.

Mientras que las otras aldeas menores como Amegakure, Kusagakure, Yugakure , Yukigakure, Takigakure, Hoshigakure e una nueva aldea creada llamada Otogakure no Sato también tenían el mismo Objetivo en capturar al Kyuubi para su poder militar e Político.

Pero la mas afectada de todas fue Konohagakure no Sato.

Hace mas de un año luego de que un grupo especial Anbu encontraran el cuerpo sin vida del Chunnin Iruka Umino y el cuerpo junto con el cuerpo del traidor de Mizuki con la cabeza mirando hacia atrás. En el cuerpo de Iruka habían encontrado el pergamino prohibido del Shodaime Hokage luego de recibir reportes de que ''alguien'' había robado el pergamino junto el cuerpo sin vida de un anbu que estaba en la torre.

El Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi en su oficina abrió el pergamino, había ciertos objetos que ya no estaba y uno de ellos fue abierto, el día que mas temió había llegado, su nieto adoptivo, supo de la terrible verdad de lo que tuvo que pasar, y no lo culpaba, cuando uno de sus anbus le dijo que Naruto había desaparecido, Hiruzen triste de su partida, y enfadado por la negligencia e irresponsabilidad de Minato y Kushina mando a reunir al Consejo en una situación de Emergencia.

Luego de que todos estaban reunidos desde el consejo civil, el shinobi y los consejeros de ancianos estaban todos reunidos, luego de que todos están aquí Hiruzen les explico lo sucedió de ayer, luego de que fuera la graduación de los gennin, pero también fue de un momento lamentable luego de que supieran que hubo un traidor y la muerte de un chunnin que detuvo a el, pero cuando llegaron al punto principal fue la desaparición de Naurto.

Hiruzen le dio cada copia la carta que había sido descubierta por el, y todos, y me refiero a todos descubrieron que siempre habian sido engañados por lo que fue una vez considerado su heroe. Minato Namikaze junto con su esposa Kushina Uzumaki nunca murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi, si no que sobrevivieron, tuvieron trillizos en los cuales decidieron sentenciar al mayor por considerarlo Jinchuriki mientras que los dos obtuvieron sus ''poderes'' del chakra del bijuu. Y supieron que ellos han estado fuera por mas de una década viendo como el pueblo se desquitaban con el hijo Mayor, para muchos deberían estar alegres o satisfechos por que se fue el ''Kyuubi'' pero al saber de esa verdad, estaban dividods en varas facciones, aun los fanáticos seguían odiando al rubio por las perdidas humanas, monetarias y el trauma que les provoco, otros se sentían avergonzados e humillados por despreciar, odiar y abandonar de lo que fue el hijo de su mayor heroe, pero casi en todo sobretodo los shinobis, estaban disgustados por que de lo que una vez considerado ''amigo'' fue tachado de lo peor que ha hecho, hasta los ancianos estaban molestos porque el Yondaime decidiera abandonar Konoha e irse sin vergüenza alguna.

Hiruzen había convocado que su aprendiz Jiraiya buscara indefinidamente a la familia Namikaze por su acciones, y según la carta, regresarían al menos hasta mediados del semestre, y muchas cosas cambiaron en Konoha.

Las cosas que cambiaron fue que el Sandaime ahora mucho mas activo, mando una extensa investigación por parte del departamento de Inteligencia y Tortura, buscaron los responsables de la corrupción, y se empezó una cacería empezada por el Sandaime, desde los civiles, comerciantes, lideres de gremios hasta sus propios shinobis desde chunnin a Jounin, para los civiles, sus castigos estaban desde el embargo total de sus bienes y patrimonio hasta la exhibición del castigo físico como latigazos, azotes y brutales palizas autorizadas por el sandaime y los Anbus, y en cuanto los shinobis que trataron mal al rubio, sus castigos estaban desde el retiro forzado del sistema shinobi, la cadena perpetua hasta la ejecución publica.

Muchos estaban asustados y disgustados por la manera que actúa el sandaime, hasta sus ''compañeros'' y cierto halcón estaban conmocionados por el reciente actitud del sandaime, no lo había visto de fiero y activo desde sus dias en la segunda guerra shinobi, también estuvo reformando con o sin autorización del consejo civil, que congelar el dinero del Yondaime Hokage y de Kushina Uzumaki, el sistema económico se volvió mas militar y civil para su pueblo.

Pero su momento mas grande fue la reformacion del sistema de la academia shinobi, luego de que los estudiantes fueran graduados había ciertas anomalías por los profesores corruptos fueron encarcelados y fueron suplantados por Anbus de tiempo completo y entre una de estas reformas es eliminar las clases teóricas a convertirse en clases de superviviencia.

Se les puso a prueba su voluntad, sus resistencia, su tenacidad y perseverancia, si querían continuar en la academia y ser shinobis de konoha, para la mayoría que pasaron, fueron en bases de sobornos por el consejo civil pero ahora erradicado se establecería quien era el que merecía ser shinobi. Entre estas pruebas estar la voluntad de seguir vivos en condiciones infrahumanas, como tales estar unos meses en el campo de entrenamiento #44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte, para la mayoría de los civiles terminaron desertando del nuevo programa académico prefiriendo seguir vivos que ser comida para los animales, los unicos que tuvieron la voluntad de seguir adelante, son 9 herederos de clanes tales como el Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi y Kurama y una civil con gran potencial, ambos estuvieron soportando ese extenuante entrenamiento duro para ellos, entre sus clases consistía eran la puntería, la estrategia, control de chakra, control de algún ninjutsu de cualquier familia y taijutsu junto con genjutsu como base.

Luego de que comenzaran a reformar la academia, el Sandaime, entre la puerta, aparecía algo que no había visto, desde hace 13 años, estaba entre las puertas la familia Namikaze, se veía a un Minato de unos 35 a 40 años de edad, junto con su esposa Kushina Uuzumaki que al ver su apariencia pensarían que tienen unos 25 a 30 años, y sus hijos Menma Namikaze y Mito Namikaze.

Para el sandaime ver a ellos, fue lo peor, luego de que se pidiera por la alta traicion que han hecho, luego de que Naruto descubriera la verdad, luego de que abandonara, ambos padres estaban nerviosos y alarmados por lo que su ''hijo'' se había enterado, y el Sandaime le había advertido que habría consecuencia debido sus actos, entre cuales, se le prohibirán de nuevo salir de Konoha, bajo una estricta vigilancia, prohibir que Minato tomara el cargo del Yondaime Hokage, porque no se lo merece, reducir la herencia obtenida de ambos, y mandar a sus hijos a la academia ver si valen la pena ser shinobis.

Para la pareja fue un golpe bajo, luego de hace meses de que Minato sintió que sus poderes estaban muy debiles, no podría hacer un Fuinjutsu que lo mandara a desmayar, y solamente podría hacer un Hiraishin no Jutsu al dia, tampoco no le iba bien a Kushina todos sus poderes Uzumakis, estaban bloqueado de un día para el otro, ya no podría hacer sus Sellos o cualquier Fuin que creara,. Tampoco sus hijos tuvieron la misma suerte, luego de una década de entrenamiento, se enteraron que el chakra del bijuu era Limitado, y lo estaban perdiendo poco a poco al no tener nada para ambos hermanos.

Luego de que el Sandaime hiciera el publico, la desaparición de Naruto, y la Traición del Yondaime en Abandonarlo, todo dieron un vuelco. Konoha estaba prácticamente dividida en 4 Facciones.

Los que estaban de lado del Hokage y a Naruto, los que vieron a Naruto como aun humano y un habitante de Konoha.

Los del consejo civil, que aun lo miraban como al propio Kyuubi en forma humana y los que aun tuvieran odio hacia debido las consecuencias de los castigos del Sandaime Hokage o de cualquiera que apoyara al rubio.

Los ancianos conformados por Danzo, Homaru y Koharu vieron a Naruto tanto una arma y una molestia para sus planes y peor ahora que estaba de regreso Minato y su familia, eso estropearía sus planes.

Y los de la familia Namikaze no le iba muy bien, debido a que todo los problemas, las molestias y toda las frustraciones fueron hacia ellos fueron por su , ''hijo'' sus planes fueron truncándolos, para Minato odiaba aun mas a su hijo por todo lo que le causo, todo lo que había planeado, al retrete, y es coincidía con su hijo Mimado Menma, mientras que las chicas como Kushina y Mito se sentian mal al ver todo lo que tuvo que sufrir el rubio.

Mientras eso sucedía, cierta anbu de cabello purpura con Mascara de Gato llamada Neko se sentía vacía y triste luego de saber la verdad de lo que era su ''chico'' se sentía que lo había perdido, y aun quería saber que fue de el, porque se fue sin ninguno motivo además de saber esa carta, quería saber la verdad cueste lo que cueste.

Los que no sabían es que dos grupos aun ocultos en sus respectivas bases, ya estaban esperando para todas las piezas se empezaran a moverse y cambiaran de forma definitiva el mundo shinobi.

Mientras tanto en un lugar en Hi no Kuni

Han pasado mas de 6 meses luego de que nuestro grupo de Assasin terminaran el entrenamiento por parte del ahora Maestre de los Assassin Naruto Uzumaki de Uzu, han estado viajando de pais a pias poniendo a prueba todo lo que ha aprendido, ahora puesto en practica, en pocas palabras, era, un monstruo cuando llegaba a asesinar ante bandidos, ninjas renegados. Gracias a las habilidades dadas y entrenadas, era una maquina imparable, de pueblo a pueblo, detenía o asesinaba a cualquiera que quisiera dañar a alguien, no saldría vivo para contarlo. Junto con sus compañeros también estaban aumentando su experiencia en el campo de batalla, y para Clay, Connor y Shao eran imparables ante sus enemigos, y eran temidos, y habían llamado a la atención a cierto grupo que aun ha salido entre las sombras. Pero ahora

Nos encontramos en un pueblo a unos kilómetros del pais del fuego donde un pueblo habia tenido problemas con hostigamientos de los bandidos de la zona, y por pura coincidencia, se encontraban cierto Assassins que hicieron una ''Limpieza'' del lugar dejando sin sobrevivientes a la base de los bandidos que eran mas que 50 bandidos solamente armados con kunais, cuchillos y espadas cortas, pero todos murieron en manos de los assasin, entre sus heridas se notaban entre penetraciones en su traquea y cuello, cortes profundos en el torso con una arma contudente, cortes finos de perforación en el esternon y corazon, y varias heridas por proyectiles filosos, todos habian caido en manos de los Assasin que recuperaba todo lo que habian robado y le daba todo lo que fue hurtado al pueblo siendo agradecido por todo lo que han hecho que les ofrecieron que se quedaran como invitados pero ellos se retiraron y que disfrutaran de su nueva vida dejando felices al pueblo.

Ahorita nos encontramos en un bar abandonado donde el grupo de Assassin estaban como base temporal el grupo estaban bebiendo y cenando con tranquilidad entre ellos.

Naruto: Excelente grupo, salimos ilesos ante los bandidos y pudimos ayudar al pueblo.

Clay: Nos ha ido dia mejores, ¿alguna noticia de nuestros camaradas Shao ?

Shao: Tenemos noticias pero nada buenas.

Naruto: ¿Malas noticias son ?

Shao: Si maestro, al parecer usted es la persona mas buscada por todo el mundo shinobi.

Clay: Vaya Naruto, al parecer todos te buscan por nuestro poder, debemos estar mas cautelosos.

Connor: ¿Alguna otra noticia hermana?

Shao: Nuestros contactos nos han informado que el grupo de templarios se han instalado entre las cinco grandes naciones pero no se han movido hasta que alguien los indique.

Naruto: Saben ¿quien es el Maestro de la Temple Shao-san ?

Shao: Lo siento maestro, el maestre se oculta muy bien de su identidad. Pero también tenemos otras noticias.

Naruto: ¿Cuales son?

Shao: Las aldeas han publicado el mas reciente libro bingo de nuestra actividad, pero ahora no saben de nuestra identidad si no de nuestro seudónimo.

Naruto: Veámoslo.

Y con eso por parte de Shao recitaba la mas reciente impresión del libro de Bingo y estaban leyendo detalladamente entre ellos y vaya información que publicaron. De la información mas reciente que han hecho ellos durante estos 6 meses.

 **Nombre: ''Desconocido''**

 **Alias: ''El Asesino Dorado'', ''El Águila Negra'' ''La muerte Roja''**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Apariencia: Mide mas de 1.70 metros de altura, tiene los ojos azules, piel clara y pelo rubio, lleva una túnica entre color negro con blanco a Rojo con dorado con cierta armadura en su cuerpo, capucha de punta de águila y botas negras.**

 **Niveles del Chakra: Nivel Bijuu a Rikudo Sennin**

 **Tipo de Chakra Elemental: Suiton y Fuuton**

 **Nivel de Amenaza: SS (No luches, y huye mientras puedas)**

 **Armas: Espadas, Dagas, Arco, ciertas armas en su muñequera en sus dos manos, y varias armas arrojadizas.**

 **Kuchiyose: Aguilas**

 **Habilidades Especiales: El es líder del grupo hasta el momento, el es temerario y perseverante ante combates decisivos y peligrosos, se dice que ha luchado ante una horda de bandidos y ninjas renegados de clase b, nadie ha sobrevivido ante el, el es mortífero en el Suiton, esta siendo comparado con el Nidaime Hokage , Tobirama Senju, y el Fuuton, es el mas peligroso creando el viento mas filoso que el acero cortando hasta el mismo diamante. Su taijutsu es el mas mortífero, se dice que ha luchado cuerpo a cuerpo ante matones y todos salieron con huesos rotos, laceraciones, órganos dañados y heridas de gravedad, tiene una gran habilidad del Fuinjutsu haciéndolo mortal sellando ante sus rivales evitándolos matarlos, sus bombas se le catagolan las mas mortíferas, entre la mas piadosa de los enemigos es una bomba venenosa que mata sin dolor a los enemigos, pero si te topas con el, que no te toque una bomba llamada ''Thunder Bomb''. Se dice que sus estrategias han ganado batallas liderando pueblos sometidos ante bandidos y renegados.**

 **Relaciones: Ninguna hasta el momento**

 **Aldea: Ninguno**

 **Hazañas: se ha rumoreado que ha vencido infinidad de batallones y grupos de bandidos por todo el mundo shinobi, entre el que se destaca fue un grupo de bandidos del pais del fuego que acosaban a los pueblos menores y únicamente el pudo vencerlo sin salir herido en esa…masacre. Se le consideran ''El Ejercito de un solo Hombre''**

 **Recompensa: Konoha 150 millones de Ryo, Suna 50 millones de Ryo, Kumo 250 millones de Ryo, Iwa 150 millones de Ryo, Ame, 200 Millones de Ryo, Oto 100 Millones de Ryo, (Muerto en cada aldea)**

 **Nombre: Desconocido**

 **Alias: ''La sombra del Zorro'' ''El Demonio encarnado''**

 **Edad: 28 años**

 **Apariencia: Mide de 1,75 metros de altura, de tez clara, tiene lo ojos cafés, cabellera castaño rubio de pelo corto medio, lleva el mismo uniforme que su maestro, que solamente la excepción que es de color blanco con negro en los borde de su túnica, botas oscura y la capucha de punta de águila.**

 **Nivel del chakra: Nivel Bijuu.**

 **Tipo de Chakra Elemental: Fuuton y Katon.**

 **Nivel de la Amenaza: Clase SS**

 **Armas: Una espada Curva de gran tamaño, una daga corta pero curva, y las mismas armas que empuña en sus muñequearas.**

 **Kuchiyose: Ninguno**

 **Habilidades Especiales: Según los que dieron esa información, el es la misma encarnación del demonio porque cuando estas al frente, es imposible de salir vivo para contarlo, el es un maestro con esa espada, con tajadas que parten la mitad de un nombre, rebanarte el cuello en un instante y golpearte entre la sombra si estas descuidado, no luches ante el entre la noche o solo.**

 **Relaciones Familiares: Ninguno**

 **Aldea: Ninguno**

 **Hazañas: A diferencia de su maestro, el lucha en cooperativo o en pareja con el haciéndolo mas mortíferos, para el no deja sobrevivientes, y persigue a sus enemigos sin dar descanso alguno, entre varios de sus hazañas es destruir bases de ninjas renegados por el mundo shinobi y salir ileso.**

 **Recompensa: Konoha 150 millones de Ryo, Suna 50 millones de Ryo, Kumo 250 millones de Ryo, Iwa 150 millones de Ryo, Ame, 200 Millones de Ryo, Oto 100 Millones de Ryo, (Muerto en cada aldea)**

 **Nombre: Desconocido.**

 **Alias: ''La dama del silencio''**

 **Edad: 17 a 18 años de edad**

 **Apariencia: Mide 1.65 metros de altura, cabello ondulado corto, ojos cafés oscuros, de tez clara, lleva el uniforme estándar que de los demás compañeros pero su ropa es de color negro con rojo junto con unas botas y la capucha de punta de águila.**

 **Nivel del chakra: Ninguno hasta ahora**

 **Tipo de Chakra Elemental: Ninguno, hasta ahora**

 **Nivel del Amenaza: Clase SS**

 **Armas: Una espada recta, ciertos dardos con cuerda y las mismas armas que empuñan sus compañeros en las muñequearas.**

 **Habilidades especiales: Ella te atacara en el lugar menos esperado, ella se especializa en el combate de espadas pero ella te atacara en el torso con una estocada y ten cuidado con sus emboscadas porque la mayoría de ellas no sobrevives, se recomienda que no luches en contra de ella, se especializa en infiltración, asi que debes cuidarte quien esta de tu lado. Y una advertencia, no luches en contra de ella y huye.**

 **Relaciones Familiares: Ninguno**

 **Aldea: Ninguno**

 **Hazanas: Entre ellas, se dice que junto con su maestro han liberado pueblos acosados por bandidos y pon ninjas renegados de mediana categoría, y derrotar a un batallón de shinobis renegados en un campamento de noche.**

 **Recompensa: Konoha 150 millones de Ryo, Suna 50 millones de Ryo, Kumo 250 millones de Ryo, Iwa 150 millones de Ryo, Ame, 200 Millones de Ryo, Oto 100 Millones de Ryo, (Muerto en cada aldea)**

 **Nombre: Desconocido**

 **Alias: ''El Fantasma'' ''El Lobo Aullante''**

 **Edad: 20-21 años**

 **Apariencia: Mide 1,70 metros de altura, de tez morena clara, cabello corto con un peinado muy particular, ojos cafés y apariencia de un Nativo. Lleva vestido la misma túnica con solamente la diferencia que lleva el color blanco con azul y su capucha de punta de águila, solamente en el borde de la punta están grabadas un símbolo de una águila volando de frente..**

 **Nivel del chakra: No se tiene datos**

 **Nivel de chakra: No se tiene datos**

 **Nivel de Amenaza: Clase SS**

 **Armas: Entre los que se destacan es una hacha de una mano, una espada oculta entre su ropa, un garrote, un arco junto con sus flechas, y armas ocultas entre sus muñequearas.**

 **Habilidades Especiales: Rumores llegan que el ataca con emboscadas mortíferas, atacado de uno a uno, se dice que su ataque es como la de un lobo feroz, no sabes en donde te golpeara hasta que es demasiado tarde, te atacara cerca con su hacha o larga distancia con su arco que es mas veloz que cualquier otra arma, tengan cuidado porque mitos afirman que solamente el diezmo a un grupo de ninjas renegado en un bosque solo y todos murieron.**

 **Relaciones Familiares: Ninguno**

 **Aldea: Ninguno**

 **Hazanas: Según con los que pudieron escuchar de rumores, el solo venció a un batallón de matones que merodeaba en un bosque y todos murieron con varios distintos de heridas de profundidad. Se ha dicho que e el propio fantasma porque no sabes donde estarán esperando para que mueras.**

 **Recompensa: Konoha 150 millones de Ryo, Suna 50 millones de Ryo, Kumo 250 millones de Ryo, Iwa 150 millones de Ryo, Ame, 200 Millones de Ryo, Oto 100 Millones de Ryo, (Muerto en cada aldea)**

Todos estaban bastantes sorprendidos por todo lo que publicaron y vaya que publicaron, pero para suerte de ellos no sabían de sus nombres.

Naruto: Vaya están muy informados.

Connor: Debieron ser los templarios, ya saben de nuestra aparición, pero tampoco ellos se quieren arriesgar en exponerse.

Clay: Tenemos que golpearlos primero, alguna idea Maestro Naruto.

Naruto: Debemos crear nuestro propio ejército, porque si lucharemos ante los Templarios o cualquiera que este afiliado con ellos, debemos estar preparados ante todo.

Connor: ¿Que pretendes hacer ?

Naruto: Reclutar tanto civiles, ninjas renegados u otro que se nos une a nuestra causa.

Clay: No hablaras en serio

Naruto: Para ganar esta guerra Clay, necesitamos hombres y mujeres leales a nuestra causa. Al reclutar enemigos del estado, armados los que fueron traicionados y abandonados de sus respectivas aldeas.

Clay: Muy bien, puedes reclutar a tus novicios o novicias.

Naruto: Bien muy bien, Shao-san, a que lugar nos pide ayuda hasta el momento.

Shao: Hasta el momento hay diferentes aldeas que nos piden ayuda y podremos reclutar a mas aprendices.

Naruto: Esta hecho, pero ahora descansaremos esta noche aquí.. ¿vale?

Todos: Vale.

Y con eso empezamos una nueva saga para nuestro grupo de Assasin, que dio su primer paso de inicio para la revolución para el mundo shinobi, en contra de los templarios que se asentaron al mundo shinobi.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Como verán ya comenzó el inicio para nuestros assasin que están comenzando para reclutar, y ya vieron que cambios habrá en el mundo shinobi, seguro ya sabrán contra quienes se enfrentaran.

Y bueno he estado viendo las opciones, desde personajes, parejas, armas y antagonistas y vaya que me dieron mucha tarea con que investigar pero me he tomado el tiempo para hacerlo, y bueno se que fue corto pero a penas es el comienzo de la siguiente arco.

Hasta el momento las parejas van hasta el momento

Pareja de Naruto.

Yugao Uzuki (Pareja Principal)

Hinata Hyuuga 5 Votos.

Kazana Koyuki 5 Votos

Mei Terumi: 5 Votos

Anko Mitarashi 6 Votos

Haku Yuki 5 Votos

Oc Uzumaki (Ya tengo alguien en especial) 2 Voto

Mabui 6 Votos

Ayame Ichiraku 3 Votos.

Kurenai Yuhi 4 Votos

Shion: 4 Votos

Ryuzetsu: 2 voto

Karin Uzumaki: 4 Votos

Fuuka: 2 Voto

Tayuya: 3 Voto

Kurotsuchi: 2 Voto

Oc Anbu Girl (Eligan de que aldea quieren la Anbu) 3 Voto

Ameno (Medica Suna Nin) : 2 Voto

Yugito Nii :2 Voto

Mito Uzumaki: 3 Votos

Hanabi Hyuuga: 3 Votos

Kushina Uzumaki: 1 Voto

Yukata: 1 Voto

Ino Yamanaka: 1 Voto

Tenten 1 Voto

Shizuka 1 Voto

Para Clay Kazmarek (Kurama)

Tsunade Senju 4 Votos

Shizune Kato 5 Votos

Mei Terumi: 3 Votos

Hana Inuzuka: 5 Votos

Ayame Ichiraku: 3 Votos

Anko Mitarashi: 3 Voto

Kurotsuchi :4 Votos

Hotaru: 1 Voto

Fuu 1 Voto

Oc Girl Assasin 1 Voto

Para Connor Kenway

Samui: 7 Votos

Kurenai: 5 Votos

Konan: 3 Votos

Ameyuri Ringo: 3 Votos

Kin Tsuchi: 2 Voto

Kushina Uzumaki: 2 Votos

Sara: 1 Voto

Tsunami: 1 Voto

Para Shao Jun

Itachi Uchiha: 6 Votos

Naruto Uzumaki : 5 Voto

Choujuro: 1 Voto

Darui: 1 Voto

Rock Lee: 1 Voto

Nuevas Opciones de Parejas para el grupo de Assassin y cada Assassin que estan en Kumo, Suna, Kiri, Iwa y en otra aldea menor.

Karui

Sen (Gennin de Sunagakure-Aparece en Relleno)

Sari

Ruka

Kagero

Suzembachi

Yakumo Kurama

Sasame Fuma

Isaribi

Hokuto

Amaru

Yvarias Oc.

Si gustan, hagan una votacion para el siguente capitulo en donde le gustaria que nuestros Assassin esten ahora

Mision a Nami no Kuni

Mision a Yuki no Kuni

Mision a Tetsu no Kuni

Mision a Kirigakure (Guerra civil)

Mision a Sunagakure

Mision a Kumogakure.

Los que gusten en enviarme dudas, consejos, peticiones e otras cosas mas estare n el PM, Facebook o Whatssapp

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

Hola amigos como han estado, disculpa si me atrase, pero tenia que escribir una historia llamada Naruto Namikaze: The Story of a Vampire y ayudando a mi amigo y beta reader en el fic renacido del Tamer de los Milagros y si tambien disculpa las molestias por la semana pasada

Pero gracias a eso reuní mucho mas información, apoyo y varios consejos de varios amigos y lectores que me han estado dando, y se los agradezco mucho, ahora que se lo que tengo que hacer y también además de ver opciones de parejas, armas, estilos y sobretodo enemigos para nuestros assasin.

Avisen si gustan que le ponga imágenes de los personajes, parejas que habrán al igual que otra cosa que se me ocurra.

Bueno ya me estoy desviando del tema, comencemos pero antes….

Quiero agradecerles a:

ElSabioGris: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por votas de la misión, y ya tengo la seleccionada, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y bueno, ya te me estas adelantando en cuanto a Minato y Menma, esperate que le esperara con ellos, y no te preocupes por los Assasins y al igual que Kurotsuchi y Temari, a ellas les tengo sus parejas seleccionadas. Y bueno gracias por el voto de Nami y el Apoyo ante Zabuza y Haku, pero seguro que te sorprenderás con el capitulo que tengo para ustedes, y bueno ya me dejastes con la duda con Itachi si seria Male o una Femm, pero no te preocupes por Yagura, le esperara algo bueno para el, bueno disfrutalo amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y sip, fue una sorpresa que nadie de Konoha supieran que su querido Yondaime Hokage estuviera vivo, pero le salio el tiro por la culata al malnacido y ca;... de abandonar a su hijo y ''reparar'' el daño que había causado, ahora esta pagando todo en creces y que le falta mas, y sip Minato ya no tiene tanta fuerza como lo era antes su antigua gloria. Y gracias por los votos….pero no te me aguites con lo de Tsunade, o déjame ver si se puede hacer algo, veras que llegaremos un acuerdo pero bueno, disfruta el capitulo amigo.

metalic-dragon-angel: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y bueno gracias por la votación, y veras que Mei estará en el grupo de los Assasin junto con su pareja ya seleccionada, bueno disfrútalo amigo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y sip, Minato no sabe en que problemas se ha estado metido, pensando en que llegaría como un héroe ahora tachado como el villano. Y lamentablemente Konoha es un barril de pólvora a punto de estallar, ya veras como se dará y sip Nuestros Assassin liderados por Naruto ya se estan haciendo una reputación para ser temidos y respetados por sus hazañas y gracias por los votos de las chicas, ya los tengo anotados y buscando buenas imágenes para colocarlas, y también por el de la misión, ya sabrás de cual se trata, bueno disfrútalo amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y veras cuantas personas serán reclutadas en manos del rubio, y sip Konoha estará viviendo en tiempos oscuros gracias a Minato y una próxima….Guerra Civil.

Alex no Kitsune: Hola amigo, al fin que das review jejjee, como has estado, al igual que tu, me estan gustado tu fic, excelente historia que estas haciendo, y bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y el capitulo y bueno ya ando viendo en que misión le vendría bien para naruto, y veras la sorpresa, y gracias por la idea de Ayame y Yugito pero aun sigue en votación, pero veré que puedo hacer, bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y bueno ya veras en que misión les puse a nuestros assassin, y bueno gracias por apoyarme y claro que estaré con gusto tu ayuda, y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy amigo, disfrútalo.

Leo: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y gracias por el review y sip tanto la pareja de MinaKushi están viendo las consecuencias de sus actos, y bueno aquí creo que te decepcionare porque ya tengo un pareja especial para Kushina pero primero veras la misión que elegí para nuestros Assasin y ya pronto comenzaran los saltos de Fe, ya veras, y bueno, disfruta el capitulo de hoy

Guest: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y bueno ya tome en cuenta con Haku para votación, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo

Metalero Anarkista: Hola amigo, que milagro que te encuentres bien, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y si ando viendo entre la opcion de Isaribi y bueno espera hasta que Naruto apoye a los rebeldes de Kiri.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy

Capitulo 6: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

En un lugar del País del Fuego

Nos encontramos en un edificio abandonado con apariencia de destruido en el sótano a oscuras con apenas de visibilidad por algunas velas colgadas en el techo y paredes se encontraban unos sujetos que al parecer llevaban túnicas gruesas de color negro ceniza y con el logo estampado de una cruz roja…entre cuales los que parecer los lideres su cruz lleva las 4 direcciones con 8 puntas, mientras que son los oficiales o sus subordinados llevaban la tradicional de 4 puntas.

Entre ellos estaban el representante de Konoha, de Suna, de Kumo, de Iwa, de Yuki, uno de Taki, uno de Kusa, uno de Hoshi, y uno de Tetsu no Kuni.

En este momento aparecía el líder templario con la cara tapada con una capucha blanca junto con su guardaespaldas pidiéndoles que se sentaran en una mesa redonda de madera donde algunos sirvientes suyos comenzaban a darles la cena de reyes para ellos mismos.

Líder Templario: Bienvenido seas Caballeros, ¿todos están reunidos?

Representante de Konoha: Todos estamos aquí, a excepción de Kiri que no tenemos representante por su guerra civil.

Líder Templario: ¿y alguna novedad que reportar?

Representante de Suna: Tenemos reportes de que nuestras aldeas están buscando al hijo del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, y al parecer todo el mundo esta de cabeza por su búsqueda global.

Representante de Iwa: Hemos tenido informes de que ha surgido un grupo de mercenarios asesinando a bandidos y hordas de ellas, les hemos puesto su precio en bandeja de oro para su captura y ejecución.

Lider Templario: ¿Y que hay de nuestros contactos en las aldeas, como van?

Representante de Iwa: En mi caso en Iwa, además de seguir buscando al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, prepararemos una invasión a Konoha, espero que no sea de tu molestia hermano mió.

Representante de Konoha: No hay cuidado, esa aldea esta dividida en 4 facciones, es un barril de pólvora a punto de estallar, nuestro subordinado esta acorralado, una vez que comencé la guerra civil, necesito que nos ayude maestro para conquistar Konoha y dar comienzo nuestro plan.

Líder Templario: Me alegra escuchar eso hermano, Representante de Tetsu y Yuki ¿como van nuestra armada y el armamento?

Representante de Yuki: Nuestro contacto ha estado creando nuevas tecnologías, como armaduras de chakra, tanques, aviones tripulados y barcos, tenemos listo para derrotar hasta los mejores usuarios de kekkei genkais.

Representante de Tetsu: En mi caso repartimos nuestro ejército hacia Taki, Kusa e Hoshi en sus lugares de entrenamiento.

Líder Templario: Todo va lo que hemos planeado, que hay de nuestros afiliados, estarán en nuestra causa.

Representante de Kumo: Esta todo aquí, tenemos hombres, armas, jutsus, afiliados, subordinados y esbirros para nuestra causa. A los nuestros no les faltara nada

Representante de Konoha: Significa eso que, los Daimyos aprobaran nuestros consentimientos de nuestras acciones.

Líder Templario: Ellos están de nuestro lado le guste o no, y han aprobado de nuestros actos y dará autorización a nuestra operación ''Siempre que no muera nadie''

Representante de Suna: ¿y que hay de nuestros enemigos, tenemos varios facciones que se interpondrá en nuestro camino?

Lider Templario: ¿Te preocupas demasiado Hermano mió?

Representante de Suna: Mi disculpa Maestro, pero se han dicho rumores de un grupo de mercenarios llamados Akatsuki, y una nueva aldea que ha nacido en el país de los campos de arroz, serian una amenaza para nuestros planes.

Líder Templario: Por eso estan nuestras marionetas que se encarguen de ellos, se hará lo necesario para nuestros negocios y así conseguir la paz que hemos buscado.

Representante de Kumo: y por fin con una nueva orden en nuestro mando habrá orden y paz para este mundo.

Represente de Konoha: No subestimes a nuestros enemigos hermano mio .

Representante de Kumo: No habrá equivocaciones mi maestro. Tienes mi palabra.

Líder Templario: Antes de irme, Representante de Tetsu, ¿tengo una misión para ti?

Representante de Tetsu: De verdad maestro, seria un honor aceptar esa mision.

Líder Templario: Tu misión, será Asesinar al Daimyo de tu país y tomar ese lugar, y si podremos, Mata al líder de los Samuráis Mifune y sus Samuráis.

Representante de Tetsu: Será a su voluntad maestro.

Líder Templario: Muy bien. Ahora debo irme. Hay otros asuntos que debo resolver antes de volver a la base….Caballeros, Nacerá un nuevo sol para el mundo Shinobi…levántense todos y brindemos.

Y una vez que todos con sus copas de oro con su sake haciendo el brindis de esta noche su Lider hacia una ultima bendición antes de irse.

Líder Templario: Que el padre de la Sabiduría nos guié.

Y Todos saludaron con su mano derecha en su pecho en forma de respeto para su Maestro y para la orden.

Todos los representantes: Que el padre de la Sabiduría nos guié.

Y todos comenzaban a retirarse a sus respectivos lugares de origen, pero nadie sabia que en el techo, cierto dispositivo de comunicación pequeño, tan pequeño que nadie lo noto que los estaban espiando por cierta persona.

¿?: Así que el Zorro salio de su madriguera ehh, ya era hora, hoy comenzara mi cruzada ante ustedes, y nadie me impendida que los aniquile, cada uno tienen que morir.

Luego comenzaba a retirarse de su escondite tomando sus pertenencias y armamento para comenzar su nueva travesía el sujeto

¿?:ya estoy muerto para ustedes, pero hoy nace un Cazador que no dara caza hasta matar el ultimo de ustedes.

Y luego comenzó a desaparecer entre las sombras sin saber que esa persona seria de importancia en este mundo.

Mientras tanto en el bar de Hi no Kuni

Nos encontramos de noche en el bar abandonado donde residían nuestros Assasin donde tanto Shao y Connor estaban durmiendo de espalda entre si mismos mientras que en la azotea se encontraba cierto rubio mirando la luna y disfrutando la brisa.

Pero cierta persona estaba detrás del Maestro de los Assasin.

¿?: Disfrutando de la vista Maestre Naruto.

Sin utilizar su sentido del águila sabía que seguía despierto Clay con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto: No tengo sueño Clay, y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gustan que me llames así como maestre, recuerda que soy tu amigo y compañero.

Clay: Disculpa pero es costumbre en llamarte así, ahora que eres nuestro líder, deberías descansar porque partiremos a Tetsu no Kuni.

Naruto: Si, enseguida voy a allá.

Pero ya cuando queria irse, clay lo detuvo sorprendiendo al rubio.

Clay: Te puedo preguntar algo.

Naruto: Claro Clay, puedes decírmelo.

Clay: ¿Te arrepientes de algo Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Y de que?

Clay: De huir, de escapar y dejar atrás a un lado a las pocas personas que te apreciaron, de buscarte de un sueño de mierda y ponerte esa mascara de ''felicidad'' para que nadie descubriera lo que estabas sufriendo ¿Cómo es eso de tu vida evitando esas decisiones?

Naruto: Venga ya….

Luego comenzo a retirarse evitando la mirada de su compañero bijuu pero el lo detuvo con su mano en su hombro.

Clay: Vale, eres un Assasin, pero no fue decisión tuya…¿no es así?

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Clay: ¿Quiero saber, si te arrepientes de algo?

Luego comenzo a sentirse culpable con algo que no lo dejaba pensar luego de que partió de su antiguo hogar y de alguien en especial

Naruto: ¡Si!, Ojala hubiera conocido a mis padres por lo menos para sentir lo que es una familia y ojala hubiera tenido amigos que me apreciaran como soy, que alguien me respete lo que soy, que me traten con respeto y...

Clay: Solo dilo, vamos.

Naruto: Neko-Chan, Ojala hubiera conocido mejor a Yugao-Chan, y hubiera aceptado su invitación y las cosas hubieran sido diferente.

Clay: Gracias.

Naruto: ¿Porque?

Clay: Por Tener Sentido, es lo único que quería saber si aun tenias sentimientos y algo del antiguo Naruto, se que eres un Assasin, pero no dejes que eso te atormente lo que fue de tu antigua vida, como lo habías dicho, hay pocas personas que te aprecian, pero no te sientas mal, pronto veras a la chica.

Naruto: Eso espero, Sera mejor que durmamos un tiempo, tenemos una mision que hacer.

Clay: Coincido contigo, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Luego de desahogarse de sus penas , el dúo volvió a sus respectivas camas para dormir para preparar la siguiente misión que les tiene.

Una semana después.

Luego de que el grupo de Assasin, se despertaran, un mensaje de las palomas le habían llegado a Shao, y al parecer les tenia algo impórtate o algo…aterrador.

Según reportes por parte de un familiar de Connor instalado en el Pais del Hierro, un desertor llamado Arai Tadeo era uno de los mas corruptos Consejeros y antiguo Samurai que había caído en desgracia, ahora era un Templario en busca de venganza ante el Daimyo y su antiguo Rival y enemigo Mifune, y según el contacto de Connor, estaba listo para emboscarlo al Daimyo del país del hierro luego de que el Señor feudal partiera en una misión diplomática junto con su mejor hombre que es el Líder de los Samuráis Mifune.

La información dada, eran de que se enfrentarían ante un regimiento de templarios armados con espadas, rifles rudimentarios, lanzas, hachas y algunos de sus oficinales eran ninjas renegados contratados por Adai Tadeo en busca de gloria y riquezas.

Para los Assasin, era de suma importancia detener ese golpe de estado, y si es posible se ganarían un excelente aliado para la guerra ante los Templarios.

Ahora se encontraban nuestros assasin en un barco hacia las costas de Tetsu no Kuni, y estaban esperando para desembarcar para comenzar su siguiente movida.

Naruto: ¿Hay alguna amenaza que debamos preocuparnos?

Connor: Hasta el momento son ninjas renegados de Clase C-B, algunos son renegados de Iwa y Suna, asi que hay que tener cuidado.

Shao: También hay que preocuparnos por el reciente ejercito formado por los templarios, lo han estado planeando y eso es preocupante.

Naruto: ¿Connor, como se llama tu familiar que esta en el Pais del Hierro, si seria una molestia?

Connor: No hay cuidado, se llama Achilles Daneport, antiguo miembro de la orden de los Assasin, pero se tuvo que retirar por motivos personales, el junto con mi padre y tio me entrenaron como ser un Assasin, desde mi infancia junto con Shao. Ahora esta retirado en una hacienda en el país del hierro pero a veces nos deja usar su casa para entrenar y como hospedaje.

Naruto: ¿Sabe los samuráis y su líder de nuestra presencia?

Connor: Aun no, no sabemos como nos acepten.

Naruto: Tranquilo Connor, seguro nos aceptara bien, ya he planeado un plan.

Shao: Digamos que hacer Maestro, y nosotros haremos lo siguente.

Naruto: Shao y Connor, ustedes súbanse en los árboles con sus dardos con cuerda, así podrán emboscarlos a cada uno de los templarios, si es necesario utilicen ataque frontal y emboscadas.

Clay: ¿Y que necesitas que haga Maestre Uzumaki?

Naruto: Clay, con tu experiencia con tu sable, tu y yo atacaremos en los flancos, tu con la ballesta y yo con el arco, primero atacaremos con lluvia de flechas y luego un ataque relámpago. Alguien quiere aportar algo chicos.

Connor: Podremos adelantarnos y plantear algunos cable trampas de humo y de metralla.

Naruto: Seria una buena idea, pero habrá daño colateral contra de los samuráis, pero si nos adelantamos de su avance podremos diezmar a la mayoría de ellos.

Shao: Espero que todo salga bien en la misión, es la primera movida de los templarios, espero que eso no haya repercusiones en contra de nosotros.

Naruto: No te preocupes Shao-Chan, esta misión no nos tomara mucho tiempo.

Clay: ¿y sabes cuando desembarcaremos el barco para llegar el lugar planeado?

Naruto: En un par de horas, tómatelo con calma mi buen amigo, ahora recojamos nuestras cosas, y esperar lo mejor.

Una semana después

Luego de que los Assasin desembarcaran en un puerto de Tetsu no Kuni los assasin tomaron el mapa que habían estado diseñando el grupo estaba viendo como colocar las trampas, las emboscadas dirigidas por Connor y Shao y los flancos con Naruto y Clay. Luego de checas que el lugar estaba totalmente congelado, con un frió que te haría congelar tus huesos, se habían estado viendo cuando llegarían los templarios hasta que escucharon un carruaje bien decorado para alguien de suma importancia y siendo escoltado por un regimiento de samuráis.

Los samuráis estaban vestidos con una armadura decorada y detallada de color gris plateado junto con un acolchado negro debajo de su armadura, se notaba que portaban una mascara de gas y un casco con cuernos. Entre sus armas portaban dos katanas en cada una de sus costados, mientras que los oficinales su armadura era de color rojo y en vez de katanas portaban un hacha de dos manos.

Mientras que el que parecía ser su líder se trataba de un hombre mayor de apenas unos 60 años de edad, Él tiene los ojos color negro con arrugas debajo de ellos. También tiene una barba gris y bigote, tiene el pelo largo y gris, que casi llega hasta la cintura, con una venda alrededor de la cabeza usa una armadura de samuráis, mucho más tradicional en la apariencia, en comparación con las usadas por sus subordinados: se compone de una coraza, con cuatro placas de protección en las piernas que se le atribuye, Alrededor de la cintura está atado un cinturón, lleva alrededor justo debajo de la espalda. Debajo de esta armadura, lleva un traje oscuro simple con guantes y sandalias. Además, a diferencia de otros samuráis, no usa una máscara. Y los mas característico de el llevaba una sola Katana en su posesión. Se trataba del lider de los samuráis del país del Hierro Mifune.

Los samuráis y Mifune habían escoltado al Daimyo por una misión diplomática con otro pueblo para resolver disputas territoriales y comerciales pero gracias a un pacto, pararon los conflictos sin saber que una amenaza los perseguía.

A unos kilómetros de Mifune y de su regimiento, otro ejercito se encontraba marchando junto con su capitán y líder Arai Tadeo, Arai Tadeo era una persona de unos 55 años de edad, de ojos oscuros ya marcado por la edad de sus arrugas, ya estaba calvo, llevaba con orgullo la ropa de la orden templaría que eran una mezcla de una camisa con la cruz roja templaría, del lado izquierdo era de color blanco y la derecha de rojo, llevaba una cota de llama debajo de su ropa y una espada de hoja gruesa y corto personalizado y unas botas de cuero.

Mientras que su ejército estaba vestido con una camisa acolchonado de color rojo y blanco con la imagen de la cruz templaría en el centro junto con algunas armas, que se destacan unas espadas, hachas, lanzas y arcos y flechas. Algunos portaban cascos, yelmos o simplemente nada.

(Imaginen a Guillermo de Monserat de AC1 junto con su ejército de cruzados en Acre)

Arai: ¿Capitán, están todas mis tropas reunidas?

Capitán Templario: Si mi excelencia, todo están reunidos, desde sus soldados hasta los ninjas renegados que están como reservas.

Arai: Excelente, ¿y algo que reportar de reconocimiento?

Capitan Templario: A un kilómetro de aquí regreso el Daimyo junto con Mifune, se le notan cansados.

Arai: Excelente, todo va a la perfección, el maestro lo ha planeado bien. Capitán.

Capitán Templario: Si excelencia.

Arai: En marcha, hoy comienza una nueva orden en Tetsu no Kuni, y no tomaremos prisioneros, mátelos a todos, pero déjame a Mifune en ejecutarlo personalmente.

Capitán Templario: Se hará ante su voluntad. Soldados en marcha.

Y comenzaron a marchar el ejercito sin saber que una sombra los estaba siguiendo y se le notaba que llevaba cierta arma en forma de rifle mirando de forma fría y sin emociones a Arai

¿?: Tu serás el primero, mphh y al parecer tenemos compañía de….Assasins, eso suena interesante.

Luego comenzó a subirse entre los árboles persiguiendo al ejército para darle el golpe de gracia a Arai.

30 minutos después.

Mientras que el regimiento de Samuráis estaban descansando, hay algo que no iba bien las cosas, como si todo estaba tranquilo, un mal presentimiento sintió en la columna del viejo samurai.

Mifune: (Algo no va bien aquí) Okisuke

Okisuke: Si Mifune-Sama, ¿ocurre algo?

Mifune: Ordene a todos ponerse a la defensiva, aquí las cosas están tranquilas…muy tranquilas.

Okisuke: Lo hare, ¡Formación en Línea!

Todos los samuráis estaban en doble fila protegiendo tanto a su líder y al Daimyo que también saco una tanto por que las emergencias sucediera.

Justamente cuando iban a caminar, fueron detenidos por lluvia de flechas entre lo pies de samuráis poniendo todos a la defensiva sacando sus espadas y agregando chakra en sus espadas haciéndolas mas mortíferas y haciendo un sonido parecido al de una sierra.

Mientras tanto con los Assasins (escondidos)

Naruto: Comenzar el ataque. Da la señal

Regresando con Mifune y con los samuráis.

Y entre los árboles nevados aparecía un ejercito que no había visto antes en la vista de los samuráis y de Mifune que aun mantenía su serenidad pero miraba a cierta persona que le ha estado causando problemas.

Mifune: Asi que por fin sales a la luz…Arai-san.

Arai: Vamos, mi viejo amigo, no te alegras verme de nuevo.

Mifunei: ¿Porque estas aquí, al fin decidiste cambiarte de lado y al traicionarnos ?

Arai: Vamos no seas duro conmigo, solamente quiero tu cabeza y la de tu Daimyo y todo será una nueva orden que comience en este mundo.

Mifune: Crees que te lo permitiré, has corrompido durante tanto este tiempo que es mi deber detenerte a costa de tu vida.

Arai: No te tengo miedo, he estado esperando tanto tiempo, que alguien debe tomar un nuevo líder en este país y liderar una nueva gloria.

Mifune: Tendrás que derrotarme si quieres ese poder, y no lo tendrás, la paz prevalecerá cueste lo que cueste.

Arai: Como siempre tus ideas son obsoletas, esa paz es falsa, la orden siempre reinara nos guste o no….Soldados, hoy comienza un nuevo mundo, el que me traiga la cabeza de Mifune se le pagara con 100 millones de Ryo

Y todos estaban muy excitados por esa suma de recompensas por el samuráis y todos se lanzaron al combate pero de repente escucharon una explosión.

Capitan Templario: ¡EMBOSCADA!

Detrás de ellos ya hacían muertos los ninjas renegados y según sus cuerpos eran visibles heridas de profundidad por cierto explosivo que les exploto.

Capitan Templario: ¡Maldición!, ¡Formación en cuadros…uaghhhhh

No pudo decir mas porque una cuerda lo estaba estrangulando y colgándolo en un árbol cercano asfixiándolo para los ojos de los templarios que miraban aterrados por su capitán.

Arai: ¡Que demonios estaban pasando! ¿Donde están los demás.?

Soldado templario: Mil disculpas excelencia pero no llegaron….

No pudo decir mas porque una flecha le atravesó en el cuello salpicando de su sangra a Arai dejándolo petrificado al sentir el fluido vital aun caliente en su rostro. Mientras que veía que su ejercito se estaba reduciendo poco a poco y notaba que ciertas personas en sus flancos estaban siéndoos diezmados por dos sujetos encapuchados por armas de filo, el de la derecha (Naruto), los asesinaba desde tajadas hasta perforaciones en cuello y torso, mientras que en la izquierda, prefería mas un corte mas limpio y diestro pero aun asi sus ataques eran mas que el de un demonio encarnado. Mientras que en los árboles estaba siendo emboscados por otros dos sujetos (Connor y Shao). Luego de salir de su shock agarro un soldado que estaba perplejo por la sangre derramada.

Arai: ¡TU!, Agarra uno de mis hombros y lideraras la cobertura, tu morirás por mi, yo huiré y enviare un mensaje de auxilio.

Soldado Templario: Si su excelencia, moriré por la causa.

Arai: Los demás seguirme, ¡Ordenen la retirada!, huiremos al puerto mas cercano.

Mientras que el pobre soldado estaba liderando la cobertura para que su líder pudiera escapar, no podría en contra de los Assasin y Samurais que estaban derrotando sin problema alguno ante los templarios.

Mifune: ¿Quienes son ustedes sujetos?

Naruto: Mil disculpas Mifune-Dono, pero aun no acaba la batalla, hasta que hayamos derrotado los templarios, podremos hablar de forma civilizada.

Mifune: No es por ofenderlos, pero.. ¿porque debería confiar en ustedes, luego de escuchar de rumores en el libro bingo?

Naruto: No debes preocuparte Mifune, nosotros no somos como los demás, y además, los hemos estado protegiendo a ustedes luego de saber que su antiguo ''compañero'' estaba planeando su golpe de estado.

Mifune: Mil disculpas Assasin, fue un momento inoportuno en como conocernos, pero les agradezco mucho su ayuda, tanto el Daimyo, mis samuráis y yo estamos en deuda contigo.

Naruto: No hay mucho cuidad, Hermanos, ¿cuantos templarios quedan con vida?

Clay: Todos murieron, solamente los guardaespaldas de Arai huyeron en los bosques.

Naruto: ¿Que hay de los ninjas renegados, no tuvieron problemas?

Connor: Muchos de ellos murieron en las explosiones de las bombas de fragmentación y otros por estar colgados con nuestros dardos de cuerda.

Naruto: Shao-San ¿Sabes a donde fue Arai junto con sus subordinados?

Shao: Fueron a los árboles hasta las costas cercanas, seguro que trataran pedir mas refuerzos o huirán.

Naruto: Me adelantare, ustedes cuiden de los samuráis y de Mifune-Dono por si alguien esta oculto.

Assasin: Si maestre.

Naruto: Luego de terminar todo, hablaremos mas tranquilos Mifune-Dono.

Mifune: Me parece justo Assasin.

Y con eso el rubio comenzó su cacería en contra de los templarios que seguían huyendo luego de su fracaso de asesinar al Daimyo y a Mifune, su maestro no estará contento luego de su humillante derrota.

Mientras tanto entre los bosques.

Se encontraba un Arai junto con sus seguidores huyendo luego de su expedición fallida, había perdido mas de 100 hombres y un grupo de ninjas renegados, por tanto solo unos samuráis y los condenados Assasins.

El ahora tenia que huir con lo que quedaba sus tropas e enviar refuerzos obligatoriamente si no huir a otro lugar para que nadie pudiera verlo luego de su fracaso.

Y peor aun con tan pocos hombres que les queda aun con vida seguían corriendo en el denso y congelado bosque que tenían que cruzar y cierto Assasin que le estaba dando caza uno por uno como si fueran animales en una temporada de caza.

Arai: ¿Cuanto tiempo nos falta para llegar al puerto mas cercano?

Soldado Templario: Unos kilmetros mas Su excelencia.

Arai: Maldición, ¿cuantos tropas quedaron?

Soldado Templario: Menos de 15….

Y de repente un sonido se escucho como si fuera un click de un sonido agudo se sonó en el suelo.

Para el terror de Arai vio que su inepto soldado había pisado un cable trampa y unicamente pudo decir algo.

Arai: ¡Mierda!

El soldado fue lanzado hacia un árbol cercano ahora sin una pierna y muerto gracias a la explosión y metralla en su cuerpo para el terror de los soldados.

Soldado Templario: ¡Es una maldita trampa sin salida!.

Arai: Acaso estoy rodeado con una bola de cobarde, no huyan, y atraviesen ese lugar.

Soldado Templario: Prefería morir en un jucio que perder mis piernas.

Arai: Haras lo que yo diga, te pagamos por eso

Soldado Templario: Ni siquiera nos has pagado…maldición.

Y otra bomba se le había pegado en su cuerpo explotándolo al instante sin dejar rastro de el. lo único que provoco eso que todos salieran desfavorecido como pavos de dia de acción de gracias, y todavía se escuchaban explosiones de cables trampa por parte de templarios y muertes con cuchilladas por parte de Naruto.

Mientras tanto con Arai

Arai ha tenido días malos en su resto de su vida, desde ser marcado como Ronnin, perder la batalla ante su rival Mifune, fracasar miserablemente por parte de su maestro, siendo acorralado por los Assasin, había perdido todo su ejercito en unos minutos. Que mas podría salir mal.

Se encontraba escondido dentro de una choza que había construido por parte de sus seguidores, solamente tenia que enviar un mensaje de S.O.S o huir en su barco hasta que sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda y le comenzaba a salir un hilo de sangre en su boca.

Detrás de el aparecía un sujeto vestido con una túnica negra con la capucha de punta de águila, un cinturón adornado con el logo de la orden del temple junto con una gabardina de color negro que lo cubria en su cuerpo, junto con unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas oscuras como juego. Entre sus armas llevaba una espada y daga con la orden templaría, junto con una hoja oculta en su muñequera izquierda y un rifle en su espalda.

Arai: Ughhhhhhhh ¡TU!. Tu eres el traidor, deberias estar muerto.

Luego de acuchillar al templario lo hico sentarse una silla como se desvanecía de la vida.

¿?: Solamente son asuntos pendientes ''templario''.

Arai: Siempre has sido una molestia para todos, tu sangre sucia de Assasin te hace siendo un plebeyo ante nosotros.

¿?: Crees que eso me importa, fui traicionado una vez que los considere como una familia, me utilizaron, me traicionaron, me abandonaron, siempre me han odiado a pesar que todo lo que hice por ustedes.

Arai: Siempre eres un niño tonto que no sabes en lo que te has metido..mis hermanos…vengaran mi muerte.

¿?: No lo creo, dare caza hasta el ultimo hombre, esta orden debe desaparecer, no puede haber paz si hay dictadura, terror y miedo ante la gente.

Arai: Por eso eres un indeseable, como un Assasin.

¿?: Por mi, no importa en que bando este, seguiré mi senda solo, entre un mundo de la oscuridad, luchare ante quien se oponga en mi camino, como personas como tu.

Luego de rematarlo lentamente con la hoja oculta en el cuello de Arai, comenzaba a esperar cierta persona que estaba en la puerta mirando lo sucedió.

¿?: Asi que las leyendas son ciertas. Ha nacido un maestre de la orden de los Assasins, no es asi….Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto: ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

¿?: Se muchas cosas de ti, tu y yo somos muy distintos en todo. Fuimos abandonados por nuestra familia, siempre nos miraron con odio en nuestros respectivos lugares, nosotros hemos luchado por ser valorado y luego ser olvidados por las personas que consideramos…familia.

Naruto: Eso no es cierto, yo soy un Assasin, y yo lucho por la paz, y la justicia.

¿?: Tienes un ideal bueno, pero eso no basta, yo era un templario, luego de que me dieron caza, y trataron de asesinarme, quede destrozado, ya no tenia nada en mi, mi familia ha muerto, los templarios me dieron caza, solamente soy un caparazón de lo que era antes, por eso lo ultimo que me queda es dar caza hasta el ultimo de ellos hasta el ultimo de ellos morirán en mis manos.

Luego de explicar el recorrido de su vida y de su objetivo, Naruto le dio la mano y mirándolo fijamente al sujeto.

Naruto: Se que estas sufriendo, pero ese es el camino de la venganza, y solamente terminaras herido al final de todo, se que los templarios han hecho daño durante todo este tiempo, pero no tienes porque luchar solo, se que somos igual en nuestras ideas y nuestras vidas, pero si luchamos juntos, podremos crear un nuevo mañana para este mundo, libre y con paz que los humanos se sientan liberados de la injusticia y de la maldad de los templarios. Únete a nosotros y lucha por una noble causa.

Luego de mirar la mano del Assasin y luego de los ojos al rubio, sintio algo que no habia sentido luego de estar un tiempo con su familia. Una esperanza y algo porque luchar en su vida.

¿?: Será un honor por luchar con alguien que quiere luchar en contra de los templarios, veo un rayo de esperanza con usted que no había sentido antes, se que mi camino sera duro, pero estar con ustedes hasta mi ultimo aliento…Acepto la propuesta….Maestro.

Naruto: Levántate hermano mió, quítate la capucha y preséntate ante mi..Ahora que eres un Assasn.

Luego de arrodillarse se levanto y comenzaba a quitarse la capucha demostrando a un joven adulto de apenas unos 30 años de edad de tez morena clara, tenia el cabello de color negro y lo tenia largo atado de cola de caballo corto, sus ojos eran oscuros y se notaba que era de un 1,75 metros de altura.

¿?: Me llamo Shay Patrick Cormac, anteriormente era un templario, después un Hunter, ahora soy un Assasin Hunter, mi vida es proteger la raza humana de los templarios, mi hoja oculta luchara por la libertad y la Justicia. Mi credo es mi doctrina, Nada es Verdad. Todo esta Permitido.

Naruto: Bienvenido al credo de los Assasins hermano mió. Recoge tus cosas tenemos que hablar con Mifune-Dono.

Shay: Si Maestre Naruto. Luego de que me diera la caza, tome los bosquejos de todas las armas que han estado creando, el dinero y una lista especial.

Naruto: ¿Qué tipo de lista?

Shay: ¿Esta lista tiene los nombres de todos los templarios existentes en el mundo shinobi, desde sus afiliados, daimyos y personas destacadas?

Naruto: Seran de gran ayuda, luego de hablar con Mifune-Dono, hablar todo lo que necesites Shay.

Shay: Si maestro.

Y con eso el dúo ahora que se agrego un nuevo aliado potente en el grupo de los Assasin, al parecer la orden templaría tendrá una piedrita mas en el costado, que mas pasara de ahora en adelante ahora que Naruto tendrá la lista de los nombres de cada uno de los templarios.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Como sabran, tenemos a un aliado inesperado para el grupo de los Assasin y es mas ni menos que el Hunter Assasin, Shay Cormac (Protagonista y Antagonista de Assasin creed Rogue) pero ahora en el bando de los buenos.

Disculpen porque no agrege la misión de Nami pero gracias a un consejo de un amigo se me hizo mas facil hacer mas adaptable la misión, y además con sus votos, ya se esta decidiendo en que lugar van a partir de ahora en adelante ahora con la ayuda de los Samurais de Mifune y de Shay.

Al final del capitulo no se si en el perfil publicare las imágenes de los personajes, armas, escenarios y otras cosas mas para su imaginación los que aun no conocen el juego.

Muy bien hasta el momento las parejas van hasta el momento asi

Parejas de Naruto Uzumaki

Yugao Uzuki (Pareja Principal)

Hinata Hyuuga 6 Votos.

Kazana Koyuki 6 Votos

Mei Terumi: 6 Votos

Anko Mitarashi 8 Votos

Haku Yuki 6 Votos

Oc Uzumaki (Ya tengo alguien en especial) 5 Votos

Mabui 7 Votos

Ayame Ichiraku 5 Votos.

Kurenai Yuhi 5 Votos

Shion: 5 Votos

Ryuzetsu: 3 Votos

Karin Uzumaki: 5 Votos

Fuuka: 3 Votos

Tayuya: 4 Votos

Kurotsuchi: 2 Votos

Oc Anbu Girl (Eligan de que aldea quieren la Anbu) 4 Votos

Ameno (Medica Suna Nin) : 3 Votos

Yugito Nii :4 Votos

Mito Uzumaki: 3 Votos

Hanabi Hyuuga: 3 Votos

Kushina Uzumaki: 2 Voto

Yukata: 2 Voto

Ino Yamanaka: 2 Voto

Tenten 2 Voto

Shizuka 2 Voto

Shao Jun: 5 Votos

Sasame Fuma: 1 Voto

Amaru: 1 Voto

Para Clay Kaczmarek (Kurama)

Tsunade Senju 6 Votos~

Shizune Kato 7 Votos

Mei Terumi: 5 Votos

Hana Inuzuka: 6 Votos

Ayame Ichiraku: 4 Votos

Anko Mitarashi: 4Votos

Kurotsuchi :5 Votos

Hotaru: 2 Voto

Fuu 2 Votos

Oc Girl Assasin Girl: 2 Votos

(Con tsunade, ando viendo que no le gustaron la opcion de clay con Tsunade, asi que necesito una aclaracion antes de elegir opcion para la Senju)

Para Connor Kenway

Samui: 9 Votos

Kurenai: 7 Votos

Konan: 5 Votos

Ameyuri Ringo: 5 Votos

Kin Tsuchi: 3 Voto

Kushina Uzumaki: 3 Votos

Sara: 1 Voto

Tsunami: 2 Voto

Para Shao Jun

Itachi Uchiha 8 Votos

Naruto Uzumaki 6 Votos

Choujuro: 3 Votos

Darui: 3 Votos

Rock Lee: 2 Votos

Bueno ahora aclarando dudas y poniendo nuevas opciones

Bueno lo que ando viendo veo que les disgusto la opcion entre Tsunade y Clay, bueno seria algo diferente, pero tambien podria cambiar eso, claro si ustedes me lo permiten. Lo que hare es darle a Tsunade una Oc Senju como su sobrina lejana que tiene y la tiene como segunda aprendiz junto con Shizune.

Estoy poniendo entre Tsunade Senju y la Oc (Amaya Senju) para elegir quien le vendria bien para las chicas senju

Ahora tambien esta en la lista Shay Cormac y estoy poniendo entre estas opciones

Kushina Uzumaki

Oc Assasin Girl

Tsunami

Tsume Inuzuka

Kin Tsuchi

Oc Girl Kiri

Y bueno ya estamos en las ultimas opciones, ya pronto sabran los Assasin instalados en el mundo shinobi, tambien tendran sus parejas respectivas, y bueno las chicas que quedan son.

Sakura Haruno

Oc Hyuuga girl (Principal o Secundaria)

Isaribi

Matsuri

Sari

Temari

Fubuki

Yakumo Kurama

Kagero

Hokuto

Algunas Oc de diferentes lugares (Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Kiri Konoha, Yuki, Oto o de otra aldea)

Bueno sin mas acepto, reviews, dudas, felicitaciones, consejos e peticiones, todas seran aclarados y aceptadas con gusto con todo.

Bueno y con eso me retiro amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	8. Capitulo 7: La Hermandad

Hola amigos, han pasado un tiempo de que me actualice el fic del El Paladín y la Hechicera, bueno el motivo de mi ausencia, fueron mis vacaciones, otros fics que hacer y uno que me han atraído y uno que otro que problemas de la salud. Pero en fin, ahora que tengo algo de conocimiento por parte de Fairy Tail del Anime y uno que otro que fics, tengo listo lo que tengo planeado para este capitulo, y bueno gracias a mi retador, me dio buenos consejos para este fic y se lo agradezco mucho pero bueno, ya estamos desviándonos del tema,

Ahora que tengo mas información y algo de unos juegos para aumentar la creatividad del fic de Lost Legacy y bueno todavía tratando de actualizar y buscando nuevos fics que hacer pero ahora siento la presión de elegir materias en la universidad y acomodarme según el horario que elija, y no ma, se siente bien gacho la presión, siempre me han gustado las mañanas, pero tengo que hacer los créditos deportivos y ver de mi recursamiento pero en fin, se me adaptarme ante la situación y se que saldré adelante ante la adversidad

Y también tengo algunas sorpresas para este capitulo, seguro que les sorprenderá desde que ahora El Grupo de Assasins junto con el nuevo Assasin/Hunter Shay Cormac, y verán mas sorpresas en este fic, se los aseguro. Pero antes….

Quiero agradecerles a:

Zafir09: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y bueno veras mas aventuras y mas en la travesía de nuestros assasins y bueno también he visto que Tsunade se merece estar con uno de los assasins y todavía no se si seria un Male o Female Itachi, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y gracias por la recomendación de las parejas para Shay y bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y bueno ahora que nuestro nuevo aliado Shay y junto con los samuráis de Mifune ahora aliado de los assasins, estarán mas preparados ante los templarios, y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, ya ando viendo la opción de apoyar a los rebeldes de Kiri.

metalic-dragon-angel: Hola amigo, como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y bueno yo he jugado poco el Ac Rouge pero es muy buena su trama, y eso que Juego en el Xbox 360 jejee, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como has estado, gracias por los apoyos y los consejos que me han dado, y bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y bueno y sip, Shay será el tormento para los Templarios ahora que tiene información de gran importancia en contra de los templarios, y bueno también como sabrán será de gran importancia, y no te me aguites con lo de Tsunade, si vistes entre las opciones haré un cambio entre Tsunade y una Prima suya (Oc) que estén de parejas, y no estes triste por Tsume veras que hay una buena pareja entre los assasins y bueno ya veras que sorpresas tendrán en este capitulo ya lo veras.

Emir1298: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y sip, siempre trato de mejorar en cada fic que hago y bueno andaré checando en que me estoy equivocando, y bueno ya veras que te sorprenderé en este capitulo que habrá para el capitulo de hoy, y bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Saigo Linnear: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y gracias por las opciones de las chicas, y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo que tengo para ustedes, bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Alex Mercer: Hola amigo, como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y gracias por las opciones de las chicas que tengo y bueno espero que sean de tu agrado para el capitulo que tengo para ustedes y bueno disfrútalo amigo.

kayset0987654321: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y ya tome las parejas para este capitulo, y bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 7: La Hermandad

Lugar: Tetsu no Kuni

Nos encontramos en el puente donde se encontraban el dúo de los Assasins, luego de frustrar el golpe de estado dado por el Ronnin Arai ahora muerto y su ejercito templario, ahora el Hunter Templar Shay Cormac y el Maestre de los Assasins Naruto Uzumaki estaban caminando en el puente viendo el paisaje entre Templado y Frió, algo muy peculiar para el País del Hierro.

Naruto: A si, que has estado cazando a los templarios, luego de que pensaron que te habían eliminado.

Shay: Si maestre, luego de que me colé en una de las conversaciones, el líder de la orden templaría me puso el precio de mi cabeza ahora que querían deshacerme de mi, pero no le di el gusto de que me mataran, no sin antes robarles los bosquejos de todas sus armas, proyectos y los nombres de cada uno de ellos.

Naruto: Me imagino que luego, ''desaparecisteis'' de la faz de la tierra esperando el momento para atacar a ellos.

Shay: Cierto Maestre, anteriormente me sentía muerto en vida, mis padres murieron, luego fui reclutado por ellos, y ahora, lo conozco a usted y una nueva oportunidad de luchar.

Naruto: No te sientas vació, se que has sufrido mucho, pero no dejes que tu pasado te consuma, aquí volverás a renacer, pero ahora contigo mismo, si eres un Assasin de Corazón, demuéstralo, y protege a las personas que son preciadas para ti, lucha por algo mas importante , algo porque luchar.

Shay: ¡Maestro!, ¿seguro que todo salio bien en contra del batallón de Arai?

Naruto: No tienes porque preocuparte por nuestro grupo, sabe cuidarse solo, ahora tendremos una reunión con Mifune-Dono. Ahí explicaremos todo lo sucedido.

Shay: ¿Seguro que serán de confianza los Samuráis, no tienen un aprecio por los Asesinos?

Naruto: Cuando expliquemos de la amenaza templaría y de nuestro apoyo por parte de los Samuráis, estaremos seguro y tendremos un aliado potencial para una inevitable guerra.

Shay: Estaremos preparado para lo peor.

Naruto: Lose, mira, ya estamos por llegar, tu estate tranquilo y conocerás a nuestros camaradas.

Ya una vez llegando al final del puente dos guardias los estaba esperando.

Samurai1: Mifune-Sama lo están esperando junto con sus compañeros.

Naruto: Muchas gracias, nos podría escoltar hacia sus oficina.

Samurai2: Con mucho gusto Assasin.

Luego de ser escoltados por lo samuráis, el grupo estaba mirando los campos de entrenamiento donde practicaban los samuráis en su tiempo libre, desde el uso de su espada, el flujo del chakra en sus espada, en la estrategia y en otras artes. Ya una vez que los guardias los había dejando en su puerta el duo se encontraba en una reunión con Mifune y sus compañeros Assasins.

Mifune: Bienvenidos Assasins, tomen asientos.

Luego de que los assasins tomaran asientos, veía que a pesar del clima frió, era acogedora la oficina del líder samurai.

Mifune: Primero, quiero pedirles disculpas por la desconfianza que les tuve Assasins, pero debido a su reputación del libro bingo, nos pusimos alertas, pero ahora lo que he visto, no son tan malos como habíamos pensado.

Naruto: Aceptamos sus disculpas Mifune-Dono, y comprendemos de vuestra desconfianza de nosotros, pero ahora debemos estar mas activos por una amenaza de la que vos ya vivio.

Mifune: A eso quería llegar, ¿quienes eran ellos los sujetos de la cruz Roja?

Shay: Son templarios, bueno La orden de los Caballeros Templarios.

Mifune: ¿Templarios?

Naruto: Son una sociedad secreta dedicada a instaurar la paz en el mundo, para ello adoptando cualquier medio necesario. Y entre estos medios eran el orden mediante esclavización, dominación mundial, asesinatos de inocentes, se podría decir que es el clasico ''El Fin Justifica los Medios''

Mifune: Me imagino que ustedes son lo contrario a los templarios.

Naruto: Esta en lo cierto, los Templarios y los Assasins hemos sido enemigos desde el principio de la creación del mundo.

Mifune: ¿Desde los inicios de la Historia?

Tanto el rubio estaba mirando a sus camaradas que sabia que si querían tener un aliado potencial, tendría que decirle lo que se le aproximaba en un futuro no muy cercano.

Naruto: Clay, ¿puedes crear una barrera Anti-sonido?

Clay: Si maestro.

Luego de que el Assasin colocaran en cada una de lass paredes, desde el techo y suelo con los sellos uzumaki el lugar estaba seguro.

Naruto: Gracias Clay.

Clay: Puedes proseguir maestro.

Naruto: Lo que voy a decirles es ultra-secreto, Mifune-Dono, necesito que sepa lo que esta por suceder, Hace mucho tiempo, en este mundo que estaba vació, habían llegado de la Nada una raza de Seres Superiores se le podría de son Extraestalares llamados, La ''Primera Civilización'' ellos fueron los primeros en establecerse en ese mundo, y con eso se crearon las primeras civilizaciones, tales como el mundo shinobi, entre sus ''Dioses'' eran desde Las diosas Minerva, Juno y el Dios Júpiter ellos habían esclavizado los primeros miembros humanos de la primera civilización con ciertos Artefactos. Llamados, ''Los Fragmentos del Edén'', esos artefactos le permitían a su portador crear Falsas Ilusiones, Controlar mentes y crear nuevas tecnologías, una arma preciada pero peligrosa, tiempo después, de la desaparición de los ''Dioses'' Hubo un cataclismo que destruyo el mundo, pero hubo grupos de Supervivientes. Y eso supervivientes tenian dos Ideologías, La primera la que tienen los Templarios eran que el Hombre era peligroso y tenia que ser dominado por la Orden Mundial y que no habría paz sin Orde conseguirían a un costo alto, desde Esclavitud, Tortura, Asesinato y amenazas, Mientras que la Segunda Ideología la que usamos nosotros, es que el Humano es libra de tomar sus propias decisiones y que somos libres de las decisiones que tómenos y aceptar las consecuencias, sean buenas o malas...Hemos estado luchando durante milenios, Assasins y Templarios en una Guerra sin fin, en la cual nosotros protegemos la libertad y la Justicia de la raza humana, mientras que los templarios buscan la Dominación mundial y el Nuevo Orden Mundial. Y eso es todo lo que he visto en mi vida.

Luego de que terminara la historia, todos bueno uno que otro estaba con la boca abierta salvo uno (Clay) que sabia de la historia, tanto Mifune estaba escéptico, todo lo que había visto pensaba que era un cuento de leyendas, pero era cierto lo que decía.

Mifune: Eso parece una como una historia de fantasía, pero, les creo, ustedes se han batido a muerte ante el grupo de los templarios, he visto la verdad de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, y no tengo como decirlo.

Naruto: Eso es lo que tuvimos que explicarle, se que esta sorprendido por todo lo que vio, por eso luchamos, luchamos en contra de la tiranía de los Templarios, luchamos por algo mucho mas grande que otra cosa, luchamos por la paz, por la libertad y la justicia.

Mifune: Ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotros, desde salvarnos, tanto a mis hombres, a mi senor feudal que esta de nuestro lado y la mía, estamos en deuda con ustedes Assasins, asi que les quiero proponer algo.

Naruto: ¿Cual es la propuesta Mifune-Dono?

Mifune: Les apoyare en todo lo que este en mis manos en su lucha ante la orden templaría, los apoyare en todo lo que puedo, Los samuráis luchamos en un código de Honor que nos comprometemos en luchar sin importar que nos cueste por algo que luchemos y nosotros lucharemos por la libertad, yo y mi país nos uniremos a su causa.

Naruto: Muchas gracias Mifune-Dono de vuestra ayuda, tanto mis hermanos y yo estamos agradecidos en que nos apoye en esa guerra que tendremos, se que va ser un camino oscuro en la cual recorreremos pero cuando termine la maldad de los templarios, habrá paz para este mundo finalmente, sin guerras y que todos sean libres.

Mifune: Si me lo permite, en forma de agradecimiento, tengo una hija mía que quiere explorar este mundo, y yo…he temido de que ella saliera herida y que ella pensara que es una princesa en apuros, y la he estado preparando para el día que ella experimentara ese mundo. Les quiero pedir que se les una a su equipo y que ella demuestre su potencial en ustedes, seguro que ella es lo que ella ha estado buscando.

Naruto: Por mi no hay mucho problema Mifune-Dono, ella estará a mi cargo de ser una novicia, ella aprenderá con el pasar el tiempo con la experiencia que se lo gane, se lo juro por mi vida que la protegeré ahora que será mi responsabilidad.

Mifune: Muy bien, le gustaría quedarse en el palacio imperial, les tenemos hospedaje especial para vosotros Assasins.

Naruto: Esta vez tenemos que pasar, tenemos a un familiar nuestro que nos estará esperando, pero si gusta hoy en la noche paso a recoger a su hija para que se inicie en la hermandad.

Mifune: Excelente, entonces, siéntanse cómodos en el País del Hierro, si necesitan algo, no duden en preguntármelo o uno de mis oficiales.

Y con eso el grupo de Assasins se despedía del veterano Samurai y despejando el sello de seguridad para dirigirse a cierto lugar para la reunión que han estado esperando el grupo de Assasins.

Ya de noche en Tetsu no Kuni

Mientras los Assasins como Clay, Connor, Shao, y el recien ingresado Shay estaban en la Mansión del antiguo Assasin Achilles, el maestre estaba disfrutando de la noche fría que estaba en el país del hierro. Era un lugar tranquilo y pacifico, los aldeanos estaban disfrutando de su noche, muchos aun seguían trabajando, entre herreros, armeros, sastres, artistas y varios comerciantes, también en sus turnos de guardia se encontraban los samuráis dando sus rondas nocturnas para mantener el orden, aunque el índice delictivo es poca aun así debes estar preparado.

Mientras tanto se encontraba el Maestro de los Assasins Naruto Uzumaki que se habia cambiado la ropa ahora ya no portaba la ropa del líder del clan Uzumaki ahora estaba vestido con una túnica negra con blanco y rojo y llevaba puesta cierta armadura peculiar que se le moldeaba a su fornido y moldéale torso, de sus brazos y piernas, llevaba vestido con una espada con el mango de unas alas de águila junto con el Pomo de la cabeza de una águila plateada, alado de la espalda tenia una daga pequeña que su mango tenia la forma de una pluma de águila, junto con arco y flecha en su espalda al igual que una Lanza, llevaba un cinturón adornado con el símbolo del credo de los assasins sus confiables hojas ocultas montadas en sus muñequeras y a los costados de su cinturón se le podría notar un paquete de cuchillos arrojadizos y junto con unas botas oscuras y su clásica capucha de punta de águila

(Imaigen a Naruto con la apariencia de Ezio Joven, llevando puesta la armadura de Altair, junto con las armas que le perteneció a Altair desde su Espada hasta su Daga, el arco y flecha fue por gusto mió y además que es buena arma junto con la Lanza)

Llevaba puesto la armadura de su Antepasado Altair ibh la ahad luego de que un tiempo se ganara el Modo Sabio del Águila y por su recompensa el Líder de las Águilas le dio es armadura en Honor al Assasins de las cruzadas y antepasado del propio Rubio que lo portaba con honor y orgullo.

y se preguntaran ¿Porque llevaba cierta armadura? digamos que debía estar formal por cierta reunión que planearon tanto Connor y Shao mientras que su Maestro, iba a recoger a la hija del Mifune.

ahora el rubio se encontraba en la puerta pero veía que la vigilancia era intensa, y ya sabría que le dan oportunidad en meterse pero quería hacerlo a su manera y luego de colarse entre los muros al escalarlos con sigilo y gracias al sentido del águila vio una apertura en la torre donde vio cierta chica que se estaba ``Retocando y luego de unos minutos de escalar en las paredes del palacio y agradecía de su vestimenta que le daba algo de calor porque aun seguía haciendo un frió que te haría congelar, luego de llegar su objetivo toco la ventana esperando para que lo abriera.

(Imagine la misión de Ezio cuando hizo una ``visita a Christina en Ac2)

Lo que vio el rubio se quedo boquiabierto y tratando de mantenerse firme pero evitando de que se sonrojara.

se encontraba una chica de su edad (recuerden que naruto por su apariencia física ahora tiene 18 años) de unos 17 a 18 años de edad era pelirroja con el cabello suelto, lo tenia medio-largo, tenia unos ojos verdes con grises, su piel era clara suave a su contacto, llevaba vestida una blusa negra con azul de escote que demostraba su belleza a la chica, junto con un corset ajustado en sus curvas, también llevaba unos pantalones ajustables a sus piernas delgadas junto con unas botas negras de tacón, se le notaba que llevaba una espada Samurai en su espalda y una daga en su costado.

(La primera Oc Uzumaki girl y se trata de Elise de laserre de Ac Unity)

Naruto: Muchas gracias por abrirme la puerta, disculpe si tuve que tomar otra vía pero...hubo cierta interferencia en la puerta ehhhhh...

¿?: Elise...Elise Uzumaki a sus ordenes Assasin.

Naruto: No tienes que ser tan formal Elise-san, el placer es conocerla por primera vez, Uzumaki Naruto a su servicio Mi lady.

Luego se le acerco para besar su mano haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica al ver lo caballeroso, gentil y atractivo del rubio.

Naruto: ¿Entonces?, ¿ estas listas Elise en unirte a nosotros?

Elise: Estoy lista Maestro, he estado preparada para este momento y, le prometo en nombre de mi padre y de mi compromiso en que no le fallare-

Naruto: Y yo te estaré guiando, tu forjaras tu camino mi aprendiz, recoge tus cosas porque hoy comenzara tu iniciación.

Elise: ¿Iniciación?

Naruto: Por supuesto, al parecer hoy tendremos una reunión de los demás assasin para que vuestro hermano Shay y vos se unan de manera oficial ante nosotros la hermandad.

Elise: Entonces que esperamos, ya quiero que se inicie la iniciación.

Naruto: Por mi vamos aprendiz.

luego de que ahora la iniciada Elise y Naruto recogieran sus cosas, bajaron del palacio despidiéndose tanto de los samuráis y de su padre Mifune, se dirigían hacia la mansión a unos metros del palacio, luego de disfrutar del paseo habían llegado hacia la puerta donde los estaban esperando.

Naruto: Elise, ve y reúnete los demás.

Elise: Si Naruto-kun

luego de que la pelirroja se dirigía ala sala principal un sujeto le tocaba el brazo al rubio tensándolo y mirando al sujeto que lo había tocado

El Sujeto era un joven adultos de unos 25 a 28 años de edad se le notaba que media mas de 1.75 metros de altura, tenia el cabello negro con melena que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, tenia un paliacate de color naranja y azul cielo atado en su frente de la cabeza, de ojos cafés oscuros, también se le notaba que tenia barba tupida junto con bigote, estaba vestido con el uniforme estándar de los assasins, pero es de un color caqui con algunos grabados de tela de color blanco y naranja , también llevaba unos pantalones del mismo color junto con unas botas con punta puntiaguda, llevaba una espada de gran tamaño en su montura de su cintura, junto con una daga con un mango de marfil blanco y las clásicas hojas ocultas montadas en sus muñequearas.

(Adivinen quien es)

¿?:! Bienvenido hermano!, salvo que la leyenda sea cierta, eres el hombre que ansiaba conocer. El conocido Maestro y Mentor Naruto Uzumaki de...bla bla bla bla!

tanto el rubio se le había crecido una gotita en la nuca con la ceja alzada por la expresión del sujeto

Naruto: ¿Perdón?

¿?: Eh Disculpa. Me cuesta mucho recordar esas galatinas de vosotros.

Naruto: De Uzu. La ciudad que pertenecí.

¿?: Ah. Claro entonces, según tu yo seria...Yusuf Tazim de Suna. Me gusta.

Naruto: Eres el contacto enviado de Sunagakure.

Yusuf: Exacto, mucho gusto Maestro, me llamo Yusuf Tazim, enviado y capitán de los assasins en Suna.

Naruto: Es un honor en conocerlo Yusuf, seguro que están todos los demás enviados...no es así

Yusuf: Si, Venga Maestro porque ya la reunión comenzara en unos minutos y necesitaremos de su presencia.

Naruto: Muy bien, guíame Yusuf.

tanto Yusuf y Naruto estuvieron recorriendo de la mansión asta que llegaron a la sala principal donde se encontraban todos reunidos, el lugar estaba decorado en las paredes y candelabros con velas de cera adornando la noche, y en el suelo que estaba cementado estaba forrado por una alfombra de color rojo con el símbolo del credo de los Assasins, en frente de todos se encontraba Naruto con su armadura de Altair puesta y alado se encontraba una hoguera pequeña con unas pinzas metidas al fuego. tanto ellos se encontraban todos se encontraban formados en fila tanto ellos se encontraban Clay Kazmarek, Connor Kenway, Shao Jun, y detrás de ellos, se encontraban tanto Shay Cormac y Elise Uzumaki. Pero se encontraban ciertas personas que no había visto el rubio.

La primera era una mujer de unos 30 a 35 años de edad, era de tez morena, de cabello rizado de color negro y tenia atado de cola de caballo, tenia los ojos cafés oscuros y a pesar de su edad tenia un cuerpo delgado con una cintura que envidiaría cualquiera chica y tenia el busto ajustado de copa C. estaba vestida con el uniforme estándar de los Assasins pero personalizado por su genero, entre los que se destacaba era una protección ligera puesta en los hombros y su cuello, llevaba una blusa azul con blanco con un cinturón rojo atado en su cintura y llevaba unas botas azules de piso que le llegaba hasta su rodillas. llevaban una espada corta recta junto con una daga tribal alado de ella, junto con las hojas ocultas montadas en las muñequearas.

(Adivinen quien es ella..se les hara conocida en el Ac3 Liberation)

El segundo era un hombre de unos 20 a 25 años de edad a pesar de ser joven estaba bien formindo desde los brazos, piernas hasta su torso, llevaba vestido el uniforme estándar de los assasins solamente tiene la excepción de que era de color negro y era de sin mangas mostrando sus musculosos brazos y sus bíceps, llevaba unos pantalones algo desgastados de color gris oscuro y unas botas negras de cuero, llevaba entre su armamento una espada de hoja recta pero en el final de la punta es curva, junto con sus hoja ocultas montados en sus muñequearas.

(Adivinen, los que han Jugado AC4 Freedmon Cry)

la segunda persona era un adulto de la mediana edad, de unos 40 a 45 años de edad, era de tez morena clara, tenia atado su cabello en cola de caballo pero corto, tenia un sombrero llamado Tricorne (los que usan los revolucionaros estadounidenses y Jack Sparrow) de color negro pero también se notaba que traía no puesta una capucha de punta de águila, llevaba el uniforme estándar de los assasins pero de una personalización muy formal para la opinión de todos, porque llevaba una capa bien adornada de color azul rey con el logo de los assasins, una gabardina puesta con una capa de color azul marino con rey con algunos detalles de color rojo vino y adornos dorados, junto llevaba puestos unos pantalones grises y unas botas negras, entre su armamento llevaba entre un sable curvo junto con las hojas ocultas duales.

(Les daré una pista...su apellido es Kenway y esta relacionado con Connor)

el Tercero era un hombre joven adulto de unos 25 años de edad, era un joven apuesto porque era de tez clara de ojos azules, tenia la cabellera media larga tipo melena pero muy salvaje como si no se hubiera peinado, tenia el uniforme estándar con varias personalizaciones entre cuales se destacan del color blanco con azul con una capa negra, unos pantalones ya algo usados de color café y unas botas cafés, entre su armamento se destacaban dos espadas duales en cada uno de sus costados junto con una cerbatana negra en su espalda.

(Otro consejo ... otra familiarizado Kenway)

ya una vez que todos estaban reunidos, aparecía un adulto mayor de unos 55 a 60 años de edad vestido con una camisa de manga larga café con una gabardina de color blanco, unos pantalones que le llegaban a su estomago y unas botas cafés, llevaba un sombrero café puesto, se le notaba que era de tez morena ya muy marcado por su edad y se notaba que tenia una cojera en una de sus piernas.

¿?: Sean cómodos y bienvenidos a mi moradas asasins, primera vez que estamos reunidos los asasins del mundo shinobi. Soy Achilles Daveport, antiguo assasins, ahora guardián de este lugar, es conocerlo maestro Naruto.

Naruto: El honor también es mió en conocerlo Achilles, sus nietos me han hablado muchas cosas de ti.

Achilles: Ya me imagino que mis nietos no dieron problemas algunos.

Connor: Hey, ¿a quien le dices eso anciano holgazán?

Achilles: Maldito seas Mocoso, cada vez que vienes no traes que malestares para mi.

Connor: Vamos anciano, solamente debes relajarte e irte un asilo de ancianos.

Achilles: Seré viejo pero no inútil.

Naruto: Ya paren ustedes dos, se que ustedes se quieren pero ya habrá para otra situación

Tanto Connor y Achilles dejaron de parar pero miraron con molestia lo que les dijo el maestro pero tenían que dejar su rivalidad en otra ocasión.

Naruto: Gracias por estar todos aquí, esa es la primera vez que todos estamos reunidos en un mismo lugar, me presento, Maestre de la orden del credo Uzumaki Naruto.

Yusuf: Yuzuf Tazim de Suna reportandose Maestro Uzumaki.

¿?: Adewale de Kumo reportandome Maestro.

¿?: Haytham Kenway de Iwa

¿?: Aveline de Grandpre de Taki maestro

¿?: Capitan Edward Kenway reportando maestro.

Naruto: Gracias por todos venir camaradas, tanto nuestros hermanos hemos convocado porque ya comenzó la primera jugada de los templarios por parte de Arai enviado de Tetsu pero frustramos su plan y nos ganamos un aliado especial…Shay preséntate.

Tanto naruto dio un paso atrás para dar espacio a su iniciado para que se presentaran ante la hermandad.

Shay: Se que no soy muy querido por mi anterior vida, pero estoy aquí en nombre de todos que tengo una nueva vida y oportunidad de remedirme ante vosotros de ustedes, se que fui un templario, uno de los enemigos pero luego de sufrir una traición, que siempre me han usado y odiado, termine siendo un cascaron de lo que una vez fui, y jure con mi vida dar caza hasta el ultimo templario que quedaran una vida pero ahora con el maestro uzumaki, me dio una nueva oportunidad y un nuevo futuro por que luchar por la libertad y la paz ante todo. Se que tengo que caminar un camino oscuro pero aceptare para buscar un nuevo sol y un nuevo futuro para este mundo. Mi nombre es Shay Cormac y soy un assasins.

Todos los representantes miraban con orgullo y aceptación del paso que estaba dando el Hunter, vio que sus palabras eran honestas y de corazón, sabia lo que tuvieron que pasar y ahora quiere una redención para el y para el mundo.

Naruto: También tenemos una iniciada que estará bajo mi cargo, Elise Uzumaki y Shay Cormac.

Tanto la pelirroja y el Hunter, dieron un paso adelante ante la presencia del Maestro del creado donde estaban todos mirándolo.

Naruto: **Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine**. La sabiduría de nuestro credo se revela ante esas palabras. Actuamos en las sombras para servir la luz.

Luego todo los assasins saludaban de forma ceremonial de la hermandad mientras que los iniciados (Shay y Elise) miraban a su maestro aun arrodillados.

Naruto: Shay…Elise. Los que aquí ves dedican sus vidas a proteger la libertad del hombre. Tanto nosotros y yo estuvieron esta llama, luchando ante la oscuridad. Yo…les ofrezco esa vida…Abrásenla.

Tanto el rubio les extendía la mano para Elise y para Shay que aceptaron sin titubear, tanto naruto sacaba las pinzas de hierro ya al rojo hirviendo le apretando el dedo angular izquierdo de Elise con el metal caliento, haciéndola gemir un poco de dolor, y al siguiente le toco a Shay que apretó los dientes pero no gimió como la pelirroja, luego de tener la marca regresaron a sus respectivos lugares con los demás assasins que le dieron un lugar para la hermandad.

Naruto: Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda…

Assasins: **Nada es Verdad.**

Naruto: Aunque otros hombres se dejen cuartar por la ley o la moral, recuerda…..

Assasins: **Todo Esta Permitido**

Una vez que terminaron la iniciación de los nuevos novicios todos se sentaron en unas sillas colocadas en una mesa en la sala principal dando oficial la reunión para todos.

Naruto: Una vez que terminamos con la iniciación, necesito saber como ha estado las demás aldeas luego de mi ''desaparición'', Aveline-san, puedes comenzar primero.

Aveline: Muchas gracias maestro uzumaki, Las aldeas menores como Takigakure, Hoshigakure, Kusagakure, Amegakure y otras aldeas menores anda mandando a cazadores y anbus para la captura del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi e Hijo del Yondaime Hokage. Y también se ha notado una avistamiento grave de influencia templaría en las aldeas, desde la política hasta la economía y temo que ya estén formando ejércitos en esos pueblos para conquistarlos sin piedad, pero he estado reuniendo voluntarios haciéndolos assasins en entrenamiento, y he tenido una amistad con una chica llamada Fuu y un gennin llamado Shibuki, ellos han estado viendo anomalías de su aldea y están viendo rebelarse en contra de ellos.

Naruto: Muchas gracias Aveline, Yusuf, sigue usted.

Yusuf: En Suna, las cosas estan tensas, luego de que el Daimyo del pais del viento, ha cortado la mitad de los fondos provocando una tension en la aldea, y como lo habia dicho mi compañera aveline, El Yondaime Kazekage Rasa también ha mandado Anbus para capturarlo para ser un ''Repuesto'' de su arma, y según lo que he investigado, ha tenido que ha estado haciendo un negocio con una recien aldea llamada Otogakure no Sato pero solamente hasta ahí comenzaron las negociaciones, y también tengo mi grupo a su servicio Maestro Uzumaki.

Naruto: Gracias Yusuf, Adewale, puede progresar.

Adewale: En Kumogakure, tambien se le hizo una cacería global para vosotros maestro, junto con la captura y esclavitud de usuarias de Kekkei genkais por ordenes del Consejo y del Raikage, he tenido oportunidad en ''Limpiar'' de los esclavistas de Kumo sin dejar rastro alguno, pero tenemos una ventaja, Su Armada de la Marina es la mas débil de todas, he estado asaltando sus barcos mercantiles sin resistencia alguna pero su marina no responde a sus ataques, me impresiona que el Raikage desprecie la armada de la marina.

Naruto: Gracias por la información Adewale, Haytham continué.

Haytham: En Iwagakure, están divididos en dos facciones, los que quieren verlos muerto, o los que quieren capturarlo por tener la sangre de un Namikaze y por el Bijuu, también han estado buscando alianzas con los templarios pero han tenido fricciones por mercenarios y ninjas renegado de Iwa en contra de la orden templaría, pero a un así su influencia ha estado comenzando a corromper a Iwa. Hay que esperar lo peor para preparar un ataque Maestro.

Naruto: Gracias por vuestra preocupación Haytham, y por ultimo, Capitan Kenway, algo que reportar.

Edward: Veamos, La guerra civil todavía están en su punto de quiebre para los rebeldes que todavía están perdiendo la guerra, a pesar de los intentos de los rebeldes en resistir, he tenido la oportunidad en debilitar la armada de Kiri, con mis barcos, y he estado dando las mercancías, armas y mapas para los rebeldes, pero cada vez mas el Yondaime Mizukage esta mas demente y peligroso.

Naruto: Esto es muy preocupante, Shay, hace unas horas me habías dicho que tenias una lista de los miembros de los templarios, afiliados e aliados, no es asi.

Shay: Si maestro, luego de que me ''declararan'' muerto, tome todo los bosquejos de sus proyectos, armas y cree la lista de cada uno de los miembros, entre ellos se destacan entre 5 Kages, varios consejeros, Jounins, Mercantes, Renegados y varios esclavistas. Estas personas traen el mal y traen la guerra, su poder y su influencia corrompen la tierra y evita el fin de una era.

Naruto: ¿Quien será el primero en morir?

Shay: Hay un traficante del Mercado negro llamado Tamir que esta afiliado con un empresario Magnate corrupto llamado Gato, ambos estan reinando el Terror en un pueblo llamado Pais de las Olas (Nami no Kuni). Ellos seran los primeros en caer.

Naruto: Entonces partiremos hacia Nami de una vez.

Haytham: Aunque me gustaría unirme a vos y tener una relación con mis hijos, tengo que regresar a la base en Iwa, junto con los demas.

Naruto: Entonces antes de irse, les doy esto.

El rubio les estaba dando tanto a Aveline, Haytham, Edward, Adewale y a Achilles unas Kunais muy raras, era una Kunai común y corriente con tan solo la diferencia que la hoja era el símbolo de la orden de los assasin.

Naruto: Si se están preguntando, son Kunais del Hiraishin no Jutsu, si necesitan que los teletransporte de un lugar, si necesitan ayuda. Guárdenla bien en casos de Emergencia.

Haytham: Muchas gracias maestro, ya con eso mantendré vigilados a mi hijo de Connor.

Connor: ¡Padre!

Shao: ¡No te disgustes Sempai! Padre lo hace por vuestro bien y además de que lo extraño mucho.

Connor: No digas eso hermanita, así estamos bien.

Haytham: No me tientes Hijo.

Naruto: Bien vale, no se peleen, tendremos oportunidad de que peleen mas adelante, les deseo lo mejor Assasins, y hasta que nos reunamos de nuevo, les deseo lo mejor.

Y con eso comenzaron a retirarse los assasin con sus respectivos transportes, desde los barcos anclados en los puertos (Edward Y Adewale), en Carreta Express (Aveline) y en los Tuneles Interconectados (Haytham y Yusuf) mientras que los demas se despedian del Anciano Achilles el grupo ahora que la hermandad estaba reunida estaban preparados para dirigirse hacia un nuevo Objetivo.

Mision al Pais de las Olas.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Disculpen la tardanzas durante estos días pero…ahora me agarraron los horarios de la universidad, y bueo ahora estoy muy apretado ahora que tengo que armar de nuevo los horarios ahora que entre al Quinto semestre de la universidad (en 10 de agosto regresare a clases)

Y bueno, me tome el tiempo para escribir el capitulo para ustedes y me siento tranquilo en terminar un capitulo.

Como sabrán, Ahora que la hermandad esta reunida, les daré ya las parejas definitivas ahora que se terminaron con los votos. Pero hay algunas excepciones en las cuales necesito de su opinión.

También los que quieran ver las imágenes de las armas, chicas, personajes de los Assasins, se los publicare.

Y bien tambien el proximo capitulo se sabrán los acontecimientos luego de que el Sandaime Reformara el Sistema Educativo de Konoha, ahora que solo quedaron 15 a 18 estudiantes sobrevivientes del riguroso entrenamiento.

Y tambien algunas sorpresas que seran de su agrado.

Y bueno ahora asi quedaron las parejas luego de terminar la votacion asi quedo.

 **Parejas de Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Yugao Uzuki (Pareja Principal)**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Kazana Koyuki**

 **Mei Terumi:**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Haku Yuki**

 **Elise Uzumaki (Oc Uzumaki Girl)**

 **Mabui**

 **Ayame Ichiraku**

 **Shion:**

 **Ryuzetsu:**

 **Karin Uzumaki:**

 **Fuuka:**

 **Tayuya:**

 **Kurotsuchi:**

 **Oc Anbu Girl (Sera de Konoha)**

 **Ameno (Medica Suna Nin)**

 **Yugito Nii :**

 **Mito Uzumaki (Hermana de Naruto)**

 **Hanabi Hyuuga:**

 **Yukata:**

 **Ino Yamanaka:**

 **Tenten**

 **Shizuka**

 **Shao Jun:**

 **Sasame Fuma:**

 **Amaru:**

 **Sara**

 **Oc Girl Assasin**

 **Para Clay Kaczmarek (Kurama)**

 **Tsunade Senju (Todavía esta en Duda)**

 **Shizune Kato**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Hotaru:**

 **Fuu**

 **Oc Girl Assasin Girl**

 **Para Connor Kenway**

 **Samui:**

 **Kurenai:**

 **Konan:**

 **Ameyuri Ringo:**

 **Para Shao Jun**

 **Con ella si fue difícil porque esta empatados entre Itachi Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki en una votacion de 9 en 9 ahí si me encuentro perdido para la Assasin China.**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Entonces dejare que ustedes voten para terminar el desempate final.**

 **Para Shay Cormac**

 **Kin Tsuchi**

 **Tsunami**

 **Oc Girl Assasin.**

 **Hokuto**

 **Para Yusuf Tazim (Assasin de Suna)**

 **Pakura (Sabran como sobrevivio)**

 **Maki**

 **Sari**

 **y una Oc de Suna girl**

 **Para Adewale (Assasin de Kumo)**

 **Karui**

 **Oc Girl de Kumo**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Para Haytham Kenway (Padre de Connor Kenway y Hermano de Edward Kenway)**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Suzembachi**

 **Oc Girl de Iwa**

 **Yoshino Nara**

 **Para Edward Kenway (Hermano de Haytham Kenway)**

 **Oc Girl de Kiri (una Pista…Pelirroja y hermana melliza)**

 **Kunoichi de Kiri**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Oc girl Assasin**

Entre las Dudas que tengo..fueron con Tsunade..he estado viendo darle una Sobrina Suya para estar todo igualados

Entre la Ultima Votacion esta Dispareja y yo propongo entre las chicas que quedan son Tsunade Senju y Amaya Senju

Las parejas que propongo son Naruto Uzumaki o Clay Kazmarek (Kurama)

Y bueno, con eso me retiro amigos, Estare un tiempo fuera por lo de la universidad pero estare retormando de nuevo en la accion, para otros capitulos de fics y aviso.

bueno acepto felicitaciones, dudas, consejos, peticiones e otras cosas mas, estare entre el Facebook y el PM.

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	9. Capitulo 8: Llegada a Nami

Hola chicos como han estado..aquí de nuevo e regreso a la acción, ahora que pronto se avecina las clases del quinto semestre estará mas ocupado ahora que no he hecho ninguno y bueno estaré ausente para hacer los talleres deportivos o culturares, pero bueno me estoy desviando, el tema, ahora ando viendo como arreglar mi horario para acomodarme mejor para los fanfics y uufff será un camino largo pero se que lo que tengo que hacer y tambien bueno, ahora tengo algunas ideas para el siguiente capitulo que les tengo para lost legacy, y gracias a algunos consejos ya tengo algunos para el siguiente capitulo y bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, pero primero...

Quiero Agradecerles a:

Emir1298: Hola amigo como has estado, un tiempo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y bueno vez te dije que habrá mas sorpresas como las cuales vistes la sorpresa de Elise que sigue viva y será pareja entre el harem de naruto jejeje y ya tome la votación con Shao y gracias por las correcciones pero en el Word no me aparece y es un problema jejej, pero aun así gracias por notar los errores, no me moleste, y bueno espero que te guste las sorpresa que te tengo para hoy amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como andan, me alegro que les hayan gustado el capitulo de hoy, y gracias por las votaciones que has dado, y ya tome en cuenta pero aun asi esta apretada entre las chicas como Shao, y para las chicas senju, y bueno amigo me alegro que ya conocieras a los personajes de los Assasin Creed, a pesar que no lo juegues y ya comenzaremos un arco para la mision de Nami y veras las sorpresas como la hermana de Mei y para otros Assasins. Bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

El critico 2040: Que hay amigo, mucho tiempo en que no te veía, como has estado, me alegro que te guste el fic de Assasin Creed, y bueno ya tome la votación para Shao, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como has estado, gracias por las votaciones, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y sip ahora que se han ganado nuevos aliados como Mifune y los Samuráis junto con Elise y si esta interesante e intensa las situaciones de cada una de las aldeas, y ya comenzaremos con la saga de Nami y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y bueno ya te me estas adelantando para las demás sagas que tengo planeado y bueno espero que te guste las sorpresas y el capitulo de hoy amigo.

shadow990: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y ya tome la votación para el siguiente capitulo que tengo para ti y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo gracias por la votación ya la tome en consideración, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y bueno como veras tengo algunas sorpresas para el siguente capitulo, bueno disfrutalo amigo.

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y si como veras hay informantes, mas assasins esperando en el mundo shinobi y bueno todavía esta la situación apretad para Shao y para las chicas Senju, bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y si ya son iniciados Elise y Shay y me alegro que te gusten los nuevos assasins en la hermandad y me alegro que te guste ya las parejas están definidas para cada uno de los assasins, porque la mayoría de los shinobis que habra Bashings no se lo merecen, y ya tome en consideración las chicas senju pero sigue en apretada la votación pero en fin...bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

Guest: Hola amigo, como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y ya tome la votacion para Shao, gracias por votas y disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 8: Llegada a Nami

Nos encontramos en el puerto medio congelado en el país del Hierro donde se encontraban el grupo del credo de los Assasins donde se encontraba el maestro de la orden de los Assasin Naruto Uzuamki, junto con su equipo que estaban conformados por Clay Kazmarek (Kurama), Connor Kenway y su hermanastra Shao Jun junto con los nuevos Novicios (Novatos) Elise Uzumaki junto con el Hunter Templar Shay Cormac, mencionando lo ultimo, ese se ausento para presentarles un barco e la cual viajaran por todo el mundo shinobi, a pesar de que tenían otros tipos de transportes como en carreta, en túneles subterráneos o a caballo, el barco era mas rápido para viajar en cualquier aldea que tuviera puerto.

Naruto: Connor, hace un tiempo me habías dicho que tenias un barco propio, que paso con el?

Connor: Veras maestro, hace un tiempo tenia un barco heredado por el Anciano Achilles llamado Aquila, pero esta fuera de servicio.

Naruto: ¿Fuera de Servicio? ¿esta hundido o algo parecido?

Connor: No, sigue en servicio pero ahora están haciendo unas reparaciones pero aun así faltan meses hasta que vuelva a surgir en los mares.

Naruto: ¿y como sucedió eso?.

Shao: Hace como Dos años, sempai y yo navegamos en el aquila pero sufrimos un golpe del un huracán junto con un ataque de piratas, salimos ilesos y victoriosos, pero el Aquila salio muy golpeado y fue de mucha suerte que sugiera en flote, la mayoria de los barcos perecen en un huracán.

Naruto: Ya veo, por eso esta molesto Achilles por los daños en su barco.

Connor: Si, el anciano esta molesto el junto con algunos carpinteros y armeros están reparando y mejorando el Aquila.

Naruto: ¿cuanto tiempo tomara reparar el Aquila?

Connor: Entre Tres a Seis meses estará listo para que el Aquila vuelva a navegar Maestro.

Naruto: Muy bien, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.

Luego de estar unos 10 minutos los assasins, notaron algo entre el mar y decorando el lugar aparecía una aurora boreal aparecía un Barco Velero de tamaño colosal, de unos 50 metros desde la popa hasta la proa, la popa estaba decorada desde una vara de unos 10 metros junto con la cabeza de un León hecho de Latón, y debajo de ellos estaba incluido un rompehielos de unos 5 a 12 metros desde la popa hasta la punta, se notaba que estaba hecha de acero y latón. Tenia dos mástiles que tenia decorados unas velas de color rojo con la imagen estampada de la orden de los Assasins, y en los costados se notaba que estaba armado hasta los dientes, desde los costados, el frente de la popa y proa estaban armados con cañones, un mortero instalado en el estribor. junto con un gran arsenal almacenado en el almacén del contra. y donde se encontraba el timón se encontraba el Novicio y Hunter Templar Shay Cormac.

(Imaginen al Morrigan , el barco personal de Shay en AC Rogue)

Naruto: ¿Porque la demora Shay?

Shay: Mil disculpas Maestro Naruto, pero tuve que pasar por la Aduana y salir de un hielo que se habia congelado en el mar, les presento el Morrigan, mi Barco de guerra personal, armado desde la mejor tecnología creada por los mejores armeros, y armamentistas, originalmente iba ser para el líder templario, pero pude capturarlo y hacerlo nuestro, que les parece camaradas?

Naruto: Impresionante Shay, ahora si me sorprendisteis.

Clay: Colosal, jamás había visto uno.

Connor: Con mi Aquila, es muy pequeño comparando con el Tuyo, estoy, sin habla.

Shao: Es mas grande que los demás.

Elise: Eso si es un barco, ni siquiera los nuestros están comparados con lo que tienes compañero.

Shay: Muchas gracias camaradas, súbanse al Morrigan, siéntanse cómodos en el viaje.

y con eso Shay bajaba el puente para que los Assasins se subieran al barco, todos estaban impresionados del barco que tenia Shay, todo estaba armado, preparado, tenia muchos camarotes, habitaciones, salas, cocina, comedores, almacenes, armerías, hospital instalado, tenia botes de emergencia todo lo necesario para una batalla naval.

Tanto los assasins se instalaban en sus camarotes salvo Naruto y shay que estaban en la proa del timón del capitán hablando de su siguiente movida.

Naruto: Muy bien Shay o mejor le dijo Capitan Shay, ¿cuantos días tardaremos para llegar al país de las olas? (Nami no kuni)

Shay entre su ropa había sacado un mapa del Mundo Shinobi indicando desde rutas seguras, peligrosas, dudosas de cada una de las aldeas, y también los nombres de los puertos instalados en el mundo shinobi.

Shay: si todo va bien y el clima esta de nuestro lado, una semana, si nos gana un contratiempo, dos semanas como máximo.

Naruto: Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder !A toda Vela Capitan!

Shay: Como ordene maestro.

y ya todos estaban instalados en sus camarotes, el barco despejo del puerto dejando al país del hierro y partiendo hacia el horizonte para su siguiente lugar, hacia el País de las Olas y detener la amenaza templaría e afiliados con ellos, sin saber que un momento sucederá en ese lugar que cambiaria para siempre este lugar.

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

Nos encontramos mas exactos en la Academia Shinobi de Konoha. Donde hoy era un día especial para Konoha, el motivo de esa celebración tan importante porque hoy era la graduación de la nueva generación de estudiantes ahora gennis de Konohagakure no Sato.

Luego de anteriormente se habían graduado los estudiantes con un examen sencillo de pruebas escritas y teóricas con una prueba de lanzamientos de shurikens, un duelo de taijutsu y luego prueba de realizar de tres Jutsus basicos e sencillos para un gennin. como el Henge no Jutsu, el Kawarimi no Jutsu y el Bunshin no Jutsu...pero eso se acabo.

Luego de que el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, hiciera reformas en la aldea, pero la que mas se destaco fue la reforma en la academia, se hicieron que regresaran de nuevo a las clases pero con un nuevo sistema, mucho mas rigido y duro, se eliminó las clases de teoría, historia, geografía, cultura y se dedicaron mas a la practica.

las clases eran mas de sobreviví encía por que sus profesores no eran los chunnin si no Anbus, Tobeketsus Jounin, para los estudiantes civiles, no quisieron estar mas y prefirieron desertar y abandonar el programa que morir a manos del entrenamiento.

entre las clases que se destacaban, eran las de Ninjutsus desde los bascicos hasta el rango D y C, jutsus de clanes , las clases de Genjutsu eran complicadas para algunos que muy pocos o quizás decir pocas que se podrían ser especialistas en genjutsus, dese crearlos, disiparlos a detectar unos. las clases de Taijutsu en vez de una clase de educación física sencilla, ahora eran mas intensivas por las clases de Might Gai que sus clases eran mas extensas e intensivas hasta el punto de caerte al cansancio.

Y para rematar, clases de supervivencia por los temidos y respetados Ibiki Morino y Anko Mitarashi, con Ibiki eran sobrevivir a la tortura mental e psicológica, para ver por cuanto soportan la tortura mental, los que tienen una voluntad fuerte. Mientras que con Anko, era mas sádica cuando las clases eran en el campo de entrenamiento #44 o mejor conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte. para los que siguieron adelante con la clase, querían que ya acabaran pero valieron la pena porque había llegado su día en que ya se graduaran por segunda vez.

Entre los 30 estudiantes solo quedaron 12 estudiantes y casi la mayoría eran los herederos de los clanes de Konoha y una civil que soporto todo lo que le dieron

entre los que se destacaban de los chicos eran asuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Menma Namikaze y entre las chicas estaban Mito Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga y su hermana melliza Hanabi Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Yakumo Kurama e la Civil Sakura Haruno.

todos habian sobrevivido ante la nueva reforma del Sandaime, las clases de Anko e Ibiki junto con las clases de Taijutsu de Gai.

entre la clase se encontraban los 12 recien graduados ahora con sus bandas con la insignia de Konoha que fueron recibidos por el propio Sandaime Hokage que no estaba solo, si no que estaban los padres de los graduados, e inclusive de su sucedor Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Hiruzen: Ente todos ustedes, ustedes han demostrado tener la Voluntad de Fuego que sigue viva en su interior y que jamás se apagara, han demostrado lo necesario para ser Ninjas de Konoha, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes han demostrado entre todos ustedes que son la nueva generación que nos remplazara y tendrán un futuro prometedor, sean bienvenidos en este mundo que lucharan por sus vidas, por el honor y la gloria del pueblo.

todos tanto los gennins a exepcion de dos (Menma y Sasuke) y los padres estaban aplaudiendo por el discurso motivador que dio el Sandaime y ahora que todo había acabado todo, pensaban hacer fiestas, veladas, e salidas para festejar ese momento. Pero Hiruzen decidió interrumpir sus queridos planes.

Hiruzen: Si tenían planeados irse de fiesta e festejar de su logro, mejor olvidense porque ahora que estan bajo mi cargo, les daré su primera Mision de Rango C.

Eso fue una bomba que a todos los golpe, tanto los padres, los gennis, e Anbus que escoltaban al Sandaime jamás había hecho algo asi, siempre comenzaban desde misiones de Rango D e ganar la experiencia. pero ahora les daba una misión de poca a mediana peligrosidad a los novatos recién ingresados.

Minato: Hokage-Sama, no es algo muy apresurado para enviarlos a una misión.

Hiruzen: Para nada, ellos están preparados para esta misión.

Minato: Pero, que sucede si ellos fallan.

Hiruzen: Ahh buena pregunta Minato-san, si sus hijos fallan.. no solamente no se les pagara la mision, si no harán misiones de Rango D sin paga alguna si no harán gratuitamente capturar a Tora-san por un mes.

eso les cayo como un balde de agua fria para todos, tanto los padres, Anbus e demas profesores estaban aterrados, ese gato endemoniado era un tormento y un sufrimiento en su época de Gennin, pero hacerlo por un mes era una tortura sin barrea alguna.

Minato: No es un castigo demasiado...severo.

Hiruzen: Para nada, ellos ya saben a los que afrontan, ellos están preparados, han estado listos para este momentos y deben vivir el mundo shinobi como es...si tienen que matar, lo harán para proteger sus vidas. ellos deben cambiar de niño a adulto, tu ya debes saberlo en cuenta...

Todos se quedaron callados, a pesar de que duele pero es la verdad, tienen que dar ese paso por delante para ver la cruda y dura realidad en como viven el mundo Shinobi, y saben a los que afrontaran.

Hiruzen: Entre ustedes 12 que sobrevivieron, se harán 4 equipos de Tres integrantes de un equipo junto con su Jounin-Senseis, los que nombre pase al frente y se presentaran ante su sensei; Equipo #7 estarán conformados por Menma Namikaze, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha su Jounin-Sensei sera Kakashi Hatake, los espera en la puerta de salida sur de la aldea Equipo #8 estarán conformados por Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, su Jounin-Sensei sera Kurenai Yuuhi. Equipo 10# estarán conformados por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, su Jounin-Sensei sera Asuma Sarutobi y para terminar Equipo#11 estarán conformados por Mito Uzumaki, Hanabia Hyuuga y Yakumo Kurama, su Jounin-Sensei sera Anko Mitarashi.

todos estaban en shock, por el nombramientos de los equipos, sobretodo por el equipo 11 conformados por la hija del Yondaime Hokage la segunda heredera del clay Hyuuga y e hija unica del clan Kurama y que su sensei seria la Dama de las Serpientes y Tobeketsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi, Muchos tenian las dudas sobre su enseñanza hacia los gennis, pero sabia que ella era una de las mejores Jouin de elite que tienen y sabrían como adoctrinar a las chicas.

Hiruzen: Su primera misión será de Rango C, su cliente se llama Tazuna, un constructor de puentes, su misión será proteger al constructor hasta su hogar en Nami no kuni de bandidos y asaltantes, y proteger el puente a toda costa hasta que termine su construcción, si fallan, harán misiones de Rango D por un mes sin paga alguna o un mes completo capturando a Tora-san..¿me entendieron bien mis queridos Gennins?

Ahora los Gennins, padres, anbus y los que estuvieron en la graduación estaban sudando a mares luego de que su querido Sandaime les diera ese ultimátum tendrían que hacerlo a la perfección, si no las tormentosas Misiones de Rango D y capturando al gato de la esposa del Daimyo. que mas le podría salir mal a los chicos.

Hiruzen: Tienen hasta la tarde para partir y escoltar al Constructor, les deseo buena suerte y buena fortuna para ustedes gennis de konoha.

y con eso todos se retiraban aun impactados desde los nombramientos de los equipos, de los Jounin senseis, del ultimátum que les habia dado, seria mucho peor capturar el gato endemoniado de la esposa del Daimyo que perder todo el dinero y sueldo.

Mientras que todos se retiraban el Sandaime veía algo raro en Minato y pidió a una de sus anbus mas leales y fuertes en investigar tanto a Minato y que hiciera un pequeño grupo para investigar de la misión de Nami como copia de seguridad por si las dudas surgían en la misión. Tanto la anbu que tenia el cabello largo de color lila con mascara de Neko asentía para aceptar la misión sin saber que esta misión seria de gran importancia y de gran relevancia para la Anbu Neko.

1 semana después

Luego de que partieran del puerto del pais del hierro, todos la estaban pasando bien en el Morrigan, tanto Shay disfrutaba de la brisa del mar y del olor a agua salada, Shao y Connor disfrutaban pescando para el Desayuno, comida y Cena, Elise estaba en su camarote leyendo novelas, mientras que Clay seguía durmiendo en su camarote, pero ahora nos encontramos en un camarote alejado de ellos donde se encontraba cierto rubio leyendo cierto diario que ha estado leyendo luego de encontrarlo en el pergamino del Shodaime Hokage y leyendo poco a poco en su entrenamiento en Uzu.

Naruto estaba leyendo lo que una vez fue el diario de Altair llamado el Codice de Altair, era un diario que escribió todas sus investigaciones del fruto del edén, renovar el credo de los Assasins, crear nuevas técnicas de Asesinatos, Nuevos inventos como el Canon Oculto y la Hoja envenenada y paginas filosóficas de Altair lo que tuvo que vivir en su vida, le gustaba como lo relato, y a pesar que revivió las memorias de su Antepasado le gustaba leer cuando tenia tiempo, hasta que cierto compañero lo interrumpió.

Clay: Interrumpo algo Maestre Naruto.

Naruto: Para nada Clay, ¿necesitabas algo?

Clay: hace media hora por parte de una paloma mensajera nos envió un comunicado por el capitan Kenway de Kiri.

Naruto: ¿y de que trata del Comunicado?

Clay: desde que regreso a Kiri envió a una de sus aprendices suyas para apoyar a la misión de Nami, el igual que estaría recibiendo a un grupo de rebeldes de Kiri.

Naruto: ¿Una aprendiz y rebeldes?. ¿Seguro que el comunicado esta bien?

Clay: Si maestro, ellos estarían esperándonos en el puerto mas cercano del pueblo de Nami para estar atento y mantenernos al tanto de las cosas, y con los rebeldes, pues ellos necesitan fondos e aliados para la guerra civil que están teniendo.

Naruto: Me imagino que querrá buscarnos para derrocar al Yondaime Mizukage.

Clay: Si, las cosas para los rebeldes son oscuras, estan a punto de perder la guerra, luego de la misión de Nami, embarcaremos hacia Kiri, porque asi no era el Mizukage, algo debio haber pasado.

Naruto: Si, ya estaba planeando, ¿cuanto tiempo falta para desembarcar?

Clay: Por lo menos una hora, ya estaremos llegando.

Naruto: Ok, sera mejor estar preparados para recibir a los invitados.

Clay: Si maestro.

Tanto el bijuu-humano se retiro dejando solo a su compañero dejando leer el códice para distraer su mente para lo que se viene en la misión.

Una Hora Después

Luego de que el grupo del credo de los Assasins llegaran a un puerto no muy lejos del pueblo de Nami el barco se había estacionado en el puerto donde se encontraban 5 personas que estaban esperándolos,

La primera era una mujer de unos 27 años de edad llevaba el uniforme estándar de los assasins, pero con una personalización de que su túnica era de color púrpura oscuro, con blanco, tenia un mono ornamentado atado en su cuello junto con un corset que revelaba su hermosa figura delgada y un escote bien escondido entre su uniforme junto con unas botas moradas con negro en las puntas que le llevaban a la rodilla., se notaba que llevaba las hojas ocultas en sus muñequearas y un sable de hoja curvada.

El segundo bueno se podría decir que era unos hermanos llevaban cierta túnica negra entre us ropa junto una ropa que era el uniforme de los shinobis de Kiri en rango de Chunnin, tenian con orgullo las hitae-ate de Kiri con cuernos como detalles en su cabeza, llevaban armados unas garras metálicas con cadena.

El tercero era un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones. Llevaba unas vendas en su boca como si fuera una mascara y su banda de kiri atada en su cabeza, lleva un chaleco táctico de kirigakure que era de un color gris pálido con hombreras, unos pantalones holgados con patrones de rayas y unos calentadores en sus codos y rodillas junto con unas sandalias negras, entre su armamento se destacaba una espada de gran dimensión parecido a un cuchillo de carnicero pero gigante.

La cuarta y ultima es una chica de unos 15 a 16 años de edad tenia el cabello largo que sobrepasa sus hombros y una especie de moño encima de su cabeza junto un kimono parecido al que usaba con su máscara de ANBU pero de un color azul cobalto y unas sandalias de madera.

Tanto los assasins recibieron con justo a los enviados, tanto los rebeldes eran un par de Chunnins llamados Gozu y Meizo o mejor conocido como los ''hermanos Demoníacos'' junto con la Chunnin Tobeketsu Haku Yuki y al Jounin-Anbu e miembro de los 7 espadachines de la nieba Zabuza Momochi, y la Assasins que es la aprendiza del capitán Edward Kenway se llama Hope Jensen.

Hope: Maestre Naruto bienvenido seas a Nami no Kuni

Naruto: Gracias por su el recibimiento Hope-San, y un gusto en conocerlos a los de Kiri.

Zabuza: Tu reputación te precede Maestro de los Assasins o mejor conocido como El Assasin Dorado.

Clay: Vaya Maestro al parecer tu reputación se ha transmitido por todo el mundo shinobi.

Naruto: Ni te lo imaginas, ¿como esta la situación por aquí?

Zabuza: Somos enviados por parte de los rebeldes de Kiri, para buscar fondos para la guerra civil e buscar refuerzos durante esta guerra sangrienta que hemos estado enfrentando.

Hope: Aquí en Nami las cosas están mal, luego de que un empresario corrupto ha reinado con terror el pueblo, pero luego una influencia templaría ha estado infiltrando en el pueblo subyugando tanto al empresario y a los habitantes con miedo, terror. El pueble esta dividido.

Naruto: Ya veo, cada vez la situación esta mas interesante como lo pensé.

Zabuza: no es para empeorarlo pero en unos minutos habrá cuatro equipos de Konoha por Nami protegiendo a un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna, se nos han contratado por Gato para eliminara el y a los shinobis de Konoha, pero somos infiltrados en su empresa para asesinarlo.

Naruto: Ya veo, les agradecemos su ayuda Zabuza-San, al igual que tu Hope-san, tambien tenemos un asunto en pendiente con ese Gato y algunos de los templarios instalados en Nami, ¿alguna información que quieras compartir Hope-San?

Hope: Gato esta siendo vigilado por las 24 horas por agentes templarios luego de que fue doblegado y forzado dar mas de 50% de su poder para la orden templaría, si no lo hacia, bueno digamos que terminara durmiendo con los peces, y en casos de que estuviera de buen humor los templarios, envenenarlo.

Naruto: Vaya que benevolentes son los templarios, entonces estableceremos una base aquí hasta el momento, Zabuza, tu y tu equipo pueden hospedarse en la base.

Zabuza: Agradeceremos su hospitalidad, pero para evitar que levanten sospechas estaremos de espías en contra de Gato de una influencia templaría, mi hija haku le enviara la información necesaria.. si me disculpa tengo que interrumpir a algunos de Konoha.

Naruto: Me invitarían a luchar, hace un tiempo que quiero luchar con alguien de mi calibre.

Clay: ¡Maestro! Recuerde que nadie debe saber de que sigue vivo en los ojos de Konoha, recuerde la regla.

Naruto: No comprometer la hermandad, lose, pero nadie sabrá quien soy, ante sus ojos soy Naruto Uzumaki pero ante el mundo Seré Desmond Miles.

Clay: Ok, ya me tenias preocupado, necesitas que te acompañe, también quisiera….desestresarme un poco.

Naruto: Por mi no hay mucho cuidado, que dices Zabuza-San, me invitan.

Zabuza: Que te parece si hagamos un trato.

Naruto: Un trato, de que se trata

Zabuza: Te dejo que te diviertas con los de Konoha, pero quiero que pelemos tu y yo en un Duelo de Kenjutsu y Jutsus.

Naruto: Acepto el Trato Zabuza-San.

Zabuza: Antes de irte, por seguridad, te enviare a mi hija en caso que necesites refuerzos.

Naruto: Se lo agradecería mucho, Vamos Clay, Haku-San, los demás, pueden descansar e establecer la base. Este entrenamiento no me tomara mucho tiempo.

Tanto los demás Assasins y los rebeldes de Kiri instalaban la base temporal en Nami, Tanto Ahora el proclamado Desmond Miles junto con su compañero Clay y la Chunnin Haku Yuki tendrían un encontronazo ante los 4 equipos de Konoha que seguían escoltando al Constructor.

Mientras tanto en una parte de Nami

Se encontraban cuatros equipos de Gennis escoltando al Constructor de Puentes Tazuna junto con cuatro Jouinins destacados en Konha, entre ellos ,se encontraba el antiguo Capitán Anbu Kakashi Hatake, también estaba la Señora del Genjutsu Kurenai Yuhi, también estaba uno de los miembros de los 12 guardianes del Daimyo del fuego e Hijo del Sandaime Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi, y una de las mejores Tobeketsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi, desde que partieron a Konoha hasta Nami no han tenido mas que enfrentamiento ante Bandidos y Asaltantes, no muy grave para los Gennis, pero estaba un peligro latente que estaba en el Aire, tanto los Jounin sabia que alguien los estaba vigilando y estaba a las vivas esperando el momento de que lo atacara.

Mientras que los Gennins, estaban descuidados y despreocupados, sin saber que algo iba a pasar.

Mientras eso pasaba entre la copa de los árboles un sujeto (Desmond) estaba esperando el momento de atacar mientras que otros dos (Clay y Haku) estaban como refuerzos e indicaban que llego la hora de jugar.

Desmond (Naruto): **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu: Elemento Agua: Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla**

Luego todo el lugar se esparció de una niebla tan espesa que era totalmente oscura, e espesa que hasta los Jounins se pusieron en alerta luego de que alguien hiciera ese Jutsu, solamente pocas personas hacían esa técnica pero entre la niebla, alguien habladla.

Desmond: Bueno hasta que ahora aparecieran, ya me estaba aburriendo.

Kakashi: ¿Quien diablos eres tu?

Kurenai: ¿Demuéstrate?

Desmond: Oh me hieren mis sentimientos, y para que quieres que quite la niebla, si acabamos de empezar a Jugar, será mejor que den lo mejor de ustedes porque sera lo ultimo que hagan.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo

Si y bien que fue uno de mis capítulos mas cortos, pero ahora ando planeado que eran entr capítulos de la saga de Nami porque tengo planeado sorpresas originales y bueno como sabrán comenzamos una nueva saga, nuevos aliados e enemigos.

Y como vieron se presento una nueva aliada Assasins Hope Jensen, al igual que los rebeldes de Kirigakure no Sato.

También para el próximo les tengo planeado lo que han estado esperando, desde el principio del fic….un encuentro esperado.

Y bueno ahora que la votación se esta cerrando les daré un adelanto, Va Ganando Shao Jun como pareja para el Maestre Uzumaki, pero esa sin pareja a Itachi Uchiha

Y también que esta apretada la votación de las chicas senju entre Tsunade y su Sobrina Amaya.

también estaré tomándome un tiempo para que mi cabeza respire para otras actualizaciones e otras ideas mas.

Bueno ahora andaré apretado ahora que regresare a la universidad pero tomare mis tiempos libres para hacer el siguiente capitulo y bueno haré lo posible los que gusten apoyarme, su ayuda sera bien recibida.

Muy bien acepto, dudas, felicitaciones, consejos e peticiones, todas se aclaran tanto en mi facebook o en PM.

Muy bien con eso me retiro

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	10. Capitulo 9: Desmond Miles

Hola chicos como han estado. aquí de regreso en la universidad y tomándome el tiempo de nuevo para hacer los fics, ahora que mi horario me agarra mucho sobre todo lo de ética profesional, el recursamiento de la materia de francés b1 y los créditos deportivos porque no he hecho ninguno. pero en fin, me tome tiempo para descansar y para tomarme el tiempo para la universidad y ahora estaré para algunos capítulos

y bueno ahora que tengo algunos planes para el capítulo de Lost Legacy tengo algunas sorpresas que han estado esperando y ya verán de lo que hablo, y bueno también he estado jugando el Ac3 y Ac4 Black Flag para darme algo de creatividad.

también quiero hacerles unos aviso de lo que hare durante estos meses y bueno estaré tomándome algunos descansos pero sin descuidar eh

ya una vez explicado ya comenzamos el capítulo, pero antes...

Quiero Agradecerles a:

Seikishi-Kenshi : Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip Shay tenia bien guardado el barco Morrigan para los assasin y si sera duradero que el Aquila de Connor, y veras el romance de Hope con uno de los assasins, y sip prometen y mucho las peleas ante Zabuza y Naruto esa será una de las grandes junto con una pelea entre los Jounin de Konoha y el Maesre Uzumaki, y sip sarutobi sabe con qué amenazar ahora que ha tomado enserio lo del hokage y haciendo estragos a Minato, el consejo civil y sus ``compañeros´´ y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip ya tienen el barco assasin y los cambios que hubo en la academia shinobi de konoha luego de que el sandaime hiciera el sandaime y bueno espero que te gusta el siguiente capítulo de hoy.

Victor018 : Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y bueno como sabrás he hecho algunos cambios en mis fics y se que estarás molesto pero tengo que avisarles de algunos cambios que habrá y tales suceda un...renacimiento

Emir1298: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y sip te di la sorpresa de que Hope estará en ese fic y hay que darle una oportunidad a ella y si fue un breve capítulo de la llegada a nami para los Assassin, y gracias por las correcciones, todavía tengo dificultades en algunas reglas de español pero aun asi te agradezco de que me corriges, y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por la votación y el apoyo que me has estado, y bien veo que te gusto el equipo 11 algo original para las chicas de konoha y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por apoyarme y me alegro qe te gustara la aparición de Hope y bueno te tengo más sorpresas para el siguiente capitulo y bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y si shay tenía bien escondido el barco ahora que es propiedad de los assasins el como capitán, y bueno ya comenzaran peleas y sorpresas algunas esperadas, y bueno a la petición, tratare en poner las imágenes en fanficition, y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

Capítulo 9: Desmond Miles.

Nos encontramos en pleno camino del país de las olas (Nami no Kuni) donde cuatros equipos de Konohagakure no Sato liderados por los Jounin más destacados junto con sus gennins recién egresados de la academia y la primera misión de rango C para que los gennis tuvieran su primera misión fuera de la aldea al igual que comenzaran a ver la realidad cruel y dura del mundo shinobi que ellos aceptaron sin saber que unos momentos estarían luchando por sus vidas.

durante el transcurso, no hubo inconvenientes, la escolta fue tranquila a pesar que era su primera misión, para algunos como Sasuke, Menma o Kiba querían mas acción, mientras que algunas chicas como Mito, Hanabi o Yakumo querían conocerse más como equipo ,pero todo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una neblina que cubrió el campo poniendo todos en alerta, tanto Hinata y Hanabi activaban sus respectivos doujutsus mientras que todos sacaban sus kunais y rodeando al constructor en posición defensiva. Mientras que los Jounin estaban a la alerta.

y así nos encontramos en esa situación ahora peligrosa para los cuatros equipos de konoha donde una voz misteriosa se hizo presente hacia ellos.

¿?: Bueno hasta que hora se aparecieran, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarlos.

Kakashi: ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Kurenai: ¿Demuéstrate?

¿?: Oh me hieren mis sentimientos y para que quieren que quiten la niebla si acabamos de empezar a jugar y será mejor que den lo mejor de ustedes porque si no será su última misión de sus queridos gennin.

Tanto el sujeto (Naruto) descendía de la rama del árbol que estaba debajo de los equipos, mientras que los jounin trataban de detectar la presencia del pero era imposible, su chakra era ``nulo´´ sobre todo para Kakashi que con o su sharingan oculto en su banda no podría descubrir la presencia u olor del sujeto, era como encontrar un aguja en un pajar en esa intensa e imposible niebla.

¿?: Si ustedes no harán nada, será mejor que me presenten ante ustedes y ver si merecen la pena ser Jounins de Konoha,.. Fūton: Daitoppa: Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración

Los jounins gennis y el constructor estaban soportando el viento fuerte que estaban soplando ante ellos, mientras que algunos seguían sujetando sus kunais, otros estaban listos para una batalla ante el sujeto.

Kakashi: Pase lo que pase, no intervengan, ese sujeto es peligroso.

Sasuke: Pero Kakashi….

Kakashi: ¡Es una Orden! Gennin, no sabemos a quién nos enfrentaremos.

Asuma: Todos ustedes si nosotros caemos, ustedes protejan a toda costa el constructor.

Anko: Los que sean capaces de luchar nos respaldaran, los que no intervengan en una pelea que no ganaran.

Luego de que la oleada del viento se terminaba junto con la neblina que privaban de sus sentidos e percepciones, tanto Kakashi y Asuman asumían en la primera línea de defensa mientras que su retaguardia estaban Kurenai y Anko mientras que los 15 gennins de konoha estaban cubriendo con una formación en forma de cuadro protegiendo al constructor tazuna que estaba paralizado de miedo luego de sentir esa presencia.

Ya una vez que se disipo la niebla estaba en frente de ellos un sujeto de unos 18 a 19 años de edad de unos 1.80 metros de altura, no se le notaba mucho su apariencia de su cara porque tenía la cara tapada con una capucha de punta de águila, estaba vestido con una túnica negra con una armadura incorporaba en su torso, piernas, hombros y sus brazos, se notaba que tenia una capa negra incorporaba en su túnica en su hombro izquierdo, llevaba unas botas negras de combate que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Y se notaban que portaban solamente una espada y ciertos artefactos en sus muñequeras.

(Imaginen a Ezio con la armadura de altair en Ac2 y Ac la hermandad)

Una vez que vieron quien era el sujeto los Jounis se tensaron y aterrados en ver entre sus ojos el más reciente miembro de los Libros Bingo que dejarían en vergüenza a Itachi, Orochimaru u Ninjas renegados de Clase A a S. nada estaba comparada con el sujeto que diezma ejércitos enteros sin sufir cansancio o herida, un miembro en el cual ha erradicado a ninjas renegados de rango sin problema como si fueran insectos.

Kakashi: No puede ser

Asuma: Eso tiene que ser una broma

Kurenai: Tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla.

Anko: Porque entre todos ustedes tenías que aparecer tu.

¿?: Vaya vaya, no es más ni menos que Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia, Kurenai Yuhi ''la Dama del Genjutsu'', Asuma Sarutobi miembro de uno de los doce guardianes del Daimyo del Fuego'' y Anko Mitarashi, la Dama de las Serpientes.

Kakashi: ¿Porque estás aquí en este lugar?

¿?: Aquí estoy remplazando de los bandidos de un empresario y de ciertas personas, y querían ver si tienen el potencial en darme una buena lucha, me han llamado de muchas formas Hatake, El Asesino Dorado, El Aguila Negra o La Muerte Roja, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Desmond Miles.

Anko: ¿Cuál es tu negocio en Nami?

Desmond (Naruto) : Como lo había dicho antes no estoy interesado ni ese empresario ni en matar el constructor, solo quiero ver si son capaces de sobrevivir ustedes y sus estudiantes.

Kakashi: Si eso es lo que quieres.

Desmond: Lo es

Tanto el assasin comenzó a corren contra de los Jounin que ellos comenzaban a planear su contraataque.

Asuma: Kakashi, Anko, utilicen un jutsu de a larga distancia y kurenai y yo lo remataremos.

Kurenai: No lo subestimen, ese es el error mas grende que alguien puede provocar.

Kakashi: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego

Anko: Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu: Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón

El assasins que aun seguía corriendo de manera directa sabía que era una ofensiva directa y sabia como jugarles la jugada y mientras que esprintaba hacia una serie de sellos sin que nadie se diera en cuenta el había esquivado la gran bola de fuego y la llamarada que seguía en forma de línea recta, tanto hacia su sprint desenvainaba su daga y espada en cada una de sus manos para combatir ante Anko y kakashi pero alguien se le interrumpió en su camino

Asuma: Katon: Haisekishō: Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Ardientes

en frente del Assasin estaba Asuma Sarutobi portando sus cuchillos de trinchera empuñada en sus dos manos aplicado un jutsu que cubría el campo de batalla una neblina de ceniza y polvora cubriendo al assasin, sabía que era un movimiento de gancho y retrocedido de manera brusca para evitar que el Jounin prendiera las cenizas envolviendo el campo de batalla con explosiones cegando al assasins.

Assasin: (Muy inteligente, un movimiento táctico planeado por el hijo del sandaime hokage)

Tanto Desmond analizaba su siguiente jugada hasta que algo debajo de él se movía de manera rapida y dio unas volteretas hacia atras para evitar unas manos que brotaban del suelo.

Kakashi: Maldicion,¿ como supiste de mi Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu? Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador

Desmond: Sabia de tu presencia Kakashi, es lo mejor que tienes Kakashi Hatake o te esstaras oxidando como los demás.

Kakashi: No sabes con quien luchas, podrás luchar ante bandidos y ninjas renegados pero te estas enfrentando ante konoha y nosotros no nos rendiremos sin importar si morimos jamás nos rendiremos.

Desmond: Veremos si tienes la voluntad en seguir con tus palabras...

no pudo continuar porque detras del assasin aparecía Anko con ciertas serpientes aparecieron en mango de su saco.

Anko: Sen'eijashu: Manos de Serpientes Sombra Ocultas

Desmond: Maldita sea

Ahora tenia que esquivar de las serpientes de anko que salian cientos, y no se notaba amigable, desmond hacia volteretas hacia atrás para esquivar de la hebi y a kakashi que lo estaba mirando a una distancia segura para que pudiera atacar al assassin.

Desmond: Eres buena pero peligrosa Anko-San.

Anko: Tienes agallas en hablarme y seguir luchando, lástima que seas uno de los más buscados.

Desmond sentía que la chica hebi lo estaba atacando solamente para hacer una cobertura porque no aparecía la dama del genjutsu hasta que sintió que algo lo ataba fuertemente su cuerpo y noto la persona que estaba buscando

Kurenai: Magen: Jubaku Satsu: Ilusión Demoníaca: Muerte de Prisión Arbórea

Desmond: (Hmp, sabría que haría eso, con razón ella a sido una de las más calcificadas en situaciones de riesgo, pero aun le falta mucho)

Kurenai: Ahora Kakashi, Asuma y Anko, acabemos de una vez por todas.

Anko: No tienes por qué decirlo Nai-Chan.

Tanto Kurenai seguía sujetando al Assasin encada lado Kakashi concentraba en su mano una masa de chakra de color azulo con un chirrido parecido al de una motosierra mientras que Asuma con sus cuchillos de trinchera ampliaba sus hojas con el flujo de chakra para aumentar su tamaño y filo en la hoja y anko hacia una serie de sellos.

Anko: Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu: Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón

La llamarada de fuego se dirigía hacia el assasin que seguía atado al árbol por parte de Kurenai que se habria liberado del arbol la llamarada de fuego le llego hacia el Assasins que estaba siendo ``quemado´´ vivo por la llamarada de fuego mientras que Asuma a paso rapido le acuchillaba con las cuchillas con sus famosas ``Golondrinas Voladoras´´ (Hien) mientras que Kakashi detrás del preparaba para el golpe final.

Asuma: Ahora Kakashi para rematar.

Detrás del Assasin se encontraba Kakashi con su jutsu personal e uno de los más peligrosos de todos porque fue catalogado como un Jutsu Asesino e clasificado como Rango S y lo más característico de su jutsu es su sonido chirriante parecido al de una sierra eléctrica.

Kakashi: !MUERE! RAIKIRI: Cuchilla Relámpago

para el Assassin sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando fue penetrado por la cuchilla relámpago de Kakashi, lo había apuñalado varias veces por las cortadas de Asuma, quemado por la llamarada de Anko e penetrado por el Raikiri de Kakashi.

para los Jounin e los gennins que estaban observando la pelea pensaban que todo había acabado pero sin saber que habían caido en una trampa sin salida.

Mientras tanto cercas de aqui

No muy lejos de aquí entre la copa de los árboles se encontraban el Assassin y segundo al mando Clay Kazmarek y la Chunnin de Kirigakure Haku Yuki estaban ahí de observadores e como respaldo de copia de seguridad.

Ambos estuvieron el combate desde los árboles, tanto la Yuki estaba preocupada y molesta cuando fue ``asesinado´´ por los jounin de konoha mientras que por el otro lado clay seguía tranquilo y sereno al ver detalladamente que había hecho su compañero y noto a la chica que estaba sacando un par de senbons listo para asesinar a los gennins que seguían custodiando al constructor hasta que la detuvo.

Haku: ¿Porque me detienes, acaso no quieres vengar la muerte de tu maestro?

Clay: Solo mira lo que pasara.

Haku: Pero ellos...

Clay: No debes preocuparte, ellos han caído en la trampa

Buscar: Estas Seguro

Clay: tu solo velo y disfruta el espectaculo

con eso dejo tranquila Haku que guardaba sus senbons entre su ropa pero seguía preocupada por el rubio mientras que el encapuchado miraba en un lado del camino donde estaba una silueta dando una sonrisa pequeña

Clay: (Ahora sabran con quien se han metido, ahora cayeron en la trampa del El Águila Negra)

De regreso al campo de batalla.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para estará esta situación luego de que hallaran ``asesinado´´ a la persona mas buscada por todo el mundo shinobi pero aun seguía el aire tenso y peligroso.

Kakashi luego de que su raikiri lograra penetrar al Assassin ese desapareció en una nube de humo dejando perplejo a todos, tanto a los Jounin, los Gennins, el constructor Tazuna y los Assassins que estaban escondidos en los árboles, todo este tiempo habían estado luchando ante un clon de sombra.

Jounins: ¿Kage Bunshin no?

lo que no sabian pues que detras de ellos una silueta hacia rápidamente una serie de sellos de manos para atacarlos desprevenidos y es era Desmond ahora que dejo de jugar con ellos y comenzar en serio su pelea.

Desmond: Suiton: Taihōdan: Elemento Agua: Cañon de Agua

Desmond estuvo esperando el momento de que los Jounin bajaran su guardia y que estuvieran distraídos lanzo el potente chorro de agua hacia un objetivo en particular hasta que escucho un grito aterrador.

Kurenai :! ANKO!

Entre la confusión del campo de batalla un cañón de agua impacto de manera profunda en su torso y mandándola hacia unos árboles que le sirvieron de amortiguadores pero hiriéndola con seriedad.

Kurenai: Kakashi, ¿sabes dónde está la localizacion del Assassin?

Kakashi: Lo siento, a pesar con mi sharingan es difícil detectar su presencia, oculta muy bien sus olores y su chakra

Asuma: Kakashi, odio lo, pero hay que retroceder, tenemos a Anko Herida y los gennins, los unicos que veo que son capaces de resistir un poco con Menma y Mito y...

Justamente cuando Kurenai trataba de recoger a la herida hebi un Sujeto estaba trazando una serie de sellos poniendo en alerta a Kakashi al ver ese jutsu.

Desmond: Fūton: Renkūdan:Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire

La bala de Aire se dirigía hacia las kunoichis que no sabía qué los iba a golpear y kurenai estaba preparadada para recibir el golpe final pero dos jounins se interponía en la bala de aire

Tanto Kakashi y Asuma que habían llegado a tiempo para salvar a las chicas pero aun así recibieron un poco del ataque de la bala perforadora de aire en sus hombros sangrando a consideración. y notaron que los arboles había grandes agujeros de gran tamaño, el del cañón de agua había penetrado el árbol quitándole la corteza y sus hojas mientras que la bala de aire había creado perforaciones que podría haber matado a las chicas.

Kurenai: Asuma, Kakashi sus hombros están...

Asuma: No te preocupes por nosotros, ¿ustedes como se encuentran?

Kurenai: Anko esta inconsciente, jamás creí que ese jutsu de Suiton hiciera tan daño.

Kakashi: ni yo, pero casi no la contamos con ese jutsu de Fuuton.

Desmond: Veo que ahora están comprendiendo de mis fuerzas, les advierto que ya no jugare con ustedes, serán mejor que luchen lo mejor de ustedes si no serán su final.

Kakashi: Esta vez no caeremos en tus trucos.

Desmond: Veremos si puedes con todos nosotros Kakashi Hatake.

El encapuchado caminaba lentamente desenvainando tanto su espada y su hoja corta pero lo que más sorprendió a los jounin, los gennins e inclusive ciertos invitados estaban viendo al Assassin dividirse en 5 clones suyos de forma inesperada para todos.

Kakashi: ¿Kage no Bunshin?

Kurenai: Imposible, no vi que hiciera el sello.

Asuma: Sea lo que sea, no hay que bajar la guardia.

Desmond: Dos de ustedes luchen en contra de Asuma, ustedes dos contra Kurenai, Kakashi es mio

Clones: A la orden maestro.

Kakashi: Preparaos para el ataque.

Kurenai: No tienes por qué decirlo dos veces Kakashi

Desmond:!Juntos por la gloria!

Clones: !Victorias por los Assassins!

Tanto los clones del maestro Desmond y los Jounin volvieran a enfrentarse ante un duelo mortal que combatían entre Kunais y espadas por cada bando, lo que no notaban que otro clon estaban detrás de ellos sacando un par de kunais apuntando a los jounin que seguían luchando ante los clones

Clon: Veamos que pueden hacer, Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Jutsu Clones de Kunais.

De un par de Kunas se multiplicaron más de 200 kunais lanzadas hacia los Jounin que seguían luchando ante los clones que luchaban sin darles tregua o una vía libre para que los Jounin retornaran el campo de batalla hasta que cierto Jounin sintió una amenaza inminente e hizo una serie de sello rápidamente antes que le golpeara en la parte detrás de ellos.

Kakashi: !Aléjense! Doton: Doryūheki: Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra

Debajo del suelo se levantaba un muro enorme de piedra con esculturas de perros en la pared frontal del muro protegiendo de las Kunais multiplicadas que estaban agrietando al muro bajo la incredulidad de los Jounin porque ese jutsu defensivo más fuerte del arsenal de Kakashi.

Kurenai: ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que resista el Muro Kakash?i

Kakashi: No por mucho tiempo, no sé si le agrego flujo de chakra a las kunais pero están agrietando al muro sin problema alguno.

Desmond: Sera mejor que se preocupen por sus estudiantes que su muro.

Asuma: No puedo dejar de que toquen uno de nuestros estudiantes, no mientras que siga en pie.

Desmond: Veremos si tienes la fuerza para detenerme, en tus momentos de gloria eras uno de los mejores guardianes del Daimyo del Fuego, ahora eres un Jounin de unos gennins que no saben lo que es el mundo shinobi.

Asuma: No caeré sin luchar, aunque tenga que morir.

Desmond: Concedido.

Los Cinco Clones comenzaban a formar una formación en punta de flecha dando preocupación a los Jounin, pero Asuma mantuvo el control de la situación tensa.

Asuma: Kurenai, tu proteje a Anko, Kakashi, protege cueste lo que cueste a los Gennins y al constructor.

Kakashi:¿ y tú qué piensas hacer?, crees que podrás vencerlo por ti mismo.

Asuma: Solo hagan eso, yo los cubro, no importa lo que pase pero protejan al constructor y a los gennin.

A regañientes Kurenai aun preocupada por Asuma fue a recoger el cuerpo herido de su amiga Anko y Kakashi la estaba protegiendo y preparando otro Jutsu por si el plan fallaba.

Asuma: Tu y yo Assassin, peleare contigo.

Desmond: Tan Obstinado, igual que tu padre.

Mientras que el Assassin, comenzaba a sacar otras armas en su arsenal, 3 luchaban en contra de Sarutobi mientras que otros dos, ''desaparecían'' en el campo de batalla para planear su siguiente movida.

La batalla entre Asuma y Desmond estaban intensa luego de un combate de Kenjutsu y de Flujos de Chakra por parte de Asuma con sus cuchillos de trinchera estaba siendo infundiendo chakra elemental de Fuuton aumentando el rango y el filo de sus cuchillas, mientras que Desmond igual hacia lo mismo pero utilizando en su espada el Fuuton y su cuchilla corta en Suiton.

A pesar de que el Fuuton de Asuma era filoso y le estaba obligando al Assassin a retroceder aun no podría ni siquiera tocarlo, mientras que el Assassin estaba un poco impresionado pero lo disimulo al ver la tenacidad del Jounin.

Desmond: Debo Admitir que has aguantado Asuma-san, pero es hora que termine.

Asuma: Lo mismo dijo.

Ambos estaban retrocediendo para realizar una serie de combinación de sellos a gran velocidad sin saber que todo eso se terminaría.

Asuma: Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu: Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Tormenta de Polvo

Desmond: Suiton: Mizurappa: Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas

Ambos Jutsus chocaron entre si, pero el Jutsu de Asuma era mucho más fuerte destruyendo las Olas Furiosas de Desmond mandándolo hacia los arboles junto con sus clones que también cayeron como moscas.

Asuma: Se terminó...por fin...

Pero cuando todo estaban pensando que ya había acabado la pesadilla, porque notaba que tanto el Assassin y los Clones desaparecían en una nube de humo estaban otra vez en las alertas en donde atacaría de nuevo.

Asuma: Esta pesadilla no va acabar.

Desmond: Ahh Asuma-san, si apenas comenzamos en luchar.

en los cuatro lados del campo de batalla aparecían 3 clones y el Original intactos como si nunca hubieran luchado.

Desmond: Fūton: Shinkūgyoku: Elemento Viento: Esfera del Vacío

Clon1: Suiton: Suidanha: Elemento Agua: Ola Decapitadora de Agua

Clon2: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken

Clon3: Kage Senbon Bunshin no Jutsu: Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Senbon

Ambos Jutsus se dirigian peligrosamente hacia los Jounin que estaban mirando en ambos lados y sabian que no lo podrian esquivar a tiempo, mientras que Kakashi sabia que si hacia ese Jutsu lo dejaria Agotado pero no habia otra opcion.

Kakashi: !TODOS ABAJO! !YA!

no tuvieron que pensar que dos veces y tanto Kurenai y Asuma se adachaban para preparar el impacto Kakashi golpe el suelo para terminar con su Jutsu.

Kakashi: Doton: Tajū Doryūheki:Elemento Tierra: Múltiples Paredes de Tierra

en la pared se levantaba unos cuatro muros reforzados de un muro grueso con las esculturas de perros, para el primer Jutsu la Ola Decapitadora de Agua penetro sin problema alguno la primera pared dejando en shock a Kakashi, se supone que el Agua era ''débil'' ante la tierra, mientras que la segunda pared era siendo acribillado por las esferas de vacio que eran unas balas comprimidas de viento haciendo que el Muro de tierra se pareciera a un Queso en rodajas. y las últimas dos paredes estaban soportando ante los ataques de los Senbons y los Shurikens.

y de repente, la calma.

Kakashi: Algo no va muy bien, ni siquiera mi mejor defensa fue sucumbida ante un Jutsu de Suiton, eso debe ser una pesadilla.

Kurenai: Debemos retirarnos, subestimamos mucho al Assassin.

Kakashi: !Jamás!, no retrocederemos, nuestra misión es cumplirla.

Asuma: A qué precio, nosotros no aguantaremos otro contraataque, razona una vez Kakashi, se que para ti es importante proteger a los gennins y cumplir tu misión pero hay algunas veces que tienes que retroceder.

Kakashi: Me niego a darme por vencido.

Kurenai: Es mejor darnos por vencidos que estar tres metros bajo tierra o estar en la piedra de los Caídos.

Kakashi: Y cómo crees que huiremos, los Gennins no tienen buenas bases de Jutsus solamente las de sus clanes y algunos básicos de la academia, no aguantar ni unos minutos ante el. Aun podremos dar una pelea más...

Mientras se cuestionaban uno con otros, el Assassins a unos metros del muro debilitado le daría el golpe de gracia y con dos granadas preparadas para terminar el acto.

Desmond: Hora de terminar con eso ,Fūton: Shinkūdama: Elemento Viento: Bolas de Vacío

Kakashi estaba aterrado al escuchar el jutsu que estaba siendo realizado, ya recordaba muy bien esa técnica mortífera de Fuuton, ese Jutsu de Fuuton es muy destructivo al capaz de destruir las mejores defensas y muros como si nada. Y sabía que el assassins quería debilitar los muros de tierra que había creado pero ahora sabía que solo quedarían más que pedazos.

Kakashi: Todos Abajo y esperar lo peor.

Kurenai y Anko: Hai

Y sucedió lo que temía Kakashi, las grandes bolas de viento destruyo como si nada los muros de tierra, y la situación no pintaba bien para los Jounin de konoha, Kakashi y Asuma seguían heridos en sus hombros luego de soportar el ataque de la Bala Perforadora, Anko Seguía inconsciente y Kurenai se le había acabado su chakra luego de usar sus mejores genjutsus ante el assassin. Pero todo había sido en vano, el Maestro está demostrando porque está entre los más peligrosos mucho más que Itachi Uchiha o Orochimaru.

Mientras en la pared ya destruida el Assassin hacia una seña hacia el árbol indicando a su ``equipo´´ que bloquee a los gennin por si alguno intenta hacerse el valiente, ya una vez librado del muro, sacaba entre su ropa dos granadas de fragmentación con tales ingredientes que ha estado creando en su estadía en Uzu.

Desmond: (Espero que no me desilusiones porque eso se termina).

Primero lanzaba la primera bomba en forma de parábola hacia los jounin que seguían agachados y la bomba le expoto liberando un denso y oscuro humo que cubría el lugar, para Kakashi y Kurenai estaban completamente incapacitados por que la niebla tenia chakra y materiales que privaban de sus percepciones y sus sentidos.

Kakashi:¿ Cómo te encuentras Asuma?

Asuma: De mal en peor, podremos aprovechar ese humo para retirarnos.

Kurenai: Aunque duela decirlo, tenemos que aceptar la derrota.

Kakashi: Seremos degradados y avergonzados por Hokage-Sama y nuestros estudiantes.

Kurenai: Es mejor aceptar la derrota que estar todos muertos.

Kakashi: Hmp…está bien ordenen…..

De repente otra bomba fue lanzada entre los pies de los Jounin, y no cualquier bomba, una que está catalogada entre la más peligrosa que los sellos explosivos de la espada Shibuki o del Temible Hanzo la Salamandra.

Kakashi: ¡MIERDA!

Kurenai: ¡THUNDER BOMB!

Asuma: !A CUBIERTOS!

La Thuder Bomb exploto en los pies de los jounin que fueron golpeados por la onda expansiva y de un gran flash y estruendo parecido al trueno, por eso de ahí su nombre, Asuma estaba tambaleándose por estar aturdido de los ojos y orejas, Kurenai no lo ha estado pasando bien se sentía mareada al explotar la thunder bomb, le zumbaban los oídos al mil por hora no podía escuchar los ruidos del campo de batalla pero el que tuvo la peor parte fue para Kakashi porque estaba agarrando su ojo izquierdo que tenía oculto su Sharingan implantado sentía mucho dolor al soportar la explosión. Sentía que todo estaba mareado e incapacitado.

Las cosas estaban de mal en peor para los Jounin que eran considerados ``la elite´´ pero todo se le vino abajo y estaban esperando su final-

Mientras tanto para los Gennin y Tazuna.

Los espectadores, bueno se le podrían decir habían recibido órdenes de ``cuidar´´ al Constructor que también a pesar que estaba aterrado por ver al assassin, se tranquilizó un poco porque no viene por su cabeza o fue contratado por Gato , mientras que los gennins a pesar que les dieron la orden de proteger al constructor, los Gennin veían como eran pisoteados sus jounin, y algunos querían tomar la iniciativa en apoyarlos como Mito Uzumaki, Yakumo Kurama, e Shikamaru Nara estaban planeando en como Apoyar a los Jounin pero de repente una flecha cayo en los pies de los gennin.

Tanto gennins y Tazuna miraron hacia el sujeto quien le disparo se trataba de un encapuchado con una capa que cubría su cuerpo y cabeza pero notaban que llevaba una ballesta de madera con ornamentos de metal.

Gennins: (MALDICION OTRO MAS)

Tazuna: (Es mi fin)

¿?: Ustedes no se moverán de este lugar si aprecian su s vidas, quédense en su sitio

Sasuke: Y si nos negamos.

¿?: ¿Quieres apreciar tus preciados ojos o tu descendencia Uchiha.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho y retrocedió bajo la seguridad de su s ``compañeros´´ de equipo pero gruñendo por ser muy débil ante su rival

¿?: Sabia decisión Uchiha

De regreso con los Jounin.

Los Jounin que seguían aturdidos por la thunder bomb (Bomba Trueno) y todos trataban de pararse en pie pero esa muy difícil, todos sus sentidos seguían desorientados hasta que una sombra se dirigía rápidamente hacia el sarutobi que pudo recomponerse de su mareo. Y el assassin sacaba su as bajo de su manga

Desmond: Es tu fin Sarutobi

Con una pose que le hacían familiar a los de konoha el assassin se dirigía de forma peligrosa hacia Asuma que no sabia en sus cinco sentidos y de pronto sentiría un gran dolor.

Desmond:Īguru gijutsu: Hyaku Nijūhachi Shi no sashimasu.: Tecnica del Aguila: Ciento Veintiocho cuchilladas de la muerte.

El assasin había activado sus hojas ocultas dobles en sus mangas y comenzaba acuchillar en el torso, brazos, hombros, rodillas y piernas de Asuma que ahora comenzaba a sentir la agonía en cómo era acuchillado sin piedad alguna y una vez terminado de acuchillarlo, su ropa se comenzaba a teñirse de un color rojo carmesí y comenzando a perder la conciencia para el horror de los jounin y de los espectadores.

Pero las cosas no les iban bien porque el assassin estaba inhalando una bocanada de aire y con tan solo una mano hacia un sello hacia el cuerpo del moribundo asuma

Desmond: Fuuton: Kūki no dangan: Elemento viento: Balas de Aire.

A quemarropa las balas de aire golpeaban de forma siniestra mandándolo hacia los arboles a Asuma sufriendo de las heridas de viento y cuchilladas en su cuerpo.

Desmond: Uno menos, y faltan dos más….

No pudo continuar porque un enfurecido y furico Kakashi trataba de apuñalarlo con su Raikiri y el simplemente los esquivaba hasta que Kakashi pudo ``apuñalarlo´´ pero el propio Assassin se reia de forma tranquila mosqueando a Kakashi:

Kakashi: ¿De que te ríes maldito?, ¿no deberías reírte en tus últimos momentos?

Desmond: Oh Kakashi, todavía no lo notas.

Kakashi: ¿Notar que?

Desmond: Que siempre has luchado ante un clon y una ilusión.

Kakashi: no…no puede ser.

El clon de la ilusión comenzaba a quitarse la mano que tenía ``perforado´´ su cuerpo y luego de eso le sonrio de forma siniestra hacia Kakashi y luego de eso exploto con una luz dorada que lo cego momentáneamente

Ya una vez que recupero su visión kakashi comenzaba a buscar donde estaba el assassin pero el assassin fue el que lo encontró.

Desmond: he aquí mi poder lo que tengo.

Y con un sello de su mano, aparecían lo que eran unos ``clones´´ eran las ilusiones de las personas mas preciadas de Kakashi.

Entre ellos aparecían Su padre Sakumo Hatake, Rin Nohara y Obito Uchiha.

Desmond: Venid, y destruir a la persona que los ha traicionado, acabad con su vida.

Y ellos desenvainaban sus kunais, en el caso de Sakumo su espada de chakra blanco.

Ilusiones: SI maestro…matar al traidor.

Mientras que kakashi trataba de no luchar ante sus seres queridos, el assassin se diriga hacia una kurenai que seguía desorientada y aterrada al ver el cuerpo moribundo de Asuma y de Anko que seguían inconscientes y miraba que el assassin que se le acercaba lentamente a la pelinegra.

Desmond: Estas atrapada señorita Yuhi, acepte su final, le prometo que eso acabara.

Kurenai: ¿Mis compañeros habrán caído, pero yo no me dare por vencida, luchare contra quien ponga en riesgo a mis estudiantes y mis camaradas.

Desmond: Palabras valientes ``Dama del Genjutsu´´ pero vacias Kurenai, no ves tu alrededor como esta, kakashi está luchando ante sus fantasmas, Asuma se esta muriendo, Anko esta erida y tú qué haces…temblando de miedo y sabes que..te dices llamar la Dama del Genjutsu la especialista de genjutsu, pero no notas mi genjutsu.

Kurenai: ¿Genjutsu?

Desmond: No notasteis que todos estamos los dos tranquilos mientras que Hatake luchan en contra de sus fantasmas, mientras que sus queridos gennins no pueden ver el genjutsu que lance, todos están en mi muno, un mundo lleno de ilusiones en la cual no pueden salir.

Kurenai: Veras que rompo tu genjutsu.

Desmond: Intentalo

Kurenai con un sello se concentraba para librerar del genjutsu con el Genjutsu:Kai pero nada sucedió dando un pequeño escalofrio a la pelinegra.

Desmond: Este es mi mundo, mi genjutsu creado por mi, la llamo Magen: Genjutsu no yugami (Ilusion Demoniaca: Distorsion de la realidad) en la cual nadie puede salir de un mund de ilusión irrompible. Y te haces llamar la especialista de Genjutsu. Que decepción.

Kurenai estaba aterrada, todo su mejor arsenal y sus mejores genjutsus fueron incapaces nisiquiera de lesionar al assassin, su mentalidad fría se estaba descrabajando ante la situación, sus gennins no durarían ni segundos, Kakashi se quebraría ante luchando contra sus fantasmas, Asuma esta herido de muerte, Anko Seguía inconsciente.

Kurenai: Termina de una vez conmigo, prefería morir que ser una esclava sexual.

Para el assassin por dentro se disgustó por la debilidad de la jounin, pero quiso darle un final digno de ella.

Desmond: Solo sentirá un suspiro Kurenai.

El asasssin que ni siquiera con sellos con tan solo sus dedos silbaba de un canto de ave de paraíso pero para la Jounin veía un ``amanecer´´ negro oscureciéndose el lugar con cientos del flecas descendiendo de ella ``clavandola´´ y dando su fin de ella.

Pero ya en el mundo real luego de que Desmond deshiciera del genjutsu la Chica estaba sin heridas físicas, pero había caído inconsciente pero siendo sujetada por el assassin.

Desmon: Al parecer me excedí, fuiste la primera en sentir el abrazo de la muerte Nai-chan, mi Magen: Kuro no yoake (Ilusion Demoniaca: Amanecer negro) fue demasiado para ella, lo siento.

Tanto una vez que dejaba en el suelo con delicadeza a Kurenai, veía a un Kakashi varado siendo apuñalado por las tres personas que le daban sentido sus vidas.

Desmond: Siempre seras un ciego Kakashi, no sabes lo que en realidad eres, tratas de de seguir la voluntad de tu padre y te retractas, luego tratas de ser frio y solo te importa tus misiones y cumplirlas a costa de tus compañeros, tratas de seguir la voluntad del Yondaime y del Sandaime hokage pero veo que eres irrespetuoso con todos, y luego tratas de seguir tu antiguos ideales. Vez por tus falsas identidades te llegaron a eso. Que lastima me das Kakashi Hatake, espero un dia de esos pueda luchar con un verdadero y un original Kakashi Hatake.

Luego se le acercaba lentamente ante el inmóvil jounin que tenia los ojos en el cielo pensando en todo sus traumas emocionales acumulados en el pasado.

Desmond: Genjutsu: Kai: (Tecnica Ilusoria: Liberacion)

Luego de disipar sus genjutsus Kakashi cayo inconsciente al suelo sudando y dando espasmos luego de sufrir tales traumas en este día.

Desmon: Que decepción, si apenas me dudaron unos minutos, en fin dos menos y se terminó el juego.

¿?: Sen'eijashu (Manos de Serpientes Sombra Ocultas)

Desmond estaba siendo literalmente estrangulado por unas serpientes y detrás del encapuchado se encontraba una furica Anko que aun se notaba que seguía lesionaba luedo del caño de agua lanzado por el propio assassin.

Desmond: Veo que aun puedes luchar una pelea mas..no es asi Mitarashi-san.

Anko: Ahorra tu aliento, no te perdonare en lo que hicisteis con mis compañeros y Nai-Chan. No sabes lo que te pienso hacerte assassin.

Desmond: Ahh veo que el golpe ya te afecto tu percepción y tu intuición.

Anko: Estoy perfectamente bien, si crees que con ese jutsu me pueden derrotar estas muy equivocado.

Desmond: Lose, yo en tu lugar debería estar preocupada.

Anko: ¿Por qué debería estar preocupada, te tengo en mis manos, si eres tranquilo y dócil, te matare de una forma muy especial para ti.

Desmond: Esto no será posible Hebi-chan porque tengo algo especial para ti.

Anko: pero que ….

Justamente que quería apretar un poco mas al assassin ese desapareció otra vez entre los ojos de la Tobeketsu gruñendo de molesta

Justamente que quiera darse la vuelta algo la retiene en contra de su voluntad.

Anko: ¿Qué demonios…

Detrás de la Tobeketsu estaba el assassin sujetando uno de sus brazos apretándola con fuerza haciendo a Anko a caer de rodillas por el dolor y con la otra mano el assassin realizaba un sello.

Desmond: Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Mahin no Fuuin (Tecnica del sellado Uzumaki: Sello de Paralisis)

El sello que fue colocado en el hombro de la Jounin Tobeketsu provoco que quedara paralizada de pies a manos dejándola su merced del assassin que puso delante de ella quitándole del abrigo, poniendo sonrojada y molesta a Anko.

Anko: Maldito seas Assassin, no eres mas que otro pervertido que quieres abusar de mi.

Ese comentario le disgusto al assassin, a pesar de la belleza que tenia Anko, no le gustaba la opinión que le dio.

Desmond: No debes juzgar a las personas por sus actos, simplemente tu ropa estorbaba, lo entenderás cuando esto acabe, tu solo confía en mi y todo saldrá bien.

La chica al notar que no notaba malicia o maldad en ella si no de serenidad y tranquilidad dejo que se acercara el sello que tenia oculto en su cuello, ese sello que le ha condenado a un gran dolor, malestar, disgusto y ser odiada por ser la ``estudiante´´ del Hebi Sennin.

Desmond saco su cuchilla corta para cortarse de forma liberada una herida superficial en su palma de su mano para que saliera sangre y utilizarla como tinta para el Fuuin.

Desmond: (Espero que con toda la teoría aprendida y la practica salga bien para Anko-chan, mi vista del águila me ayudara al no herirla)

Ahora con su visión de águila activado y con los sellos inscritos alrededor del sello puesto en el cuello de anko, el assassin hacia una serie de sellos simultáneamente sin equivocarse porque tendría que hacerlo muy bien si no perecería la chica.

Desmond: Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Ten no Juuin Saishū shori: (Tecnica de Sellado Uzumaki: Eliminación Definitiva del Sello Maldito Del Cielo)

El sello que fue colocado comenzaba a brillar de un color rojo como el fuego haciendo sufrir a la chica pero gracias al sello del assassin comenzaba a desistengranse poco a poco, y con la vista del águila veía que los conductos de chakra seguían intactos sin poner en riesgo de muerte seguía en su trabajo de la eliminación del sello maldito, ya durante unos minutos entre el sello entre la desintegración estaba tratando de escapar una pequeña serpiente blanca, pero el assassin ya estaba previsto y había activado la hoja oculta para poner fin a la serpiente blanca y evitar una ``resucitación´´ por parte de orochimaru.

Ya una vez que el sello fue destruido y la serpiente muerta Anko estaba agotada y debilitada, luego de años de tormento, años sin dormir y años de vivir en la sombra de su sensei traidor era libre y quería agradecer al assassin pero se desmayo luego de que sus reservas de chakra cayeran de manera estripitosa.

Desmond: Bueno, al menos Anko-chan ya podrá estar tranquila finalmente, eso me da gusto jeje.

Luego de hacer su buena obra del dia dejo reposar a la chica en el suelo con cuidado y luego de ver el desastre que hizo, dejo a un Asuma moribundo con 128 cuchilladas en su cuerpo, a un Kakashi inconsciente luego de ser ``asesinado´´ por los fantasmas de sus seres queridos, una Kurenai desmayada luego de sufrir un genjutsu de clase A si no S por su potencia y a Anko debbil y agotada luego de quitarle el sello maldito de su cuello.

Desmond: En fin, almenos dieron batalla, pero aun asi se están oxidando mucho, bien, tengo que tener una charla con el constructor y con los novatos.

Luego de dejar a los jounin en el suelo Desmond se dirigio haca unos gennins aterrados sin habla y unos que otros listos para luchar y a un Tazuna temblando de miedo al ver que los mejores Jounin de Konoha fueran vapuleados, masacrados e humillados, el pensaba que era su fin.

Mientras que Clay y aun entre los arbusto se encontraba Haku mantenía a raya a los gennins que no sabían si luchar o huir, a pesar de que tuvieron la orden de terminar la misión. Pero otros a pesar de la situacion aun querían seguir. Entre los que seguían de pie eran Mito Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Yakumo Kurama y Hanabi Hyuuga.

Desmond: A si que los gennin quieren pelear ehhh.

Para el assassin veía a sus ``hermanos´´ y ``compañeros´´ listos para luchar aumento su Instinto Asesino obligando a todos a caer de rodillas y comenzaran a sudar excesivamente para los gennins que no están acostumbrado a tal miedo.

Desmond: Hmp, Novatos.

Nisiquera hasta el ``ultimo´´ uchiha, los hijos del Yondaime Hokage y la Habanera Sangrienta y la generación de herederos pudieron ante tal amenaza que están en frente, luego de bufarse, se acercó a Tazuna que estaba arrodillado de rodillas suplicando clemencia.

Tazuna: ¡Piedad! Por favor Piedad.

Desmond: ¿Por qué mentisteis Tazuna-san, hay otros ninjas renegados y bandidos que quieren tu cabeza?

Tazuna: Lo siento, pero tuve que mentirles, mi país esta en ruinas por el tirano Gato y sus nuevo aliados. Que han conquistado con puño de hierro y terror en el pueblo, se que no fue lo correcto pero estamos en los últimos momentos, yo junto con los pocos que luchamos estamos construyendo.

Desmond: ¿Construyendo que?

Tazuna: Un puente, llevamos meses construyendo un puente que conectara con las demás naciones, ese puente traerá una nueva esperanza para Nami y sus habitantes.

Desmond: Ya veo….pues prosigan con su Mision Tazuna-san.

Todos los gennins y el propio constructor estaban perplejos por la declaración del assassin, pensaban que los iban a asesinar

Desmond: No te asesinare porque tu luchas por una causa buena, luchas ante la maldad ante la situación, sé que tuviste que hacerlo pero hay otras formas de pedir ayuda, sé que deje mal a tus escoltas pero ellos se están oxidando a su edad y por su arrogancia de ser los mejores han sido mucho mas sencillos en derrotarlos.

Luego de declarar sus motivos, miro a los gennins de forma amenazante.

Desmond: Ustedes no mas que son unos miedosos, cobardes y bueno para nada, que tenemos aquí, Un Emo (Sasuke), una Banshee (Sakura) un Mimado (Menma), una Timida (Hinata), un Bocazas (Kiba), Un Antisocial (Shino), Una Arrogante (Hanabi), una Callada (Yakumo) , una princesa (Mito) una Fangirl (Ino). Un Perezoso (Shikamaru ), y un Panzón (Chouji)….

Chouji: ¡QUE SOY DE HUESOS GRANDES..NO ESTOY TAN GORDO…

Desmond: Crees que eso me importa gordito, solo a ti te importa comer sin ponerte serio en tu deber como shinobi, ustedes me decepcionan, creen que ser ninjas es ser el héroe, que serán leyendas, que tendrán grandes aventuras…reaccionen, estamos en la vida real, somos asesinos, mercenarios y soldados para cumplir las misiones cueste lo que cueste, ustedes ya deben matar, saber de información y hacer lo posible para tener honor y gloria para sus aldeas. Si ustedes no están aptos para ser shinobis o kunoichis, mejor renuncien y tiren la toalla, seguro que servirán para ser civiles….si ustedes quieren seguir por ese camino sangriento y doloroso, adelante, acepten las situaciones que se le enfrentaran , ustedes tendrán la muerte como su compañera, ustedes si quieren sentirse orgullosos, quédense en su misión y termínela. Porque yo continuare con mi rumbo…..espero que nos veamos otra vez y que hayan mejorado, porque hoy sere benevolente con vosotros de ustedes, pero…no hay segundas oportunidades.

Luego de indicar a su camarada y a la chica se retiraron dejando a los Gennin perplejos que comenzaban a recoger a sus jounin vapuleados y masacradas acompañados a Tazuna hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto los assassin, estaban listos para irse hasta que una sombra llegaba detrás de ellos

¿?: Esa fue la mejor lucha que he visto, sabia que eras una leyenda pero una viviente al luchar con tal hazaña, al luchar y vencer a tres jounin de gran categoría.

Naruto: Zabuza-san, me imagino que la apuesta sigue en pie…no es asi?

Zabuza: Por supuesto, y con mas ganas en luchar contigo en un duelo de Kenjutsu, esa pasión no se ven todos los días.

Naruto: Gracias por tu pasión, pero por el momento tenemos una misión que terminar y estar preparados para dar un golpe fatal a Gato y los templarios.

Zabuza: Si es una disculpa, nos retiraremos, haremos nuestra cuartada del enfrentamiento con los de Konoha, me imagino que hasta las siguientes semanas estaremos preparando el ataque final.

Naruto: Va bene (muy bien en italiano) Zabuza-san, cualquier anomalía me lo contactan, porque no sabremos que enemigos nos enfrentaremos.

Zabuza: Igualmente Assassin, mi hija será la mensajera para cualquier cosa.

Y con eso tanto Haku, y Zabuza se retiraban del lugar para ir hacia la guarida de Gato y de ciertos invitados mientras que los assassins se dirigían hacia su base provisional cercas de un puento en Nami.

Luego de unos minutos tanto Clay y Naruto habían llegado hacia el Morrigan donde estaban todos reunidos luego de hacer sus actividades que les fueron encomendadas.

Naruto: Alguna novedad en que reportar?

Connor: Tenemos presente que el Magnate Gato rige con terror el pueblo de nami con bandidos de mala muerte y ninjas renegados y tiene la costumbre de traicionarlos.

Shao: Hubo anomalías de ciertas personas que han llegado a Nami haciendo mucho mas peligroso el lugar, solamente nosotros sabemos de ellos maestro.

Elise: Hace unas horas envie un mensaje a mi padre, nos traerán refuerzos y equipos para el pueblo, no creo que soporten días mas del terror de ese magnate

Hope: Tenemos malas noticas, mucho peores que la temimos.

Naruto: ¿Cuales son las malas noticias?

Shay: Como había dicho antes, el maestre del temple había mandado a uno de sus hombres, al parecer mando otros dos templarios mas para subyugar mas a Nami y a Gato.

Naruto: ¿Por qué a Gato? No eran aliados?

Shay: Los templarios siempre verán a una persona con influencia y poder para su beneficio, luego lo sofoaran robando su poder y deshacerse de el y de su empresa para apoderarse de Nami en orden de los templarios.

Naruto: Maldita sea, las cosas no van bien…otra noticia que reportar.

Shay: Si, según informes por nuestro credo, uno de los gennin de konoha que llegaron…es un templar

Naruto: Oh genial, las cosas cada vez se están poniendo interesante.

Shay: ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes maestre?

Naruto: Tenemos al menos un mes antes de que Tazuna termine de construir el puente, Gato o los templarios utilizaran ese tiempo para terminar de una vez la ultima resistencia que queda en nami, me imagino que los rebeldes de kiri o Konoha puedan aguantar ante tal magnitud, debemos buscar informacion de los tres templarios que llegaron, junto con el Templar de konoha, y estar atento ante otras amenazas. Connor, Shao ustedes investigen del pueblo, vean cuantos templarios están instalados, si ven a alguien peligroso, evitenlo, solo busquen la informacion que sea necesaria, Clay tu iras con Elise, vigilaras a la guarida de gato de lejos, ve puntos débiles y fuertes en la cuales debemos aprovechar, eviten la lucha si es necesario, no queremos levantar sospechas, y por ultimo Shay tu iras con Hope, vigilaras a la Familia de Tazuna y a los gennin de konoha, vean como están, no interactúen con ellos. Y traten de proteger a tazuna y su familia.

Elise: Pero maestro, usted que hara?

Naruto: Tambien buscare informacion en el pueblo, pero también estare esperando a cierta persona.

Clay: Seguro que quieres hacerlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo en que no la has visto.

Naruto: No te preocupes amigo mio, estare preparado para verla.

Clay: Muy bien, entonces en marcha chicos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Tanto los assassin comenzaban a irse a tomar sus equipamientos para sus misiones de reconocimiento y de exploración el assasssin miraba hacia el oeste donde pensaba en cierta persona

Naruto: (Espero verte pronto Yugao-Chan, porque se que nuestros caminos se cruzaran de nuevo)

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Antes de que me maten o que me regañen este mes ha y ha sido infernal, el quinto semestre de la universidad ha sido muy pesado, me tocaron materias de pura lectura intensa y me refiero a las intensas de lecturas de 100 paginas por dia

Frances B1 (Recursamiento) Metodologia de la enseñanza del francés , Habilidades del pensamiento creativo y Crtivo, Etica profesional, Ingles 1, Estrategias de Aprendizaje y Tutorias 3, ahora si me están dando con todo.

Me disculpo porque algunos fics estoy tratando de actualizar pero ahora ocupo el tiempo para descansar o para hacer las tareas.

Pero para ver el lado positivo he estado viendo proyectos nuevos para ustedes, entre ellos he estado pensando tales como

Fic de Naruto con dos chicas Oc especiales con un jounin en particular que tengo en mente.

La segunda opción seria un fic basado en una novela que leei hace unos meses.

La tercera estoy en duda con dos personajesde mortal kombat, que poderes elementales debería tener naruto.

a) Agua y Trueno

b) Hielo

c) U otro personaje de mortal kombat

Si no otro fic basado en otro juego.

Sin mas me despido amigos, y disculpen por las tardazas en estos meses que he estado fuera. Los que gusten hablarme estoy en el Facebook como

srg _ alan hotmail . com

o como Alan Avila

y gracias por las ideas y propuestas que me han dado pero todavía sigo armándome mejor informacion para estar actualizando.

Bueno acepto dudas, felicitaciones, consejos e PM Para el siguente capitulo que tengo planeado ahora que debo ver de mis materias y horario pero bueno yaque.

Bueno con eso me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos


	11. Capítulo 10: Malas Noticias

Hola amigos como han estado, disculpen por las tardanzas, pero los meses siguientes no fueron mis meses, luego de que el fin de año me torciera el tobillo izquierdo y que mi padre es un experto en arreglar huesos fracturados. Y luego de regresar de nuevo a la universidad…siento la presión de las prácticas ahora que estaré dando clases a los de la secundaria privada y haciendo mi proyecto y ante proyecto…sobretodo más francés y francés.

Pero quiero comenzar el 2016 con un nuevo capítulo del grandioso pero sangriento juego de Assassins Creed para todos ustedes y les quiero pedir disculpas por los atrasos pero ahora me siento sofocado por muchas materias y deberes en el cual cumplir

Y también les agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo y los consejos que me dieran, me han servido de gran ayuda para este capítulo que me dieron, de corazón gracias por la preferencia de este fic.

Les seré sincero estuve un tiempo ausente luego de que Juge el juego de Assassins Creed Syndicate y el Unity, pues siento de que me decepción a la trama que le dieron, ya no siento la energía y la acción, admito de que tienen muy buenos personajes, armas, al igual que otras cosas, pero veo que poco a poco se están desviando de la trama principal de lo que eran los Assassins Creed de Altair y Ezio.

Pero en fin. Espero que en el siguiente Juego tengan mucho más sorpresas al igual que los libros y los comics.

Pero aun asi seguire siendo Leal a ese grandioso juego que me fascino desde que lo jugué en el Xbox 360 y en la Pc.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 **Diego uzumaki uchiha:** Hola amigo gracias por el review y como lo había dicho en el fic anterior, ya están las parejas afirmadas pero aun asi gracias por decirlo, y ya pronto veremos la reunión con Neko.

 **fanfic meister:** Hola amigo gracias por el review y sip quieran ver a los de Konoha y su desgranamiento militar y educativo, tanto los Jounin de Konoha han bajado de su rendimiento y mientras que los Genin, aun si estuvieran en la academia, y claro que serán la burla, ya Konoha perdió ese brillo que tenían antes, en pocas palabras ha perdido lo poco que tenían de la Voluntad de Fuego.

 **metalic-dragon-angel:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y sip las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes, ante la llegada de los templarios y del genin templario, y ya casi, ya casi veremos ese encuentro, tu tranquilo.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola amigo gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gustara y ahora vistes el verdadero de poder de Naruto al igual que la paliza que le dieron a sus jounin y ya verás quien es el templario, espero que te guste, el siguiente capítulo.

 **Zafir09:** Hola amigo gracias por el review y no te me adelantes..y sip como la había prometido Naruto había puesto a prueba a los Jounins de lo deficiente que han caído en Konoha y ya veremos que sucede con Anko y Kurenai.

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** Hola amigo gracias por el review, y claro que fueron acabados todos los Jounin y solo quise que tuviera la paliza más suave a Anko y ya veremos si Zabuza quera esa pelea, y sip siento lastima por Asuma, y ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo.

Emir1298: Hola amigo gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustaran, y gracias por apoyarme si ahora que el tiempo es corto y limitado, tomare ese consejo, pero aun asi estoy comprometido ante ustedes para no decepcionarlos, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Guest:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, vere que hago con ella.

 **Tu gfa:** Hola amigo aprecio por tu aprecio que le tienes al fic y te agradezco mucho que sean uno de tus favoritos, y ahora ando un poco apretado y ahora ando poniendo en hiatus en algunos fics, y espero que en ese siga continuándolo.

 **Jbadillodavila:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

Capítulo 10: Malas Noticias.

No Pasaron ni menos de 24 horas luego de que la misión de rango C se convirtiera en una misión de Clase A a S. las cosas iban empeorando para Konoha.

Los cuatro nuevos equipos recién egresados de la academia de Konoha, no tuvieron ni un dia en que ellos querían celebrar de su segundo ascensión de rango, pero ahora todo se ha ido al carajo, su primera misión es desastrosa.

Que es peor…Enfrentarse ante un Assassin o el Asesino de Tazuna (Zabuza), hubieran preferido enfrentarse ante uno de los 7 espadachines de la Niebla que a uno de los Sujetos más peligrosos y difíciles que se han enfrenado en sus vidas.

Ni tampoco era de flor de piel para los Jounins, todos habían sido vapuleados, golpeados, masacradas y humillados y uno de ellos están al borde de la muerte.

El Jounin y uno de los miembros de los 12 Guardianes Ninjas y miembros de la guardia real del Daimyo del país del Fuego. Estaba al borde de la muerte, el tenia por lo menos de 128 heridas punzocortantes en todo su cuerpo, al igual que cansancio extremo, sentía que todo le dolia, y al parecer las vendas improvisadas ya no eran un color blanco, sino un rojo vino.

En cuanto a Kurenai, estaba inconsciente luego de sufrir un poderoso Genjutsu provocado por Desmond, sentía toda esas flechas clavadas en todo su cuerpo, y sentía tanto dolor, que ni podría morir por esa técnica, él hubiera preferido un ataque de un pervertido o de alguien más que ese Assassins, el era mortífero en todos los ámbitos.

En cuanto a Kakashi él estaba destrozado internamente, toda su vida siempre le tienen que girar en 360 grados, de admirar a su padre, a despreciarlo y obedecer las reglas y de que la misión es primero, a sentir un respeto por Minato-Sensei y proteger a sus amigos, a estar de nuevo a cumplir con la misión, costara lo que costara. Ahora que ya no respetaba a su Sensei, el siguo con sus antiguas costumbres, hasta que se topó con el Assassins y le derroto de una forma humillante, al usar un potente genjutsu y en recrear a las personas que el perdió, a Su padre Sakumo Hatake, Obito Uchiha, y Rin Nohara, él no podría creerlo, él fue derrotado por sus antiguas pesadillas de su fracaso le atormentaban, ahora no sabían quién era el en realdad, y estaba dudando de sí mismo.

En cuanto a Anko Mitarashi ella sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía, estaba exhausta, pero se había quitado un peso que le mataba lentamente a ella

Por primera vez luego de ser marcada por su Jounin-Sennin, había dormido con tranquilidad, por fin había llegado la paz que ella esperaba, ya no tenía las pesadillas, que le atormentaban, los susurros de la serpiente blanca, al igual que el dolor que sufría en su cuello, ya no más, a pesar que estaba molesta por ser derrotada por Desmond, se sentía agradecía y quería agradecer a su manera al Assassin , por hacer algo imposible.

Eso nos lleva a esa situación.

Tanto el constructor de puentes Tazuna junto con los demás Genin, habían cargado a los maltrechos hacia la casa del constructor en donde fue recibidos por la hija del constructor Tsunami y por su nieto Inari.

Las cosas iban empeorando cada vez más, mientras que los días pasaban, y la condición de Asuma no mejoraba, a pesar de los intentos de Tsunami y de las otras chicas de tratar las heridas solamente lo relantelizaban su sufrimiento.

Mientras que los chicos estaban totalmente aturdidos, a pesar de que ya eran unos genin, se sentían pequeños, en ese mundo cruel.

Mientras que cierto Uchiha, estaba frustrado, él era un Uchiha, de la elite y había estado aterrado ante un sujeto que masacro a todos ellos, y él pudo haberlos asesinados, en ese instante, pero él prefirió perdonarlos la vida, algo que él no aceptaba.

Mientras que cierto Pelirrojo estaba furioso en ver a un Assassin y el no hizo nada, algo que él era inaceptable para él, él era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, uno de los mejores que el mundo hallara existido, y el…se quedó temblando de miedo por esa presencia de ese Sujeto.

A los siguientes días, el único de los jounin que se había recuperado, era Kakashi.

Él era el único que se había recuperado a penas y duras, y notaba el poco entusiasmo de los chicos/as, y él tendría que ponerse las pilas para comenzar con ese entrenamiento.

Ahora él iba en serio, y él se hacía una pequeña herida en sus dedos para que le saliera un poco de su sangre para hacer una serie de sellos de forma rápida y simultanea para golpearlo en el suelo.

Y en una nube de humo. Aparecia un perro faldeo más específicos en un Pug de cabello de color castaño claro un hocico de color marrón oscuro. El llevaba vestido con un chaleco azul con una gallina-moheji sello de Heno y un protector de la frente de Konoha, pero se lo coloca en la parte superior de la cabeza también lleva una venda en su pata delantera derecha,

Ese perrito era una de las invocaciones de los Ninkens de Kakashi, Pakkun.

El peligris le contaba todo lo que le había pasado a su perrito que el estaba muy serio pero preocupado por lo que estaba viendo, 4 jounins incapacitados junto con 12 genins desmoralizados.

Kakashi le debía a Pakkun, que trajera nuevos refuerzos y a un nuevo medico de forma urgente porque la condición de Asuma empeoraba cada vez más, y el propio perrito, asentía ante las ordenes de su amo y el corría como si no hubiera otro día hacia Konoha.

Mientras que Kakashi, aun tambaleando por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba y sujetando con unas muletas de madera para comenzar con el entrenamiento a esos nuevos gennin.

Lo que ellos no sabían eran que estaban siendo vigilados por cierta parejita (Shay y Hope) seguían haciendo sus guardias rutinarias al vigilaría a la familia del constructor.

En esos días que han estado vigilando a la familia, también tuvieron su tiempo para conocerse mejor, entre ellos dos, y tenían, muchas cosas en común para la pareja.

De hecho Shay que era muy frio, solitario y estoico ya comenzaba a sentir algo especial en su compañera y camarada Hope, mientras que ella también sentía algo por el Hunter.

Mientras tanto en Nami ciertos hermanos (Connor y Shao) vigilaban de forma discreta la aldea, totalmente empobreció por la maldad de gato, pero habían notado que algo los alerto

Ya no había más matones acosando el pueblo, de hecho había algo peor….templarios.

Un contingente de templarios eran la nueva orden en Nami, asesinando a sus ``aliados´´ de forma sistemática y planeada. Mientras que a los pobladores los subyugaban con impuestos muy difíciles de pagar, al igual que muchas injusticas por parte de los soldados.

Para Connor y Shao, estaban preocupados, ellos ya sabían que iban a llegar algunos capitanes templarios pero no un contingente para subyugar tanto a Gato y a Nami.

Algo de que los assassins no iban a dejar que eso sucediera.

En cuanto en cierta mansión de gato, tanto Elise y Clay también estaban en alerta al ver que la guardia del empresario eran remplazados por guardias de la orden de temple, mientas que cada dia, desaparecían de forma discreta algunos matones y pobladores de Nami, mientras que ambos, recibían cierta información de sus informantes, por parte de los rebeldes de Kiri.

También estaban nerviosos en ver contingentes de sujetos con una cruz roja, había más tropas templarías, rodeando la mansión de Gato.

Tanto Clay miraba con seriedad la situación, las cosas iban de mal en peor, al ver nuevas tropas. Y también notaron, que estaban cerrando de forma ordenada el puerto de Nami haciendo un Bloqueo evitando de que los pobladores y el ejército personal del Magnate escaparan.

Elise, también estaba preocupada porque hace semanas que no llegaba la respuesta de su padre en el Pas del Hierro, cada día es una tortura y angustia para la novicia.

En cuanto cierto rubio, estaba en un bar de mala muerte en Nami observando a un mensajero con la distinción de la Cruz roja templaría. Y el de forma discreta seguía al mensajero templario.

De regreso en Konoha.

En konoha, luego de que recibieran la nota de auxilio por parte de los equipos enviados a Nami, Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba agradecido en que estuviera solo en su oficina, y solo había una persona que tiene los pocos conocimientos de Ninjutsu Medico.

Esa chica era la Anbu Neko o su nombre Yugao Uzuki se le había dado la misión de respaldo en rescatar a los equipos varados en Nami y salvar la vida de los jounin.

La anbu asintió al saber que el tiempo se le acaba para Asuma porque sus días estaban contando en su sufrimiento.

Lo que ella no sabía. Es que en esa misión, tendría a alguien especial esperándolo.

De regreso con Naruto

El rubio seguía espiando al mensajero que él estaba agotado por correr hasta que llego a cierto sujeto vestido con las ropas tradicionales de la orden del temple.

Ese sujeto era un chico de apenas unos 13 a 14 años de edad de cabellera roja con fleco en sus lados, vestidos con la ropa estándar de los caballeros templarios.

El rubio estaba tratando de no asesinar a ellos dos, pero el sabía que no era bueno porque tendría que conseguir la información, porque ese sujeto, no era más de que su…querido hermano mayor Menma Namikaze hablando con el mensajero.

El ya había encontrado al genin templario y estaba esperando el día para arrebatarle la vida.

No sabían de que información conseguiría en esa reunin clandestina por parte del Assassin.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Disculpen por la brevedad del fic pero ahora me siento que estoy en una crisis como escritor.

Hace como unos meses juge el juego de Assassins Creed Sydicate, y me decepciono de que poco a poco se está perdiendo de la trama original que tenían los primeros juegos

Y bueno como sabrán, las cosas van de mal en peor para Konoha, Nami, Gato y para los Assassins luego de la llegada de los templarios en Nami

Hay un mal augurio en ese ejército de la orden de los temples reunidos.

Ya verán quienes serán los capitanes templarios que estarán como ``aliados´´ del Magnate.

Y ya pronto veremos ese gran recuentro para cierto Assassins Rubio y cierta Anbu pelimorada.

Voy a estar planeando algunas ideas para el siguiente capítulo, así que estaré un tiempo fuera para planear para los siguientes capítulos

También si puedo y si me da tiempo, jugare de nuevo la saga de Assasins Creed.

Bueno sin más me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
